The Don & Judy Project Season Three
by Chewie-Fan
Summary: We come to the final official season for our wandering space family and 'star-confused' couple. The characters were all created by Irwin Allen and belong to Fox ? I'm still just having fun with them. SPACE BEAUTY ADDED...
1. Condemned of Space

**Author's note: Original dialogue from the TV show are in bold.**

**The Don/Judy Project**

**Season Three**

**Condemned of Space** (Written by **Peter Packer**)

"**The Time is now 2100 hours, and all is well,"** the Robot announced as he rolled along on his sentry duty.

"Nine o'clock, children, better get ready for bed," Maureen stated as Will moved his bishop to take Penny's knight.

"Can't we finish the game, Mom?" Will asked.

"You know the rules, Will."

"Mom, I don't understand why I have to go to bed at the same time that Will does. After all, I'm a teenager now," Penny complained.

"And teenagers need more sleep than they realize… Go on…"

"**Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning!"** The Robot shouted an alarm.

The family ran outside and was told that a comet was on a collision course with the planet. It was another 'hot one,' not your usual comet composed of frozen matter. Maureen remarked that she could already feel the heat. There was no choice, but to abandon the planet as soon as possible.

"**We've already been briefed on emergency lift-off procedures,"** Professor  
Robinson stated. **"Let's get going."**

Everyone immediately moved into lift-off mode. **"Launch time is T-minus 50 and counting,"** the Robot announced.

* * *

Don changed into his silver flight suit and took a few seconds to search for Judy before returning to the upper deck. He found her in the storage room, securing the last of their incidental equipment. "Lift-off is in ten minutes, Judy. You'd better get into your flight suit and strapped in," Don told her.

"I know, Don. I told Mom I'd take care of the last few things while she and the children got changed and into their couches. I won't need more than five minutes to get ready," she told him. "No fancy hairstyle for this lift-off," she said and smiled as he put his arm around her.

"The last time we lifted-off in a hurry, your father got a kiss from you. I figured I'd be sure to get my kiss this time," he teased. He caressed her face and stared into her eyes for a brief moment before touching his lips to hers. "I love you, Judy Robinson," he said when he pulled back.

"Good luck, Don… Not that you'll need it," she told him as he released his hold and turned to leave. "And… Don?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He reached out and pulled her in for one last passionate, breath taking, hungry kiss. "Someday… someday soon, Judy… I'm going to– "

Professor Robinson's voice interrupted him over the intercom. "Eight minutes to launch. Everyone strap in, and, Major West, we need a pilot!"

"Nah… he could fly this hunk of bolts himself. He just needs me to keep her running."

"You better go, or his radar will kick in."

He grinned and hurried to the upper deck. Judy sighed. _'Someday,' _she thought to herself, _'someday…'_

* * *

All harnesses were secure and everyone was ready for launch, including Debbie. Don was concerned about escaping the gravitational pull of the comet, and he had reason to be worried, as the ship was indeed caught and unable to escape its grip. Professor Robinson ordered Don to head directly towards the comet at full forward thrust in the hope that they could build enough inertial drive to swing over it. The heat of the unusual comet penetrated the ship, and systems started to burn up, but there was no choice than to follow through with Professor Robinson's plan. Pulling up at the last second, they escaped the comet's grip.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

We had to take-off from the planet we were living on for the past year, and I say, good-riddance. I hated that place. We had to engage in emergency lift-off procedures and, thank goodness, we made it. There were a few harrowing minutes when we couldn't escape the gravitational pull of the comet, but, with Dad and Don working together, we escaped alive. Mom and I just finished getting the galley together and I thought I'd take a few minutes to report to you while she makes coffee.

Don and I are as close as we've ever been, but we have quite a way to go until we become truly intimate. I know that I wanted to wait until we reach Alpha Centauri to get married, but I'm not sure either one of us can wait that long. Well, there's not much that either one of us can do about that right now. Since we're back in space, Don and I will have very little privacy – not that we've ever had much since we took off from Earth. I can't tell you how many times I've dreamed of our weekend in Galveston. I wonder if he thinks about it too?"

* * *

Judy walked into the galley as her mother was pouring a cup of coffee for her father. **"You know, I thought we'd never get this galley going again,"** Maureen said as Don came down the ladder.

"**We thought that way about the whole ship,"** John added.

"**You were both wonderful,"** Judy commented as she joined them.

"**Not heroic?"** Don asked as he grinned at Judy.

Penny and Will joined the adults for a snack. While they told the adults about the supernova Don had pointed out to them, Dr. Smith was making an audiotape in a foolhardy attempt to send out an S.O.S. for whoever would find it. He placed the tape in a can and hoped to cast it adrift through the hatch, but it hovered just within the outer hatch. The Robot told him that it needed a nudge to send it into outer space. Dr. Smith stupidly opened the inner hatch, and the Robot was sucked out of the ship!

A decision had to be made. Did they go after the Robot? Or go on without him? Maureen worried about John's safety, but Will couldn't believe that they would abandon the Robot. John took a look at the poor Robot floating helplessly in front of their view port. **"I'll suit up. Give me some of your fanciest retro-control,"** he told Don as he and Will went to the hatch.

"**All right, John. He's all yours. But make it fast. Getting awfully close to that supernova,"** Don warned him, and he went on to say that the Robot was accelerating towards the supernova. **"I can't keep up with him."**

Once outside, John couldn't quite reach the Robot, and Don had to give the _Jupiter_ all the power it had so John could grasp the Robot's pincers. Don hit the retro rockets to pull them back in, but it had no effect. The magnetic pull of the supernova was making it impossible to control the ship. John had no choice, but to let go of the Robot and work his way back into the ship, or his tie line would have snapped. He made it safely inside, but the _Jupiter_ was now totally out of control. Don tried all of his pilot's tricks, including ideas tossed at him by John, but nothing was effective. He closed the view port shield for protection and the ship finally stopped tumbling on its own… but now, they were without power. As the view port shield was reopened, the family was mesmerized by the sight in front of them. Outside the view port was a huge alien spaceship that was magnetically pulling them in for what would prove to be a rough docking.

Then a knock was heard at the hatch… They weren't expecting company, but it was none other than… the Robot! The Robot had little information on the ship that had snared them. Don was hoping that they might find propulsion equipment that could be used on the _Jupiter_ and he and John prepared to explore the derelict ship.

As John turned to go to the lower deck, Maureen held him back. **"John…"** She sighed. **"Nothing. It's just my female anxiety showing."**

"**On you it looks marvelous,"** John stated and chuckled as he walked away.

* * *

Don descended to the lower deck and Judy followed him. She touched his arm as he strapped on his holster. "Don? Be careful," she told him.

"Worried?" he asked her.

"Of course not," she lied.

He laughed. "Judy, it's all right to be worried. I'm a little bit worried myself."

"I don't understand why, Major West," John said as he walked up behind them. "You'll be with _me_." He placed his hand on Judy's shoulder and continued. "And I would never let anything happen to the father of my future grandchildren."

Judy's cheeks blushed as pink as the supernova they had just encountered. "Daddy, please! _Both_ of you be careful," she said as they left the ship.

As Don pressed the button to open the lower hatch, Don glanced at John. "Grandchildren, huh?"

John nodded. "Well… someday…"

Don smirked. "Yeah, someday… I just hope I still work… someday…"

* * *

Maureen paced back and forth in front of the console and said, "When Will and Dr. Smith come back, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind…"

"Like _that_ will do any good," Penny stated. "Will never listens and as for Dr. Smith, well…"

"Dr. Smith does whatever pops into his mind, regardless of the consequences," Judy added.

"Now, Judy, you're starting to sound like Don," Maureen said.

"Well, I've decided that I'm not fighting with Don about Dr. Smith anymore."

"Don is right about Dr. Smith being nothing, but a troublemaker. I'm sure he convinced Will to go down there," Maureen added.

"At least the Robot is with them," Penny stated. "He'll take care of them."

* * *

"Maureen? Maureen, we're back," John shouted up the ladder as the exploring party returned.

"And frozen like a piece of ice!" Dr. Smith announced. "What a horrible place! Prisoners everywhere and that robot guard freezing everything in sight! I'm sure I've caught a cold."

Maureen crossed her arms and was in full 'mother attitude' mode. "William Robinson. You've done it again… going off without permission. And you, Dr. Smith, are just as guilty."

"But, Mom," Will said in his defense, "I had to warn Dad and Don about the robot that was down there. I _had_ to go."

"Now, Maureen, don't be too hard on him," John stated. "He was fine. It's Dr. Smith who put us in jeopardy… again… unfreezing the prisoners…"

"Prisoners?" Maureen asked.

Judy noticed that Don was not in sight. "Um, before you go on, Dad… Where's Don?"

"Oh, he went straight to the engine room to put in the propulsion unit we took from the alien ship," John stated. "Give him some time to finish before you go in to, uh, distract him."

"Dad! I wouldn't do that!"

"Ah-choo!" Dr. Smith sneezed. "Enough of this meaningless talk. I must get warm or I will catch my death of cold."

"All right, Dr. Smith, we'll take care of you," Maureen said. "I'll wait until you've warmed up before giving you a stern lecture."

* * *

Dr. Smith, in his pajamas and his feet bathing in steaming hot water, recounted his experiences on the prison ship. Judy, Penny and Maureen listened with doubtful expressions as they tried to separate the grains of truth from his exaggerations. "How dangerous could a man be who plays 'cat's cradle' I asked myself. So I made the next move and had to unfreeze the man. How did I know he was going to strangle me? He tried to make me take his place so that he could escape! Then he set all of the prisoners free and before I could intercede, there was a riot! Thanks to my cunning and intelligence, however, I was able to divert his attention from escape to seeking asylum on Earth, with me as his legal counsel, of course. **And there I was – trapped in a grisly chamber of horrors with no hope of – ah-choo – rescue. But my ready wit and resourcefulness, not to mention my personal courage, came to my aid. Ah-choo! And I was able to take control of a situation – which might have spelled disaster."**

"**Warning! Warning!"** the Robot announced. An object was about to make contact with the starboard bow of the _Jupiter_. **"Stand by for collision."**

Outside the view port was a metal can with the letters 'S.O.S.' written on it. **"Maybe it's a message from a shipwrecked astronaut," **Will suggested.

"**You might be right about that, Son,"** John, who had come down to get the star charts, stated. **"Uh, Smith, why don't you suit up and go on out there and get it?"**

Dr. Smith, of course, had no inclination to do so, and suggested that they remain on their present course. **"Were I not in such a frozen state, I would consider it, Professor, but, as you can see, I am quite ill."**

John had had quite enough of Dr. Smith's hypochondria. "Interesting how Don was the one who was frozen and you're the one getting sick."

Judy stared at her father. "Don was frozen?"

"Yeah, they thought he was a prisoner," Will stated. "It's a good thing Dad and I found him before that robot put him on the freezing pedestal. And he would have been frozen forever with those poor prisoners if Dad hadn't been able to fix the timepiece that kept track of their prison terms. With the clock fixed, they were all released and the ship went back to their planet called, Verrah."

"I had them convinced to return to Earth until the Professor intervened," Dr. Smith lamented.

"Well, Dr. Smith, you could have stayed with your, uh, clients. I'm sure they would have transported you back to Earth as payment for your, uh, legal services," John teased.

"Humph," Dr. Smith growled. "May I have a bowl of hot soup, madam, then I will retire to my bed. I'm sure it will be days before I am warm again."

Maureen consoled him. "Yes, Dr. Smith. I'm sure a bowl of hot soup will make you feel like your old self again. And we'll bring a bowl to Don, too."

"Make that two bowls," John said, "We'll be studying those star charts for awhile."

"Yes, dear," Maureen murmured with a smile.

* * *

Judy carefully balanced two bowls of soup – one for her father and one for Don, as she walked off the elevator to the console. She had yet to see Don since he had left to explore the ship. Neither of the men noticed her until the aroma of the broth drifted under their noses. Don looked up and smiled, "Mm… just what the doctor ordered," he murmured as he took the bowl.

"Me or the soup?" she asked.

John took the second bowl off Judy's hands and said, "I think I'll take this down to the galley." Neither Don nor Judy seemed to hear him, as they were too busy staring at each other. John closed the gate to the elevator and called to the couple. "Remember… Someday is _not_ today…"

"Understood," Don called back to him.

"Someday is not today?" Judy asked.

Don shook his head. "You don't want to know."

She took a good look at him as he sipped from his spoon. "You look exhausted, and you should be after being frozen and taken prisoner."

"Oh, I guess Smith told you," Don said between gulps.

"No, Will and my father did. If you listened to Dr. Smith, you'd think that he saved all of you single handedly."

"Ha!" Don exclaimed. "We were almost attacked by a mob of disgruntled ex-cons because of him."

"Do you have any after effects from the freeze?"

"Nah. It wasn't the first time I've been frozen." He shivered as he placed the empty bowl on the floor.

"Here," she whispered, "let me warm you up." She went behind his chair and gently nudged him to lean his head back. She slid her hands down his arms and up his chest as he closed his eyes.

"Hey, remember when we were in Galveston for the wedding?" he asked her.

"I was thinking about that very same thing just a few hours ago," she replied as she rubbed his temples in a slow circular motion. "It was so warm and the weather was perfect," she murmured. "We walked to the church for the rehearsal. It was so wonderful to be alone… without…" She noticed that his breathing had become regular… he had fallen asleep that quickly. She retrieved a blanket and covered him. He never stirred. She wanted to curl up at his feet and watch him sleep, but her mother approached her. Judy put her finger to her lips and Maureen quietly stood next to her daughter.

"We should probably let him sleep, Judy," Maureen whispered. Judy knew her mother was right. None of them had gotten much sleep in the last twenty-four hours, and she was pretty sleepy herself.

"He'll get a crick in his neck," Judy softly said.

"I'll send your father up in a short while to send him to bed. You go ahead and get ready for bed yourself," Maureen replied.

"All right, Mother. I'll see you in the morning." She took one last look at him and went to the cabin she shared with Penny.

As Maureen picked up the bowl next to Don's chair, she dropped the spoon and it clattered to the floor, and Don jerked up in his chair, the blanket sliding to the floor. "I'm sorry, Don," Maureen said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

He quickly got his bearings and asked, "Where's Judy?"

"I sent her to bed. That's where you should be too, Don."

Don laughed. He couldn't help himself. "I wish I was."

Maureen turned a deep shade of red. "I meant your _own_ bed, Donald West."

"Don't worry, Maureen. That's where I'm going."

"I'm sorry, Don. I know it's been hard for both of you, but once we get settled…"

Don didn't bother to let her finish. He stood and gave the standard response. "I know. I know. Someday… Good-night."

* * *

Don threw the extra blanket over himself as he tried his best to stay warm. He knew he'd be a lot warmer with another body beside him. He closed his eyes and his thoughts drifted to the white iron bed he had shared with Judy the weekend of his old roommate's wedding. He heard a distant trumpet sound as he passed into the state of blissful sleep – well – almost blissful. He wasn't sure if he was having dreams or nightmares, as each time he and Judy moved to consummate their relationship, something happened to interrupt them.

He woke up the next morning less rested and more frustrated than he had been in a long time, but he didn't have time to dwell on it since he and John still hadn't come up with a new flight path. He prayed that a recognizable star would reveal itself so that they could be back on track for Alpha Centauri. He was tired of searching and drifting. He was ready to settle down and make Judy his wife. He promised himself that the next planet they landed on would be the sight for him and Judy to begin their life together – that is – as long as she was willing…

* * *

_**Next week a time warp thrusts the Robinsons back into time to another era…**_

_**Next week in "Visit to a Hostile Planet" on **__**Lost in Space**_


	2. A Visit to a Hostile Planet

**A Visit to a Hostile Planet** (Written by **Peter Packer**)

A routine check was being done on the fuel system, but the _Jupiter_ rocked and rolled after Don hit the switch. Maureen called up to the flight console and John responded, **"Looks like impurities in the reserve fuel system. We're gonna try a short blast at maximum thrust to clean 'em. Now, standby below." **John ordered Don to perform a full forward thrust for one minute, but the _Jupiter_ did not slow down at the end of that time period. In fact, her velocity increased to the speed of light. Even hitting the circuit breakers didn't slow her down. The vehicle continued to accelerate and went beyond E.M. radiation speed. There was an explosion and everyone fell to the floor unconscious.

Dr. Smith, the only one who had the presence of mind to wear a gas mask, was the first to regain consciousness. The Robot explained to Dr. Smith that the _Jupiter_ had entered a hyperdrive. **"We are not where we were,"** the Robot stated. The Robot concluded that, **"Both visual and electronic data indicate that electromagnetic radiation at runaway velocity has brought us to a space warp to that solar system containing the planet Earth."**

"**Earth? Did you say Earth? Where?"** Dr. Smith demanded. Outside the view port was indeed the solar system of his birth. When John regained consciousness and confirmed that he saw the same image, Dr. Smith rejoiced. **"Earth. We are home. This ghastly nightmare is over."**

Don joked about communicating with Alpha Control. **"John, what's the name of that outfit that might like to know we're still around? Uh, Beta… Gamma, don't tell me now."**

John played along with him and then Don suggested that they all suit up for re-entry. John left to tell the family. **"Excuse me, Doctor,"** Don said as he moved past him to the controls.

"**Major, can I be of any assistance to you?"** Dr. Smith asked.

"**Just stand clear and don't hold your breath. This isn't going to be easy, Doctor,"** Don replied.

"**Ah, Major, I have the utmost confidence in you."**

* * *

Judy was waiting for Don outside his door while he changed. "I can't believe we're going home," Judy told him.

He pulled Judy into his cabin and closed the door. "Judy, do you know what this means?" he asked her.

She nodded, and an excited smile lit her face. She put her arms around his neck. "We can finally get married."

His hands went around her waist and he drew her close. "Do you still want that? I mean, now that we're home…"

She rose to her toes and whispered, "Donald Michael West, don't you doubt me for one second. I love you and I want to marry you... the sooner the better."

Her gleefulness was contagious. "I promise that nothing will get in our way this time." Their lips met and there was a knock on the door.

"Don?"

"Damn it!" Don whispered. "Yes, Will?" he answered in a louder voice.

"Dad's having trouble reaching Alpha Control. He needs you up there right away," Will stated.

"All right. Tell him I'm on my way."

* * *

"**Come in, Alpha Control. This **_**Jupiter 2**_** preparing for reentry. Come in,"** John said into the microphone.

"**No luck?"** Maureen asked.

"**No. We've tried every possible radio beam frequency we have. Also all the power we've got. Something strange is going on."**

"**Well, is it possible they've changed their communication system?"**

"**Could be,"** Don answered. He looked at Judy, as he said, **"We've been away for a while."**

They were only three minutes from reentry, and so they went their separate ways to strap in for the landing. As Don settled into his pilot's chair, he said, "You know, John, even though we've been away for a long time, Alpha Control still should have responded. Even if our communication system _is_ obsolete, they would have picked up some kind of signal from us – even if it was only visual. I think we should be prepared in case we're met by a couple of jet fighters."

John agreed. "We better keep our eyes open."

* * *

Dr. Smith was the first one down the steps of the lower hatch, and he was followed by Maureen and the children. Although it was the middle of the night, they could still sense that they were in familiar surroundings… pine, burning leaves, fresh water. Dr. Smith kneeled and kissed the ground. Judy commented, **"I'd like to do what Dr. Smith is doing."** They separated to explore the area.

Don and John exited the ship and they ventured into what looked like a garage for a sawmill. Parked inside was a cream colored antique car.** "Don, did you ever see one of those?" **John asked. **"The last time I saw a car like this, it was in a museum."** He bent down to check the license plate and called Don's attention to it.

"**Well, I was right. Michigan."** Don said.

"**No, the year."**

"**47?"** Don was incredulous. **"1947?"**

John entered the vehicle and turned on the radio. At first, they only heard static, and then a voice began to broadcast. _**"This is emergency station MTG. All listeners are urged to stay tuned to this station for full, minute-by-minute reports on the grave situation, which now faces this area. At 2:35 this morning, an unidentifiable flying object was seen in the skies above Lake Superior. At the same time, all power and communication within a 200-mile radius of station MTG failed. Witnesses now report that the craft, which appears to navigate without propellers or steering gear, has landed in the parking area of a sawmill in Manatou Junction. All citizens capable of bearing arms are urged to report at once to the home of Joseph Cragmire on Willow Lane, Manatou Junction. It is believed that the occupants of the unidentified object are dangerous emissaries of a world not our own. You are listening to emergency station MTG. The time is now 3:15 a.m., Saturday, October 17, 1947. Please stand by."**_

Don couldn't believe what he had just heard. The full impact hadn't registered yet in his mind as he and John discussed the situation.** "This car is new to them, and we're 50 years out of our time," **John exclaimed.

"**I don't know exactly what that means to us,"** Don commented.

"**I know what it means to them. They think we're aliens."**

"**Us? Aliens?"**

"**Yes. Let's get back to the ship."**

* * *

Maureen and the girls were waiting for them inside the _Jupiter_. Maureen approached her husband. "John, there is something very odd going on here. We found an office, but it seemed to be a room from an old time movie. There was a telephone that was something like a candlestick. I've seen pictures of people using them in pictures, but I couldn't get it to work."

"You're right, Maureen. There is something very wrong…" John commented.

Judy was almost afraid to ask. "What is it?"

Don looked as dejected as she had ever seen him. "We're fifty years in the past, Judy," he said. "We probably entered a time warp when we hit hyperdrive. It's 1947."

"1947?" Penny exclaimed. "None of us are even born yet!"

"Where are Will and Smith?" John asked.

"They went exploring," Penny answered.

"Send the Robot after them. It might be dangerous out there, and we need to decide what to do."

Penny went to find the Robot. Don and Judy just stared at each other. He didn't have to tell her that he wouldn't be able to keep his promise. She knew…

It didn't take long for the Robot to find Will and Smith – as well as a couple of the town's folk who were ready to shoot them down on their way back to the _Jupiter_. John and Don heard the commotion and it only took a couple of shots from their laser pistols to scare them off.

John held a family meeting, and, after explaining the situation, added, **"Yes, I realize it would be tempting to stay. Try to make them understand that we're not Voltones or whatever it is they call us."** John, however, went onto explain that he didn't think anyone would believe that they were from a future time. He feared that they would be shunned, or even locked up in an institution.

"**Couldn't we sort of live apart?"** Maureen suggested. **"We've been on our own for a good long time now. We could make our own lives." **John couldn't agree with her, and Maureen gave up the argument. **"You're right, dear. I suppose we have to find our way back to the time in which we belong. Well, when do we go?" **she asked him.

Dr. Smith strongly argued in favor of staying. **"With our knowledge of the future we could be the masters of this entire planet,"** he exclaimed.

Even Judy didn't agree with him. **"What's the use of being a master, Dr. Smith, if everyone thinks you're some kind of a kook?"** she said.

"**Kook, indeed, my dear, a king!"**

"**Forget it, Smith,"** John interjected. **"We're here by accident, not design. And we're not taking over what isn't ours to take. Now let's get busy. It'll be light soon. I wanna lift off at 1600 hours. That's 12 hours from now."**

* * *

Don went immediately to work on the guidance system. The women made sure that everything was secure, but there wasn't much for them to do, since they hadn't had a chance to set-up any kind of camp – or even eat anything for that matter.

Judy brought Don a sandwich and overheard him curse under his breath. "How's it going?" she asked him.

He glanced up at her. "Lousy. The damn thing seems to have a mind of its own today."

"Here." She handed him a sandwich. "Take a break." He accepted the sandwich gratefully. "You know, Don, you didn't have much to say when we were talking about whether or not we should stay here."

"What is there to say, Judy? Your father's right. We can't stay here. Your parents are supposed to be born ten years from now. What would happen then? I know enough about physics to know that we can't exist with ourselves in the same space and time. If we stayed, would you and I not be born when the 70's roll around? Or would we just cease to exist and start all over again? The future could be permanently changed." He noticed that her expression hadn't changed at all. "Does any of this make _any_ sense to you?"

"I'm not stupid, Don. I know what you're getting at."

"I didn't say you were stupid, Judy."

"No, but you implied it. All I wanted to know was whether or not you're upset that we can't get married now. I can see that it hasn't even crossed your mind. Excuse me. I'm going to find Penny."

"Judy…" She ignored him, so he tossed his sandwich onto the plate and got back to work, but it seemed the more he tried to concentrate on what he was doing, the more trouble he had. Was he upset? Of course he was upset. He had promised her that nothing would interfere, but how could he foresee that they'd be fifty years out of their time?

* * *

Penny was at the observation window, staring out at what she had hoped would be home. Judy came up beside her and Penny could see that there were tears in her eyes. "Did you and Don have a fight?" she asked her.

"No – not really. We just were hoping…" Judy's voice drifted off.

"That you could finally settle down," Penny finished for her. Penny looked wistfully outside. "At least you'll still have someone you can settle with – someday."

Judy reached out to her sister and touched her arm. "I'm sorry, Penny. I know I don't really have a reason to feel sorry for myself."

"Did you tell Mom and Dad about your plans?"

"No… I don't want to burden them with any more guilt than they already have. Besides, I'm sure they know."

Maureen was speaking with John by the astrogator. **"I'm afraid the girls haven't reconciled themselves to having their hopes dashed. For that matter, I'm not sure I have either."**

"**I tried to explain to them, but, uh--"** John replied.

"**I know. It takes a while for the heart to catch up with the head."** Maureen approached the girls and they talked about how beautiful the land was that they had seen on the video screen.

"—**Orchards with ripe fruit, pastures, birds flying,"** Judy observed.

"**Mom, would it be all right if we went over to the orchards and picked some apples?"** Penny asked. **"Look, it isn't far."**

Maureen looked at John and he nodded his approval. After gathering two basketfuls of apples, the girls wandered into the sawmill area. Penny savored the fruit while Judy talked about planting the seeds in the hydroponic garden. Before she could grab one to eat, a lasso was thrown around her neck and she screamed for Penny to get back to the ship. The young man with the rope was about to hit her with an insulated wrench, and Judy screamed, **"Stop!"**

"**Hey, you're a girl,"** the young man observed.

"**What did you think I was, some kind of a zombie?" she exclaimed.**

"**Well, aren't you?"** he asked.

Judy tried her best to explain her situation to him, but he wasn't buying her story. **"Please take this rope off. It's hurting me."**

"**You know, you speak so natural-like. I could almost believe you."** He looked in her basket. **"Apples. Oh, now don't tell me you Voltones eat those things?"**

"**Of course we do. And we're not Voltones. We're people, just like the rest of you."** She grabbed an apple and took a bite.

When Penny ran into the _Jupiter_, John, Maureen and Don were talking about the disappearance of Dr. Smith, Will and the Robot. **"Mom! Dad! They got Judy! They threw a rope around her and—"**

"**Where?"** John asked.

"**Right outside, under the shed."**

John and Don grabbed their lasers and ran outside. They found Judy and the young man each enjoying an apple. Judy begged the young man to let her go again. He explained that he had orders to bring her in alive. He grabbed his wrench and added, But if you give me any trouble—"

John pointed his laser at the young man and ordered, **"Drop it!"**

Judy told them, **"I tried to explain to him who we were, Dad, but it just wouldn't register."**

Don lifted the rope that had been around Judy's neck and angrily threw it on the ground. Judy could see that he was incensed.

"**Are you her father?"** the young man asked John.

John confirmed that he was and tried to find out where Will was. The young man didn't know, so John gave him one hour to find Will and get him back to the sawmill, or he would come into town with lasers more powerful than what he held in his hand.

John went to Judy and held her to be sure she was all right. **"He tried to be nice,"** she said and then she looked at Don.

"**Yeah. Well, I never did trust those old-fashioned boys,"** he commented and stomped back to the _Jupiter_.

* * *

The family waited outside the ship for Will and the Robot. A gaggle of men could be heard marching and singing their way towards the _Jupiter_, an old cannon rolling behind them. They were being lead by none other than… Dr. Smith… wearing a 'fire chief' outfit.

As the men pointed the cannon at the _Jupiter_, Dr. Smith announced, **"Now hear this all **_**Jupiter 2**_** personnel. This is an ultimatum. You have five minutes to lay down your weapons and surrender. If your vehicle is not evacuated and the order obeyed within the stipulated time the Jupiter will be destroyed."**

"**He's gone berserk," **Don commented.

John agreed and ordered everyone inside the ship. John's voice could be heard over the P.A. system. He tried explaining things again, but received no response. He left the ship without his weapon and made a final plea to Smith. The natives were beginning to become suspicious of Smith. The more he spoke, the more suspicious they became.

When the townsfolk were out of earshot, Smith begged, **"Please, stay. Half a century can't make all that much difference to you."**

"**It makes all the difference in the world," **John replied. **"And if you're serious about destroying the **_**Jupiter 2**_**, then you'll have to destroy us along with it."**

"**Arrest him!"** Dr. Smith declared, and two men, one of them the young man who had captured Judy, ran up and grabbed John's arms. Smith thought he had won.

* * *

John and the townsfolk were in a standoff. When Smith had another chance to speak with John alone, he begged him to be sensible and to stay, but John could not agree with him. **"Get with it. Use your head, Smith. You don't belong in this age any more than we do."**

"**But it's Earth. Sweet Earth, and I do want to live here."**

"**All right. Suit yourself. But you mustn't prevent us from leaving. Or are you afraid to be left here alone? That's it, isn't it? You **_**are**_** afraid."**

"**I'm not. I'm not afraid." **He again begged John to ask the family to leave the Jupiter, but John refused, so Dr. Smith gave them one minute to evacuate or he would destroy the Jupiter.

"**I don't think he's responsible for his actions anymore. I think we better do as he said,"** Maureen stated, and Don agreed with her. They exited the ship carrying their weapons. Maureen called Dr. Smith's bluff. **"Well, Dr. Smith, we've done as you asked. Now, do you intend to destroy the only means we have of getting back to where we belong?"**

That was exactly what he intended to do and he gave Cragmire permission to fire the cannon. Just as Cragmire was about to give the order, Will and the Robot ran towards them with the little girl, Cragmire's own daughter, who had helped them escape.

Will asked Dr. Smith if he really intended to stay, and Smith replied that it was a far better place than anywhere 'out there.' Will argued that it wouldn't work, but Smith stubbornly insisted that it would. **"All right, Dr. Smith. If you're that sure about it, I'll take the chance and stay here with you provided you let everyone go and don't blow up the **_**Jupiter**_**."**

Maureen and John told Will that he didn't know what he was saying. Will understood that he wouldn't see his parents again until he was old, but assured them that he would be thinking of them, Judy, Penny and Don every minute. He asked Dr. Smith if it was a deal, and Dr. Smith happily agreed.

Cragmire, however, didn't like the deal and ordered the men to fire the cannon, but the cannon ball only rolled a few feet away. The Robinsons took that chance to rush back into the ship and Will went with them. John picked up a laser rifle and approached the group of men. Dr. Smith begged him not to shoot.

"**I won't unless you try to prevent us from leaving,"** he said. **"You think we're Voltones, aliens. Well, if that's what you believe, that's what we are. I won't try to change your minds. Let's just say that we came here and when we found out we didn't belong, we left."**

Cragmire allowed them to go. Dr. Smith couldn't stand the thought of being left back without any of his companions and ran into the ship crying, **"Wait for me!"** The _Jupiter_ closed its hatch and lifted off.

The old fashioned phone rang, and the young man answered it and explained what had just happened. When asked what the vehicle looked like, he described it as a plate – or saucer. **"Yeah. That's what you'd call it, a flying saucer."**

The little girl asked him if there could have been anything to the Robinsons' story that they were human. The young man replied that he didn't know, and added, **"But whichever, I don't guess we'll ever hear of no flying saucers anymore."**

* * *

Don and John did their best to recreate the factors that had hurled them into the time warp, and they had no idea if they had truly been successful. All they could do was hope that they were back in their own time span. The _Jupiter_ was safely in orbit and on autopilot when Maureen called the family to dinner. The family was quiet and contemplative, and everyone noticed that the unresolved tension between Don and Judy.

"You know, Judy, we didn't bring any of those apples back with us," Penny stated.

Judy sighed. "So much happened so fast, I never thought to go back for the baskets. Now we won't have any apples for the hydroponic garden."

Dr. Smith leaned towards her. "What garden, may I ask? What if we never set foot on terra firma ever again? We may be doomed to live on this metal hulk until we die."

"Thanks, Smith," Don stated. "You're _pleasant_ thoughts really help us all feel better."

"You know, Dr. Smith," Maureen offered, "We're all just as disappointed as you are."

"I highly doubt that, madam. While you may all have the constitution for life in this galactic vacuum, I do not," Smith replied. "Fresh fruits and vegetables, warm, soft beds, the creature comforts of home… could have been ours once again, and we just left it behind… just like that," and he snapped his fingers in the air.

Don couldn't stand it anymore. He threw his napkin on the table and stood. "Excuse me." He went to the upper deck.

Judy stared after him and Maureen said, "Go ahead, Judy. I'll keep your dinners warm."

She nodded to her mother in gratitude and followed Don.

"What was that about?" Dr. Smith asked. "I said nothing wrong."

"Well, uh, I believe Don and Judy had some plans they hoped to fulfill when we landed," Maureen explained.

"Well, whatever it was, if they truly wanted to, they could have done it," Smith argued.

"I'm afraid not, Dr. Smith," John stated. "You see… it wasn't their time."

* * *

Judy found Don in his seat, staring out the view port. His eyes didn't waver as she took the chair across from him. She gazed at the expanse of stars in silence, wondering what she should say to break the tension between them. She didn't have to say a word.

"I'm sorry, Judy," Don softly said as he continued to eye the stars.

She glanced at him, but he didn't turn towards her. "For what?" she asked.

He shrugged. "For lots of things… but… I promised that I wouldn't let anything interfere this time…"

She reached out and placed her hand on his forearm. "Don… there was nothing we could have done…"

"I know… but that doesn't change how I feel. And when I saw that noose around your neck, I just wanted to…" He strangled the air with his hands.

"You wanted to take all of your frustrations out on that poor boy."

He glanced at her. "He wasn't a _boy_, Judy…"

"Oh, I know…" She rose from her chair, knelt in front of him and took both of his hands in hers. "Believe me, I noticed…" Now he looked at her face. "I noticed and it didn't matter, Don. And you wanted to tear him apart… but you didn't… I'd say we've both grown quite a bit."

He pulled her into his lap and stroked her arm, holding her close. "Yeah. I… I guess we have."

She leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his in a sweet, gentle kiss. Just as they were about to deepen their kiss, the elevator rose to the upper level, and Smith and the Robot opened the gate as Will scurried off the ladder. "Mom just cleaned up. She said to tell you that your food is in the warmer, and to eat soon or it'll dry out," Will told them.

Don sighed and Judy chuckled. "Someday, Don," she said.

"Yeah, someday," he echoed as they stood. Their privacy was ended, but so was the tension that had been hovering between them. They were back on track – whatever track that was – until their next landing. They both hoped that their next planetary stay would bring them what they both wanted so desperately…

* * *

_**Next week, an evil space ruler seeks the services of a doctor…**_

_**Next week in "Kidnapped in Space" on **__**Lost in Space**__**…**_


	3. Kidnapped in Space & Hunter's Moon

**Kidnapped in Space** (Written by **Robert Hamner**)

The family gathered near the astrogator. **"Well, we've searched every inch of the ship,"** John told Maureen and the girls. **"No sign of Dr. Smith or the Robot."**

"**Where could they have gone?" **Maureen asked.

"**Well,"** Don answered, **"we were hoping Smith might have fallen overboard. Then we discovered the space pod was gone."**

"**I think I know what happened to them,"** Will offered.

"**What?"** Maureen asked.

"**Last night we were listening to space music."** Will went to explain that 'space music' is what the Robot calls electromagnetic space static. **"Then Dr. Smith heard this call for help, so I guess he and the Robot went out to help them."**

Don couldn't believe it. **"Smith went off to help someone?"**

"**Well, it sounded like they were offering a big reward,"** Will added.

Don nodded. **"Smith went off to help someone…"**

The call for help was from the Xenian galaxy. They had passed through the galaxy during the night. John estimated that it would take six and a half hours to return there.

"**Do we have to?"** Don asked.

"**Oh, Don,"** Judy teased.

"**Well, I don't think it'd be fair to the Robot to leave him stranded with Dr. Smith, do you?"** John asked.

Don made the course change and they were off to rescue Smith.

* * *

The Xenian space probe was easy to find because _it_ found _them_. Don went once around the ship, which was the biggest they had ever seen. John attempted to make contact, but there was no answer other than to be pulled magnetically into the space probe.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Dr. Smith has gotten us in trouble again. Dad and Don put together the space pod, which is designed for short trips from the _Jupiter_, and Dr. Smith took it to an alien ship from the Xenian galaxy – supposedly to help someone – and, of course, he took the Robot with him. Don didn't believe Dr. Smith really wanted to help until Will told him that a reward was being offered. So we had to turn back to get Dr. Smith and the Robot. This Xenian Space Probe is huge! Dad and Don have gone to find them. I hope they'll be all right. I know they've been on alien ships before, but the last time, Don was frozen and taken prisoner. I hope nothing like that happens this time."

* * *

The hatch was closed up tightly - on John's orders, so the family had no idea that the two men had been attacked by the Xenian security forces and tossed into a cell soon after they left the _Jupiter_. The shield was closed over the view port and Maureen insisted that the children go to bed at their regular time.

Judy had just joined her mother after preparing for bed herself. "Mother?" Judy called. "I've brought you a cup of tea," Judy said as she gave her mother a steaming mug.

"Oh, thank you, Judy," Maureen murmured and sipped from the cup. "By the way… have you and Don recovered from our trip to Earth?"

Judy nodded. "As well as we could have."

"I know you were both disappointed."

"Mom, I was thinking… why couldn't Don and I get married now?"

"Out here? In space?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Judy – what kind of wedding could you have? And what about a honeymoon? You and Don would be – well – right in the middle of all of us! And then we'd have to worry about children."

"Mother – we _would_ use birth control."

"What kind?"

"Don is prepared."

"Condoms?"

Judy nodded.

"You know they have at least a ten percent failure rate? The only guarantee that you won't have children is abstinence."

Judy's lower lip quivered. "But… we've already waited so long."

Maureen put her arm around her daughter. "Has Don been pressuring you?"

Judy shook her head. "No."

Maureen was visibly relieved. She truly did understand. "I know it's frustrating and you're both tempted, but… our situation is so perilous… Even now they're both out there and we have no idea if something will happen to them."

"You're worried about them, aren't you?"

"Yes. The worst part is not knowing what they're facing out there."

"I'm sorry, Mother. Here I am feeling sorry for myself when Dad and Don could be in danger. I'm sure they'll be fine. After all, the Robot is with them." She hugged her mother. "Thanks for listening, Mom. I'm going to bed. They'll be back before morning. I'm sure of it."

Maureen felt as if she had dodged a bullet. "I'm turning in too. Good-night, Judy." Maureen watched her daughter descend on the elevator and relaxed. She felt as if she had dodged a bullet. She finished her tea and made sure that the hatch was locked before going to bed. She was almost to the elevator when she stopped and went back for a laser pistol. It wouldn't hurt to be prepared.

* * *

The next morning brought more worries. Will was no longer on the ship. "You don't think he ran off to help Dad and Don, do you?" Judy asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time he went off without permission," Penny stated.

Their worrying was short-lived, however, as the hatch opened and the males returned. Don immediately went to the controls and powered up the _Jupiter_. As soon as they were safely away from the space probe, Maureen confronted Will.

"You snuck out of the ship without permission," Maureen stated. "And this time you can't blame Dr. Smith for talking you into leaving."

"But, Mom, it wasn't my fault," Will defended. "The Xenians came on the ship and pretty much kidnapped me. They said that if I didn't go with them, they would kill everyone on board."

"Now, how could they get on the ship without my hearing them."

"Mom, you did. You came into my room with a laser pistol and one of the guards turned back the clock that he wore on his chest and you went backwards back into your room. It was like you were a film in reverse."

"Come on, Will. Even _I_ don't believe that," Penny declared.

"Oh, it is quite true, Penny dear," Dr. Smith interjected. "I saw it myself when your father was brought back to life."

Maureen stared at her husband, who said, "Oh, it's true, all right, Maureen. I was hit by a laser shot when we were breaking out of the jail cell and, somehow, I'm still breathing."

Judy couldn't believe it. "Jail? Again?"

Don shrugged. "Again. The Xenians had a way of bending time with the contraptions they wore. In fact their leader was a huge clock type of brain. The Robot did a nice job of fixing him up."

"Robot, I didn't know you had medical knowledge," Judy said.

"I had two years of med school before I switched majors. I refused to heal him until he promised to use his brain for good, not conquest."

"It's a good thing you were able to fix him a second time, or we'd be giving Dr. Smith cookies and milk," Don teased.

"Oh, and you'd like that, wouldn't you, Major,' Dr. Smith complained.

"Why cookies and milk?" Penny asked.

"Because he was fooling around with one of those clocks and became nine years old again. We couldn't let him stay that way," Will said. "So Dad bargained with the leader to restore Dr. Smith back to his current age or he wouldn't let the Robot fix him again."

Maureen continued to stare at her husband. "You were… dead?"

"So I've been told," John replied.

Don nodded. "If Will hadn't seen that clock trick, I don't know what we would've

done."

"Oh, my… Perhaps cookies and milk _is_ a good idea," Maureen's voice was shaky. Her husband had died and was brought back to life by reversing time. Given everything she had seen so far in space, she believed it, but knowing how close she had come to losing her husband unnerved her.

"You spend some time with Dad, Mom. I'll prepare a snack for everyone," Judy said and she went to the galley. Don followed her down. "Dad was really dead, Don?"

Don nodded. "Amazing what a little change in time can do."

"You didn't bring one of those clock things back with you, did you?" she asked as she took cups out of the cabinet.

"No. Why?"

"I'd like to put it on fast forward. I talked with my mother about letting us get married now."

"Here? In space?"

Judy stared at him. "That's exactly what she said."

"I don't like the idea of being surrounded by your family on our wedding night." He placed his hand on her cheek. "It will be just you and me under the –"

Will jumped off the ladder as the elevator descended with Dr. Smith and Penny. "Where're the cookies," he asked as he saw nothing but empty cups on the table"

Judy rolled her eyes. "Patience, dear brother. Patience."

* * *

_**John Robinson finds himself the prey in a deadly game of the hunter and the hunted…**_

_**Next week on this channel excitement and suspense in "Hunter's Moon" on **__**Lost in Space**__**…**_

* * *

**Hunter's Moon**(Written by **Jack Turley**)

The family was approaching a new planet. Dr. Smith warned them not to land, but the propulsion unit was having problems again and needed to be fixed. John decided to investigate the planet first before allowing the _Jupiter_ to land. There was a contamination belt around the planet, which concerned him and Don, and he was approaching it. The Robot detected a force field and Don ordered John back to the _Jupiter_, but the pod was not responding to his commands. The pod was trapped in the force field, but John regained control once he was through the belt.

The space pod landed safely and the Robot reported that the atmosphere had enough oxygen to support human life. John transmitted this information to the _Jupiter_. He began to explore, but was confronted by a creature, which he immediately killed. A humanoid alien approached, unhappy that John had trespassed onto a 'private killing preserve' and killed one of his targets. The alien, Megazor from Zon, was undergoing tests to determine his fitness to rule his people. He ordered John to come with him and John immediately tried to contact the _Jupiter 2_, but the alien knocked the transmitted from his hand and it disappeared. He lost all contact with the _Jupiter_.

John had no choice, but to go with him. Megazor was undergoing tests to determine his fitness to rule his planet. He showed John a number of creatures in cages. He explained that each was an enemy on Zon. Earthlings were not considered natural enemies. Each creature was worth a number of points and there were strict rules in killing them. John had cost him fifty points by killing the creature. He himself was only worth one point, but rules allowed Megazor to gain bonus points by punishing the intruder, in this case, John. He put John in a cage while he thought about a fitting punishment.

* * *

As the _Jupiter 2_ orbited the planet, Don continued to try to reach John. Dr. Smith insisted that they never should have tried to land on that planet and that something dire had happened to the professor. Don made a decision. He would land the _Jupiter_.

"**I agree. If John's in trouble, he can use our help,"** Maureen stated.

"**Precisely why we should not land. We cannot risk our own lives against some horrible alien danger,"** Dr. Smith argued.

"**Dr. Smith, we can if it means Dad and the Robot need us,"** Will countered.

"**Now, now, William. We must learn to face life's vicissitudes bravely. Alas, there is no choice but to orbit away and continue our search for Earth. Once safely returned home we can erect a suitable memorial. 'To the brave ones we left behind.'"**

"**Dr. Smith, how dare you say such a thing!"** Maureen exclaimed.

Dr. Smith suggested a vote, and, of course, all, except he, voted to land. **"Well, Smith, as usual, your influence hasn't improved around here,"** Don said.

"**You've all taken leave of your senses – what little you may have once had! I can see that intelligent and unbiased reasoning is not sufficient to sway you. Therefore – "**

"**Don, look out!"** Maureen warned.

As Don was setting the _Jupiter_ into landing mode, Dr. Smith impulsively pulled a knob on the console and the ship went out of control. **"Now we cannot land! I've misfired the retro-rockets!"** Smith declared.

"**You fool!"** Don shouted. **"You've** **run the ship into maximum gravitational descent!"**

There was an explosion and Smith lamented, **"What have I done?"**

"**Enough damage to kill us all if I don't get this ship under control!"** Don retorted. He ordered Smith to get a fire extinguisher and told everyone else to strap in for a crash landing

"**We're doomed! Doomed!"** Smith screamed.

Don extinguished the flames at the navigator control unit and ordered Smith to help him get the ship through the force field. Lo and behold, Smith cooperated. **"Yes, Major. Whatever you say,"** he replied.

They survived the force field and Don said**, "I think we're out of it."**

"**You mean there's still hope?" **Smith asked.

"**Not very much. We've still got a crash landing to look forward to."**

* * *

'Crash' West landed the _Jupiter_ in one piece. He pulled Dr. Smith to the floor just before they hit, hoping to soften the impact on their bodies. It worked. Don scrambled up and found the detection box. He opened the hatch and the family followed him out of the _Jupiter_. After asking if everyone was all right, Don ordered the girls to set-up the force field unit while he tried to get some power going inside the ship. **"Here, Smith,"** Don said as he handed him the detection equipment. **"You and Will scan the area and see if you can find Professor Robinson."**

"**But I'm still in a state of shock… My delicate condition,"** Dr. Smith replied.

"**Well, I've got a feeling that condition might get a lot worse!"**

"**Your threats will be to no avail, sir. I'm here on this dreadful planet under heavy duress."** He and Will scanned the area, but weren't able to pick anything up on the scanners. As they continued to scan the area, they were pursued by a man made of rock. Dr. Smith stared the creature down and it ran away, but they were caught by the very same alien who had imprisoned Professor Robinson.

* * *

Don worked feverishly to restore power. Once he had the life support systems on line, he came out to check on the women's progress with the force field unit. **"We have the shield installed. We've got it nearly ready," **Maureen stated.

"**Good. At least something still works in this junk pile,"** he said.

Judy asked, **"How much damage did you find, Don?"**

"**Plenty. I managed to patch up the engine enough to maintain our support systems. But there's still a lot of work to be done and it's gonna take time. Any word from John?"**

"**No,"** Maureen replied.

Penny pointed away from the _Jupiter_ and said**, "I saw Will and Dr. Smith walk off that way to look for Dad."**

"**What?"** Don exclaimed. **"That way? But Smith knows the landing pod came down in the third quadrant and that's forty-five degrees to the left!"**

"**I hope they don't get lost too,"** Maureen commented.

"**If Smith has anything to do with it, Maureen, you can bet on it. Oh, well, I've got to rig up some power for this shield."** He returned inside the _Jupiter_.

"**This is nearly ready to activate."**

Judy approached her mother and said, **"Um, we could go look for Will and Dr. Smith if it would make you feel better, Mom."**

"**Oh, no, that's all right,"** Maureen replied. **"I'm not really worried,"** Maureen lied. **"Why, they probably already found the Robot and your father and they're on their way back to the ship right now."**

Judy and Penny played along with her. **"You're probably right,"** Judy said.

"**Sure, they'll be showing up most any time,"** Penny stated.

"**Yes, I know they will,"** Maureen said. **"I know they'll come back."** Despite their comforting words, all three women were noticeably worried.

* * *

The force field was powered up and Don and the women changed into more suitable clothing for searching the planet for the missing members of their expedition. Judy approached Don as he left his room. "Don, I think Mom is worried about finding Dad and Will."

"I don't blame her. I'm worried too," he replied. He took her chin in his hand. "Just like you."

"Oh, I'm not…"

He lifted his eyebrows.

She nodded. "Yes, I am. I'd like to search with you. Do you mind?"

"If your Mom says it's ok, sure."

At that moment, Maureen called down to them. "They're back! John and Will are back."

John explained the game the alien he had encountered had proposed before he escaped. "He wants to play a game of hunt and prey, with him as the hunter… and me as the prey…"

Don asked if they could expect more trouble from the alien, and John was adamant that they could bet on it. The alien contacted the Robinsons and showed a video of Dr. Smith calling for help inside a cage. He had stopped to snatch a protective suit before following Professor Robinson when they escaped, and so, was caught again.

"**Consider the poor soul, Earthling. He knows the hunt is about to start and since you are no longer available I have no choice but to use him as my new victim,"** Megazor explained.

John knew he had no choice than to consent to playing the game. Will sneaked out of the ship and followed his father. Magazor took a liking to him and allowed Will to accompany him on the hunt. Will had done his best to convince Megazor that the human traits of loyalty and caring were worthwhile characteristics, but Megazor would not agree. He gave John a five-minute head start and then went on the chase.

* * *

As soon as Maureen noticed Will was gone, Don went to search for him, but John had ordered him to stay with the ship. The Robot, however, continued to search for Will. When Don returned to the _Jupiter_ Judy asked, "Don, did you find him?" Judy asked.

"No. He must have gone beyond the perimeter of the ship," Don replied.

"So? Keep looking."

"Judy, your father told me not to leave the ship under any circumstances."

"But this isn't any circumstance. Will is missing!"

"I know that, Judy, but… I won't go against your father's orders."

"I don't believe this! How can you let Will roam out there when you know how dangerous it is! A few months ago, you would have kept searching for Will regardless of what my father ordered you to do. What's happened to you?"

Don didn't answer. He knew she was right. He was wondering the same thing himself.

* * *

It wasn't long before Will and John returned to the _Jupiter_. Will was excitedly telling the family about his father's heroic actions. "You should have seen Dad. He was great. He got stuck in a sand pit, but managed to pull himself out… only we didn't know it. He left his protective suit in the pit so it looked like he was trapped in there. When Megazor went to destroy him, Dad attacked him from behind a rock and killed him," Will explained.

"Oh, Dad, you're wonderful!" Judy exclaimed.

"He may be wonderful, but I have a word or two to say to him… in private, dear…" Maureen stated, and she led her husband into the spaceship.

Penny turned to her brother. "You shouldn't have left the ship, you know. If I were Mom, I'd punish you for that," Penny continued.

"Well you're not Mom!"

"Penny's right, Will. You have to stop going off by yourself," Judy stated.

"I know, but somebody had to go and help Dad," Will replied.

"I guess you're right, Will," Judy said. She stared at Don and continued. "_Somebody _had to go and help Dad, or at least look for you. I'm glad _somebody _had the courage to do it."

Don wasn't sure if he was furious or ashamed. "You know, Judy…" he started and stopped. "Ah, forget it. I've got work to do." He stomped into the _Jupiter_ and Judy turned in the opposite direction and walked away.

"What was _that_ all about?" Will asked.

"I don't know, Will. Sometimes I wonder about them," Penny said.

Will shrugged. It was beyond him.

* * *

_**Next week a rampaging volcano and a strange race of primitive aliens threaten the entire Robinson family and the Robot. **_

_**Next week fantastic adventure in "Space Primevals" on **__**Lost in Space**__** on this channel.**_


	4. Space Primevals & Space Destructors

**The Space Primevals** (Written by **Peter Packer**)

"That volcano needs to be capped, Don." The men were discussing the latest crisis to befall the Robinsons. "We're right in the path of that lava flow. If we can toss an explosive in a blowhole on the side of the mountain, we have a chance of capping it, or at least redirecting its flow. We'll take the Chariot. We can rig a sling inside to act as a sort of shock absorber for the explosive so it doesn't jostle around too much. I figure one of us will drive while the other takes care of the explosive."

Don wasn't thrilled with the plan. "That's going to be dangerous, John. The hyper-atomic explosive will detonate if the temperature hits 115 degrees… and the closer we get to that mountain, the higher the temperature will rise."

"If you have another suggestion, I'd love to hear it."

Don waited for Maureen and Judy to clear the table and enter the_ Jupiter_. He picked at a crumb that had been left on the table and then looked up at John. "Let me go alone."

John's response was immediate. "No. That would be suicide."

Don shook his head. "I don't plan on blowing myself up, but we both know how unstable that explosive will be… If something happens, who's going to fly the family out of here?"

"Well, you're the pilot, so I should be the one to go."

"Come on, John. You can fly the _Jupiter_ as well as I can now. There's no reason for me not to go."

At that moment, Judy carried a pot of coffee down the ramp and placed it on the table. "I'll be right back with the cups," Judy said as she walked back inside the ship.

"There's one reason right there," John stated.

Don shook his head. "_That's_ the reason I have to be the one to go."

Maureen and Judy walked out of the hatch together. "Go where?" Maureen asked.

"Our young friend here wants to cap that volcano by himself," John answered.

"What?" Maureen and Judy exclaimed together. "I thought it was a two person job," Maureen added.

"_Somebody_ who can fly the _Jupiter_ has to stay behind," Don said.

Judy's cheeks reddened. She knew Don had said that for her benefit. He was still smarting from the dressing down she had given him the previous week when he refused to disobey John's orders to remain with the ship when Will sneaked off to help his father in his fight against the hunter. "You don't have to play hero for my benefit, Don," she said.

His jaw twitched, but Don promised himself he'd stay cool. "It has nothing to do with being a hero… I'm being realistic. It's too dangerous for both of us to go."

"And too dangerous for one man to pull it off," John added.

"I'll take Smith with me."

"Now I know you're suicidal!"

"Please, Don. Be reasonable," Judy stated. "You know something will go wrong if you take Dr. Smith with you."

Don almost smiled. It felt good to hear Judy talk about Dr. Smith in that tone of voice. "Oh, you can bet on it," he said. "I just have to be sure that whatever goes wrong doesn't have anything to do with the explosive. He's a survivor. He'll do what he needs to do to keep the explosive from going off."

Judy couldn't look Don in the eye. Her hands started to tremble and she wrapped them around her coffee cup to steady herself. "Dad, you're not going to let him take Dr. Smith, are you?"

John thought a moment. "He does make sense, Judy. All right, Don. You can take Smith, but you stay in constant contact for the entire trip. I can guide you from the _Jupiter_."

Judy couldn't believe it. She stared at her father and willed herself to say something, but her mouth wouldn't open. Don smiled. "All right, then. I'll get our supplies together and put the Chariot together tonight. We'll get the explosive ready tomorrow and be off right after breakfast." Don stood. "Uh, John, I'm not going to tell Smith until the morning. He's sure to high tail it out of here if he finds out tonight."

John nodded. "I agree. Get a good night's sleep tonight. You'll need steady nerves tomorrow."

Don nodded and left.

Maureen could see that Judy was becoming more upset by the minute. "John is this trip really necessary?" Maureen asked.

"If we want to survive it is," he replied. "I'm sorry, Judy. I know it's a dangerous mission, but one of us has to go and, for some reason, he feels he should be the one."

"And I know why. Excuse me." She left the table and went in search of Don.

She found him snapping the windows together on the Chariot. "Don? Do you need some help?" she asked.

"Sure. Hold this." He had her hold the frames while he lined up the connections, and the job went much faster. "Thanks. I still need to get the detonation equipment."

"Before you do that, I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Are you doing this because I questioned your courage last week?"

"No… Not really…"

"Don, I know you're not a coward. You don't have to prove anything to me."

"I know, but… what you said last week got me thinking… You're father is much more valuable to our survival than I am. He's a geologist. I'm just a pilot. Now that he can fly the _Jupiter_—"

"He's not as good a pilot as you are."

Don shrugged. "But he's good enough. Look, Judy, I'm just trying to insure everyone's survival."

"Then let me—"

He didn't let her finish her sentence. "No."

"I can take care of that explosive as well as Dr. Smith can… maybe better."

"I'm sure you could, but I'm not going to put you in that situation, and I'm sure your father won't either. It's decided, Judy." He reached out and put his hand on her cheek. "By this time tomorrow night, it'll be all over."

She lowered her face to hide her tears and nodded.

"Hey… Smith may mess up, but we _are _coming back – both of us…" Don stated.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "You better." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep, hard kiss.

* * *

The family was gathered around the radio when Don called in to report. **"John, we can't see the volcano yet, but we must be getting awfully close to it. Everything around here's lit up like the Fourth of July."**

"**All right. Now, maintain a heading at 315," **John ordered.

"**315 it is,"** Don replied and clicked off.

"**Getting there – that'll be the minor problem. Capping that volcano successfully – That's the real job,"** John commented to his family.

Everyone in the family except Judy expressed their concerns. She was well aware of the danger and why the job needed to be done. The family continued to watch the volcano on their video monitor. **"Are they almost there?"** Will asked.

"**Less than a mile to go,"** John replied. The volcano then gushed a tremendous amount of lava, more volume than it had ever done before. John was alarmed. He tried calling the Chariot on the radio. **"Don! Come in, Don!"** John turned to Maureen and said, **"He's got to turn back. Don, turn back! Don!"** There was no response.

Judy gripped the wall beside her. One look at his daughter and John regretted his decision to allow Don to go instead of himself. "We've lost contact," he stated.

"**Are you sure he's getting our signal?"** Maureen asked.

"**No, I'm not,"** John replied.

"**And we can't get a picture on the screen,"** Will observed.

The Robot analyzed that the static-like signals on the screen were a combination of primitive and advanced communication technology.

"**What kind of primitive communication could we be getting?"** Judy asked.

"**Ancient planet. Ancient civilization,"** John answered. He had no further answers, but to continue trying to reach Don. **"If I can't reach him, I'll look for them in the pod."**

* * *

John radioed that he hadn't found the Chariot. He was still concerned about the volcano and decided to head back to the _Jupiter_ for more charges. "**Don and Smith will have to wait until we've gotten it capped. Out."**

Judy and Penny never left the radio. Neither noticed that Will and the Robot were missing. It wasn't long, however, before Maureen became concerned that he wasn't around the space ship. **"Mother, Will wouldn't have gone too far without letting us know where he was going," **Judy stated.

"**Oh, I wish I could be sure of that,"** Maureen replied.

John then came down the path and Will radioed the _Jupiter_ as soon as he entered the ship. **"I found the Chariot, Dad. But there's no sign of Dr. Smith or Don. It's a funny thing about the Chariot."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well, it's kind of prehistoric now."** Will gave his coordinates, and John made plans to meet him.

John turned to Maureen and added, **"When I flew over the area there wasn't any Chariot."**

Maureen asked if there was any possibility that a primitive civilization could be in existence on the planet. John didn't know, but he said that, if there was, that civilization was also in danger. As he left, he touched Judy's arm to reassure her, but it did little to relieve her anxiety.

Judy was trying her best to remain optimistic, but it was becoming more difficult as time passed. "Mom, he's got to be all right," she said.

"Oh, Judy. I'm sure your father will find them."

"I just hope he's in time…"

* * *

Judy had no idea that Smith and Don were imprisoned in a collapsed cave. They had been captured by a primitive tribe that worshiped a large computer named Protineus. Don had tried desperately to communicate to the leader of the tribe that the volcano had to be capped or they would all die, but the leader was not concerned. He explained, **"The volcano will not harm us. Within its depths lies the all-abiding flame of our life force. If it is stilled, we will die. It must burn free."**

Although Smith had saved Don from falling into the depths of the cave, they were now trapped and running out of oxygen. Both felt that their end was at hand. **"Dr. Smith?"** Don said.

"**Yes?"** he replied. Then he realized how Don had addressed him. **"Did you call me **_**Dr.**_** Smith?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Thank you."**

"**You saved my life. And, well, I've been thinking."**

"**I've been doing a little thinking myself, Major – Don."**

"**I don't know how much longer we can last, Dr. Smith."**

"**Please call me Zachary."**

"**You know, I—I haven't been exactly friendly to you in the past. Sure, you've been lazy, incompetent, mean, selfish, cowardly…"**

"**Go no further, Major."**

"**No, no. No, don't get me wrong. No, that's—that's all changed now. The only thing that matters… whether we get out of this alive or not is… that we'll always be friends."**

"**Thank you, Don. I must confess that my opinion of you in the past was hardly flattering. But now, despite your bullying… your evil temper, your childish wit… and your snide comments on my character… now I can only think of you… with great, great affection. Could we—Could we shake hands?" **And they did. **"Thank** **you."** He then asked to borrow Don's pocketknife.

"**Yeah sure— sure, Zach."** Don pulled it out of his pocket.

"**Please, "Zachary" not 'Zach!'"**

Don nodded. **"Zachary."**

Dr. Smith carved into the rock between them about their eternal friendship. "Now, is there anything else you would like me to write? Perhaps a note to your beloved, the lovely Judith?"

Don closed his eyes and shook his head. "She knows, Zachary. She knows how I feel."

They were getting weaker with each breath when Don thought he heard a voice that sounded like Will, but Dr. Smith thought it was only wishful thinking. It was indeed Will, as well as the Robot and Professor Robinson and they had come to rescue them.

* * *

The men returned to camp in the Chariot and Judy couldn't contain herself. She ran up to Don and threw her arms around him. "Oh, you're all right," she said.

"Thanks to your dad," Don replied. "If he hadn't found us, Zach and I would be rotting away in that cave… eternal friends…" Don laughed.

"Major! Call me Zach one more time and I will…"

Don put his hands on his hips and shifted. "You'll what, _Zach_?"

Dr. Smith crossed his arms and turned away from him. "I _should_ have let you plunge to your death, instead of saving your life," Dr. Smith commented.

"Dr. Smith saved your life?" Judy asked.

Don shrugged and nodded. "Yeah… I guess I owe you one… Smith…"

Dr. Smith turned back towards Don. "I'd say you owe me plenty, Major."

Maureen interrupted. "John, what about the volcano?"

"Will and I capped it," John replied. "We should make our escape window now."

Judy asked again. "Dr. Smith saved your life?"

Don extended his hand to her. "Let's take a walk – that is if you don't mind my being covered in dust and sweat – and I'll tell you all about it…"

Judy took his hand and said one more time, "Dr. Smith saved your life…" as they walked away from the _Jupiter_. Once they settled against a rock, Judy nestled in Don's arms. "I can't believe you almost died."

"It was close, Judy," Don told her. "I had fallen into this crevice and was barely able to hold on, so I yelled for Smith. When he was trying to pull me up, he complained that I was pulling him in, so I told him to let me go and save himself."

She sat up and stared at him. "You told him to let go?"

"I really thought he would, but instead, he got like this superhuman strength… I would never have made it without his help. I don't know why he wouldn't let go, unless he was just afraid to be alone, but, whatever the reason, I'm here because of him."

Judy reached out to him and he took her in a tight embrace. She sought out his lips and they kissed as if they had been separated for months. When their lips parted, Judy said, "I was so scared… not knowing what happened to you…"

"I was scared too."

His stomach rumbled, and Judy realized that he hadn't eaten in almost a day. She stood. "Come on, let go back and I'll feed you."

He laughed. "You're feeding me right now…" But he couldn't stop his stomach from growling again. "All right, but let's not wait a week until we can come out here again."

She nodded. When they returned to camp, Dr. Smith was eating heartily at the table. "Save some for me, Smith," Don told him.

"Don't come near me until you've had yourself a shower, Major," Smith replied.

Don told Judy, "I'll be quick…" and ran inside.

Judy sat next to Dr. Smith and asked, "Dr. Smith? Do you mind if I give you a hug?"

"Mind? Well, of course not my dear, but whatever for?"

"I'm just glad you're safe and… I wanted to thank you for saving Don's life."

Dr. Smith smiled and hugged her. "I would never have been able to face you if I hadn't at least tried… Oh, but my back will never be the same…"

* * *

_**Next week dead androids come to life in Dr. Smith's image…**_

"_**Space Destructors" next week on **__**Lost in Space**__**…**_

* * *

**Space Destructors** (Written by **Robert Hamner**)

"Dear Joan,

Dad and Don are working on some new device that makes things disappear. They throw an electrical net over it - pull the switch and whatever is trapped under it just disintegrates into dust. I'm not sure what Dad thinks he's going to do with it, but they've been spending all morning on it. I wish they'd be working on getting off this horrible planet instead. It's hot, dry and rocky… just like all of the other planets we've been on – well, except for Earth – 1947 Earth that is.

You know Joan, a part of me wishes that we could have stayed there. Don and I could have found a little house with a white picket fence… Oh, what's the use of talking about it. We're stuck here for now and that's that…"

* * *

John and Don were putting the finishing touches on their new device while the women were setting the table for lunch when Will came running into camp. **"Dad, boy have I got something to tell you," **Will shouted.

"**All right, now. Where's Smith and the Robot?"** John asked him.

"**Back at the cave, I guess."**

"**What cave?"**

"**That's just what I was about to tell you. We found this great cave!"** Will pointed away from the _Jupiter_. **"It's back over that way. And against the wall there's this panel with lights and levers. On the other side is this big conveyor belt that runs into a machine."**

John decided that he and Don would investigate the cave. At that moment, Dr. Smith came running into camp swearing that they would all be destroyed. He was being chased by a white clothed, white-faced man. **"It's not human and it's not an android. What is it?"** John asked Smith.

"**I don't know. I just pressed the buttons and made it."** Smith replied. The creature took on a threatening stance and John ordered everyone into the ship. The women, children and Dr. Smith quietly entered the _Jupiter_ and watched from the view port window as Don and John confronted the being. John picked up the electrical net as the monster threatened Don. John unfurled the net like a matador as he tried to attract the monster's attention, but it continued to chase Don. Don backed up to the electrical controls, hoping the monster would leave him for John, but it continued to stride towards him.

"He's near the switch!" Will exclaimed. "If he touches it, Dad will be destroyed."

Don screamed at the thing, trying to scare it away and fell backwards onto the ground. Judy's hand flew to her mouth. "Get up, Don, please…" He scrambled up as John approached the monster and tossed the net over it. Don pulled the knob and the creature was disintegrated.

As the men entered the _Jupiter_, Maureen said, "Thank goodness you're both all right." Judy caught Don's eye and was about to go to him when Maureen said, "All right, girls, let's go down and get lunch up here." Don watched her go to the elevator and turned his attention to Smith, who was about to get the third degree from Professor Robinson.

"**You're gonna have to tell us what happened to the Robot, Smith,"** John demanded.

"**I told you before. He probably just wandered off somewhere."**

"**What's happened to him, Smith?"** Don asked.

"**I wouldn't know. I'm not his keeper."**

"**Where is he?"**

"**Really! Anyone would think that pusillanimous pinhead is more important to you than I am."**

"**You wouldn't want me to answer that, would you?"**

"**Cease and desist, Major. I know nothing of this matter."**

Will knew Dr. Smith was lying. The Robot was with him and functioning when he left them in the cave. He wondered what Dr. Smith was planning.

"**As of now, you are confined to quarters till the Robot returns,"** John ordered, **"or until you tell us what happened."**

* * *

The men worked on plotting a new course – to somewhere – until dinner was ready. Neither one noticed that Dr. Smith had slipped out of the _Jupiter_.

Dinner went quickly without Dr. Smith's needling and Don turned to Judy as he finished his last cup of coffee. "Hey, Judy, how about a walk?" Don asked her.

"Is that a proposal?" she asked.

"Uh," Don glanced at John and Maureen, who said nothing. "Would you like it to be?"

"Oh, I'm just teasing," she replied.

"I'm not," he answered.

"Now, Don, you know now isn't the time for that," Maureen interjected. "Penny, please bring this dinner to Dr. Smith?"

"Sure, Mom," Penny replied. Don was about to open his mouth to debate Maureen's statement, when Penny returned and said, "He's not in there."

"What do you mean he's not in there?" John asked.

"His cabin's empty."

"I gave him strict orders to stay in his quarters."

"I'll search the ship," Don said.

John and Will looked outside. Smith was nowhere to be found.

"**Where could he have gone now?"** John asked.

"**Wherever he is, it's a sure thing he's got the Robot with him, and he's up to his diodes in some kind of trouble,"** Don stated.

"**I'll bet I know where he is. He went back to that cave. I just know he did,"** Will said.

"**It's too dark to go looking for them now,"** Don said. **"What do you think? First thing in the morning?" **Don hoped John would agree. He was anxious to get back to Judy.

"**We can't leave 'em out there,"** Will begged. **"Suppose they really are in some kind of trouble."**

"**Listen, Will," **Don said, **"if Smith's in some kind of trouble, it's a sure thing that he caused the trouble and he's not on the receiving end. And whatever it is, it won't get any worse before morning."**

"**He's right, Son," **John stated. **"We'll get a good night's sleep and start early."** Don ran up the ramp, but Will stayed put. John turned to Will and took him by the ear. **"Hey.** **Bedtime."**

* * *

Judy was waiting for Don in the galley. "Did you find him?" she asked.

Don shook his head. "Will thinks he went back to that cave. We'll go after him in the morning."

"Well, I'm sure Dr. Smith will be fine."

Don smiled. "You know, a few months ago, you would have been upset that he's missing."

She laughed. "That's true, but Dr. Smith always seems to get out of whatever trouble he gets into without a scratch."

"You mean _we_ get Dr. Smith out of trouble." He reached out his hand. "Still up for that walk?"

"Sure." She curled her fingers around his and they ascended in the elevator.

John was closing up the hatch as they approached him. "You're not going out now, are you?" John asked them.

"Just a short one," Don replied.

"I don't think so, Don. We're getting an early start in the morning to look for Smith. Remember?"

"John…"

Judy interrupted him. "It's okay, Dad. We'll go out tomorrow night."

"Thank you, Judy." John kissed his daughter goodnight. He could see from the expression on Don's face that he wasn't happy, but he left Judy to deal with him.

Don crossed his arms and stared at her. "It's '_okay, Dad'_?"

"I know you're disappointed, but he was right, Don. Who knows what you might find tomorrow... You might have to fight a cyborg army. You need to be at your best."

"You know, just a few weeks ago you were complaining that I _never_ go against your Dad's orders anymore."

"That was different. I was worried about Will."

He turned his face away from her and dropped his hands to his hips, then turned back and looked her in the eye. "Oh, but you're not worried about us, are you?"

She wrinkled her brow. "Should I be?"

With that statement, his angered dissipated. He took her hand and pulled her close. "No." He kissed her neck. "You don't have to be worried about us. It's just that getting time alone…"

"I know. I'm sorry, Don. We can cuddle up here in you pilot seat," Judy suggested. The sound of the elevator rising dashed that idea. Don sighed and he and Judy separated. "Tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure. I better turn in." He kissed her on the cheek as Will walked off the elevator. "Where are you going?" Don asked him.

"Nowhere. I, uh, I just came up to say goodnight to you and Judy," Will lied.

"We're going to bed too, Will," Judy said.

Don took Will by the shoulders and turned him back towards the elevator. "You're not going out there to look for Smith."

As the three of them descended, Judy added. "I'm sure Dr. Smith is fine, Will. He may act helpless, but, as Don said, he's a survivor."

Will didn't reply to her statement. They said their good nights and Don watched Will go into his room. He shook his head and turned to Judy for another kiss. "Smith… someday, Judy…"

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Well, Will has gone off again – this time to search for Dr. Smith and the Robot. They went off together yesterday and Will came back to tell us about a cave he'd found. Dr. Smith came running back to camp with some type of violent cyborg chasing him, but Dad and Don were able to destroy it. Will was sure Dr. Smith went back to the cave and he must have sneaked out of the ship during the night to find him. Now Dad and Don are off looking for them… again… I think they've spent more time looking for Will and Dr. Smith than working on the ship since we've been lost."

Judy put her tape player away and left her room. She found Penny and her mother darning socks in her mother's room. "Have you heard anything from Dad yet?" Judy asked her mother.

"No, but they've only been gone for an hour or so. I'm sure they haven't finished searching yet," Maureen replied.

"Do you think they'll find them?" Penny asked.

"They always do," Judy replied. "I'll check upstairs." When she stepped off the elevator, Don ran in and went straight for the weapons cabinet. "Don? What's going on?"

"Look outside," he replied and Judy saw a cyborg in Union garb fighting her father with a sword. Her father had fallen to the ground and the Union soldier had his sword in the air when Don ran down the ramp and tossed a disintegrator capsule at it - destroying it. Don put the canister of capsules down to help her father up. She listened as her father talked with Smith.

"**All right, Smith. Now, what's this all about?"** John asked. In response, Dr. Smith snapped his fingers and another cyborg in a red space outfit appeared carrying a ray gun. Don reached for the canister, but stopped when he was threatened with the ray gun.

"**You are indeed fortunate Major, that I am a compassionate man. I could just as easily have ordered it to kill you. What a magnificent emperor I shall make, don't you think? Firm, but benevolent. Emperor Zachary Smith the First. It has a good sound. William and the Robot are my prisoners and will remain so for the time being, and the sooner the rest of you learn to obey my orders, the better it will be for all concerned."**

"**Smith! Knock it off,"** John stated.

"**Have a care, Professor. I am in control now. The next time you see me, I will be the head of a whole cyborg army…"** He left with his cyborg.

"**He's really flipped out this time. We're gonna have problems,"** Don stated. **"Emperor Smith!"**

"**Maybe he has,"** John agreed**. "But if he can build enough of those things, he might pull it off."** He decided to build their defenses as quickly as they could. They would not be **"sitting ducks"** for Emperor Smith's army.

* * *

Judy ran downstairs to fill her mother and Penny in on what was happening. "…And both of the cyborgs had the same face – Dr. Smith's. Then he prattled on about becoming an Emperor. Mother, he said that Will and the Robot were his prisoners. Dad and Don are shoring up our defenses now," Judy told them.

"They haven't gone to look for Will?" Maureen asked.

"No. Why don't we go?"

Maureen agreed. "If your father and Don won't, then we will."

They ran upstairs and Judy went to the weapons cabinet while Maureen walked outside to talk with John. Don ran inside the ship while Maureen asked John about looking for Will. Don found Judy strapping on a laser pistol. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked her.

"Going out to look for Will," she replied.

"Oh, no you're not," he said and unhooked the belt around her waist. He grabbed two containers of disintegration capsules and hurried outside.

She put her hands on her hips and fumed. "Donald West…"

Maureen returned inside the ship and told her that the men were going off to the cave and they were to lock up the ship. Then Dr. Smith came running into camp and told the men that something terrible had happened.

"**Where is my son?"** John asked.

"**Back at the cave. Something dreadful has happened to him. I think he's turned into a cyborg!"** Smith responded.

Don immediately reached for Smith's throat. **"Smith, I oughta—"**

John stopped him and asked where the cave was. Dr. Smith gave him directions and they hurried out of camp.

Maureen was beside herself. She strode out of the _Jupiter_ with her arms crossed. "Dr. Smith, what have you done?"

"Will fell onto the conveyor belt. I tried to stop it – truly I did… Please forgive me," he begged.

"Don't even try to explain," she told him. She returned to the _Jupiter_ and closed the hatch.

Maureen, Judy and Penny watched from the viewport until the men returned. All three looked the worse for wear. "William! William, you are safe," Dr. Smith exclaimed.

"You stay away from him, Smith," John commanded.

Maureen opened the hatch and the women ran down. She took Will in a hug. "Are you all right?"

Will nodded. "I think so."

"It's Don you have to check out," John stated, "another concussion."

Judy took Don by the arm and led him into the ship. She could see his eyes were still glazed. The rest of the family followed them, but when Dr. Smith tried to enter, John turned around and told him. "You stay out here, Smith, until I decide what to do with you."

Dr. Smith nodded and sat on a rock not far from the _Jupiter_. He looked like a child who had been relegated to the corner. The only thing missing was the dunce cap.

Maureen took Will to his room to be sure he wasn't hurt and Penny ran down to the galley to get a bag of ice for Don while Judy led him to his pilot seat. "How did it happen this time?" she asked him.

"We were fighting a couple of the cyborgs. One of them pushed me down and my head hit a rock," Don explained.

"He was out cold when I found him," John added.

Penny brought him the ice. "Thanks," Don murmured. "I'll be all right once this headache passes." He looked up at John. "What are you going to do about Smith?"

"I want to banish him from the camp," John stated.

"You've got my vote and I'll even go out and tell him for you," Don replied.

"Dad, is that really necessary?" Judy asked.

"Judy, he's placed us all in danger before, but this time he's gone too far. Will could have been lost to us forever…"

Maureen stepped off the elevator from the lower deck and walked up to her husband. She stood in front of him and said, "Penny just told me you want to banish Dr. Smith. This time I agree with you, John. What would have happened to Will if the Robot hadn't been able to destroy that machine?"

John nodded. "It's done, then. I'll go pack his things and bring them out to him."

She handed Don some medication. "Here, Don, take this, I'll go down and help John."

Don held the medication in his hand and looked at Judy. "I don't think my stomach can take this right now."

"Nauseas?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll be sleeping in your room again tonight."

"You know, if that's the only way I can get you into my room, I'll hit my head everyday."

She laughed. "Your head can't be too bad. Come on, let's get you to bed."

He stood and staggered to the left. Judy helped steady him and walked him to the elevator. As the elevator descended, Don asked her, "Are you still upset about Smith being banished?"

Judy sighed. "Not really. Something needs to be done about him. Besides, I'm sure Dad won't banish him forever. Maybe a week or so alone will change him."

John was waiting for the elevator. He had Dr. Smith's bag packed and a knapsack of supplies for him. He overheard their conversation and said, "Oh, no, Judy. This time it's for good."

Will watched his father ascend and climbed up the ladder. "Will!" Judy called after him. "Now, where is he going?"

"He probably can't believe your father is really going to go through with this," Don replied.

* * *

It wasn't long before John and Dr. Smith returned with Will following behind them, grinning from ear to ear.

John poked his head into Don's room as Dr. Smith returned his things to his cabin. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, except for the pounding headache and upset stomach."

"Dad, what is Dr. Smith doing back?" Judy asked.

John sheepishly replied, "He just looked so pathetic leaving, Judy, I called him back."

"I knew I should have done it for you," Don said.

"He is what he is Don," John declared.

"And we're stuck with him."

"Yes we are and I suppose we all need to accept that… Now… forget about Smith and get your rest." John turned to Judy. "You too, young lady… No… hanky panky in this room tonight. Do you hear?"

"Yes, Daddy," Judy replied.

John stared at Don. "Well?"

"Yes, Sir," he replied.

"Good…" John left them.

"No hanky panky?" Don repeated.

"Don? What exactly is 'hanky panky'?"

"Close the door and I'll show you," Don answered.

Just as Judy went to the door, Maureen approached with a cup of soup for Don. "Here, Don. This might help your stomach. I'll be back in a couple of minutes for the dish."

Judy and Don sighed as he accepted the soup. They caught each others' eye and simultaneously said, "Radar…"

When Maureen returned a few minutes later, she crossed her arms and laid down the law. "You can stay in his room tonight, Judy, but the door stays open. Understood?"

Judy nodded. "Yes, mother."

At that moment, Don promised himself that – with Judy's permission – he would talk with John and Maureen about his and Judy's future. They had waited long enough…

* * *

_**Next week… the sole survivor of a space colony puts the Robinson family in jeopardy…**_

"_**The Haunted Lighthouse" next week on Lost in Space…**_


	5. Haunted Lighthouse & Flight into Future

**The Haunted Lighthouse** (Written by **Jackson Gillis**)

The wind howled as Don brought the last of their belongings into the _Jupiter_. The family was ready to take off. A raging cosmic storm that John believed would devastate the planet was the reason for their hurried take-off to what they hoped would be safety from the unpredictable weather. **"This could be only **_**part**_** of the cosmic storm,"** John asserted.

"**Surely you don't think this turbulence will follow us through the whole constellation," **Dr. Smith worried.

"**It might well be,"** John answered.

"**Well, I don't care. Anything would be better than this dreary planet – Of all the forsaken, lifeless places,"** Judy complained.

Don adjusted his collar. He wondered if Judy was talking about the planet or their relationship. With all of the unintentional (and sometimes intentional) interruptions and interference in their relationship, they hadn't gotten any further than before they had lifted off from Earth in 1998. If anything, their relationship had regressed.

Maureen ran in calling for Penny. She had gone outside to retrieve her scarf that had been left in front of a nearby cave. John ran out to find her after announcing that lift-off would be in five minutes.

The family was strapped in when John returned with Penny as well as an alien young boy. "Who's this?" Don asked.

"His name is J-5. He's the last of a colony from a distant planet," John answered. "Take him down and both of you strap in," John told Penny. "Penny found him in a cave with a lion of all things."

"A lion?" Don repeated. "We've never seen anything that even remotely resembles a lion on this planet."

"I know, but it was there until I shot it with the laser pistol, and then it disappeared."

"Judy was right about this place. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Lift-off was successful, but, as usual, the _Jupiter_ gave them more than enough mechanical trouble as there undoubtedly was a short circuit somewhere in the stabilizer control unit. J-5 wandered up while Don was going through the panel, with Judy as his assistant. J-5 asked about the meaning of a short circuit and added, **"Cause if it's anything like crossed wires and burning there's one right there, isn't there?"** he asked as he pointed to a panel.

Irritated that he had yet to find the problem, Don suggested, **"Kid, please, listen, do me a favor. Just leave us alone."**

John came over and suggested that they listen to J-5. As soon as he turned the panel, the circuit sparked and shorted out. "Well, I'll be," Don muttered. Once he fixed it, he asked J-5, **"Say, what's the name of that planet of yours? Cal Tech?"**

"**How on Earth did you know where to look?"** Judy asked J-5

"**I don't know,"** he replied. **"Things like that just seem easy, I guess."**

"**Well, I guess we've got ourselves a new crew member – at least until we get you home,"** John stated.

J-5 was ecstatic. **"Will you? Could you?"**

"**I don't see why not,"** John answered.

"**Listen, just as long as it's in the same galaxy and not too far out,"** Don added.

J-5 gushed his thanks and then rushed down to Will's room. He had left his 'invisible' kitten in there. He wasn't sure what Will might face once he entered his room, but he didn't get there in time as Will stepped aside and swore that he saw a lion. J-5 told him that it was just his imagination, as nothing was there.

At that moment, the _Jupiter's_ alarm went off and the Robinsons found themselves in the middle of a fog. When it cleared, they were approaching some sort of space station and the ship automatically docked, as if it was pulled in by a magnet. John volunteered to leave the _Jupiter_ and take a look around on his own. Maureen expressed her concern, but she needn't have worried. They were docked with an official United States space station.

* * *

"There's only one man aboard, a Colonel Silas, J. Fogey, and he said he's been alone for eleven years," John explained to his family when he returned to the _Jupiter_.

"Eleven years!" Maureen exclaimed. "Oh, the poor man…"

"I guess that's why he's invited us all for a tour of the facility tonight. We are to join him at eighteen hundred hours tonight."

Will was combing his hair when Maureen checked on him. She wanted them all looking their best. After all, she hadn't socially called on anyone since they had left Earth. Don and Judy approached, and Judy asked to borrow her mother's comb, so they left to get it.

"**I don't see why we had to wait so long,"** Will complained.

"**Listen, if you'd been living alone in space for eleven years, wouldn't you wanna clean up your house before having visitors?"** Don asked.

"**No."**

Don pointed to J-5 and said, **"Hurry up,"** and left with Will.

Penny then came to get J-5. **"Come on. We're gonna see the lightship now. They have an enclosed gangway all fixed up for us."** He couldn't understand why everyone was so excited. **"Oh, J-5, think how you'd feel if you suddenly bumped into someone from your home planet."** She took him by the hand, and, after reassuring him that he was also invited, led him to the lightship.

John was making introductions when Penny and J-5 approached the group. Don immediately saluted his superior office, but Colonel Fogey extended his hand, so Don dropped his, but the colonel raised his own. They never did make contact.

After the introductions were complete, Colonel Fogey bent his elbow for Maureen to take as he escorted the family into the dining area, and John extended his own towards Maureen's free arm. Don looked at Judy and raised his eyebrows, then bent his elbow, which she eagerly encircled with her arm. They were followed by Smith and the children. J-5 was unimpressed by their surroundings.

"Haven't you ever seen a weather station before?" Will asked him. "It's like an outer space lighthouse."

The family was impressed by the equipment in the control room. Colonel Fogey explained that the lightship was a navigational aide and that someday, there would be more stationed throughout the galaxy. Don asked about a collection of maps, but colonel wanted to save that talk for dinner.

"**Do you mean we're invited for dinner, too?"** Will asked.

"**Roast turkey and stuffing, young man,"** the colonel replied. **"Champagne! Giblets! Cranberry sauce!"**

"**Like Thanksgiving!" **Penny commented.

"**What else could this glorious day be but Thanksgiving,"** he stated.

The visitors gathered around a beautifully set table. Two candelabras flanked a large arrangement of beautiful lavender flowers. The table was set with the finest china. Two silver ice buckets held bottles of champagne.

"**Mother, it's just like home,"** Judy commented.

"**Home, indeed. Only if you lived in early Grand Rapids,"** Dr. Smith complained.

"Well it is a little, uh, elegant for the space force," John added.

"You'd be surprised how a little paint can cover up the tin," Colonel Fogey stated. "And eleven years! What that does for a man's ingenuity."

Don was eager for a taste of the alcohol. It had been a long, long time since he had imbibed. **"Well, Colonel, I see you weren't fooling about that champagne."**

"**Champgne?"** Dr. Smith grabbed the bottle. **"Dometic. I might have known."**

The colonel apologized. **"Well, it was left over when they christened the ship."**

Everyone ignored Dr. Smith's unkindly comments and John stood to deliver some news. **"Colonel Fogey and I have been doing some conferring and we find that in addition to the maps this lightship contains a store of emergency fuel."**

Now Colonel stood and added, **"Yes, yes, that's right. And when it's piped aboard your ship I'm quite sure there'll be sufficient power to take you straight back home to Earth."**

**"Home? Home, sweet home?" **Dr. Smith asked. Forgetting his earlier complaints about the champagne, Dr. Smith exclaimed, **"A toast! I propose a toast!"**

Champagne was poured for all six adults. The men stood. Glasses were raised, and a toast was made to Colonel Fogey. Don and Judy, sitting across from each other, caught each other's eye and wondered if they were thinking the same thing. The next time they might sit at a table like this might be at their wedding – on Earth…

Penny walked to her father's side and inquired about J-5. **"We'll take him home first, won't we, to his home planet?" **she asked.

"**Well, we'll have to check that fuel first,"** John answered.

"**No, I'm very sorry. I'm—I'm very sorry,"** the colonel interjected. "**But if the boy lives on a planet that's even farther out in this galaxy, you couldn't take the gamble. It's the wrong direction. I mean… there certainly won't be enough fuel. I'm afraid you might never get back to Earth."**

**"I'm sorry, J-5,"** John stated.

Everyone tried to offer J-5 words of encouragement, telling him that he will like Earth and that a good home would be found for him, but he ran off – angry and upset - to seek comfort with his invisible pet kitten, Zaybo. **"I'll show them!"** he told his pet.

Penny went after him. She offered him sympathy, and he pretended to be soothed. **"Oh, J-5, you will like Earth. You'll love it. Everything is so green and beautiful and… Come back to dinner now, won't you, please?"** She took his hand.

"**No matter what happens, you promise to be my friend, Penny?"** J-5 asked her.

"**Of course, silly. Come on,"** she replied.

On their way back to the lightship, J-5 mentioned that he could probably figure out how to work the dials and controls on the _Jupiter_. Penny added that her father thought he was a scientific genius, so he probably could. They made their way back to the dining room, but J-5 took a moment to release his pet, Zaybo.

Judy was curious about the how the colonel could live alone and thought for sure that he must be lonely. The colonel explained that he cleans the alarm bells every fourth Tuesday and checks the telescope and radio. He had seen a few passing ships, but none had ever contacted him. J-5, with a mischievious look in his eye, asked the colonel if it ever scared him to think the alarm bells might ring sometime. At that very moment the alarm went off. **"To the control bridge,"** he announced. **"Hurry."** Everyone, except J-5 and Dr. Smith left the table. Penny came back for him, and Dr. Smith remained to finish the champagne.

The longer the family was on the bridge with the colonel, the clearer it became that he had no idea what he was doing. He bumbled his way around the equipment and had no idea that a cosmic storm was approaching. The ship was drifting – directly into the path of the oncoming cosmic storm. The propulsion unit was dead, and there was no way to move the lightship out of its path. The _Jupiter_ would be of no help since it wasn't powerful enough to move the lightship with it. … And no one had any idea that J-5 had plans to steal the _Jupiter_ and return to his home planet, with only Dr. Smith, the Robot and Penny on board with him.

Penny was aghast at his plan. She would not leave her family and ran away from him. J-5, despite Dr. Smith's encouragement to forget her, went after her. When they learned that the lightship was in danger and that they would have to abandon it, J-5 rushed up to the deck and easily solved the problem of setting the lightship back on course. Colonel Silas J. Fogey had found himself a crew member.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

We've encountered our first human in space – a Colonel Silas Fogey. He was in charge of a lightship that was supposed to be a weather station in space. Oh, Joan, he was so happy to have people to talk with because he'd been alone for eleven years. And Penny befriended a lonely alien boy named J-5. It turned out that the colonel and J-5 were made for each other. The colonel wasn't a colonel at all, but a cook. The real colonel took off and never returned. The cook spent years trying to figure out how to run the ship. J-5, on the other hand, was a mechanical and scientific genius and had no memory of his planet or even his own people. He was the last survivor in a colony on that horrible planet we left. We left J-5 with the colonel to take care of the lightship.

I feel badly for Penny, though. She and J-5 really took a liking to each other. Now that we've left him, Penny seems to be awfully sad. She's at the age where she should be dating boys and going to dances and dressing up, but she's really alone. Don and I try to include her when we can, and we both do our best to treat her like a young lady rather than a child, but I know it's hard for her.

Oh, and the colonel had told Dad that he had enough reserve fuel on the ship to return us to Earth – but he was lying. I know, we should have been upset with him, but he was so pathetic, Joan. He was a sad, lonely old man. Don and I never even got the chance to talk about going home, but I'm sure the thought of getting married crossed his mind, just like it did mine. There we were sitting at a table with candles and flowers and drinking champagne… just like a wedding… Oh, I have to stop thinking about it because here we are back in space, wondering where we'll land next…"

* * *

_**Next week Dr. Smith and Will Robinson fall into a mysterious slumber, awakening to find they are three hundred years into the future…**_

_**Next week… "Flight into the Future" on **__**Lost in Space**__** over this channel…**_

* * *

**Flight into the Future** (Written by **Peter Packer**)

The family was once again on their journey. Don stared out of the viewport and recited,

"**Silently one by one,**

**In the infinite meadows of heaven**

**Blossomed the lovely stars,**

**The forget-me-nots of the angels."**

"**That was beautiful, Don,"** Judy commented as she and Penny approached him.

John stood and said, **"I liked it too, but, uh, why now?"**

Don shifted in his chair, just a little bit embarrassed. **"I don't know,"** he replied. **"A touch of space rapture, maybe."**

"**Space rapture usually induces strange illusions. I never thought it would remind you of poetry you learned in high school."**

"**You know, the funny thing is… I never learned that in high school… or anywhere else."**

A warning signal interrupted their conversation. In a matter of seconds they saw it – an emerald-colored heavenly body right in front of them. Don gave it a wide berth and they soon left it behind.

* * *

Will and the Robot were checking the systems of the spacepod, but were interrupted by Dr. Smith, who, in his usual incompetent manner, ejected the pod from the _Jupiter_. Don tracked the pod until it skidded off the scope, almost as if some force pushed it off its flight path. **"Centrifugal force from that planet?"** John theorized.

"**Size of it, I'd say it would attract, not repel,"** Don stated.

"**Well, maybe its mass is obeying laws of physics that we don't understand yet."**

Don turned the ship back to where they had last seen the pod, and John ordered the women to strap into their chairs. They were hit by the same force that had affected the pod and were off their flight path. Don corrected for the error and he commented, **"I have a feeling someone down on that planet's letting us know that we're not welcome."**

"**Welcome or not, we're going in," **John stated.

Don hit the retro rockets and the ship was shaken to and fro as they hit an invisible barrier around the planet. The landing gear control was out and the _Jupiter_ went in for an emergency belly landing. Don did the best he could and they were right on target for finding the pod. They looked outside and saw nothing but rocks.

Will contacted them through the pod's radio, and John ordered him, the Robot and Dr. Smith to stay put until he and Don could reach them. **"There's a large, anvil-shaped rock out there. We'll be coming from that direction," **he told Will.

"**Dad, there aren't any rocks out there—just trees and jungle growth, like a rain forest,"** Will commented.

"**A rain forest?"** Maureen repeated. **"Within half a mile of here?"**

They lost radio contact. John looked at Don and said, **"Let's go."**

Both Maureen and Judy couldn't help but worry. Judy grabbed Don's hand and he reassured her by caressing her cheek as John spoke to Maureen.** "Keep all radio channels open. Don't let anyone out of the ship – And don't worry."**

"**All right," **Maureen replied.

* * *

The Robot, Will and Dr. Smith were encountering quite unusual phenomena. They found themselves in a rainforest type of environment. They heard, but never felt a rain shower. They heard and saw a huge bird that the Robot reported was non-existent. Blue peaches exploded off the branches of a blue-barked tree. They could believe that they were tired, but the Robot warned them against sleeping. **"On your feet! This is not the time nor the** **place for sleep,"** the Robot commanded, but his warning went unheeded.

* * *

They had searched for quite some time with no sign of Will, Dr. Smith, the Robot or the pod. They had been in every direction. Don commented, **"The only direction left is up."**

John tried the radio once more, but received only static. **"We're still being jammed, and by that same interference that tried to prevent our landing."**

John thought he saw something – perhaps a glint of metal, but when they walked forward, there was nothing. They stood before the anvil shaped rock John had noticed when they first landed and Don said, **"We're going around in circles."**

A high pitced warbling whine assaulted their ears and the anvil shape rock exploded before their eyes… Then they saw it… the pod… covered in vines. The pod looked to be hundreds of years old, with no sign that anyone had been inside…

* * *

The women waited on the ship, unable to do anything but worry. Maureen descended down to the galley to find something to keep her occupied. Penny and Judy continued to stare out the viewport window, looking at nothing but rocks. Judy shivered and crossed her arms to hold herself together.

Penny reached out to her and stated, "They'll be back, Judy. I'm sure of it."

Judy smiled and nodded. She took the few steps to Don's pilot seat and sat down. The padding had taken on the contours of Don's body and, as Judy settled into those very curves, she felt comforted. She tried to remember the poem Don had composed just a short time ago. "Silently, one by one, blossomed the…"

Penny corrected her. "…In the infinite meadows of heaven, blossomed the lovely stars…"

"…The forget-me-nots of the angels," they finished together.

Penny sat in her father's chair and commented, "You know, Judy, I didn't know Don had such a romantic side."

Judy laughed. "He tries to keep it well hidden… especially when Mom, or Dad, or you, or Will, or Dr. Smith are around."

"That's just about all the time." Penny glanced outside and then back to her sister. "You know, Judy, I don't understand why you and Don don't get married."

"Mom and Dad have always wanted us to wait until we get to Alpha Centauri…"

"…But…"

"I know – we might never get there." Judy's eyes seemed to focus on a memory as she added, "When we were sitting around that beautiful table on the lightship, and toasting with the champagne… I was imagining that it was Don's and my wedding reception…"

At the mention of the lightship, Penny lowered her head and wiped a tear from her eye. Judy came out of her reverie and placed her hand on Penny's forearm. "Oh, Penny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. You really liked J-5, didn't you?"

"I know he was an alien, but, he really was just like us, Judy…" Her tears started flowing in earnest.

"Oh, Penny…" She wanted to tell her that she would find someone someday – just as she had – but it would be an empty promise.

Penny wiped her eyes and started laughing... "I wonder what Mom and Dad would think if I wanted to marry an alien?"

Judy laughed with her, but they heard the elevator ascending and their worry returned. They stood and went to the radio unit, suspecting that Maureen would want to try to contact the males again. She reached for the microphone and spoke. **"John. John, this is Maureen. Do you read me?" **Static was the only reply. **"Well, I guess not,"** she quipped.

"**Well, maybe I can get a picture,"** Judy stated.

"**All right. Give it a try."**

After Judy turned on the video, an electronic squeal was all they heard and Judy screamed and fell to the floor. Penny and Maureen were immediately at her side. Judy's eyes fluttered open and they asked her what happened. Judy, however, didn't see them. **"Will?"** she murmured, **"Will, don't you know me? Will?"**

It took a moment for Judy to come back to reality. Her mother was worried that she didn't recognize them, but she was fine once she stood up. "It's funny. For a moment I felt as— as if I were someone else."

"Oh, dear. I wish your father would hurry back so that we could get off this planet," Maureen commented.

Judy sighed, **"So do I."**

* * *

John had radioed Maureen that they were all on their way back to the _Jupiter_ – and starving. The women had dinner prepared and ready to go as soon as the men set foot onto the ship. When they entered the ship, the men were hungry, tired and irritable. "Smith, if I hear one more word about missing the mother ship… I'll—" Don shouted.

Judy immediately approached the men. "What mother ship?" she asked.

"Our best chance of rescue, my dear girl, that's what mother ship!" Smith exclaimed.

"Rescue?"

"Don't believe him, Judy. Dr. Smith just won't believe that what we saw were all illusions," Will explained.

"Will… what are you talking about?"

"I'll explain at dinner. I'm starving."

"Mom has dinner ready."

Will scampered down the ladder. Dr. Smith turned his nose in the air and stated, "Illusions, indeed. I believe I am the only one of this group with his wits about him… but I must have food." Dr. Smith walked onto the elevator. "Come along, you bubble-headed booby and make no mention of that ridiculous statue!" he told the Robot as they descended.

"There was a statue? Here on this planet?" Judy asked.

John shrugged and headed for the ladder. Don turned to Judy and explained, "All we know is that Smith thought they were supposed to rendezvous with a ship from Earth. The only problem was that the ship was two hundred and seventy years in the future – and an illusion."

Judy stepped up to him. "It's not an illusion that you're back, is it?"

Don's eyes took on that mischievous little boy look she hadn't seen in a long time. "I'm not sure. I guess we'll have to test it." He drew her to him for a tasty, very real kiss. "Hm… I can touch it… I can taste it… One more test…" As he touched his lips to hers a second time, Penny rose in the elevator.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, averting her eyes. "Mom said to hurry or dinner will get cold."

"That's ok, Penny. We're coming." Judy told her as she stepped away from Don. She took his arm and walked him to the elevator. "I'm glad you're all okay."

"Sounds like you were really worried," Don said.

"We were _all_ worried, Don," Penny stated.

Don and Judy exchanged a glance, wondering if her comment meant anything more than what was said. As they left the elevator, they could hear Will telling his story.

"Dr. Smith and I left the pod to try to find the _Jupiter_ – and we found it, but it looked like it had been there for hundreds of years. There was a statue of the Robot outside it with a plaque that said he was a hero. Vines had grown all over the _Jupiter_ and it was a wreck inside."

Don interrupted. "Just like the pod, when we found it."

"It happened to you too?" Will asked.

"Yes, son. We had our share of illusions too," John stated.

"Like exploding rocks and hurricane force winds," Don added.

"The one that I almost believed was when the archeological team found us," Will stated.

"I still say they were real!" Dr. Smith interjected. "My descendent was a handsome enough fellow, but to say that I besmirched the Smith name was an untruth that must be corrected."

"You believed he was your descendent?" Maureen asked.

"My great-great-great-great-great-grandson – but to say that I was a saboteur and nemesis of the Robinson expedition. Simply untrue!"

Don started laughing and Penny asked, "But how could you have a great-great-great… great-great grandson?"

"We were meant to go back to Earth with them, child. I'm sure I would have married and had several children," Dr. Smith answered.

"But then this man wouldn't have been your descendent – "

Don interrupted. "You know, Smith, it's good to know your subconscious still works."

Will continued his story. "And there was a woman who looked exactly like Judy. She said she was Judy's great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter."

Don raised his eyebrows and looked at Judy as he said, "Did she happen to say that her last name was, uh, West?"

Judy blushed and tapped him on the arm. "Don!"

"She didn't say her last name," Will explained. "She wanted me to come with them and we were supposed to rendezvous with their ship."

"Judy," Penny interrupted, "Do you think that might have anything to do with when you were knock down and thought you were somebody else?"

Don and John both turned their eyes on Judy. "I touched the video control knob and got some sort of shock. There was this screeching sound and I fell. When I came to, I thought I saw Will, but I wasn't me…"

Don took her hand. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I guess it was just another one of those illusions."

John looked at Maureen and raised his eyebrows. "I checked her. She really is fine. It was like she had a fainting spell," Maureen stated. "Go on, Will."

"I knew something wasn't right about all this, so the Robot and I searched for whatever it was that was causing those illusions."

"But, Will, How did you know they were illusions?" Penny asked.

"The Robot told us that things weren't what they seemed to be – like the mountain lion and dinosaur. I just kept telling myself that they weren't real and they disappeared."

"What was causing all those illusions?" Maureen asked Will.

"There was a big computer that was trying to keep intruders off the planet. I guess it was kind of scared of everything and tried to use fear to chase us away."

"What happened to the computer?"

"The Robot blew it up."

"So, he really was a hero," Penny stated.

"Hero, indeed. I say we lost our chance to be rescued," Smith said.

Will was exasperated. "Dr. Smith – why do you –"

John interrupted. "Son, don't waste your time trying to change Dr. Smith's mind. He'll just continue believing whatever he wants to believe. Now – we have to talk about getting off this planet."

"The sooner – the better," Will commented.

"I agree. Don and I still need to check all the systems. We also need to check out the pod, so we have a lot of work to do."

"We've already checked the systems in the galley and they're all fine," Maureen stated. "And we also checked the ventilation system and didn't find a problem."

"I'm hoping the damage isn't too bad. I did the best I could without the landing gear. We should be able to take off this time tomorrow, unless there's some damage I'm not expecting," Don stated.

John nodded. "Good. Will – you and the Robot check out the pod. And, Dr. Smith – if you go anywhere near that pod, I'm leaving you behind. Do you understand?"

Smith gave a tight smile. "Perfectly, Professor."

"Don – you check out the propulsion unit and I'll check the navigation equipment. We have a lot of work to do, so I suggest we all get to bed early tonight."

* * *

Judy went searching for Don before going to bed and found him checking the engine system. "Don, Dad said to get to bed early. You should be wrapping up," she told him.

Don nodded. "I'm almost done. I thought I could get this finished before going to bed, then I'll check all the electrical systems tomorrow. So far, things look okay. I'll tell your dad and then hit the sack."

"Mom and Dad have already gone to bed. So has everyone else. I just wanted to kiss you good-night."

"Oh… well in that case… I'll take a short break." He put his tools down and asked, "So, what did you think of Will's story?"

"Which part?"

"Having a great, great, great, however many greats granddaughter."

"Oh – well – I, um, I suppose it's inevitable…"

"_Inevitable?" _He crossed his arms. "You make it sound like some sort of… horrible fate…"

"Oh, Don, no… It's not horrible – it's just that it's so far into the future, I haven't really thought about it."

"Judy… since we're uh, talking about the future… I'd like to talk with your parents -- about us."

"Oh, Don. I don't think now would be a good time. I mean… we agreed that we don't want to get married in flight."

"I was thinking – or hoping – that it could be on the next planet we land on – I mean the next place where we stay for longer than," he chuckled… "than five minutes."

She put her arms around him. "That sounds wonderful… So, was that a proposal?"

He raised his eyebrows. "An _official_ proposal?"

She nodded.

"Um… No… I want to do that right…" They kissed and pulled back when they heard one of the cabin doors slide open. It was Penny.

"Judy, Mom told me to keep an eye on you tonight. I was worried when you weren't in bed yet," she said.

"I'm fine. I just came to kiss Don good-night.," Judy replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Penny was embarrassed. "I always seem to be interrupting…"

Don's heart went out to her. "Hey, no problem," he said. "Now I get to kiss two beautiful women good-night," and he gave each a peck on the cheek.

Penny immediately brightened. "Good-night, Don," she said and turned to go back to her room. Judy mouthed the words, _"Thank you,"_ over her shoulder to him as she followed Penny to the cabin.

Don turned back to his work. He thought about Penny. She was becoming a lovely young woman with no male near her age (Will didn't count) to notice. None of the men on the _Jupiter_ could really give Penny the approval that most adolescent girls needed. He knew that, other than the occasional "pretty girl' compliment, there wasn't anything he could do about it. He shrugged and went back to his work.

* * *

_**Dr. Smith achieves Samson-like strength when futuristic hippies terrorize the space family Robinson…**_

"_**Collision of Planets" on **__**Lost in Space**__** on this channel…**_


	6. Collision of Planets & Space Creature

**Collision of Planets** (Written by **Peter Packer**)

"**Danger! Danger!"** the Robot was shouting. John and Don ran out of the space ship**. "A major atmospheric disturbance is approaching,"** the Robot explained. **"My sensors indicate that we are in the midst of an electrical storm of catastrophic proportions."**

Thunderclaps resounded overhead and lightening lit up the sky. Before John and Don could reenter the ship to ground the electrical systems, the sun rose and John was incredulous. **"Sunrise at nine in the evening?"** he commented. Wind gusts then swept through the camp.

"**The wind is fifty and increasing!"** the Robot continued. **"Temperature is thirty-five degrees Fahrenheit and falling rapidly."**

"**All right. Stay out here. Keep us posted on the weather,"** John ordered.

As Don worked on the electrical system, John called the family together. "I don't know why it's happening, but we're experiencing severe weather disturbances. I want everyone to stay inside the space ship until further notice."

"But, Dad," Will asked, "what about the Robot."

"He's designed to withstand weather, son. He'll be fine."

Will ran to the viewport and saw the Robot clinging desperately to the hook for the space walk lifelines with his claw. "Dad! Look! He's going to be blown away!"

Don looked up from his work. "Want me to go out and get him?" he asked.

John nodded. "All right."

"Be careful," Judy exclaimed as he opened the hatch and a gust of wind entered the _Jupiter_, sending the family sprawling onto the deck.

Don reached out and grabbed the Robot, pulling him in from the wild weather, and John closed the hatch behind him.

"This planet has developed an irregular orbit, causing the atmospheric disturbances we are now experiencing," the Robot reported.

"Is everyone all right?" John asked. He heard a round of 'okays' from the family.

"John?" Maureen asked. "Does this mean we're in danger?"

"I'm afraid so, Maureen. We'll have to prepare to leave as quickly as we can."

* * *

Hours later, Judy wandered up to the flight deck and found Don reading through an electrical manual. "Don?" she called as she stepped off the ladder.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Can't sleep," she replied.

"The howling wind?"

"Not really – more like my howling brain…"

He laughed. "That sounds like something I would say. What's your brain 'howling' about?"

She sat across from him. "We're not going to get a chance to talk to Mom and Dad, are we?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Not now." He leaned forward and took her hand. "I guess it will have to be on the next planet."

She leaned forward to meet his gaze. "What do we do in the meantime?"

He smiled. "I, um, I guess we take advantage of any time we find ourselves alone."

"Like now?"

He nodded. "Like now…"

Their lips met and he was about to pull her into his arms when a loud "Ahem…" caused them to look towards the ladder. John stepped onto the deck. "What are you two doing up? We're going to have a lot of work to do to put this camp back together tomorrow."

Judy immediately went into daughter mode. "I'm sorry, Dad. I just came up for a few minutes because I couldn't sleep. I didn't know Don was up here."

John crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"Really, Dad," she reiterated. "Well, good-night." She kissed her father on the cheek and left.

Don watched her step into the elevator and turned to John, his friend… and her father… "You know, John—" He stopped.

"Hm?"

He pressed his lips together and mumbled, "Never mind. I'll get to work on the electrical system first thing in the morning."

"Good. I'll have the children clean up outside. Do you think Judy and Penny can work on the force field unit?"

Don nodded. "Sure. They know that unit almost as well as I do now."

"Good. With any luck, this storm will blow over and give us time to get this ship back together."

Don placed the book on his chair. "See you in the morning."

* * *

Judy, the Robot, Dr. Smith and the children were hard at work – all except Dr. Smith, that is – outside repairing what had been damaged by the storm when the Robot announced that heat lightening was building up. Seconds later, the _Jupiter_ was rocked by an explosion and small fire when Don tested the electrical system. Don and John put the fire out and a voice boomed through the air.

"**All inhabitants of the planet Kromah, listen to this message. Inhabitants of the planet Kromah are ordered to evacuate the planet without delay. Repeat, you will evacuate the planet at once."**

"**John, whose voice is that?"** Maureen asked.

"**Well, whoever it was picked a fine time to warn us – propulsion unit out, fuel supply practically zero,"** he replied.

"**I'll make a list of repairs, but I'll tell you right now that it's not going to be short,"** Don added.

It didn't take long for Don to grab his clipboard and give John the bad news. "Booster regulator, shot, solenoids, out— retro-rocket system and all fuel cells burned out."

"How about backup systems?" John asked.

"**Same."**

"**We've got a week's work ahead of us. To say nothing of the time it'll take to get fuel."**

"**We must work night and day until the job is done," **Dr. Smith stated.

"**Well, I'm glad you said "we," Smith. You're elected to the drill site division. Let's see. Your quota – twelve cans of fuel – daily,"** Don announced.

"—**Fifteen."** John corrected.

"—**Fifteen,"** Don repeated.

The beeping of the radar caught all of their attention. Something or someone had landed. Within seconds an explosion shook the planet.

Penny and Judy were inspecting the galley systems when they felt the explosion. "Do you think it was an earthquake?" Penny asked.

"I don't know. Let's finish this up and head upstairs," she replied.

When they left the elevator, they found Will bringing equipment inside the _Jupiter_ and Maureen checking the weather monitor. "Mother?" Judy called, "Was that an earthquake?"

"No, Judy. Don said it read like a detonation. He and your father have gone off in the pod to investigate," Maureen replied. Worry crossed Judy's face. "Oh, now, I'm sure they'll be fine," Maureen stated with an assurance she didn't feel. "Your father will explain our situation to whoever landed, and they'll have to give us more time."

* * *

The men returned and they were not happy… "Mom, they're back," Judy called. She and Maureen rushed up to meet them.

"John? Did you find them?" Maureen asked.

"Yes, we found them," John replied.

"And?"

"And they're like a bunch of – juvenile delinquents," Don stated.

"Kind of like those hippie types from back in our day – three men and a woman," John added.

Don imitated the woman who had described the group to them, "As the girl said, **'a useless burden' **on their society."

"They were told to blow this planet up _**'efficiently and effectively'**_ in order to be considered _**'citizens,'**_**"** John finished.

"**Why this planet?"** Maureen asked.

"**Because it's on a collision course with their own, and they won't give us any more time,"** John explained.

"Isn't there anything we can do to change their minds?" Maureen asked.

John raised his eyebrows. "Well—" He turned to Don. "_Someone_ could _**'talk pretty'**_ to the girl," he said. He took Maureen's arm and led her to the ship. "Think about it," he called over his shoulder.

Judy crossed her arms and approached Don. _"Talk pretty?"_ she repeated.

Don tilted his head and gave her a wry smile. "Well… she _is_ a blond—"

Dr. Smith stomped into camp looking like a permed distant cousin of the Incredible Hulk and carrying a large metal container on his shoulder. He dropped it and the ground shook from its weight. Don asked if there were fifteen cans of fuel in the container, but Dr. Smith didn't answer.

Judy had another question for him. **"Dr. Smith, what happened to your hair?"**

"**Good heavens? Nothing's happened to my hair,"** Dr. Smith boomed.

"**Of course it has. It's been dyed green."**

"**Dyed green indeed! Have you all suddenly become color-blind?"**

"**I'll show you."** Judy handed up a hand mirror. **"Look."**

Dr. Smith gazed at his reflection, but stated, **"Dyed green, my foot. I suggest you all have your eyes examined."**

Don tried to lift the container, but couldn't move it a centimeter. **"What's in this, anyway, Smith? Pig lead?"** he asked. **"All right. What's going on around here? Where'd you get the muscle to lift that?"**

"**Don, I wouldn't fool with Dr. Smith right now, if I were you,"** Will warned. **"I don't think he knows his own strength."**

"**No fooling?"**

Dr. Smith stood. **"**I am as hale, hearty and powerful as any man in his prime," Dr. Smith's voice boomed. **"Major, please remove yourself."**

"**Remove myself?"** Don chuckled. **"How would you like to try to make me?"**

"**Why certainly."** He pushed Don's shoulder with the tip of his finger and Don went sprawling onto the ground.

"**Dr. Smith!"** Judy exclaimed as she ran to Don to be sure he was all right.

"**I warned you, Don,"** Will commented.

Maureen and John strolled out of the _Jupiter_, wondering what the commotion was about. **"What happened to you? And where'd this box come from?"** John asked Dr. Smith.

"**Well, it came down on a parachute, Dad,"** Will explained. **"And Dr. Smith tried to look inside… b-but it blacked him out, and when he came to, well – Well, look at him."**

"**Yes, I'm looking," **John replied.

Dr. Smith did not believe Will's story. **"Stuff and nonsense, William,"** he said. **"Well, now that you fine people have realized that I'm not a man to be trifled with, I wish to be excused. I have important work to do." **Dr. Smith easily picked up the box.

"**Put it down, Smith,"** John commanded.

"**Professor,"** Smith protested, **"are you going to trifle with me too?"**

"**Put it down," **John repeated.

"**Very well, Professor. I shall put it down, but only in the interests of harmony."** Smith dropped the box and the ground shook once again. **"Adieu, all."**

Dr. Smith had no idea at the time that the box in their possession held the last of the detonation equipment, and he was determined to get a look inside. Dr. Smith managed to take the box away from camp, even with the Robot guarding it, but he soon came running into camp. **"I was overpowered, devitalized, denuded of my strength,"** he complained. Don was disgusted when he discovered that the aliens had taken possession of the box. John asked Dr. Smith what the aliens had said, **"You have very little time, old master,"** Smith replied.

"**Well, trying to stop them now would be useless,"** John stated, **"but we could take off in an hour, maybe less, if we could get some fuel."** He and Don went off to the drill site and he assigned the task of stowing the gear to the rest of the family.

* * *

Don mined enough fuel for the _Jupiter_ to lift off and he and John broke down the drilling equipment and hurried back to the _Jupiter_. The women had been working non-stop and all was as ready as it could be for take-off, except for one thing, Will, the Robot and Dr. Smith were missing…

"**Will! Come in, Will!"** John called over the radio. **"This** **is the **_**Jupiter**__**2**_**. Will, answer!"**

He put the microphone back and stated, **"Well, it's my guess that they went after the demolition box."**

"**Even with Dr. Smith in his, uh, devitalized state?"** Maureen asked.

"**I saw him doing some sitting up exercises,"** Penny stated, **"just before they disappeared."**

"**Of his own free will?"** Don asked.

"**I think the Robot was counting cadence,"** she added.

"**John, how much time do we have?"** Maureen asked.

An explosion rocked the planet before John could answer. He, Maureen and Don went to the doorway. **"Well, that one came too close to this planet's core for comfort,"** John commented. He turned to his wife. "**Maureen, do you remember everything you've learned about liftoff procedure?"**

"**Well, yes, I review it constantly. Why?"**

"**Well, while Don and I are out looking for Will, I want you and the girls to check every system on this ship for go,"** he told her.

Don knew exactly where John was going with this. He turned to the girls and realized that, if he and John did not find Will in time, he might not see them again. He and John had discussed the need for the women to be as familiar with flying the ship as they and Will were for any possible emergency situation… which they were now facing.

"**All right, dear, but what for?"** Maureen asked.

"**Well, I hope it won't be necessary, but you and Penny and Judy may have to lift off without us,"** he replied.

Judy wouldn't accept that order. **"Dad, we can't!"**

"**Now, we'll keep in touch, but if I give the order for liftoff… that's exactly what you'll do… Are we clear?"**

Maureen nodded. **"Yes, John."**

Don grabbed their weapons and they were off.

Judy still couldn't accept her father's pronouncement. She went to her mother's side and took her arm. "Mother… we can't… we can't leave without them."

Maureen was as distraught as she was, but she knew that it was a question of survival. She placed her hand over Judy's and said, "We'll do whatever your father tells us to do, Judy. Now let's check those systems."

They were half way through the list on Maureen's clipboard when Don came running up the ramp. "Don!" Judy exclaimed as she ran to him. "Thank goodness you're back." Don put his arm around her waist.

Penny noticed that no one followed him. "Where's Will?" she asked.

"Your father sent me back."

"You didn't find him?" Maureen asked.

Don shook his head. "I suggested _he_ come back here, but John ordered me back instead. Maureen, he ordered me to liftoff in fifteen minutes, with or without them."

"Oh, Don…"

"Look – I don't intend to follow that order. I'll hold off as long as I can. We're not taking off until the ground can't hold us anymore."

* * *

Fifteen minutes came and went – and still no John and Will… Maureen and the girls were on either side of Don as he stared out the viewport. Finally, they spotted Will and John walking up to the _Jupiter_ with the Robot – and Dr. Smith dragging himself behind them.

"You didn't follow my orders," John stated when he entered.

"That's right," Don replied.

John nodded. "Good. And we now have a little bit more time."

"How did you work that out?" Don asked.

John smiled. "There might be a slight delay in their setting that last explosive… I damaged their vehicles. It'll take some time for them to get them back in working order."

"Well, I'm just glad you're back," Maureen stated. "All of you."

"Well, then," John said, "As our hippie friends would say… Let's _blow_ this joint!"

Despite the ship's mechanical problems, they were able to liftoff within an hour. Will was looking through the viewfinder when the planet exploded. Will wondered if the aliens had gotten off in time. John assured him that, with the extra parts they had left them, he was sure they made it. Don soon noticed two blips on the monitor – coming fast…

The ship shook as the blips buzzed the _Jupiter_ and they heard a woman's laughter over the radio. She then said, **"Get that heap off the road, little masters."**

Don was incensed and slammed down his clipboard. **"You're not gonna let them get away with that, are ya?"** he asked.

John picked it up and handed it back to Don. **"We can't afford to waste the fuel."**

"**I guess they really haven't learned a lesson,"** Will commented.

"**It just goes to prove there is nothing you can do with a really dedicated misfit,"** the Robot observed.

* * *

_**Next week a mysterious force descends on each member of the space family Robinson…**_

_**Next week outer space suspense in the **__**Lost in Space**__** episode entitled "Space Creatures" here on this website…**_

* * *

**Space Creatures** (Written by **William Welch**)

"Dear Joan,

We're back in space… I'm beginning to wonder if you'll ever get to hear these tapes, or, if you do – how bored you'll get listening to them. They are beginning to sound pretty repetitive. Dr. Smith gets us into trouble and my father gets us out. And then there's the wonderfully dull saga of Don and me. Are we going to take our relationship further? Are we going to get married? Whenever we think we're close to talking to my parents about it – something happens to stop us. Mom wants us to wait until we settle down somewhere. I'm not sure we ever will…"

* * *

The ship shook and shuddered and Judy put her tape player away. Don had told her that they were going to test out the retro rockets, so she wasn't surprised by the turbulence. She climbed the ladder to see if her father and Don were ready for breakfast and stepped off the ladder in time to hear that the _Jupiter_ was now in orbit around a planet. She stopped as the Robot told her father about the planet's details, that the atmosphere was composed of equal parts methane and an unidentified gas.

"**Methane—"** John repeated. **"That means the planet won't support life."**

"**Affirmative," **the Robot replied. **"It is instantly fatal to humans."**

A fog filled the viewport and the Robot explained that it was composed of the unidentified gas. **"But it is more than a gas,"** the Robot added.

"**Meaning what?"** Don asked.

"**It is a living organism – a highly dangerous one."**

"**How dangerous?"** John asked.

"**It is evil and hungry."**

"**Hungry for what?"**

"**Insufficient data, but not hungry for food as we know it."**

"**At least it can't get inside," **Don stated.

John saw Judy take a step towards them, but then they all froze in time – including the Robot. The fog somehow opened the hatch and made its way onto the ship. As it dissipated, so did the frozen effect on the humans. **"We're leaving this orbit at once," **John stated. He accidentally knocked Don's headrest down as he made his way to his co-pilot chair.

Judy walked over to them and pulled the headrest back into its up position. Don gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks."

"It sounds like we won't be landing on this planet," Judy stated.

"I'm afraid not, Judy," her father replied. "We'll have to keep searching until we find another planet where we can put down and make the repairs we never got to before take off."

Judy sighed. "Mom is making breakfast. We'll bring up some coffee for you." She returned to the galley and asked her mother why Will wasn't at the table yet.

"He's confined to his quarters until he can pass that history quiz," Maureen reported.

"If the quiz was about the history of space travel, he'd pass it with flying colors," Judy stated.

"Well, it's not. It's about the Romans, the Greeks and Phoenicians," Maureen said, "So he has a lot of studying to do to pass that test."

* * *

The fog slunk its way through the _Jupiter_ unnoticed until it found its way into Dr. Smith's and Will's cabins. A distant voice commanded them to close their eyes and listen. **"You are unhappy on this ship, aren't you?"** it asked.** "You are being bossed around by the others…"**

"**Sometimes I wish they'd all disappear,"** Dr. Smith commented.

"**Your wish shall be granted – and much more. …All you need do is wish for anything you want."**

"**All I want is to be left alone,"** Will exclaimed.

* * *

Judy had returned to the galley when Penny came bouncing in, greeting both Judy and her mother with a cheerful, **"Hi!"**

Maureen instructed Penny to take coffee up to the men and wake Dr. Smith. As Maureen loaded the dishwasher, Penny poured coffee into two cups held by Judy. When Penny turned to place the coffee pot on the table, her mother was gone. Judy reassured Penny that their mother was probably in her cabin and told Penny to take the coffee to the upper deck while she looked for Maureen.

Penny placed the coffee on the console. Although she could tell that the men were having trouble with the _Jupiter_, she decided to tell her father about her mother's disappearance. John grabbed the intercom microphone. **"Maureen,"** he called. **"Are you in our cabin?"**

Judy answered. **"She's not there. I just looked."** The _Jupiter_ rattled and Don instructed John to adjust the stabilizers.

"**Judy, get up here,"** John ordered. **"I can't leave this control panel."**

"**All right, Dad,"** Judy replied and made her way to elevator. Will left his room and approached Judy to tell her about the voice, but Judy told him that she didn't have time to speak with him as the elevator ascended. When the elevator arrived on the upper deck – it was empty. Penny called for her, but there was no reply. John told Penny to call Judy again, and the ship rocked.

"**Judy? Why didn't you come up on the elevator?" **she asked.

This time Will answered. **"Well, she did, Penny. She must be with you right now. What's wrong with everyone all of a sudden?"**

"**Well, she isn't here, I tell you," **Penny replied. "**She must be still down there."**

John called Will on the intercom and told him and Dr. Smith to search the entire lower deck. **"You want us to search everywhere, sir?"** Will asked.

"**Yes, including the power core,"** John replied.

"**But, Dad, we were all told never to go in there."**

"**This is an emergency, Son."**

The _Jupiter_ rocked again. Don had no time to worry about Judy as he called for John to watch the stabilizers again, but he was sure she was somewhere on the ship. Where else could she and Maureen be?

* * *

"**It's no use,"** Don stated. **"We just can't break free of this orbit."**

Penny approached them. **"Dad, what are we going to do about Mom and Judy?"** she asked.

"We're gonna find them!" he replied. The fog then returned in front of the viewport and the ship was pounded from above. The Robot reported that an unidentified object was trying to break through the hull. John concluded that something on the planet was holding the _Jupiter_ in its orbit. **"Affirmative,"** the Robot replied. **"I have computed what this organism wants… Fear. It is hungry for fear. It feeds on fear and hatred. Therefore, no one must be afraid."**

Don said he was sure that Smith was somehow mixed up in the disappearance of the women. Penny then noticed that the fog was gone from the viewport. John stated that it meant that they were running through patches of it as they circled the planet. **"Don, stay on the controls," **he ordered. **"Do everything you can to get us out of this orbit."** He sent Penny below to continue searching while he would search the upper deck.

The Robot determined that there would be more disappearances coming… **"I feel it in my sensors."**

Don announced that the fog had returned. Will and Penny decided to start their second search in the galley. Will turned his back, and, when he turned around… Penny was gone. When Dr. Smith heard that Penny too was missing, he said, **"Oh, dear. What have I done?"**

"**What **_**have**_** you done?" **Will asked him.

"**Is no one safe from this scourge?"** Dr. Smith commented.

Will announced that he was going to talk with his father and Dr. Smith warned that they must not be alone**. "Who knows what unspeakable horror lurks in the nether reaches of the ship?"** Smith stated.

When Will reported that Penny was also missing, John stated that they would continue searching the entire ship. **"But Dad, there's no place left to look!" **Will stated. The Robot reassured them that the women were **"alive and unharmed."**

John were convinced that whatever was happening on the _Jupiter_ had something to do with the planet below. Don volunteered to go down to the surface in the pod. If something down there was responsible for Judy's disappearance, he wanted to be the one to find it. John agreed, as long as he kept in constant communication and aborted the mission if the atmosphere proved to be fatal.

Don scampered into the pod and descended. Before long he encountered electrical interference that caused an explosive short in the pod. John told him to abort the mission and return to the _Jupiter_. The fog returned, and, after Don was safely docked, Will opened the hatch, but the pod was empty. Don had disappeared… Dr. Smith murmured, **"Oh, dear. Oh, dear. I've done it again."**

* * *

Don found himself walking amidst a thick blue fog, when out of the mist came Judy. They hugged and held onto each other as Maureen and Penny approached them. A voice boomed behind them and a figure appeared. Penny expressed her fear and the voice announced, **"Good. More fear. It's nourishing me. Making me stronger each minute."**

"**Who are you?"** Maureen asked.

"**That's for me to know and you to find out."**

"**You talk like a child."**

"**I am. But I'm growing. I'm getting bigger and bigger…"**

* * *

The _Jupiter_ started to fall out of orbit and John continued to believe that everything that had been happening was being controlled by one force. He believed that the polarity of the machines had an effect on the disappearances, and, if he reversed the polarity, the missing crew might reappear. He found a rope and looped around Will's waist as well as his own – they were tethered like mountain climbers and continued their search. John entered the pod and, when Will entered the pod also, he found the rope on the floor and his father gone… Even Dr. Smith and the Robot had disappeared… Will was alone, just as he had wished…

* * *

Judy held onto Don until her father appeared in the fog. They she, Maureen and Penny ran to greet him. "What is going on here?" John asked. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea, John. We've just been wandering around trying to find someway out of this fog," Maureen replied.

Dr. Smith then walked out of the mist and Don immediately confronted him, as did John. Dr. Smith apologized and stated that he never _really_ wanted anyone to vanish. **"I never really did anything… possibly a—a stray subconscious thought."** he admitted.

The Robot approached them and supported Dr. Smith. **"That is correct. There is another force at work."**

Dr. Smith ran off and pleaded with the voice that he should never have been brought to this place – that it was a mistake. The voice decided it liked Dr. Smith. **"I'm hungry. I can use you."** And Dr. Smith disappeared again.

* * *

The family was finally together again and Will was explaining what had happened after the family had disappeared from the _Jupiter_. "Dr. Smith came back – but, he wasn't Dr. Smith at all. He was taken over by my id."

"You're what?" Penny asked.

"I-d. My id."

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that it was like all the bad parts of me put together. It said it had to kill me to survive, but I wasn't afraid of it. Since it couldn't feed on my fear, my id got weak and fell into the power core."

"How did we get back here?"

"I reversed the polarity on the pod first, and that brought Dad and Don back."

"You know, I better check out the electrical circuits. There might have been an electrical surge when that force fell into the power core," Don stated.

"I'll come with you," Judy said.

"Not right now, Judy, I want you to help me fix breakfast," Maureen stated and turned to Will. "And you, young man, get back in your room and pass that history test."

"Well, I guess things are back to normal," Will stated and left for his cabin.

"I must say, this whole affair has made a mess of me. I must retire to my room," Dr. Smith stated.

"And _I'll_ help Don with the electrical system," John added. "…But, call us when breakfast is ready. I'm starved…"

It wasn't long before the girls had breakfast on the table. Will came out of his room and announced that he had finally passed the test. And Dr. Smith wasn't feeling quite up to doing much more than lying in bed, that is, until Maureen announced that a hot breakfast was waiting for him.

Judy poured a cup of coffee for Don and brought it to the upper deck. "Can you get away to eat?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm just about done," he replied.

"You know, Don, I'm glad you were with us in that blue fog. I was scared out of my wits until you came along."

"I was pretty scared myself – I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again…"

She approached him and handed him the coffee. "Do you think we'll find a planet to land on?"

"Well, there's no rush since the repairs we have to make aren't crucial. We can make most of them in flight."

Judy sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I was hoping it would be soon. Remember we were going to talk to my parents when we land?"

"And remember what your mother said? Not until we really settle in someplace?"

"We can try to wear her down."

"Oh, she'll love me for that."

"How about Dad? If we can convince him, we can convince Mom."

"Sure… we can try…"

Little did they know that their conversation would have a greater effect on the Robot than on John and Maureen…

* * *

_**Next week… a love affair blooms between the Robot and his female counterpart from an alien planet…**_

_**Next week… "Deadliest of the Species" on **__**Lost in Space**__** on this website…**_


	7. Deadliest of the Species

**Deadliest of the Species** (Written by **Robert Hamner**)

The _Jupiter_ had been in flight for several days before Don had the opportunity to speak with John about Judy. Repairs had kept him busy enough that he hadn't even thought about it. He suspected that the energizing module was going to need repairs, and he wasn't in the best of moods when Judy approached him. "Don?" she called as she made her way off the elevator.

He didn't answer right away. He was under the console, inspecting a mass of wires and cursing under his breath. The Robot stood at attention, ready to lend advice, but only if asked. He knew better than to try the major's temper.

"Robot? Have you seen Don?" Judy asked.

"Yes, Miss Judy, he is under the console elbow deep in wires," the Robot replied. "I would not approach him if I were you."

"Thank you, Robot, but I'll take my chances." She crept over to the console and crouched down. He had yet to notice her.

"Come on, you piece of—" Don jumped when Judy cleared her throat. "What the—"

"I'm sorry, Don. I didn't mean to scare you, but you didn't hear me when I called."

"Judy—" he growled, ready to snap at her interruption of his work, but, when he turned to face her, she within an inch of his nose… and he melted. "Uh… um…" He wet his lips and pulled her head in for a warm, relaxing kiss. "Mmm… Thanks… I needed that," he murmured when their lips separated.

The Robot's sensors went into full alert. The major had been in a foul mood and was transformed with the magic of a kiss. "Major, may I venture an observation?"

"Sure."

"Before Miss Judy arrived, your mood was dark, but since you touched her lips, your mood has improved dramatically."

"That's the power of love, Robot…"

"Speaking of love, Don," Judy stated, "my father's coming up and I thought now might be a good time to talk to him about us."

Don sat up. "Oh, I don't know, Judy. He hasn't been happy with all of the repair work we've had to do. Now might not be a good time."

"But, Don… there never is a good time."

He stared at her a minute. "I guess you're right… Okay… We'll talk to him."

John came off the ladder just as Don finished speaking. "Talk to be me about what?" he asked.

Now that John was here, Don wasn't sure how to start. "Well—I, uh—I guess…"

"Dad," Judy interrupted, "we wanted to talk to you about us."

"Us?" he asked.

"Don and me."

"And what is there to talk about?"

"John, we, uh, we don't want to wait until we get to Alpha Centauri to get married," Don stated.

"Well—I can understand that, but now is not a good time."

"We weren't talking about _now_, Dad, but the next planet we settle on—"

"—May be an inhospitable place. Your mother wants you to wait until we settle down, and I agree with her. Things are just too uncertain right now."

"But, Dad."

"Judy, please be reasonable."

"Reasonable?" A tinge of anger was in her tone. "We've been _more_ than reasonable, Dad."

"You've waited this long… You can wait a little bit longer."

"John!" Don stood and faced his friend. "We've been asked to wait too many times. We're ready to make that commitment and I don't understand why you and Maureen insist on putting us off!"

"Calm down, Don," John stated. "It's not just about you and Judy. There are other factors to consider here."

Don's patience had worn thin. "The only factor that means anything is that we love each other and we want to be together."

"But you _are_ together… all the time…"

"Oh, we're together all right – with you and Maureen and Smith and the kids…"

Judy put her hand on Don's arm to calm him. "Don, let me try. Dad, you have to understand that we're anxious to start a life together—"

"And that is _exactly_ the reason your mother and I put you off," John explained. "You _could_ possibly start a life – a _new_ life – a _baby_ – and, quite frankly, we can't take that chance."

Don and Judy spoke in unison… "John—" "Dad—"

"Now that's enough! Look, I'm sorry, but now is not the time." John excused himself and went to find Maureen. He wasn't happy with how he had handled the conversation, but he and Maureen had agreed that they had to do everything in their power to keep Don and Judy apart until they could land on planet where they truly could make a life for themselves.

Judy was ready to cry and Don pulled her into his arms for a hug. "Ah, Judy, I'm sorry. I should have been more forceful."

She shook her head. "No… that would just have made him mad." She buried her face in his chest. "Oh, Don… I just want to be with you."

"I know, and we will be, but…" He pulled her away from him. "We don't _really_ need your parents' permission…"

She looked up at him. That was true, but it certainly would make it easier if they had John and Maureen's blessings. "Well, nothing can happen unless we land somewhere, so…"

"So… I guess I'll get back to the energizer module."

She nodded.

"Hey…" He took her chin in his fingers. "Are you okay?"

She nodded again. "I love you, Don."

He smiled. "I love you, too." He gave her a deep, gentle kiss and released her.

They hadn't thought twice about the Robot witnessing their exchange. The Robot, however, processed the scene in great detail…

* * *

Don had put the tangled wires under the console back in order by the time John rejoined him. Neither greeted the other as residual tension filled the air. John stood at attention, like an admiral on the bridge of his ship, while Don fiddled with the knobs and switches of the console. **"The energizing module is still malfunctioning,"** Don stated. **"Showing a deviation of three para-seconds per astro-cycle."**

"**Any chance of repairing it in flight?"** John asked.

"**We'll have to set down somewhere. There's not enough room on board to dismantle it."**

"**I'll check the scanner. We're approaching the Zedar star system. There should be a likely planet orbiting their sun."**

Will joined them on the upper deck. He approached the Robot, who was looking out of the porthole. **"What do you see out there, Robot?"** Will asked.

"**Loneliness,"** the Robot replied.

"**What did you say?"**

"**Never mind."**

The radar beeped a warning.** "We're picking up an alien rocket-powered object,"** John announced. **"It's closing fast on a collision course!"**

"**Can you get any signal from it?"** Don asked.

"**I think so, if I can just home in on their frequency."**

What they heard was a male voice speaking an alien language, which the Robot translated for them. **"It's an electronically recorded message from the Zedar galaxy Law Enforcement Bureau. It states that this space capsule is in isolation and must not be approached for any reason, under pain of death."**

"**Well, I'd like nothing better than to stay away from them, but it's still closing,"** John stated.

"**The capsule's propulsion system is being electro magnetically drawn to the **_**Jupiter**__**2**_**,"** the Robot explained.

"**It's closing on us! Coming fast at 3:00!"** John announced. **"There it goes."**

"**It's trying to circle back," **Don observed.

"**There is no need for immediate concern,"** the Robot stated. **"The capsule will not strike the **_**Jupiter2**_**, but only follow in its flight path."**

"**In other words, we've got a stray following us, right?" **Don asked.

"**Affirmative,"** the Robot answered.

John instructed the Robot to do an environmental analysis of the planets in the Zedar star system in order to find one that was habitable. The Robot agreed and added, **"It will keep my computers from thinking of things."**

"**What did you say?"** Will asked.

"**Nothing. Nothing at all," **the Robot replied.

The path of the _Jupiter_ _2_ was being tracked by a Zedar law enforcement officer. He issued an all points bulletin. **"Space capsule Alpha 784 has been pulled out of her isolation orbit… The capsule must be found. This is a code-red emergency."**

The Robot located a habitable planet and John instructed Don to land. **"What about that space capsule?" **Don asked. **"Still following us?"**

"**Like a calf following its mother,"** John replied.

"**Maybe. I still don't like it."**

"**Well, the Robot doesn't seem to think it's dangerous. All I know is that we've got to repair that energizing module. The capsule's someone else's problem."**

Don thought that, somehow, that capsule would become their problem, but he decided to keep his thoughts to himself. **"Check. Takin' her in."**

Their path was still being monitored and the Zedar law enforcement officer announced that the capsule had been located. **"An alien spaceship has pulled it into orbit around planet 23.6 Gamma Range. It is still highly dangerous and must be recovered at any cost. If the alien creatures refuse to cooperate, destroy them. Repeat: If they refuse to cooperate, they must be destroyed."**

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Don and I talked to my father about letting us get married, but we couldn't change his mind. He and my mother are so afraid that I might get pregnant, they won't even _consider_ allowing us to get married. Just because they became pregnant with me before they got married, doesn't mean that Don and I will…"

* * *

Penny walked in just at that moment. "Judy, did you just say that Mom was pregnant with you _before_ she and Dad got married?"

Judy blushed. She hadn't intended for Penny or Will to ever know about that time in her parents' life. "Oh, Penny, I… That's not what I said…"

"Come on, Judy, I heard you."

As Judy put her tape player away, she said, "Look, Penny, I don't think Mom and Dad ever wanted you or Will to know about that. Please promise me you won't say anything."

"I promise. I just can't imagine Mom and Dad ever making a mistake like that."

"Well, it could happen to anyone…" Judy sighed. "…Even me and Don, I guess…"

"I came to tell you that Dad said to strap in. We're landing on a planet so he and Don can fix the energy module."

"I guess it's just another quick stop."

"Probably… I'll be glad to get off the space ship, though… even if it's only for a few hours."

* * *

They had landed and John ordered Don to strip the astrogator while he got the cosmic energizer. Will asked if he could go outside to look at the rock formations. John asked the Robot, **"Are there any indication of alien life-forms out there?"**

"**None whatsoever,"** the Robot replied.

John allowed them to explore. The women then came up and Penny asked if she could explore around the ship, but her mother told her that they had to set-up the table for lunch. "Why can't Will do that?" she asked.

"It's not his job to help with lunch, Penny," Maureen replied.

"But, that's not fair, Mom. Just because he's a male doesn't mean he can't help with meals."

John decided to intervene. "Well, Penny, I've already allowed him to go rock hunting. Besides, we're only staying long enough to get this energizer fixed, then we'll be off again."

Don felt for Penny. She always seemed to be caught in the middle now – too old to be allowed to 'play' as much as Will, but too young to be included in adult activities. "If it's any consolation, Penny, I agree with you," he stated.

"We don't need comments from the peanut gallery," John said.

"I'm just giving her my opinion," Don told him.

"Major West – when I need advice on child rearing, I'll ask my wife… not you."

Don shrugged. He hadn't seen John in such a foul mood in quite a long time. He wondered if John was feeling just a tiny bit guilty about the marriage conversation.

Penny gave Don a grateful smile and helped Judy and Maureen set up the table. The women then reentered the _Jupiter_ to prepare the food while Don and John worked on the wires for the energizer module. It didn't take long to complete the repairs. "You know, if this thing tests out, we should be ready for liftoff this evening," John told Don.

"**Well, that just about does it,"** Don agreed.

"**If we only had the Robot to stand between those two power poles, we could find out if it really did draw cosmic energy,"**

"**By the way where is the robot?"**

"**I don't know. He should have been back with Will by now."**

Penny and Judy walked to the top of the hatch, but were warned to get inside the ship by Don as he put the force field unit in place. Judy and Penny saw that their father was speaking with two silver aliens wearing clear space helmets.

"**You will return capsule 784, or we must activate attack programming,"** a silver alien announced.

"**Now what did it look like? I mean, was it brown, or shaped like a bullet? What?"** John asked them.

Don picked the intercom and stated, **"John, I'm going to activate the force field. –Run!"**

John made it inside the ship before a missile launched by one of the alien's weapons exploded outside the _Jupiter_.

"**Thanks, Don,"** John said as he entered the ship.

"**We couldn't have cut it much closer,"** Don observed.

"**Don't worry,"** John stated. **"For the time being we'll be safe enough behind this force field."**

"**But we're not all here,"** Penny gasped as the ship shook from another explosion. **"Will and the Robot – they're still out there somewhere!"**

The small cannon blasts continued. **"If they keep increasing their ionic power, they'll blast through our screens!"** Don warned.

"**We've got to do something! Will is still out there!"** Penny shouted.

"**Dad, what can we do?"** Judy asked.

"**I'll tell you what we'll do,"** John replied as he ran to the storage area for a laser rifle.

Don stopped him. **"No, John, you can't! If you lower the force field screen, they'll blast this ship into a million pieces,"**

John stopped. **"Don's right. About all we can do right now is sit tight,"** he told the girls. **"And hope that Will does the same… wherever he is."**

Will and the Robot were right outside the ship. With the timely removal and reinstating of the force field, he and the Robot were safely on board the ship once again.

* * *

As Don looked through the viewfinder, John built a laser cannon with almost all the laser power they had on the ship. Don reported that the aliens were standing like statues and John theorized that they functioned on solar power and would commence attacks in the morning. He and Don moved the laser cannon into position, and John gave out two hour watch assignments – He would take the first watch, Don the second and Dr. Smith the third.

With John taking the first watch, Don would have plenty of time to spend with Judy. He found her and Penny darning socks, of all things. "Are you almost done?" Don asked them.

"We will be if you help," Judy teased.

Don took her challenge. "Sure. Just show me what to do."

"Don, you're kidding, aren't you?" Penny asked.

"Nope. You said males should be able to prepare food. Well, they should be able to darn socks too. So here I am… use me…" His eyes twinkled at Judy as he said those words.

Judy took _Don's_ challenge. "Here. Take the needle. Now… put the tip into the sock and pick up both sides of the hole…" Don followed her directions. "Not that much… Here… let me help you." She placed her hand over his and held his fingers to help him pick up just the right amount of material.

Penny rolled her eyes. "Oh, I can see where this is going. You're going to make goo-goo eyes at each other all night and I'll have to do all the work."

Don and Judy glanced at each other. Penny was right, and they were properly embarrassed about it. "No, Penny, I'm really going to do this," Don stated. "Okay. I think I got it."

He did a perfect stitch and Judy nodded. "That's it!" She picked up another needle and started on another sock.

"By the way," Don asked, "where's your mother? I haven't seen her since lunch."

"Oh, she has a migraine and went to bed this afternoon. All the explosions just made it worse. Since Dad is on watch, I should check on her. I'll be right back," Judy said.

"Migraines. Huh – I don't remember her ever getting headaches before," Don commented.

"Well, she's at that age, you know?" Penny replied. "She's been getting hot flashes and headaches for a few months now. She hasn't said much about them, but they've been getting worse."

"Oh, I get it," Don stated. I was at the Academy when my mother went through that… Maybe that's why your mother's been a little, uh, irritable… lately."

"You mean how she banished Will to his room for not passing that history test?"

"No, I was thinking more about how she doesn't want me and Judy to get married."

"You know, Don, I don't understand why you two don't just elope."

"Elope? Penny… we can't do that…"

"Why not? You go off somewhere and come back and say that you're married… Just say that you had your own private ceremony."

Don stared at the teenager who had once been a sweet, innocent girl. "You know, Penny, I like the way you think, but… your parents would be furious with me."

"They would get over it, Don. I mean, what are they going to do? Tell you that you can't see her anymore?"

Don stared at her. "You're not only beautiful, but you're smart too…"

She smiled. "Thanks… I wish there was someone around who could appreciate it."

"Well, _I_ appreciate it. Thanks for the advice." He was finished with the hole in the sock. "Hey, how do I finish this off?" Penny showed him the final stitches. "Well, Judy's taking longer than I expected. I guess I better get some sleep. I have watch in less than two hours. He stood and ran into Judy, who was at the doorway, listening. He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Your sister is growing-up."

Judy nodded. "Maybe a little too fast," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing… I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Don felt that he had barely slept when there wan an explosion that caused a fire on the _Jupiter_. Dr. Smith was supposed to be on watch. The children came running onto the upper deck. **"Dad, What is it?"** Judy asked.

"**What's happening?"** Penny exclaimed.

"**All right, girls. Get below. Strap in. Will, get me the lasers and bring me the Robot,"** John commanded. **"I need him to help me build a barricade."** The laser cannon was on its side, but Don and John righted it and put it in the doorway. **"Now, when I give the signal,"** he told Don, **"raise the force field so I can get a clear shot at them."** Working together, John hit both aliens and drove them back. Will came up with the laser guns and John asked about the Robot.

"… **I've looked for him—but I don't think he's anywhere on board,"** Will replied.

Dr. Smith laid the blame of lowering the force field on the Robot, which upset Will. Then Don and John took the laser cannon outside and placed it next to the force field unit. Once again, they drove the silver aliens away.

"**Well, that did it. I guess our laser was too much for them."** Don exclaimed.

"**Yeah, it looks that way,"** John replied.

"**Round one for us."**

"**Yeah, but only round one. We haven't destroyed them. We just drove them off. Listen, they're programmed to get that space capsule back. They think we've got it. They'll return. Probably with reinforcements."**

Penny and Judy had come back up to the upper deck and Judy saw that Don and her father seemed to have lost the tension that had been between them since they had had their talk. She guessed that working together to repel the alien attack had put their friendship back on an even keel. Doubts about her relationship with Don started to creep into her mind again. Maybe it wasn't her parents… maybe there was another force at work… another reason that they were meant to stay apart…

* * *

Will found the Robot… in a cave with what appeared to be a female Robot similar to him… and the missing space capsule. The female Robot demanded that the Robot get a subatomic energizer. If they had that – they could rule the galaxy together… She would not let Will leave the cave until the Robot took an energizer from the _Jupiter_. The Robot came up with a plan and left to visit John Robinson.

"**You can't have the energizer,"** John stated.

"**The aliens will be returning at any time now, Robot,"** Don added. **"You know we can't maintain a force field without the energizer."**

"**That is not my concern," **the Robot stated.

"**Why not?"** John asked. **"You're on the spot just like the rest of us."**

"**No, I am not with you any longer. I will make a new life for myself with my own kind. Now. I must have a "yes" or "no" to my offer. The safe return of Will Robinson in exchange for the energizer."**

John had no choice but to give him the energizer unit. Don and John followed him… The Robot confronted them by pointing the unit at them – and they left. Then he told Will that he was free to go. Will did his best to talk the Robot into coming back with him, but it was to no avail.

* * *

Will returned to the _Jupiter_ camp and told the family what had transpired between him and the Robot at the cave. **"He said he was lonely and that he needed to be with his own kind," **Will stated. **"I tried to convince him that the female Robot was evil and not good enough for him, but he wouldn't listen."**

"**I know how he feels,"** Penny stated.

"**But he thinks he's in love with her."**

"**Poppycock!"** Dr. Smith interjected. **"He is nothing but a collection of computer chips and diodes. Robots do not fall in love!"**

"Well, this one did."

* * *

Don and John were working on modifying the sub-energizer to replace the one they had given to the Robot. **"Even if we get this sub-energizer together in time, it might not be able to generate enough power to get the force field back in working order,"** Don commented.

Will had returned to camp and John was just happy that his son was safe. The aliens then reappeared, but their leader was with them this time, and apologized for the 'rashness' of his assistants. **"We've traced a missing space capsule to this planet,"** the leader stated.

"**We don't know where it is. We've already explained that to your aides,"** John said.

"**But I know it's here on this planet. It has to be! I saw it crash here. If I told you what was in that space capsule… perhaps then you'd help us find it."**

"—**Perhaps."**

"**It contained a marvelously superior robot. It was evil incarnate… contaminating everything and everyone that came within its reach. It nearly destroyed an entire world before we caught it. And even its parts were so superior… they could not be destroyed. Our only choice was to disassemble it… place it in this space prison… and orbit it into outer space… to be there for all time to come!"**

Will knew where the space capsule was and left camp.

"**Those parts must be recovered and orbited back into outer space… before it's reassembled and spreads death and destruction… from one end of the universe to the other."**

* * *

John agreed to do whatever he could to help capture the renegade robot. No one noticed that Will had left or knew that he was on his way back – with the energizer. Without the energizer, the female robot would eventually weaken and lose power, but Will never made it back to the _Jupiter_. He fell and the energizer flew out of his hands. The law enforcement officials, however, had detected the strong energy force coming from Will's direction, and they, along with Don and John, had gone to investigate.

The female robot retrieved the energizer and aimed it at Will, firing, but missing, and Will ran behind a rock. **"There is no reason to destroy him,"** the Robot told his female. **"We have the energizer. Let Will Robinson live."**

"**He is a human,"** she replied. **"He is an enemy. He must die."**

"**You like to destroy, don't you?"**

"**You're weak, like all the rest of them. I'll do it myself."**

The Robot placed himself in the line of fire… but was not destroyed.

The law enforcement officers walked onto the scene and demanded that she give herself up. She pretended to go along with them – and then shot them with the energizer…

* * *

John called the family together and Maureen had rejoined them. John gave out his instructions. **"I know it's dangerous, but we're gonna have to split up and try and locate her before dawn. We'll use our radarscopes to keep well out of her range. I'm counting on one thing: She could have killed us all this afternoon, but for some reason, I think she suffered a temporary loss of power. Now, if we can locate her tonight, we might be able to do something about it… before she regains it and comes after us again."**

The family split up – Dr. Smith and the Robot with Will, Penny with John and Don with Judy. Maureen remained back at the ship since she had just recovered from her migraine. Despite the seriousness of their search, Penny enjoyed the time alone with her father. "I find it hard to believe that the Robot put us in this position," John mentioned to her.

"You mean because he's a computer?" Penny asked.

"Well, yes. Computers don't have feelings like people do."

"I don't know, Dad. Remember Verda? When she came back to us she was more human than ever, and she and IDAK fell in love."

"But she was an android."

"Isn't an android just a robot that looks like a human?"

"Our Robot is not programmed for feelings, Penny, and I can't believe the situation he put us all in – especially Will."

"I know. He and Will are like best friends, but I can understand the loneliness that the Robot feels. I feel that way too."

John didn't let the guilt that always seemed to be beneath the surface overtake him. "You have your sister and your brother, Penny, not to mention me and your mother."

Penny sighed and said, "But you're all family. The closest I may ever get to meeting an eligible male is Don and Dr. Smith, and Don is taken by Judy and Dr. Smith is… well… Dr. Smith. I might never get the chance for love."

This was not a subject John wanted to tackle. He had enough trouble worrying about Don and Judy. "We've only been in space for less than three years. You will meet someone someday – when you're old enough for it to mean something… You're too young right now to worry about the opposite sex."

"I'm fourteen years old, Dad. I'm not a child anymore."

John had become quite uncomfortable with the conversation. It had been difficult, but he had finally accepted Judy's transition to adulthood, and was actually happy that she and Don had forged their bond, but he wasn't ready for Penny to become a woman. Looking at her, he realized that she had already blossomed into a young lady. Of the three of his children – she was the one who was growing-up the fastest – and he had no words that could comfort her.

* * *

Don and Judy had searched their entire quadrant and found nothing. "I guess we should get back," Don stated.

"All right," Judy replied. Don took her hand as they walked back. "Don? I overheard your conversation with Penny last night."

"You mean about eloping?"

Judy nodded.

He raised his eyebrow. "What do you think?" Don asked her.

"Mom and Dad would never forgive us."

"Like Penny said – They'll get over it…"

"I don't know, Don. I don't feel right about that. Besides, we can't really call it eloping without someone to marry us."

"I didn't think you'd like the idea. You're not as adventurous as your sister."

Judy didn't reply to that comment. They walked on in silence until they reached the _Jupiter_.

* * *

Of course it was Dr. Smith who found the female robot. He came running back into camp blubbering that she was planning on destroying all of them tomorrow. John wasn't surprised. He and Don had already started rewiring the wire grid of the energizing module in that hope that it could destroy the evil robot. Will and the Robot stood by as John and Don worked. Will asked the Robot if he was feeling better and the Robot replied, **"My mechanism is functioning properly."**

"**I know that. What I mean is, are you feeling better about her?"**

"**It only hurts when I talk about it."**

Don and John were just about finished the wiring when Don commented, **"We don't even know if the ionic grid is powerful enough to do the job."**

"**Well, it had better be," **John stated. **"It's our only hope. What I'm worried about is the Robot. How do we know that he'll turn on that grid at the right time?"**

"**What if it draws too much cosmic power? You know, with that cosmic energy running directly through the Robot… he could be destroyed just like that."** He snapped his fingers.

"**Well, if that grid fails to work properly and doesn't stop her… we could all be destroyed."**

* * *

The women were inside the ship. Penny and Judy watched the men work through the porthole as Dr. Smith gulped down a bowl of soup. Maureen carried a clipboard and checked the defense systems. Dr. Smith lamented about their doomed fate, and Maureen reminded him that they had a good chance to defeat the creature. **"You're right,"** Dr. Smith stated. **"I mean no offense, madam, but whoever it was that said that the female was the deadliest of all the species was certainly correct. For as everybody knows, the female is far deadlier than the male."**

"**Well, it was Rudyard Kipling,"** Maureen said, **"and that is not exactly the right quote."**

"**Details, madam. Mere details! I might have known that you women would all stand together."**

"**Well, I don't have time to argue with you about it now. It's time that you joined the women in the second line of defense," **Maureen ordered. "Penny and Judy? Break out the lasers."

The girls brought the laser holsters over to Maureen.

"**Now, if that grid out there fails, we're the second line of defense,"** Maureen told them.

"**Stay here and fight with the women? Never!"** Dr. Smith exclaimed.

"**You know what the alternative is,"** Maureen said as she tilted her head towards the outside.

"**Out there, fighting with the men?"** Dr. smith asked.

"**Exactly."**

* * *

The grid was tested with the Robot as a volunteer. Power ran through the mechanisms with enough force to explode a rock that John tossed on the grid. **"It works,"** Don observed.

"**I guess we'll get a clear shot at her after all,"** John stated.

"**I'm sorry, Robot. I really hope she goes away and doesn't bother us, but I don't think that she will,"** Will told him.

At that moment, the female robot rolled up to the edge of the grid. **"Danger!"** the Robot exclaimed.

"**Dad, look!"** Will yelled.

The men ran into position and tried their laser cannon, which had no effect on the female. **"Our only hope now is that grid,"** John stated. **"Contact!"** he shouted to the Robot.

"**Laser blasts can't hurt me anymore,"** the female robot stated. **"Nothing can. I'll give you just one more chance for true happiness."**

The Robot dropped his arms. She still had an effect on him. **"Now, Robot, now!"** John yelled.

"**Don't just stand there looking ridiculous,"** the female said. **"Move aside and let me pass. What do you think you're doing there anyway."**

The Robot slowly extended his arms to make contact between the two power poles.

"**I beg you not to,"** the female pleaded.

The Robot didn't listen and she exploded and became cosmic dust. Will approached the Robot and tried to comfort him. **"You saved our lives, Robot. We've got the energizer, and we can all leave as scheduled. And I'm sorry you had to destroy her. I know how much you liked her and everything."**

"**Yes, I did think she was something special…"** the Robot replied, **"but she turned out to be just another pretty face."**

* * *

Hours later, the female robot reappeared carrying a bouquet of flowers. The Robot had reconstituted her from her ionic particles, taking out all of the evil orientations. Dr. Smith admonished him saying, **"What pretentious pomposity. I suppose you expect a compliment."**

"**I did not do it for a compliment,"** the Robot stated. **"I only wish to prove that there is no such thing as a bad robot."**

* * *

_**Next week, the space family Robinson become exhibits in a fantastic space zoo…**_

_**Next week… "A Day at the Zoo" on **__**Lost in Space**__**…**_


	8. A Day at the Zoo

**A Day at the Zoo** (Written by **Jackson Gillis**)

Lift-off from the planet where they encountered the female robot did not happen as planned. John wasn't sure how long they would stay, but he felt that it was as good a time as any to thoroughly check all of the _Jupiter's_ systems in the hope that the ship would remain in top shape when they took off again.

Don, Judy and Penny were off collecting mineral and plant specimens. Though it wasn't obvious, there was still a bit of tension between Don and Judy since their last private conversation. Don tapped a large rock with his pick as Judy approached him. **"Hi, did you find any plants?" **Don asked her as he heard her footsteps.

"**Not a one. I don't think Penny's finding any either. We split up so we could cover as much area as possible,"** she replied.

What sounded like a cosmic boom echoed through the air and the sky darkened – just for a moment. **"What was it? An eclipse?"** Judy asked.

Don barely touched her arm. **"No. It was much too close for an eclipse. I think we'd better get back to the spaceship."**

"**But what about Penny?"**

"**We'll find her on the way back."**

They had no idea that Penny had indeed found something – a paper daffodil… and a young cave boy. She was snatched up by a net to be placed in none other than – a human zoo…

* * *

Judy and Don couldn't find Penny anywhere. **"I thought she'd be around here somewhere,"** Judy stated.

"**Let's go, Penny!"** Don shouted. They kept walking, but just seemed to be going around in circles – and still no Penny. They found a cave with a vine surrounding the entrance.

"Do you think she went in there?" Judy asked.

"Only one way to find out," Don replied.

They stood at the entrance and Judy reached out to pluck a leaf from the vine. The leaf flashed like a strobe light. Don grabbed her arm and pulled her back against his body, but they were both transported to a black space of nothingness.

"**Where are we?"** Judy asked.

"**I don't know,"** Don replied.

A whip cracked behind them and they both turned. There stood a man in a purple coat holding a chair and whip. **"Both of you, back!"** the man exclaimed as he cracked the whip again.

"**Now, look here, mister,"** Don said as Judy stood behind him.

"**Do as I say! Get back!"** The man cracked his whip again, and Don had had enough. He whipped out his laser pistol and the man called for his guard. **"Mort!"**

Don looked at Judy and said, **"What in the name of—"** as a medieval knight strode up to Don.

"**Be careful, my boy. He'll tear you asunder," **the man warned.

Don had no intention of hurting anyone, unless he had to. **"Better call him off, mister. That medieval armor's no match against this." **Don pressed his pistol against the armor. Mort flung his arm against Don's hand and the pistol flew behind him. Don then hit the armor with his pick and it exploded, but had no effect on the knight who grabbed Don by the front of his shirt.

"**Oh, stop struggling, you silly fool,"** the man advised. **"It won't do you any good. Mort here is one of my finest exhibits – the original Sir Mordred, who killed your King Arthur." He cracked his whip one more time. "Mort! Bring them along!"**

"**Put them in the empty cell next to Penny's,"** the man told Mort. **"Hurry, Mort. We've got to get going."**

"**Get going? Where?" **Penny asked.

"**Oh, dear,"** the man told Penny, **"I hope I'm not going to have trouble with that one. But you'll help me, won't you, my dear, to keep him calm, hmm? The trouble with the Homo sapiens male, I understand, is that they all used to be boys."**

"**What's wrong with boys? Weren't you one once?"**

"**Well, of course not! Where I come from, we've done away with that "growing up" nonsense."**

"**But if it's true you've caught all kinds of humans, you must have had lots of experience,"**

"**Are you calling me a fraud, Penny? I'll have you know that I have caught hundreds… literally thousands, of human beings. And the only one I have any trouble with is Oggo… and do you know why? Because he's a boy. So there. Hmm…"**

After the man left, Judy called to her sister. "Penny? Are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine," Penny replied. "How did he catch you?"

"We walked into a cave and as soon as I touched a vine, we were transported to this awful place."

"He caught me in a net. I should have listened to Oggo."

"Penny," Don asked, "who's... Oggo? And who is this character?"

"He calls himself the great Farnum B., showman of the cosmos. Oggo is one of his exhibits, just like we're going to be."

Don and Judy exchanged glances. "What kind of exhibits?" Don asked.

"His main attractions in a traveling zoo," Penny stated. "He wants to show us off in our natural habitat. That's why I'm in a teenage girl's bedroom. He said we could have anything we want anytime we want… But all I want is to go home…"

* * *

Penny had no idea how much time had passed. It couldn't have been very long, when Will and Dr. Smith were brought before them. Will was shoved into her cell and Dr. Smith was given his own accommodations. "Will! How did you get in here?" Don asked him.

"Dr. Smith—"

"I should have known," Don mumbled.

"Yeah… he went against the Robot's warnings and picked a yellow flower and we were brought here. The Robot was with us too, but he was cut in half by that knight."

"You mean that knight beat the Robot?" Don couldn't believe it.

"It's not a real knight, Don… It's a robot made to look like a knight. If we had known – the Robot would have had a chance against him."

"I tell you, Judy," Don said, "someday… when I get my hands on that Smith…"

"Dr. Smith isn't our problem today, Don. Mr. Farnum is… Now, how can we get out of here?" Judy asked him.

Penny sat on the bed covered in stuffed animals while Will stared out the cell door. **"Oh, Will,"** Penny cried, **"what are we gonna do?"**

"**I don't know,"** Will replied. **"I'm sure I'd just love to spend forever in a girl's room."** He sat in a chair and grabbed the guitar that had been learning against it.

"**That's not important. The trouble is Mr. Farnum's so smart. It's obvious he can travel anyplace through time, space, anything."**

"**Well, then why didn't he bring back a real knight from the Middle Ages?"**

"**Who cares? Oh, Will, don't you realize the spot we're in? You wanna be an animal in a zoo for the rest of your life?"**

"**But Penny—"**

CRASH! A lamp smashed up against Judy's and Don's cell… and then another… Farnum B. was beside himself outside their cage.

"**Stop it! Stop it!"** Farnum B. shouted. **"Now, you just stop that! You asked for lamps, didn't you? I gave them to you. What are you throwing them for?"**

"**All right, but give me my laser gun,"** Don shouted. **"Give me a radio!"**

"**Major, I don't understand why you're carrying on like this,"** Farnum B. honestly stated. **"I give you almost everything, and as soon as I get organized I promise you'll all even have your own private cages. And on top of that, there's no danger here, no disease."**

"**All right! Then I'll quit throwing things."**

"**Oh, good."**

"**I'm just trying to make you listen to me. That's all… So if you'll just step inside here, maybe we can—"**

"—**Major, Major, Major… You have inferior intelligence. Don't you know it's impossible to trick me?" Farnum B. looked at his pocket watch. "Oh, besides… time to get this show on the road."**

"**Show on the road?"** Judy asked.

"**Yes, of course. Now that I have you twentieth century specimens, my exhibit's complete. Ho-ho! I'll pack them in. At last, I'll clean up!"**

Don reached for Farnum through the bars. **"Wait! Where are we goin'?"**

"**Oh, first a little road trip, cover several galaxies. Just as soon as I make certain Dr. Smith is properly settled, we'll be blasting off!"**

* * *

"Don, what are we going to do?" Judy asked as he paced in the small confines of the cell.

"I don't know, Judy… I'll think of something…" Don said.

"Don," Judy sighed, "please stop pacing. It's not helping." He glanced at her, but didn't stop. "If only we could get word to Dad… _He'd_ get us out."

Don stopped his pacing and stared at her as she stood not three feet away from him, hugging herself in fear. Of course she was right. John _would_ be able to get them out. John was her knight in shining armor, not he… She saw hurt in his eyes – only briefly, but it was there.

"Don? What's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head and kept pacing. Penny came to their cell door. Don walked up to the bars as Penny delivered her news. "Will and I got out. Oggo is going to help Will escape so he can bring back help," Penny told them. "It won't be long now. I've got to get back in my cell before Mr. Farnum notices."

"Thank goodness," Judy stated. Don hung his head and then turned and returned to pacing the cell. **"Don…"**

He didn't answer. He looked behind the huge secretary's desk, which he had already done a hundred times and then at the luxurious sofa, but nothing was coming to him. There was still no way to escape. Then someone walked towards them in the darkness.

"**Dr. Smith!"** Judy exclaimed. **"How did you get out there?"**

"**Hurry. Open this door," **Don demanded.

"**Oggo!"** Penny said as he approached in a shiny pink jacket. **"What are you doing in that coat?"**

"**Never mind the coat. There's work to be done," **Dr. Smith told Oggo.

"**What happened to Will?"** Penny asked. Oggo couldn't look her in the eye. **"Oggo, did Will get out?"**

"**Smith, open the door," **Don demanded again.

"**Not yet, Major,"** Dr. Smith replied. **"Not until I have tested one more thing. Oggo come here. Show me the proper button."**

"**Test what thing, what button? Dr. Smith, what are you talking about?"** Judy asked.

"**The acid test,"** Dr. Smith replied. **"Oh, please let it work,"** he whispered after Oggo showed him the button. He pressed it. **"Mort? Yoo-hoo,"** he called. Knight Mort did indeed come out of the darkness and followed each of Dr. Smith's orders to perfection – well, almost to perfection.

"**He's doing it! He's doing it! Tell him to let us out. Hurry!"** Penny said from her cell.

"**Yes! Let us out of here!"** Judy repeated.

Dr. Smith cracked the whip. **"Silence! Have you forgotten those sacred words, "The show must go on"?**

Penny couldn't believe her ears. **"The what?"** she asked.

"**Unfortunately, Mr. Farnum has met with a slight accident,"** Dr. Smith explained. **"I am in charge here now, and let me remind you… this zoo is already booked for a road tour. There are eager customers waiting on distant planets with money in their hot little hands."**

Don was incensed. **"Smith, you open this door."**

"**You'll get out when I say so, Major – when I have collected that money. For the nonce, I am the greatest showman in the cosmos."** He turned to his knight. **"Mort, I shall need your help to put my mechanical misfit back together again. We are hitting the road." **He cracked his whip and left with Oggo and Mort in tow.

"**Smith, get back here!"** Don yelled to no avail. Smith went on his way.

"Oh, I wish I knew what happened to Will," Penny cried.

Judy tried to comfort her. "He's probably already on his way back here with Dad."

It wasn't long after Judy made that comment that their cells started to shake and shimmy.

"What's happening?" Penny asked.

Don looked at Judy. "We're lifting off! Penny, get down on the floor and keep your head covered." He helped Judy down and covered her with his body. He might not be her savior, but he could at least do what he could to protect her.

Once in the air, the ship, or whatever they were on, stabilized. Penny slid out from under her bed and asked, "Are you both okay?"

Judy turned her head towards Don and he stared into her eyes. Holding himself back from kissing her was impossible until he heard the anxiety in Penny's voice…

"Judy? Don?" Penny's tone rose.

Don sat up, releasing Judy from his coverage, and she called to her sister. "We're fine, Penny… We're fine…" and her voice faded. He helped her up.

* * *

A short time later, Dr. Smith strode up to them holding a control box. "Well, I see that you have survived the take-off rather nicely. I am prepared to give you whatever you would like for dinner… hamburgers… hotdogs… crepe suzettes… pheasant under glass perhaps? Oh, and a fluffy, comfortable bed for you, Judy. I think we shall put it right over there. He pointed to the wall between Judy and Penny's cells and a French provincial single bed appeared covered in a luxurious satin comforter. Then he pointed directly at Don. "You, Major, sleep on the couch. Do I have your word?"

Don grabbed the bars and shook the door – its clattering echoing in the hall. "When I get out of here Smith…" Don threatened.

"Now, now, Major… We are a high-class show… basic protocol must be followed. Let me see. I believe I will order your dinners myself…" He walked over to Penny's cell… "What would you like my dear."

"I don't want anything! I just want to go home," she exclaimed.

"And we will, Penny, we will – after I have collected my treasures from the tour. Now, you must eat to keep up your appearance. Never let it be said that Zachary Smith, showman of the cosmos, did not take care of his exhibits! So, I will take the liberty of ordering for you. How about a nice, juicy hamburger, French fries and soda. Oh, and strawberries for dessert. I believe you like strawberries." They appeared on her bedside table. He went to Judy and Don's cell. "For Judy, something much more… elegant… how about London broil – rare – with potatoes and asparagus… and for dessert a perfect crème brulee." Each appeared on the coffee table in front of the sofa. "I'd give you a bottle of red wine, my dear, but you need to keep your wits about you with this _gorilla_ in your cage. I understand that Mr. Farnum promised you private quarters, but I believe keeping you together will be, shall we say, a much more _interesting_ spectacle."

Don reached out as far as he could to grab Smith, but the man jumped back, just out of his reach. "And for the Major – let me see… a meal befitting his caveman attitude – pizza and beer. Yes, Lots of beer… to calm his nerves…" Don grabbed one of several bottles that had appeared on the coffee table and threw it directly at Smith's head, but he blocked it with his elbow. Smith turned and ran as Don threw the rest of the bottles at his retreating back, missing him by a smidgen every time. Don corrected his aim with each toss, and by the last one – hit Smith square in the back. Don pulled down his fist and yelled, "Yes! Oh, that felt good!"

Judy put her hands on her hips and shouted, "Don!"

"Now, don't give me any grief about that, Judy," Don said as he pointed towards where Smith had gone. "He deserved it – and more!"

"You could at least have saved one for me to throw…"

Don stared at her – just for a few seconds – then burst out laughing. He took her into a hug and said, "Oh, Judy… I love you!"

Penny was at her cell door watching the target throw and overheard their conversation. She smiled and thought, "Judy is so-o-o lucky…" She sat on the edge of her bed to eat her dinner.

Dr. Smith didn't show his face for the rest of the night. Penny wandered over to the turntable and placed one of the records that was from her "grandmother's time" on the turntable… Elvis Presley's Golden Records (1956)…

Judy and Don sat on the elegant sofa together, Don's feet on the coffee table, his arm around Judy. "Mom and Dad must be frantic by now," Judy mused.

"Yeah," he replied. "Even if Will got to them, they won't know where we are now."

"_You ain't nothin' but a Hound Dog… Cryin' all the time…"_

Don and Judy jumped about two feet when the music started. "Wow… I, uh, I guess Penny figured out how to work the stereo," Don said.

"_You ain't nothin' but a Hound Dog… Cryin' all the time…"_

They settled back into their comfortable embrace. "Don, I don't understand how Dr. Smith could treat us this way," Judy continued to muse.

"_Well you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine…"_

"Come on, Judy… It's Smith… what's to understand? At least Will escaped."

"But we don't know if he made it out," Judy commented.

"He must have – or he would have been back in Penny's cell by now."

"Unless…" Judy turned her worried face towards Don. "He's with Mr. Farnum…"

He held her tighter.

"_Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go…"_

"You know Will," Don replied. "He'll find a way…" He stared into her eyes and brushed her cheek – oh, so gently – with his fingers.

"_You have made my life complete, and I love you so…" _

He touched his lips to hers and she touched back. For a brief moment, the bars of their cage disappeared and an ocean breeze blew through their hair. Judy's arms went around his neck and she held on, not letting him go.

"_Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled…"_

Don wrapped his free arm around her back and drew her even closer.

"_For my darlin' I love you, and I always will…"_

The brief moment stretched into what could have been an eternity. There was only one time, one place, one person that existed for both of them. At that very moment, in that very kiss, there was only each other… and no one else…

"_Well, since my baby left me… I found a new place to dwell…"_

The bars slammed back into place. They remembered that Penny was next door and Smith was off somewhere – scheming…

"_It's down at the end of lonely street at Heartbreak Hotel…"_

Their lips parted, but they still held onto each other.

"_You make me so lonely, baby… I get so lonely… I get so lonely I could die…"_

Penny had had enough of The King and turned off the stereo. "Judy? Don? I… I can't stand this anymore… And I'm… I'm really scared."

Judy leaned away from Don as he dropped his arms. She sat up and sent words of comfort to Penny. "I know, Penny. So am I… but you know that Dr. Smith would never _really_ hurt us…"

Don stood up and walked to the cell bars. "I can't say the same for me, though, Penny… When I get my hands on Smith…""

Penny actually laughed, and Judy said, "Right, Don… we know…" She and Penny said in unison, "You're gonna tear him apart…" they imitated in their best 'mad major' voices.

Don smirked, "Okay, okay… I know I talk a good game, but _this_ time I'm really gonna…"

Judy laughed. She took Don's hand and said, "Penny, try to get some sleep."

Penny sighed. "All right… good night…" She settled into her bed and held a stuffed white dog with a blue bow against her chest. She fell into a restless sleep.

Judy led Don back to the sofa. "Thanks for making her laugh, Don," Judy told him.

"Hey, I was being serious," he said. It wasn't long before Judy was falling asleep against his chest. "Judy…" She jerked awake. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"Um… okay. What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about me… I'm not sleepy…" He nodded towards the bed. "Go ahead."

Judy kissed him on the cheek, stood and walked over to the bed. She nestled beneath the quilt and closed her eyes.

Don lay on the sofa and wracked his brain to find a way out of this mess. If he could only get his hands on his laser or trick Smith into letting him out, then he could figure out how to turn the ship around and get back to John and Maureen… or so he hoped… He drifted off into a deep sleep…

* * *

Judy wasn't sure if she was asleep or awake. She knew her eyes were closed, but she could see, hear and smell what was happening… _She and Penny were caged in a cell and a menagerie of aliens were walking by, trying to grab at them… laughing… snarling… One with long poisonous tentacles reached into the cell and wrapped slithering, slimy arms around both of them. Don appeared and tried to wrestle the tentacles away from the girls, but he was running out of time. It became obvious to all of them that he could only save one…_

Judy sat up, clutching at her throat and gasping for air. She saw that Don was sleep, his body half on, half off the sofa. She crept out of bed and knelt in front of him. "Don? Wake up, please?"

His eyes fluttered open and he sat up. "Judy? What's wrong?"

"Jericho with me?" she asked.

He rubbed his eyes. "What?"

"I had a nightmare. Jericho with me like we did in Galveston?"

"Sure." She took his hand and led him to the bed. He covered her and tucked the covers in behind her. Then snuggled against her back and put his arm around her, and they rested more peacefully together than they had apart.

* * *

The next morning, Judy and Don were sitting on the sofa. They knew they had landed somewhere – they just didn't know where. They heard the crack of a whip and Oggo, wearing his hot pink circus jacket, was coming towards them, snapping the whip against the floor. Dr. Smith came up behind him and demanded its return. **"Later, boy, later,"** Dr. Smith told him. **"You'll have your chance later."**

Whip in hand and wearing his circus master's uniform, Smith strutted up to Judy and Don's cell with a treasure trove of stringed jewels hanging from his arm. **"Have a look… jewels,"** he told them. **"We're on a planet where they pay in jewels."**

"**Let me see," **Penny asked.

"**Emeralds, rubies, sapphires."**

"**Grab them, Penny, and wrap them around his neck,"** Don shouted at her from his cell.

"**Silence!"** Dr. Smith commanded. **"For shame, Major. Don't you appreciate what I'm doing for you?"**

"**I'm gonna slaughter you. I swear to you, when I get outta here, I'm gonna…"** Judy put her hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"**Really, Major. It's very bad form for the aliens to see you behaving in this way,"** Dr, Smith admonished him. **"The curtain's going up. Take your places!"**

"**Curtain?"** Judy asked.

Dr. Smith took the control box from Oggo and pressed a button. The curtains that were the cells' fourth walls pulled back to reveal an opaque window…

"**Good luck, everyone. On with the show!"** Dr. Smith announced.

Penny stood back in fear and Judy cried out in horror, **"Oh, no, no!"**

On the other side of the window stood hundreds of aliens… watching… chattering… laughing. Judy walked up to the window and was confronted by the huge eyes of an alien face. She shrieked and ran back to Don's arms.

"**That's it. Move about. Put some showmanship into it,"** Dr. Smith directed.

He walked up to Penny's cage.** "Penny, don't just stand there. Move about. I've worked very hard on this production."**

"**But I'm scared,"** she replied.

"**Nonsense, my dear. Remember how the polar bears bask in their pool of water?"**

"**But I'm a person, and they're – Well, look at them…"**

Judy trembled in Don's arms. He wasn't sure if it was from fear or anger – probably both and tried to comfort her. **"Don't worry. We'll get out of here somehow."**

Penny shrieked when a 'rotting-pumpkin' headed sort of alien approached her window.

"Now, stop it at once, do you hear?" Dr. Smith admonished her. **"Play it up! Play your part well and I promise you shall have ice cream at feeding time."**

"**Ice cream!"** She turned around to see Oggo grinning and seemingly enjoying her discomfort, which turned her fear into anger. **"Look at you in that silly coat. Is that all you wanted? Are you happy now?" **she asked him. He stopped grinning and motioned with his hands for her to calm down.

The Robot rolled up at that moment and was told to get into his **"Renegade Robot of Mars outfit"** by Dr. Smith. Then Smith and Oggo turned to leave, but Oggo couldn't stop himself from looking at Penny one more time.

"**Robot, I can understand about Dr. Smith and that silly boy,"** Penny told him, **"but how could you let this happen?"**

"**Because the show must go on... Dr. Smith implanted that on all my memory tapes,"** the Robot explained.

"**Can't you erase your tapes and start acting like you should?"**

"**Self-erasure of tapes is against a robot's rime directive."**

"**Is that all you can say?"**

"**There is no business like show business, at least according to Dr. Smith."**

"**Now, you stop that. At least try to erase all that from your tapes and help us."**

The Robot was indeed embarrassed by his behavior. **"Very well. It shall be done,"** he told Penny and rolled away.

Watching Judy's discomfort and listening to Penny's outrage, caused Don to lose what little composure he had when the curtain went up. **"I'll keelhaul that Dr. Smith!"** he screamed. **"I'll smash him! I'll draw and quarter him. I'll break every bone in his greedy little body." **The angrier he became, the more laughter they heard.

"Ohh, you know what it makes me wanna do?" Judy stuck out her tongue at them. She couldn't believe what she had just done and squeezed her hands together in frustration. **"Oh!"**

That was not like Judy at all, and Don immediately calmed himself and took her in his arms again. **"Take it easy, Judy. We'd all better take it easy."**

"**But now I know how the monkeys feel,"** she told him.

* * *

Penny's outrage had its effect on the Robot. Once the Robot had corrected his memory tapes, he let Don, Judy and Penny out of their cages. Don found his laser pistol in Smith's room and told the girls, "Stay here in the cages until I get back. I'm going out there to get Smith."

"Don, wait!" Judy exclaimed as she placed a hand on Smith's arm. "Mort might be out there!"

"I'll be careful. Once I have Smith in control, Mort won't be a problem." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and rushed out.

* * *

Mort stood at the collection gate while Dr. Smith played carnie in front of two life size posters of Penny and Don. **"It's five minutes to showtime. See the humans. See them eat."** Dr. Smith tapped the cane he was holding on Don's face and said, **"See their funny faces." **Don hid behind the poster of Penny, waiting for an opportunity to grab Smith without Mort's interference. **"See the silly humans. This way! This way!"**

Dr. Smith leaned towards his knight and told him, **"Mort, careful with those jewels. Put them all in my room, remember?" **Mort left to deposit the jewels and Don knew the time was right. Dr. Smith continued his spiel. **"Hurry, hurry, hurry! See the greatest show on Earth! Get your tickets! See the one and only Zachary Smith present his marvel of the ages!"**

Oggo noticed Don hiding behind the poster and knew he had to warn Dr. Smith. An alien family walked up to buy tickets. As soon as the family entered the exhibit, Dr. Smith started again, **"See the terrifying, raging major. See the pretty little girl."** Oggo tugged at Dr. Smith's red coat. **"See—"** Smith turned towards Oggo, **"No, no. Later. Later, Oggo. You'll get your chance later." **Oggo continued to pull at his coat as Dr. Smith again tried to call to the audience, **"Hurry, hurry!"** He turned back to Oggo and exclaimed, **"Stop it! Do you hear? Stop it!"**

Don placed the end of his pistol against Smith's back and said, **"The show's over, Smith."**

The Robot was behind him and added, **"Ring down the curtain, Dr. Smith."**

* * *

Smith and Mort stood with their hands in the air as Don paced in front of them. **"I just wanted to help, Major. I meant no harm,"** Smith said. **"I was just trying to make a bit of money for all of us, for the children's future."**

"**I told you to be quiet," **Don muttered.

"**Oh, Don, I found another one of Mr. Farnum's control boxes,"** Judy said as she walked up and handed it to Don.

"**Where's Will?"** Don asked Smith.

"**I don't know where Will is,"** Smith replied.

Oggo stood next to Penny, with a look of guilt on his face. She turned to him and asked, **"Oggo, you know where Will is, don't you? He's with Mr. Farnum, isn't he? And you know how to get them back."**

Oggo ran off and both Penny and Don ran after him. He ran into Penny's room and Don told Penny, **"I'll handle this."**

Penny put her hands against Don's chest to hold him off. **"No! Wait a minute, Don!" **She turned to Oggo**. "Don't you care about anything, but that silly, shiny coat? Have you really been having so much fun since Mr. Farnum disappeared?"**

Oggo held onto his coat and then turned to run away again, but Penny grabbed him by the arms. **"No. You wait a minute. We all love Will. What if something awful happened to him? Do you want that?"**

Oggo grunted and shook his head.

"**Do you want something awful to happen to Mr. Farnum?"**

Oggo almost nodded.

"**Do you? Really? Mr. Farnum would never do anything to really hurt you. I know he wouldn't. He told me so."** Oggo wasn't convinced. **"Oggo, please. Maybe he is awful… but he did raise you, didn't he? And even if he can't understand about boys… doesn't mean you can't – can't try to understand about men… about fathers."**

Oggo looked at Don who smiled at him. Don turned his eyes back on Penny.

"**Please, Oggo. Please help us!"**

Oggo reached out and touched Penny's hair. He removed his coat and tossed it on the ground. Oggo was with them. He took them to the doorway on the ship that lead to his primitive, hostile planet. He pointed.

"In there?" Don asked.

Oggo nodded.

"**All right,"** Don said, "You stay here with Penny. I'm going in."

Oggo held him back and pointed to himself and then the door.

"You don't have to go, Oggo."

Oggo stared at him and stepped into the doorway and Don followed.

* * *

Farnum's ship was on its way back to the Robinson's temporary home planet. Smith was once again in his cage enjoying the luxuries that Farnum provided for him, but his cage was locked, which didn't seem to bother Smith in the least.

The rest of the group was gathered round a table finishing dinner while Mort and the Robot played a game of chess. "Mr. Farnum and I were trapped by a dragon in the cave. It was getting hard to breathe – but then, Don and Oggo appeared," Will explained.

"_Our _knight in shining armor," Judy commented.

Oggo pretended to point a gun and fire. "Yeah. One shot and the dragon was gone," Will said.

"Not a bad rescue," Don said as looked at Judy out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, time for dessert," Mr. Farnum stated. "Chocolate mousse? Apple pie… no… rich and creamy lemon éclairs covered in chocolate… How about that?"

"Oh, thank you," Penny said.

"A bit more champagne, my dear?" Mr. Farnum asked Judy. She nodded and Don's eyebrows shot up like an elevator. "Major?"

"Uh, sure…" He hadn't been this relaxed in quite a long time.

"So that yellow door lead to Oggo's planet?" Judy asked.

Will and Oggo nodded.

"But I thought Oggo came from Earth?" Penny asked.

Farnum was properly embarrassed. "Oh, no, Penny… I found him on that horrible planet and simply dressed him up to look like a cave boy. You see I'm a fraud after all."

"Yeah, and Whistler's mother wasn't real, and neither was Mort. You weren't honest, Mr. Farnum," Will stated.

"Yes – I… I'm sorry, my boy, but I have changed my ways! You helped me see that boys are not little troublemakers after all. You and Oggo both showed me that…"

"What will you do now, Mr. Farnum?" Judy asked.

"Well, I… I don't rightly know…" he replied. "I suppose I will take care of Oggo and… find another way to make a living."

"You could always put on other, hic, oh, excuse me… other kinds of shows," Judy suggested. She burst into song… "O-o-o-o-ok—lahoma where the wind comes sweepin' down the plains…"

The champagne bottle was empty – the second bottle actually – and Judy was becoming more – entertaining – not that she'd remember it in the morning. When she tried to climb on the table as if it were a stage, Don knew it was time to put her to bed.

"Would you mind spending another night in your cells? I won't lock the doors, I promise…" Mr. Farnum said.

Before Penny went to her room she asked Mr. Farnum, "Can Oggo have a comfortable bed too? Just like I have? I mean – he doesn't have to sleep on the ground now that he's not a real cave boy…"

"That is true my dear. And clothes. Yes… he shall have proper clothes…" Farnum said as he led Will and Oggo to another cage.

"Will Judy be all right, Don?" Penny asked as she and Don tucked Judy into her bed.

"Well, she'll probably have her first hang-over, but, other than that, she should be okay. Do you want to stay with her?" Don asked.

Penny smiled. "No… I'm sure you'll do a good job of taking care of her."

"Yeah… taking _care_ of her… not taking _advantage_ of her," Don stated.

"Oh, Don, I know you wouldn't do that," Penny said as she gave him a dimpled smile.

"Good night, Penny," Don said and gave her a peck on the cheek.

* * *

The ship landed. Penny, Judy, Will and Don ran back to the _Jupiter_ to find that John had gone off in the chariot to look for them. "Oh, thank goodness you're all back!" Maureen stated. She gave each of them a hug and held Judy at arms length. "Are you all right, Judy? You look a little pale."

Judy glanced at Don over her shoulder and replied, "Yes, I'm fine."

Before they could go into the ship, Farnum and Oggo arrived, with Oggo dressed like a little Mr. Farnum. **"Well, come on, son. Get on with it!" **Mr. Farnum told Oggo. **"Speak your piece," **and he led Oggo to Penny.

"**Good-bye, Penny,"** Oggo sputtered, and he gave Penny a yellow flower.

**"Give** **a boy an inch, and he'll take a mile. Next thing, he'll be talking my head off,"** Farnum commented. **"Well, we've got to find a new way to make a living. But that's showbiz. Good-bye, everybody. Good-bye. Come along, son."**

After the good-byes were done, Penny turned to her mother and said, **"Mom, do you suppose I'll ever meet a nice boy from my own neighborhood?"**

Maureen laughed. **"Goodness. I hope so, dear."**

Don and Judy exchanged hopeful glances and they watched Farnum's ship rise into the sky. They heard Smith groan, **"Oh, dear,"** from some place near by.

"**Smith!"** Don exclaimed, and the family ran down the _Jupiter's_ ramp to search for him.

"**How dare he?"** Smith shouted. They found Smith tangled in parachutes ropes, the red and white striped chute hanging from a tree. **"That cur! That ingrate! He and that worthless boy! Do you know what that lying Farnum had the temerity to say when he threw me overboard? He said I was a fraud. He said he would not allow me in any kind of zoo. Indeed! A man of my quality! Beware, Farnum! I'll sue you for libel! Beware! Help me out of this infernal thing! Oh!" **The family rescued Smith from the tangled mess…

* * *

_**Next week… Dr. Smith turns the Jupiter spacecraft into a hotel resort only to find that vacationing aliens threaten his entire enterprise…**_

_**Next week…"Two Weeks in Space" on **__**Lost in Space**__** here on this website…**_


	9. Two Weeks in Space & Castles in Space

**Two Weeks in Space** (Written by **Robert Hamner**)

"Dear Joan,

We're still parked on this planet where we encountered the female robot. Dad ordered the female robot to be dismantled, and I think our Robot was actually relieved. He said he was tired of her constantly following him around and nagging him for company. Oh… I hope I'm not that way with Don!

Penny seems to have recovered from being a zoo exhibit, but I'm not sure I have yet. Having those aliens stare at me was… totally unnerving. It was horrible to know that we were trapped. Nothing was in our control. We were fed on a schedule and weren't even given exercise breaks outside. Don was like a caged animal at first. He couldn't stop pacing – and I've never seen him so angry. I just wanted to crawl into a shell and hide. Joan, you won't believe this, but I actually stuck my tongue out at the visitors. When Don saw me do that, he knew we had _all_ fallen off the deep end. I suppose I have to forgive Mr. Farnum and Dr. Smith if I want to get past this. I can forgive Mr. Farnum since he adopted Oggo and was going to start a new life for himself. Dr. Smith is another matter… but… I suppose… Dr. Smith is just Dr. Smith…

At least Don and I got some time alone. Can you believe we had to be locked up in a cage for that to happen? It was wonderful having his arms around me in bed. I wish Mom and Dad would let us get married. I don't know how much longer we can last… Penny suggested we 'elope' and Don reminded me that we don't really need my parents' blessings… But I'm not so sure about that…

What would you tell me to do? You would tell me to go for it, and, if we were on Earth, we probably would have by now. You know… maybe I should forget about my parents and just do it… before Penny gets much older…"

* * *

Dinner had been cleared and the children were scattered about. Dr. Smith was hiding in his room still avoiding Don for fear of being pummeled for their 'zoo' experience. John was checking systems on the console when Maureen walked up behind him and messaged his shoulders. "You have that worried look. What are you thinking about?"

John smiled. He thought he was hiding his concerns well. He should have known better. He turned to face her. "Do you think the children are all right?" he asked.

"Do you mean since they escaped the traveling zoo?"

John nodded.

"Since Mr. Farnum redeemed himself, I think they'll be fine. Are you worried about them?"

"Well, I was, but…" he paused as Penny stepped off the ladder and interrupted them.

"Mom? Do you know where Will is?"

Maureen nodded towards the window. "He's tossing a baseball with Don out there."

"Oh, thanks!" Penny exclaimed and ran outside.

They watched the boys throwing the ball to each other. It had been a long time since they had done that. "Still worried?" Maureen asked.

John smiled as Penny picked up the baseball bat and motioned for them to pitch to her. "I guess not." The ballplayers reorganized to set up a semblance of a baseball game.

"Does this mean we're taking off again?" Maureen asked.

"Well… I was planning on it. You know I never intended to do anything more than repair the energizer module when we landed here."

"John…" Maureen placed her hand on her husband's arm. "Can't we settle down… at least for a little while?" she asked him.

Judy stepped off the ladder onto the platform and overheard her mother's last few words. "Did I hear you say – 'settle down?'" she asked her mother.

Her parents turned towards her. They both knew what words would be next on her lips. "Yes, but that's not what I meant, Judy," Maureen stated.

"We're only thinking of a short stay – just long enough to get our land legs back for awhile," John added.

"So I shouldn't get my hopes up," Judy mumbled.

Both her parents nodded. Judy sighed. She knew better than to argue with them, so she crossed her arms, looked at the floor and then left to join Don and her siblings.

"Oh, John," Maureen murmured. "Why do I feel so terrible?"

"I know, darling. I feel guilty too… but it's for the best," John replied as he watched Judy stroll outside and stand on the sidelines. Don cocked his head at her and she shrugged, then Penny offered her the bat. Judy grabbed it and took a few practice swings. Don yelled something at her, but John had no idea what it was. Then Judy aimed her bat at what would have been left field. Don tossed the ball and Judy connected with a long fly ball to left. Since there were no fielders, she ran around Don, pumping her arms in the air while he stood with his hands on his hips. "We'll make it up to them, Maureen," John promised.

* * *

The family plus Don, but minus Will and Dr. Smith, were enjoying a camping trip. John had found an oasis with palm trees and exotic plants that almost reminded them of home. He thought it would be a good spot for a radar station. While Don and John worked on the equipment, Judy and Penny bounced into camp announcing that lunch was almost ready. As the girls went off to finish cooking over the open fire, Maureen approached the men. Maureen lamented that Will had to stay back with Dr. Smith to guard the ship.

"**Do you have to keep on working?"** Maureen asked. **"Couldn't you stop for a while and enjoy the scenery?"**

"**Well, the original reason for this trip **_**was**_** the radar station,"** John stated. **"Now, you, the girls and the scenery are all welcome added attractions."**

"**Why, Professor Robinson…"** Beeping from the radar interrupted Maureen response.

"**Reads like a class B-7 intergalactic space ship,"** Don reported.

John grabbed the microphone and asked the ship to identify itself.

A friendly voice responded. **"Hello, **_**Jupiter 2**_**. This Earth ship **_**Venus 5**_**, and are we glad to find you! We're preparing to land. Activate landing beam."**

"**It can't be an Earth ship,"** Don said.

"**I know,"** John replied. **"Activate the radiation shield. We're gonna have to find out a lot more about them before we let them land."**

The ship repeated its request and John replied that he knew they were not from Earth and asked them for more information. The ship tried to break through their force shield, but the shield held.

Judy and Penny ran towards the adults. "What is it?" Judy asked.

"A ship tried to land," Don replied. Judy put her hand on Don's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we're safe," John added. "They can't land as long as the shield is up."

Little did they know that the aliens on that ship had disguised themselves as humans and had stolen none other that the Intergalactic Department Store's Mr. Zumdish's spaceship – and Mr. Zumdish himself! The ship landed away from the force field – near the _Jupiter_. The aliens conned Mr. Zumdish into believing that they were happy vacationers… And Dr. Smith schemed to turn the _Jupiter_ into the Happy Acres vacation resort so he could relieve the vacationers of whatever valuables they were carrying in their pockets.

* * *

While Dr. Smith was playing host to the aliens and Zumdish, John and Don completed the work on the radar station. Two tents were set up in the double moonlight of the planet. Judy and Penny had borrowed Will's guitar for the trip and had just finished a rendition of Simon and Garfunkle's "The Sound of Silence," and then John and Maureen retired for the night. Penny excused herself also so that Don and Judy could have some time alone before going to bed.

"That was beautiful, Judy," Don said. He was always amazed at her vocal talent. "You know, you should sing more often."

"Well, there's not much of an audience up here."

"You've got me."

Judy laughed. "Ah, yes, my throngs of fans…"

"Hey, I can be a throng…"

Judy smiled and lapsed into John Denver's "Follow Me." She sang the last line, "Take my hand and I will follow you." Then she set the guitar aside and leaned towards Don. He smiled and their lips met for the briefest of moments.

A muffled voice emitted from John and Maureen's tent. "Don't stay up too late. We're getting an early start in the morning."

Judy pulled her head back and shouted back, "Yes, mother."

Don shook his head and laughed.

"I know, I know," Judy stated… "Radar," they said in unison.

Don stood and took Judy's hand. He walked the few steps to her tent and whispered, "Someday…"

She nodded, her eyes shining with her smile. "Someday," she repeated after him. They kissed without interruption this time, and Judy ducked into her tent.

Don sighed and went back to the campfire. He stirred the ashes with a stick and crawled into a sleeping bag. As he stared at the double moons overhead, he closed his eyes and dreamed that he and Judy _were_ alone…

* * *

The next day, the family packed up and began their trek back to camp in the Chariot. Dr. Smith met them, claiming that he was running for his life from monsters that had taken over the _Jupiter 2_, and Will was still with them.

John ordered Maureen to stay with the girls at the Chariot. When Don, John and Smith reached the _Jupiter_ they found every piece of sports equipment that had been on the _Jupiter_ scattered about the camp… and no monsters. They found Will safe on the ship. Will confessed the entire hotel scheme to his father and described the monsters that had taken up residence in the _Jupiter_. Zumdish came running in, calling for Professor Robinson.

"**Professor Robinson, I'm afraid I've made a horrible mistake. I thought they were just happy vacationers, but last night, I heard the fight and I had to hide or they would have tried to destroy me as well,"** Zumdish explained.

"**Who are they, Zumdish?"** John asked.

"**They are space robbers who assumed a humanoid form. They are running from the justice of the Intergalactic Tribunal. They have been searching for a safe place where they could hide and feel they have found it here… **_**after destroying everyone on this planet."**_

"**Where are they now?"** Don asked.

"**Out hunting for us. Out hunting for any humans who might someday be able to tell the space patrol their whereabouts."**

"**They'll find Maureen and the girls!"** John exclaimed. He instructed Will to stay back with the Robot and he and Don left to return to the women.

* * *

Maureen and Judy held laser rifles, keeping watch for anything suspicious when Dr. Smith came running towards them. When Maureen asked what was happening at the _Jupiter 2_, he said that it was as peaceful as could be.

"**What happened to the monsters you were so afraid of?"** she asked him.

"**Monsters, madam? There are no monsters,"** he replied.

At that very moment the two male aliens appeared and grabbed the weapons from Judy and her mother… and Dr. Smith fainted. The aliens lead the women away. Don and John ran up to the Chariot and helped Dr. Smith up. They asked where the girls were and Dr. Smith had no idea. Don spotted their tracks and they followed them.

The aliens had taken the women into a cave that housed a crevice filled with boiling lava. **"We will destroy them in the lava pit, one at a time. The mother first."**

Just as they were about to lead Maureen to the pit, John and Don entered the cave and grabbed the weapons away from the aliens. As they started to fight them, Don was thrown head first into the cave wall and was knocked unconscious. John managed to fight aliens alone and hit them both with one shot from his laser pistol… and they disappeared. The girls ran to them as John helped Don up. Don shook his head to clear it… another concussion…

Judy took him by the arm to check on him and he placed his hand against the side of his head. It pounded. They left the cave and Don pulled his hand away… blood… "Mom," Judy called. "Don's bleeding."

Maureen turned and stepped next to Don to examine his skull. "You'll need a few stitches there."

"Nah, I'll be all right," Don stated. "An ice pack will stop the bleeding."

"Unless you want a scar, you're going to let me sew-up that gash."

"But you've never done stitches before…"

Maureen smiled. "It'll be just like darning socks…"

* * *

Hours later, Judy was waking Don up for his hourly concussion check. She gently shook him. "Don? Wake-up."

Don felt as if he were being pulled out of a vat of syrup. He was being tugged out of a dream state – a dream that he didn't want to leave. He and Judy were lying in a meadow. He didn't know where they were – on Earth – on a random planet – on Alpha Prime… It didn't matter. He and Judy were alone… and they were just about to… when his eyes opened. Her blue eyes were inches away from him. "You should have let me sleep," he told her.

"You know I have to check on you, Don," she replied.

"And I'm fine… just like all the other times."

"And like all the times to come. You've had so many knocks on the head, I think you're prone to concussions now."

"I guess my head isn't as hard as it used to be."

She smiled. "You're right about that…"

"I was dreaming about you"

She placed her chin on his chest. "Tell me."

"We were alone… in a meadow…"

"And I woke you up?"

"Yeah… a few minutes more and…" He sighed.

She caressed his face with her finger. "Don… I think Penny was right."

He frowned. "Right about what?"

"We should elope."

"You mean…"

She nodded. "The next time we can get away together."

He smiled. "Let's make it soon."

* * *

After Zumdish took the female aliens away, John stepped out of the _Jupiter's_ doorway and pointed to the sign hanging overhead that read, **"Smith's Happy Acres Hotel."** John asked Smith, **"Isn't there something that you're just dying to tell me?"**

"**Oh, Professor, I shall have that sign off in a jiffy. The Happy Acres Hotel will be just a fond memory. Frankly, I'm very glad it's all over."**

"**Who says it's over? Now we're all gonna take a vacation."**

"**Vacation?"**

"**Where are we gonna go, Dad?"** Will asked.

"**We're not going anywhere. We're gonna spend it right here at Happy Acres. And since you're the big intergalactic innkeeper I'm sure you'll show us a wonderful time… on the house."**

* * *

_**Next week… an alien bounty hunter terrorizes the Space Family Robinson when a mysterious, frozen tomb they discovered thaws and releases a beautiful ice princess.**_

_**Next week… chilling adventure in the episode titled, "Castles in Space" on **__**Lost in Space **__**on this web site.**_

* * *

**Castles in Space** (Written by **Peter Packer**)

The Robinsons' 'vacation' lasted for only one day. By the time dinner was over, the sports equipment was put away and Dr. Smith was resting in his cabin… utterly exhausted from running the 'resort.' The only reminder of 'Happy Acres' was the bandage wrapped around Don's head, which he fingered while he and John played a game of chess. "Nice move," John said.

Don chuckled. "Yeah, I guess my brain wasn't too damaged by this." He tapped his head. "Now that the radar's in place, what's next?" he asked.

"Zumdish's arrival gave me an idea. If we set-up one or two radio antennae in the mountains, we could communicate with any ship passing within a parsec of this planet."

Don moved his knight. "Um… John… I thought we were only staying long enough to get our land legs back."

John moved his rook. "We are… but it wouldn't take long to set something up."

Don moved his bishop. "You know, Judy and I could go up there and set-up the antennae."

John perused the board. "That's a good idea. It will give you and Judy some time together. Maureen and I will set-up the second site."

Don tried not to smile and held his breath.

John moved his queen out of harm's way. "I'll send Smith and Will with you – to be sure you don't get, uh, distracted."

Don unprotected his king. He knew it was a stupid move, but he was tired of playing the game. "I don't suppose there's anything I can say to change your mind about that?"

"Nope… Checkmate…"

* * *

The Chariot was unloaded and John, Maureen and Penny had moved onto the second radar site. Don assigned Will and Smith the job of setting up the tents. Will's secondary instructions were to keep Smith away from the equipment and out of Don's way. Judy worked with Don on the communication tower, and he was amazed at how quickly and smoothly the job went. "Well, she's all set-up," Don announced.

"What's next?" Judy asked as she walked up next to him.

He put an arm around her shoulder. "Now I just have to climb up there and finish the connections. Then we contact your dad, and, if it all works, we just wait around for him to pick us up."

"You mean we'll actually have some free time?"

He placed a hand on her cheek. "You know… if Will and Smith weren't with us…"

She nodded. "I know…" He bent his head and kissed her – tentatively at first. With no interruptions, they deepened their kiss. She curled her arm around his neck and he pulled her closer.

When their lips finally parted, Don sighed and mumbled, "I guess we have to get back to work."

"There'll be more later," Judy whispered. Don's eyebrows shot up. "Dr. Smith and Will have to sleep sometime…"

He grinned and let her go. Don climbed to the top of the antennae pole to complete the connections and Judy watched from below. After a few minutes, she asked, **"Is it cold up there?"**

"**I wouldn't recommend it for sunbathing,"** Don replied.

"**Do you have much more to do?"**

"**We should be able to give it a try as soon as I get this contact in place."**

"**Well, ready when you are, Mr. Marconi."**

"**Marconi? We'll have a communication network Marconi never dreamed of once we've got this squared away."** He was almost finished. **"Judy, you better call your dad at the other camp base and tell him we're setting up now."**

"**All right."**

She turned the knob on the machine. **"Power on."**

The antennae started to turn. **"Hey, it's working great!"** Don exclaimed. He was about to climb down when something hit the antennae. It sparked and the tower fell to the ground, and Don with it.

Judy screamed and ran to him. **"Are you all right?"** she asked as she helped him up.

"**There's nothing broken,"** he groaned.

Will came running in with Smith not far behind. **"Don, are you hurt?"** Will asked.

"**No, but our radar tower is,"** Don replied. **"And not likely to recover."**

Will confessed that it was Dr. Smith who caused the accident when they were shooting skeet. Dr. Smith heartily denied it, but Will found the very rock Smith had used in his slingshot. Don ordered Smith to tag every piece of equipment and not to stop until the job was done. As he and Judy left he muttered under his breath, "Someday…"

Judy took his arm and led him to a tent. "Let me take a look at your back."

"I'm fine."

She watched him message his lower back. "Then why are you rubbing it?"

He looked like a wounded puppy. "Because it hurts."

"Come on. Into the tent, Major, and that's an order." He glanced at her. He liked it when she took charge. Being away from her parents had loosened her up quite a bit. "Take off your shirt," she told him.

"What else would you like me to take off?" he teased.

She gave him a stern stare, but then smiled as she examined his back. "You're going to have an ugly bruise there. About all we can do is put some ice on it." She took an ice pack and tucked it into the waistband of his pants.

He was about to make a comment when Will ran into camp calling for him. He sighed, threw on his shirt, then grabbed his jacket and stepped out of the tent. "What is it, Will?"

"Dr. Smith and I found something weird."

"What do you mean – weird?"

"It's like a block of ice with a light pulsing inside."

Don followed Will back to the radar site. Dr. Smith stated that they should put the block of ice back where they had found it.

"**This happens to be our most critical radar site, Dr. Smith. If we place this object somewhere else, it might still interfere with our reception. Analysis, Robot,"** Don explained.

The Robot announced, **"Chemical composition of alien sarcophagus does not fall within the range of material with which I am familiar. However, its form is cryogenetic, which means that an important constituent thereof is frozen fluid."**

"**What kind of fluid?"** Will asked.

"**Its elements do not compute. It does not melt at normal terrestrial temperatures."**

"**Spare us this aimless cackling and tell us about that terrible creature inside,"** Dr. Smith demanded.

"**The terrible creature is a living organism presently in a condition of suspended animation,"** the Robot explained.

Dr. Smith screamed and grabbed Will as a shield in front of him and said, **"William, I think I saw it move."**

"**It was your shadow, Dr. Smith,"** Will stated. **"Don, what are we gonna do about it?"**

"**I'm not sure. Obviously, it wasn't meant to be disturbed. So we have to decide whether to move it… or move our radar site. I'll let that decision wait until morning."**

"**Do you think maybe we should put a watch on it?" **Will asked.

"**Yeah. Good thought, Will. Smith, you and the Robot take the first watch."**

"**Uh, Major,"** Smith said, **"Due to an unusual metabolic malfunction, I must tell you that I would be far more alert on the last watch than I would be on the first."**

"**Fine. You and the Robot take the first and last watch,"** Don stated and he and Will left.

"**Someone out there doesn't like me,"** Smith observed.

"**Affirmative, Dr. Smith. Affirmative,"** the Robot replied.

* * *

Don watched the sarcophagus as Smith had dinner. Smith returned, still complaining, and Don left rather than argue with him. As he walked back to camp, he heard the strains of "Sloop John B." He stopped and listened. Will had brought his guitar, and Judy and he were singing. Their harmony was beautiful. "Well, I feel so break up, I want to go home."

Don walked into camp applauding. Judy and Will stood and bowed for him. "Encore!" Don exclaimed.

"Nah, I'm pretty tired," Will said.

"And I've kept your dinner warm," Judy stated. "Come and eat."

"How's Dr. Smith?" Will asked him.

"Shivering and complaining," Don replied.

"I'll take him a heated blanket and then go to bed," Will said.

"All right," Don replied.

Don didn't realize how hungry he was. "Oh, this is good, Judy."

"Thanks. Food always tastes better cooked over an open fire. And for dessert… Boston Cream Pie."

Don's eyes widened. "Does Smith know you have this?"

"No. There wouldn't have been any left for you if he had."

Don laughed. Will came back into camp and bid them goodnight. Will and Judy would be sharing a tent, and Don and Smith were supposed to share the second tent. Don wasn't happy with that arrangement, but there wasn't any other choice.

Judy poured Don a cup of coffee and murmured, "This has been nice."

He took the cup from her and asked, "Even with all the trouble Smith has caused?"

She nodded and sat down next to him. "Being here with you and Will… It's almost as if we have our own place."

Don laughed. "Yeah. You, me, Will… and Uncle Smitty."

"Well, we do need a relative to ruin Thanksgiving dinner." She stared into the fire and thought about another life. "Don? Do you think we'll ever have our own place… and a family?'

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm counting on it… someday…"

Her eyes shone in gratitude. They hadn't talked about _having_ children – just how to prevent it from happening. "You'll make a wonderful father."

He raised his eyebrows. "As good as your dad?"

She smiled. "Better… Dad's a workaholic. I'll make sure you play with our kids." She stood. "I'm going to check on Will." She went into the tent.

He drained his coffee cup and considered her words… '_Better_…' That was not what he had expected her to say… and it felt good.

Judy emerged from the tent and rejoined him. **"Will asleep?"** he asked.

"**Like a baby,"** she replied. She offered him more coffee and refilled his cup. **"I wonder if Mother and Penny are asleep. This is the first time I've been away from them for this long since we left Earth."**

Don chuckled. **"You know, I kinda miss 'em too,"** he said as he took the cup from her hand.

"**Don? I'm awfully curious about that sarcophagus."**

They discussed how long it could have been there, but, since the substance wasn't in their realm of knowledge, they had no answers. All they could do was guess**. "Well, if you have any trouble sleeping tonight – you try guessing… instead of counting sheep."** He took out the communicator and checked in with John.

John and Maureen were still working and John reported, **"We should be set-up by dawn. How are you doing?"**

"**We've had a setback. We're gonna be up here longer than we thought,"** Don replied.

"**Smith?"**

"**Who else…"** Don told him about the sarcophagus they had found.

"**What are you planning on doing with it?"**

"**Well, nothing. It's in a completely dormant state. I'm gonna have Smith stand guard over it tonight."**

"**Do you think that's wise?"**

"**Whatever it is, it's frozen solid. Even Smith couldn't goof this one. Over and out."**

"I wouldn't be so quick to say that Dr. Smith couldn't mess up," Judy told him.

"Even Smith isn't full of enough hot air to melt that block of ice."

Judy chuckled. "I wouldn't be so sure of that…"

He took her hand. And stood. "That's why I sent the Robot with him. Now… Will's asleep… Smith is probably asleep too…" He led her to his tent. "How about a little K and C time."

"K and C?"

"Kissing and cuddling…"

"Hm… well… that _is_ better than counting sheep…"

"You know, if we were alone… we'd be doing much more."

"Someday, Don… someday…"

* * *

Judy was right about Dr. Smith. He deactivated the Robot and abandoned his post, sure that he would freeze to death if didn't have a hot beverage. He thoughtlessly dropped his heated blanket on the block of ice before he returned to camp. The heat from the blanket melted the sarcophagus. It held a beautiful female alien clad in a sparkling ice blue outfit, who rose and walked into camp. She looked at Smith who had fallen asleep next to the campfire and walked away.

Judy had returned to her own tent before Smith snuck back into camp. She and Don had been fast asleep when Dr. Smith curled up next to the fire, but a rustling sound awakened them, and they both stepped outside. Don held his rifle up and looked around, but only saw Smith asleep near the fire. **"Smith, get up!"** Don exclaimed.

"**I'm innocent!"** Smith shouted as he sat up.

"**What are you doing out here? Get on your feet,"** Don told him.

"**Oh! Where am I? I must have walked in my sleep."**

"**I'll bet."**

Don and Judy went to check on the sarcophagus and Will came out of the tent, wondering what was going on. Smith confessed his misdeed to Will and they left to join Don and Judy. **"It's gone! The whole ice block has melted,"** Will observed.

"**Whatever was in that sarcophagus obviously was smart enough to deactivate the Robot,"** Don commented.

Smith pulled the Robot's power pack out of his pocket and stated that he had no idea how it had gotten there. Don pushed the power pack into its slot and the Robot explained what had happened. **"Dr. Smith called me a tin-plated tattletale."**

"**You traitor!" **Smith exclaimed.

"**I was about to warn him that it was dangerous to place a thermal blanket in close contact with a frozen block of fluid."**

"**I see,"** Don stated, **"Well, there's one bit of scientific information we can thank you for, Doctor. The fluid melts at thermal blanket temperature."**

"**And revives the organism it contained,"** the Robot finished.

Will spotted tracks and called Don's attention to them. They followed the tracks, which led back to their camp. Don wanted to call the search off until morning, but Judy feared that the organism might still be in the area. The Robot confirmed her fears that an alien organism was indeed in the area.

"**It may be watching us right now, for all we know,"** Will stated.

"**Well, it's not gonna be watching you, because you're going to bed, right now,"** Don told him.

"**But Don, I'm not sleepy."**

"**You will be once you're safely back in your sleeping bag,"** Judy added.

"**But—But, Don!"**

"**Hit it, Will,"** Don said.

"**How can I sleep when this thing is – "**

"**Come on. Hit it."**

Will gave up arguing and they bid each other good night.

Don turned to Judy and said, **"I think you'd better get some rest too, Judy. Huh?"**

"**Yes, sir."**

"**Robot and I will stand guard."** Judy entered her tent.

Dr. Smith came up to Don and said, **"Major, if I don't put on a pair of dry socks immediately, I shall have chilblains by morning."** He walked to the tent and, as he pulled the flap aside, the blue clad women emerged, carrying a spear made of ice. She held it up to Dr. Smith, ready to defend herself if needed.

Don approached her and looked her in the eye. He told her in a gentle voice that they meant no harm to each other. He tossed his rifle aside. She finally lowered her spear and Dr. Smith told Don that it was his chance to **"do away with her."**

Don replied, **"That won't be necessary, Smith, or desirable. She's just as frightened of us as you are of her." **Don and Smith introduced themselves to her, but she didn't reply.

"**The alien creature is from a cold and distant planet,"** the Robot reported. **"Her vocal cords do not function in temperate climates."**

Don reached his hand out to her and she grasped it. She allowed him to take the spear. Don led her to the campfire and called Will and Judy. They wondered where she was from and Don hoped that they would learn more once they gained her confidence. Judy poured her some coffee, but then a bright orange ball appeared in the sky and landed nearby. The female alien ran and hid in fear.

Don and Judy followed her. Judy tried to calm her. **"There's no need to be frightened. It was probably just a meteor,"** Judy explained.

"**Whatever it was, it represents some sort of danger to her,"** Don observed.

"**Well, at least she knows **_**we**_** don't represent any danger."**

Will wanted to investigate what had landed and sent the Robot to find out what he could and report back.

* * *

Smith paced in front of the tents while Judy and the ice princess slept in one tent and Don and Will slept in the other. The Robot returned singing and Will stepped out and told Dr. Smith that they had to quiet the Robot before he woke up Don and Judy.

The Robot, recovering from a drunken state, reported that he had met a silver-skinned male alien named Chavo, who had poured tequila into his memory banks. Will discovered that one of the Robot's reserve computers was gone. He left to get it back from whoever had taken it.

* * *

Smith continued his sentry duty as Don and Judy woke up in the morning. Don asked Smith if everything was under control and Smith replied that everything was, adding, **"Except for the fact that this sentry nonsense is wreaking havoc with my bunions."**

Don looked around and asked, **"Where's Will?"**

Smith lied that Will was taking a **'short constitutional'** before breakfast to increase his appetite.

"**Well, I hope for your sake he hasn't gone too far."**

Judy joined them and asked how their visitor was doing. She pulled aside the flap of the tent and the ice princess was sitting on the cot, once again holding her spear. Don told her that there was no reason to be afraid and invited her out of the tent, but she refused to leave. **"I don't understand it,"** Don said. **"She seems more scared now than she did last night."** He turned to Dr. Smith. **"Smith? Are you positive you were wide awake all the time?"**

"**Oh, absolutely, Major," **Smith replied.

Chavo then walked into camp and greeted them in what sounded to be Spanish, and then said, **"Is it with gun you make visitors welcome?"**

"**Who are you and what do you want?"** Don asked him.

"**My name is Chavo."**

"**Good heavens. Chavo. It's the villain himself,"** Smith commented.

"**What villain? Do you know him?"** Don asked Smith.

"**Not personally, Major,"** Smith replied. **"Just by hearsay. I do believe I shall join William for his constitutional."** And he ran off.

Chavo tried to engage Don in conversation and then wandered over to one of the tents and peaked inside. Judy was standing in front of the second tent that held the ice princess. Don ran over and pulled her aside to guard the entrance himself.

"**Something special inside you don't want me to see, amigo?"** Chavo asked.

"**Why don't you ask permission before you start nosing around other people's property?"**

Chavo asked permission… and Don denied it.

"**You're not too friendly, amigo."**

"**That's right. I'm not. As a matter of fact, I think it's time you left here."**

Chavo pulled a knife. **"That's an insult!"**

"**Take it for what it is."**

Chavo chuckled and put the knife away. As he walked away from Don he said, **"So what is the good to fight, amigo? All I come is to—to ask you, maybe you can help Chavo with mercy mission."**

Judy asked about the mission.

"**On other planet there is padre and madre wringing their hands, crying, praying for the return of little, lost muchacha. So, I, Chavo, promise to find her for them."**

Don looked at Judy, who subtly shook her head. He then said, **"Did the parents give you the authority to make this search?"**

"**Ciertamente. You think I make such a search without authority?"** Chavo reached into a pocket and dropped his knife and a paper.

Don picked them up, handed the knife back to Chavo and the paper to Judy. She opened it and saw that it resembled a 'wanted' poster with Chavo's face in the center. Don looked at it. **"Thank you, Chavo. That's all I needed to know."** He folded the paper and tucked it back into Chavo's pocket. **"The sooner you get out of here, the better."**

"**You know something, amigo? I think you help Chavo with mercy mission."**

"**And what makes you think that?"**

"**By tonight I think you deliver poor, little princesa to Chavo."**

"**What's that supposed to be? Some kind of an ultimatum?"**

"**Such hard, angry word. The boy is like you. He also uses angry, hard word."**

"**What do you know about my brother?" **Judy asked.

"**El muchacho. We are very, very good friends. I take excelente care of the muchacho. Until tonight. When you deliver the poor, little, lost princesa to Chavo."**

Chavo left and Smith returned claiming that he and Will had had a wonderful constitutional. When Don confronted him about Will's absence, Smith admitted to knowing that Will had gone to Chavo's camp. Don and Judy were incensed.

"**Judy, you get a gun and keep watching the girl."** He grabbed Smith's arm. **"Smith and I are going after Will."**

"**Major, I'm afraid my bunions might prove a serious impediment."**

"**If they do, you can get on your hands and knees and crawl. Come on!"**

Don and Smith found Chavo's camp and Smith tried to leave, but Don told him he was going to use him as a decoy. They spotted what looked like a handful of soldiers that were aiming their guns towards them, so Don and Smith hid behind a rock. They saw that Chavo and Will were eating well. In fact, Will wasn't hungry and wanted to give his food to Chavo's 'soldiers,' but Chavo took the food from him and told Will that they had already eaten. The 'soldiers' were nothing more than sticks wearing hats with guns propped on the rocks in front of the sticks. Neither Don nor Smith could see that the soldiers weren't real.

"**Well, at least he's not mistreating Will,"** Don stated.

"**He seems quite paternal,"** Smith observed.

"**Oh, yeah,"** Don said**, "Like a father alligator. Well, I guess we're gonna have to wait until night before we can do anything."**

"**Then surely you will not require my services as a decoy any longer, will you?"**

"**To the contrary, Smith. I'll need them even more."** They ran back to camp and Don told Judy that Will was all right.

"**You did see him?"** she asked.

"**Yeah. From a distance,"** Don replied.

"**Chavo was very nice to William. He gave him candy,"** Smith added.

"**If it wasn't poisoned,"** Judy replied.

Don told Judy that they had until midnight to talk to the girl and see how much of what Chavo told them is true, but… when they went to the tent they found that the ice princess had disappeared.

* * *

The Robot devised a plan. He had Dr. Smith build a dummy princess and told him to carry it to Chavo's camp and pretend to speak for the 'princesa.' The plan fooled Chavo long enough to let Will go, but he soon discovered that the dummy was – well – a dummy. He captured Smith, who was standing against a rock wall, and threw knives at him – outlining his head, with Smith screaming at every throw.

Will encountered Don while going back to camp. **"Will! You all right?"** Don asked.

Will wasn't happy with Don. **"I guess so,"** he replied.

"**How'd you get away?"**

"**Don't you know? You sent the ice princess to him."**

"**Hey, now wait a minute. Ice princess? Oh-ho, no. She disappeared this morning."**

"**She did?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**But a girl showed up there. You know, when I really think about it, she didn't sound much like a girl."**

"**Must have been Smith."**

"**Dr. Smith?"**

"**Yeah. He and the Robot are missing."**

"**We better go get 'em."**

"**No, no, no. Not so fast. We don't want to jump in—"**

Then Chavo appeared, and he was angry. **"You have plenty tricks, senor, ha? You send an old fool to make monkey of Chavo. Well, that is not permitted! It is an insult! Throw away your gun. We fight with knives."**

"**Will get back. Way back,"** Don told Will as he tossed aside his rifle. **"Look, Chavo. That girl you were looking for – she was with us – but she disappeared."**

"**Liar."** Chavo tossed Don a knife and the fight ensued. Don defended himself, but lost his knife and Chavo flipped him to the ground, knocking Don unconscious.

Chavo stood over him with his knife overhead when the Robot came to the rescue. He challenged Chavo to a bullfight, and Chavo couldn't resist. **"First, I take care of toro. Then, I take care of you,"** Chavo told the unconscious Don. Will went to help Don while the Robot ran through Chavo's unfurled white cape and knocked Chavo down. **"I am destroyed,"** Chavo moaned. **"Never I lose fight with bulls – never! I never again show my face to my friends."**

"**Well, it can't be that bad," **Will said.

"**Maybe I'm getting a little too old for bullfighting. Maybe I go back to ranch and watch the young ones like you grow bold and brave and follow the bulls. Thank you, muchacho."** Will helped Chavo up. **"Is a fine, brave boy. It makes proud to have a friend like that. What you said about princesa dehielo, I believe. But I don't look for her anymore." **He picked up his cape and told the Robot, "**Hey, toro. Do not be too proud. The braver the bull, the harder he falls."** After giving his goodbyes, Chavo disappeared.

Smith then came running to warn them about Chavo, but Don told him that Chavo had been there and gone. The ice princess then appeared on a rock, held her hands up to the heavens and spoke something in her native tongue… Then she disappeared.

"**She's gone!"** Will stated.

"**Good riddance,"** Smith added.

"**She has had herself summoned back to her own planet,"** the Robot explained.

Will asked why she had not done that in the first place, and the Robot replied, **"Ours is not to reason why, ours is but to do or be permanently deactivated."**

"**I don't think that's quite right. But I guess it turned out for the best,"** Will stated.

* * *

The males walked back to camp. Judy came towards them. She had seen the ice princess disappear. "Are all of you all right?" she asked.

"Oh, no, my dear. It was horrible," Smith stated. "Chavo threw knives at my head!"

"That was nothing compared to the knife fight Don had with Chavo," Will stated. "Chavo was standing over him, ready to do him in!"

"What?" Judy exclaimed.

"Nah, Will's exaggerating," Don said to soothe her, but the furrow across his forehead told Judy that he was in pain.

"No, I'm not. You were out cold. Chavo was going to take care of you after the bull fight."

"Bull fight! What are you talking about?" Judy said as she took Don's arm and turned him to face her.

"The Robot pretended to be a bull and beat Chavo. Chavo was really dejected. He said he was going back to his ranch."

"So he's gone for good?" she asked.

"Yup."

"Another concussion, Don," Judy said. "Now I'm going to have to check on you all night."

Don smiled. "Yeah… that's right… I guess you'll have to stay in my tent."

"That is totally inappropriate," Dr. Smith interjected. "I will not allow such a lapse in decorum – even at a camp site."

"Now, Dr. Smith, you know I have to check on Don every hour. I'll just end up waking you and Will every time I leave my tent to go to his. You sleep with Will in my tent and I'll share Don's. I promise you… nothing will happen."

Will shrugged. "That's okay with me."

"Just wait until your parents hear about this!" Smith exclaimed.

Don moaned and held his stomach.

"Are you going to be sick?" Judy asked him. He nodded. "Will, get a bowl of water and a rag. Meet us in Don's tent in a few minutes." She led Don away.

"Humph," Smith complained to Will, "Totally inappropriate. An unmarried couple should not share a tent."

"You let them share a cage in the zoo," Will pointed out.

"That was totally different."

"How?"

"That was an exhibit – a model of how humans live… purely for educational purposes." Smith replied.

Will rolled his eyes and left and Smith retreated to his assigned tent. When Will brought the water to Judy, he saw that Don was curled up on his cot, his hand covering his eyes. He placed the bowl on the ground beside Judy.

"Thanks, Will," she said as she took the rag and wrung out the excess water. Then she gently wiped down Don's face and pressed the rag to the back of his neck.

"Is he going to be all right, Judy?"

"Yes, I think so, but the concussions are getting worse each time. I can't leave him."

"Okay. Goodnight, Judy… Don. I won't say anything to Mom or Dad, and neither will Dr. Smith."

"Don't worry about it, Will," Judy replied. "Mom and Dad have let me sleep in his room before when this happened. I'll tell them myself."

Will nodded and left.

* * *

Despite his concussion, Don woke up feeling better than he'd felt in a long time. A warm body was lying against his back with its arm around his waist. He covered her hand with his and brought it to his lips.

Judy propped her head on his shoulder. "Good morning." He turned onto his back. "How do you feel?" she asked him.

"With you beside me in the morning? Great," he replied.

She leaned down and kissed him. The radio crackled to life. Don groaned and reached for it. "Go ahead, John," Don said.

"We'll be done today and come by to pick you up this afternoon. Have you gotten past the set-back?" John asked.

"Uh… not quite."

"Well, we can help out once we get there. Over and out."

"Over and out," Don repeated.

"You didn't tell him about your concussion."

"No reason to get you parents worrying about me – and you…"

The Chariot approached and John, Maureen and Penny stepped out to find Don and Judy's camp packed up and ready to be loaded into the Chariot. John asked if there had been any trouble setting up the antennae, and Judy replied, **"Just the usual."**

"**Yeah. Once the bounty hunter left, and the ice princess disappeared, it was a cinch,"** Don added. Penny asked where Dr. Smith was and Don glanced at Judy and then said that he was fighting over a 'senorita.'

The Robot and Dr. Smith kept passing the dummy back and forth between them. Neither one wanted it. **"What's going on?"** John asked.

"**Oh, John, just one of those usual, old-fashioned love triangles…"** Don explained.

After more bickering between the Robot and Smith about what to do with the dummy, John stated, **"Why don't you try serenading her. I think she needs it."**

"**Come along, madam,"** Dr. Smith joked as they boarded the Chariot and returned to the _Jupiter_.

* * *

_**Next week… John Robinson is inadvertently transferred into a strange, unreal anti-matter world where he is confronted with by an exact counterpart image of himself…**_

_**Next week… "Anti-Matter Man" on **__**Lost in Space**__** here on this web site…**_


	10. The AntiMatter Man

**The Anti-Matter Man** (Written by **K.C. Alison**)

The engine room was a mess. In a routine check of the engines, Don discovered that the energy intake was out of balance, and he was still trying to figure out a way to get it back in working order. John waded through the metal scattered about. "How's it going?" he asked Don.

Don threw his rag aside in frustration. "Not good. I've tried every trick in the book. The only thing left to do is to use the atomizing unit… and I have no idea how we're going to do that."

"Do we have the schematics of the unit?"

"It's with all the other blueprints."

"I'll study them tomorrow. Why don't you get this put back together and get cleaned up. Dinner is almost ready, and Judy wouldn't want you to miss it."

"How long do I have?"

"Maureen said a half hour. Will that be enough time?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Uh, Don… by the way… Judy told me that you had another concussion."

"What else did she tell you?"

"_Was_ there something else to tell?"

"Uh… no… not really…"

"If you're talking about sharing a tent – yes – she told us."

"…And you're not happy about that," Don ventured.

"I didn't say that. Listen, Don… As far as I'm concerned, you're my future son-in-law… and my best friend. I _want_ you and Judy to be together someday… maybe even have children…"

"But right now is not the time. John, I _know_ how you feel… I don't need another lecture on it."

"This is not a lecture. I just wanted to say… thank you. Thank you for… remaining a gentleman under… um… difficult circumstances."

Don blushed. He wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or guilt. If John had only known their plans... "Don't be too quick to praise me, John. It's… it's easy to do when there are chaperones constantly around."

* * *

After dinner, Judy and Don went for a walk. They were still looking for their 'spot' on this planet where they could have some privacy. They saw Will and Dr. Smith sitting by a fire and Will was reading from a huge book.

"**For thousands of years since the first dawn of knowledge,"** Will read, **"man has known that there was another parallel world close by his own. A world somehow like ours, but of incredible darkness and fear. It has been called many different names by many different cultures. But the shadowy legend of this dark, rear world persisted in the minds of men over the ages. And with it, the terror that one day the fearful inhabitants of this dread world would somehow penetrate into our world."**

"**Spare me the dreary details, William,"** Dr. Smith said. **"Surely you can find something more pleasant in that fairy tale book."**

"**Dr. Smith, this isn't a fairy tale. This is a book about weird unexplained legends of the past."**

"**Idiotic folklore, that's what it is. Unsubstantiated drivel passed down by simple peasant mentalities."**

"**Well it may be folklore, but I'll bet there's a scientific explanation for everything in this book."**

"**But before you delve too deeply into the scientific explanation, would you be good enough to fetch me a pillow from the ship? I feel the need of a brief nap."**

Will sighed. **"All Right."**

Don rolled his eyes and led Judy in another direction. Will stood and placed the book on a rock. He walked away.

Judy and Don found a comfortable space not far from where Will and Dr. Smith had settled. A breeze kicked up and both Judy and Don shivered. "Did you feel that?" Judy asked him.

"Yeah. It felt like someone walked over my grave."

"Don! What a horrible thing to say!"

"I know… weird…"

None of them noticed the book Will had placed on the rock open, as if by the hand of a ghost, and flip to **Chapter XIII, "The Legend of the Shadow World."**

* * *

John was studying the blue prints of the atomizer unit, and Dr. Smith annoying him with his presence.

"**If we cannot balance the energy intake with the atomizing unit, how are we ever going to get back into flight?"** Dr. Smith asked.

"**By studying the problem, I may be able to supply knowledge needed to construct a duplicate of the missing section,"** the Robot replied.

Frustrated, John stood and said, "It's all yours."

As the Robot worked, Dr. Smith interrupted his calculations and John sent Smith inside.

"**Thank you, Professor Robinson. Now we can proceed with the most critical stage, the clearing of the chamber exhaust. But I cannot recommend that it be attempted,"** the Robot explained.

"**It's got to be done,"** John replied.

"**The fuel-temperature equalization is a highly delicate procedure. These units are still in a dangerously unstabilized condition."**

"**I know, but it's a chance we'll have to take if we're ever gonna get these motors repaired."**

"**Very well."**

John stood between the two large fuel intake units that looked like oversized hot water heaters with a protruding spout. **"Activate,"** he ordered, and the Robot turned the switch. **"All right. Give me a temperature reading."**

"**265… 300…"**

The wind kicked-up and an image appeared facing John Robinson – his exact duplicate wearing a black and white harlequin outfit with a chain hanging off an iron neck collar.

"**Over here! Over here!"** the Robot shouted to Will and Don who were working on equipment at a table not far away.

Don and Will hurried to the units, but John and his duplicate disappeared. **"Professor Robinson, where are you?"** the Robot asked repeatedly. The Robot was beside himself. **"Did you see it?"** he asked. **"Did you see what happened?"**

"**All we know is that Professor Robinson disappeared when you activated this machine," **Don replied.** "Now, what happened?"**

"**It is all my fault,"** the Robot proclaimed.

"**Don, what are we gonna do?"** Will asked.

"**Will, don't worry,"** he said. **"We'll get your dad back. Just don't worry."**

"**Professor Robinson, where are you?"** the Robot shouted again.

"**Now get a hold of yourself!"** Don commanded**. "Now, listen. If we turn on this fuel output machine again and duplicate the same conditions, will we get Professor Robinson back?"**

"**Until we fully understand what has happened, I would strongly advise against any such action."**

"**Well, we have to do something!" **Will exclaimed.

"**This problem involves space, time and matter. It will take complicated computer effort to arrive at a solution."** A thunderclap boomed overhead and the wind gusted.

"**Don, it felt like and earthquake!"**

Don suggested they get back inside the ship, but Will balked. Don told him, **"Will, there's nothing we can do until the Robot works out the problem. Come on!"** They could barely stand in the increasing wind, so they both grabbed onto the Robot and fought their way to the _Jupiter_.

* * *

The Family waited inside the ship for the storm to pass. The Robot was still lamenting that John's disappearance was his fault. Maureen approached the viewport where Don and Judy sat, looking outside. Maureen was trying her best to remain calm and said, **"My goodness. It's been thundering and lightning for hours."**

"**I wish it would rain or snow or whatever it's going to do and get it over with," **Judy commented.

"**According to our weather instruments, there isn't any storm,"** Don stated.

"**Mrs. Robinson, this strange climatic occurrence is the result of two worlds whose magnetic stability is out of balance,"** the Robot explained.

"**And that, thank you, makes just about as much sense as our weather readings," **Don told him.

"**This atmospheric disturbance is tied in with the disappearance of Professor Robinson."**

"**Well, can't you compute what's happened to him and help us get him back?" **Maureen asked.

"**It is a very difficult computation. I would gladly burnout all my transistors to accomplish the Professor's return."**

"**I know. You're doing everything you can."**

Don suggested that they all get some rest, but sleep was elusive for almost everyone on the ship. Penny wandered to the upper deck and found Don staring out the viewport. He looked up as she sat in the chair across from him – her father's seat. "What are you doing up?"

"The same thing you are," she said.

"Looking at the schematics for the atomizer unit?" he asked.

She hadn't even noticed the blueprints in his hands, and laughed. "No… thinking about getting Dad back – which is why you're looking at those blueprints, isn't it."

"Yeah, not that it's doing me any good. I need the Robot's help with this."

"Where _is_ the Robot?"

"Outside… He said he had to clear his sensors."

Penny stared out of the window for a few minutes. "Do you think Dad is all right, Don?"

Don took her hand. "I'm sure he is. Your dad's a survivor. He'll be back."

Judy stepped off the ladder and hesitated before calling to them. "I thought I heard voices up there. I'm making some tea for Mom. Neither one of us can sleep. Do you want to join us in the galley?"

Penny jumped out of her seat. "I'll go down and help Mom. You can stay up here with Don for a few minutes."

Judy crossed her arms and walked over to where Penny had been sitting. "I guess Dr. Smith and Will are the only ones asleep."

"I'm surprised Will's sleeping. I thought he'd be out there with the Robot."

Judy sat across from Don. "Is Penny all right?"

"She's worried about your dad… just like the rest of us."

"Thanks for… for comforting her," Judy told him.

"Nothing more than I would have done for my own sister," Don replied.

Will stepped off the ladder. "Will!" Judy said, "I thought you were asleep."

"I couldn't sleep. Mom said I could stay with the Robot. Where is he?"

Don nodded towards the window. "Outside. But don't stay out there too long, Will. That storm is still going strong."

Will nodded and left.

* * *

Hours later, Maureen knocked on Don's doorjamb. "Don? Don, are you awake?"

Don jumped out of bed and stepped over to the door. "Maureen? What is it?"

"Will never came back in."

"I'll go look for him."

Don threw on some clothes and ran outside. It didn't take long for him to figure out that the Robot and Will had gone to wherever John was. He told Maureen the news. "Apparently, they replicated the same scenario when John vanished. I think they went to look for him, Maureen."

"Oh, Don. What can we do?"

Don glanced outside. "I can go after them. If you work the controls, I should be transported to the same place."

"No! Absolutely not! I won't lose another person from this family. We'll just wait until they come back."

"Maureen… I'm not afraid to go after them."

"Well, I am. We have no idea if they can come back, and without the Robot…"

Don sighed in frustration. Now it was up to him to figure out what happened and how to make it right… and he had no idea what to do…

* * *

It wasn't long until the sun came up, and with it, the return of the Robot, Will and John. Maureen ran out to them and hugged the man she thought was her husband. **"Darling! Oh, my goodness! I'm so glad you're back!" **she told him. **"I kept telling myself everything would work out all right, but I just didn't believe it."**

The girls came out and also hugged their father, with Don not far behind. They greeted him and John told them, "Will and the Robot deserve all the credit for getting me here. If it hadn't been for them, I'd s-- I'd still be lost."

"Well, I think this rates a celebration," Judy suggested.

"**Oh, could we?"** Penny asked. **"I'll get my tape recorder and we'll have some music."**

"**As an extra treat, we can use some of the reserve food supplies,"** Judy added.

"**Well, why not?"** Maureen replied.** "After all, it is a special occasion."**

"**No. We have no time for parties,"** John stated. **"We must make our repairs and leave."**

"**Why?" **Don asked. **"What's the hurry? I mean, you're back safely now. I think that calls for a celebration."**

"**We can't waste the time! We must leave immediately!"** John's comment dampened everyone's spirits.

"**You know, if I didn't know better, John,"** Don said, **"I'd say you were acting like a man on the run."**

John reconsidered his actions. **"I guess you're right. I am a little jumpy. This whole affair has had its effect on my nerves."**

Maureen decided that a party was what was needed and took John's hand and led him back to the _Jupiter_. The rest of the family followed them, but the Robot called Judy back. **"Judy Robinson, can I speak to you for a moment?"**

"**We can talk at the party. You're invited too,"** Judy replied.

"**No. I am not sure this is an occasion for happiness. How long has the thunderstorm been over?"**

"**Just a few minutes. It stopped about the time you, Will and Dad returned."**

"**The two worlds are once again balanced."**

"**I don't understand what you mean."**

"**When my sensors have reached a final conclusion, I will tell everyone."**

* * *

"**All things considered, the repast was truly a gourmet's delight,"** Dr. Smith told Maureen.

"**Now how would you know that, Smith?"** Don asked.

"**Spare the poisonous barbs, Major. Zachary Smith has always traveled through the universe first-cabin… until this ill-fated journey."**

"**Well, now that we've all had our fill of fun and food,"** John stated, **"I suggest we get back to work."**

"**Work? Madam, you must excuse me," **Smith said. **"I shall retire to my quarters and meditate," **and he left the table.

"**Remain here!"** John bellowed as he stood.

Don placed a hand on John's arm and shouted, **"Smith, your shift starts in a half hour!"**

"**A half hour?"** John repeated. **"Evidently you didn't understand me, Major. There's no half hour. Get to work immediately."**

Maureen was flabbergasted. **"Oh, J-John. That's no way to talk,"** she said.

"**When I want your advice, I'll ask for it. Don't you and Judy have something to do in the galley?"**

"**John—"**

"**Well do it!"**

Judy glanced at Don and immediately stood to clear the table, and Maureen soon followed. Don waited for the women to leave and then said, **"John, the last thing I wanna do is get in the middle of a family argument, but you were way off base with Maureen just now."**

John bit his tongue before replying. He nodded. **"You're right. I was a little hard on her. But it was for her own good, for the good of all of us. I—I've seen that other place. I know the horrors of it and how close it is and how it threatens us. And I'm going to drive everyone in this group, myself included, to make all necessary repairs and leave here as soon as possible. And if at times I seem hard, even unsympathetic, it's because I'm concerned with the safety and welfare of us all."**

"**All right,"** Don replied.

"**Let's get back to work."**

"**Right."** Don looked at his watch. **"Smith and I will take alt-- Well, I'll be. My watch – it's running backwards."** He showed it to Will. **"Look! The second hand – it's going in the wrong direction."**

Will checked his watch. **"It's gone crazy too."** Will turned to his father. **"Dad, you know, you once told me that space, time isn't measured by the minutes or the hours, but by the millions of years. Do you remember?"**

"**Yes," **John replied.

Penny came out of the _Jupiter_ and said, **"Dad, do you think you could take a look at my recorder? There's something wrong with it."**

Don looked at John and intervened to prevent a possible blow-up from John. **"We'll fix it later, Penny," **Don told her. **"We, uh—We got a lot of work to do right now."**

"**I hope you can see to it soon, because a recorder that runs backwards doesn't do much good."**

"**All right. We've wasted enough time. Let's get back to work,"** John ordered.

* * *

Hours later, after the rest of the family had gone to bed, Judy wandered outside to find Don. He was still working on the condenser unit. "Don? When are you going to bed?" she asked him.

"Soon, I hope. Your father must have had quite a scare wherever he was. He's working my fingers to the bone."

"Has he told you anything about his experience?"

"No… All he does is push me to work faster."

"Don, the Robot told me something… strange today… before the party. He told me that the two worlds were now in balance."

"He must be talking about that parallel world theory of his."

"Do you think he means that… Dad is not… Dad? The way he talked to my mother wasn't like him at all."

"Oh, I think it was just the strain of whatever it was he went through. He'll be fine after he gets some rest."

"If he ever decides to rest…"

"Well, I'm turning in soon. I'm so tired, I'm not sure I know what I'm doing anymore. How about a good night kiss?"

She smiled and put her arms around him. He pulled her close and kissed her gently on the lips. When no one called them, he grinned and kissed her again… more deeply this time. That's when they heard John calling Don from a distance.

"I better get to bed," she whispered to him and ran off. Don got back to work.

John walked up to him and barked, **"Haven't you finished working on that condenser yet? What's taking you so long?"**

"**Can't we finish dismantling this weather station in the morning?"**

"**We haven't got that much to do,"** John replied. **"If we finish tonight, we can devote the morning to getting the ship ready for prelaunch."**

"**What's the hurry? A couple of more days on this planet won't make much difference. Come on. Let's call it a night."**

John grabbed Don by the shirt. **"Stay until you're finished, understand?"**

Don looked down at John's hand on his shirt. **"Easy, will you?"**

John released his hold. **"I'll take it easy when we're off this planet. Now, get back to work!"**

"**Look, John, I know you've had a rough time of it, but that doesn't give you the right to lean on me."**

John grabbed him again… this time with the solar wrench in his other hand. **"You're shiftless! You're lazy and you're worthless, just like your opposite!"**

"**Opposite? Now, what are you talking about? What's the matter with you? You're acting like some kind of a –"**

John stepped back. **"You're right. Maybe I've been pushing too hard. Forgive me."** John left him.

Don stared after him and muttered, **"Opposite?"**

* * *

Don decided to finish the condenser unit before hitting the sack. After what John had done to him, sleep would be elusive – at least for a while. When he finally entered the _Jupiter_, he stopped before Judy's bedroom door and almost called her name, but decided against it. Telling her what had happened with John would only worry her. Besides, John might be back to his old self in the morning. He decided to go onto to bed.

* * *

Don and Dr. Smith went in search of the Robot in the morning and found him laid out flat near the atomizer controls. The storm had kicked up again, and the Robot was still in a state of panic. **"You are more trouble to me than you're worth. What a ridiculous place to be sleeping," **Dr. Smith told the Robot.

"**I was not sleeping,"** the Robot explained. **"I was knocked down by a man you believe to be John Robinson."**

"**Professor Robinson knocked you down?"** Smith asked.

"**Impossible,"** Don commented.

"**It was not Professor Robinson. It was his antimatter self,"** the Robot stated.

Neither John nor Don believed in the Robot's antimatter universe theory. The Robot went onto to explain that he couldn't waste anymore time, as Will had gone into the antimatter world to search for his father.

"**Antimatter world? Real father? What in the world are you talking about you ninny? Major, even a simple mind like yours cannot believe all this nonsense,"** Dr. Smith said.

"**Activate the atomic engine, Major,"** the Robot demanded.

Don still found the Robot's story hard to believe and suggested that the Robot's micro-controls had worn out. The Robot argued that they were self-repairing. He again asked Don to activate the controls.

"All right. Let's get him up," Don said.

The Robot moved between the fuel ejector modules and Dr. Smith followed, still admonishing him. "Never have I heard such absolute balderdash!"

"**Activate the atomic engine, Major,"** the Robot begged.

Smith told Don, **"You don't believe him, do you?"** He pointed a finger at the Robot and said, **"You, sir! Stop this idiocy at once, do you hear?"**

The Robot continued his demands and Smith continued his reprimands… and Don stood at the controls. His logical mind told him that Smith was right and the Robot had flipped. On the other hand, he remembered his watch and the evil look in John's eye the night before. He gave up thinking and let instinct take over – and activated the controls… Smith and the Robot disappeared.

* * *

Don paced as he told Maureen what had happened. **"That's what the Robot said. It was an antimatter version of the real John Robinson."**

"**That explains so many things," **Maureen commented**. "But where are John and Will now?"**

"**I don't know. Somewhere in the antimatter world I guess."**

Judy and Penny joined them. They had heard Don's story. **"Don, what can we do?"** Penny asked.

"**I'm going after them."**

"**No, Don, you can't!"** Judy exclaimed. **"Dad – or whoever he was – said you have an opposite. He could do to you what Dad's opposite did to him!"**

"**Do you have any other suggestions?"** he asked her.

Judy shook her head.

"**We wait,"** Maureen stated. **"They'll return – we have to have faith in John. He'll do everything possible to get back to us."**

* * *

Maureen was right. The real John, Will, Dr. Smith and the Robot all returned and John was happy to be home. **"I wonder whatever happened to that antimatter man?"** Will asked.

"**The worlds are once again in balance. Wherever he is, he is in the antimatter world and not here,"** the Robot explained.

"Mom, can we afford to have another celebration?" Penny asked.

"Another?" John echoed.

"Well, we had no idea that your, uh, opposite wasn't you when he joined us," Maureen explained.

"You know, just being back with my family…" John turned to Don. "And away from Drun is celebration enough for me," John replied.

"Drun?" Judy asked.

"Don's opposite."

"Don't tell me… He was shiftless, lazy and worthless…" Don commented.

"How did you know?"

"An opposite John Robinson slip – just when he was about to hit me with a solar wrench. By the way – how _did_ you get away?" Don asked.

"I played on Drun's fears. He expected my opposite to bring you back so he could escape that – that prison. I told him that it would never happen. He'd never come back."

"And I, uh, guess that made him a little bit angry."

"A little bit! He made you look like Little Bo Peep. Came after me with a torch! He was so angry he let me out of the cage. Thank goodness he was as prone to concussions just like you are."

"Gee, thanks…"

Judy took Don's arm and said, "That's all right, Don. We love you anyway."

"There is one thing we need to do, though," John stated. "We need to get off this planet. That antimatter world is still too close for comfort. I don't know where my opposite is, but I'd lay money that Drun will find a way to escape, and I don't want to risk having to go through that antimatter world again!" John stated.

"Well, there's not a whole lot more that needs to be done. We can probably take off in a day or two. Just say the word," Don replied.

John nodded. "The sooner the better."

* * *

Lift-off went smoothly and John un-strapped his belt, stood, and told Don, "Well done, Major."

Don glanced up at him and nodded. He didn't need the compliment, but it was still good to hear. He noticed that, since John had returned from the anti-matter world, he had become more openly appreciative of his family. "Uh, thanks," Don replied.

"It's the least I can do after the way my anti-matter self treated you."

"John – that wasn't you."

"Oh, but it was – the part of me that's buried deep down inside."

Don chuckled and said, "You mean to tell me that deep down inside you want to grab me by the collar and tell me how worthless I am?"

John laughed. "Point taken."

"Maybe it's our dark side taken to the extreme," Don suggested.

"What we could have been without the upbringing our parents gave us?"

"Yeah."

The elevator rose and Judy stepped off carrying two cups of coffee. "Mom thought you might need this," she said as she handed each a mug.

"Thanks," Don said as he accepted the cup. "You know, the only person you have to make anything up to is Maureen."

John's eye twinkled. "Oh, I have – and with great pleasure."

Don hid his smirk by sipping his coffee.

"In fact," John stated, "I think I'll make it up to her a little bit more right now." He left to find his wife.

Judy sat in her father's seat and asked, "What were you and Dad talking about?"

"Oh, just some philosophy about how we're connected to the anti-matter world," Don replied.

"Well, I'm glad it wasn't _your_ opposite who came. I don't think I would have been able to handle that."

"Ha! Something tells me that he wouldn't have been much of a gentleman."

Judy laughed. "I wonder what my opposite would have been like?"

"Oh, probably something like 'Plant Judy.' In fact, I overheard someone – I'm not sure who – say that Plant Judy would have been a good match for Drun."

"And they could have lived happily-ever-after in the anti-matter world."

They both stared out the window at the clusters of stars surrounding them and kept their thoughts to themselves. Now that they were back in space – there was no reason to even think about their own "happily-ever-after."

Don took her hand and squeezed it. He knew what she was thinking. "Someday, Judy… Someday…"

* * *

_**Next week… weird, identical doubles threaten the space family Robinson…**_

_**Next week… "Target Earth" on **__**Lost in Space**__**… here on this web site…**_


	11. Target Earth & Princess of Space

**Target Earth** (Written by **Peter Packer**)

The boredom of space travel had set in, as there was only so much "oohing" and "aahing" one could do over the stars. The monotony of being trapped on a ship was beginning to wear on them – especially Dr. Smith. After being on watch for several hours, he showed Will his latest 'invention' – using the lower half of the Robot as a mobile 'carry-all.' Due to Dr. Smith's inept handling of both the Robot's remote and the pod's controls, the doors of the pod's hatch unexpectedly opened – both the pod and the Robot's lower half were gone.

John and Don strode in and found Will yelling at Dr. Smith, **"I've had it with you and your mothers of invention! Why couldn't you have invented something simple – like a padded cell!"**

"**What's going on here?" **John asked. He saw that the pod had been launched and he didn't bother asking 'who, how or why.' He turned to Don and said, **"Come on. We gotta get it back."**

"**I'm sorry I said that about the padded cell," **Will told Smith, **"but you asked for it."**

They chased after the pod and Don tried the remote reverse for the vehicle, it was not responding.

"**It's moving away from us!"** Will commented.

"**Right towards that planet,"** John added.

"**Enough** **gravity pull coming off of that planet to pull us in too if we get any closer," **Don announced.

The Robot groaned, **"That was quite a jolt."**

"**Are you all right, Robot?"** Will asked.

"**The pod's landing was not very smooth,"** the Robot replied. **"It jarred me from my head to –oh"** he groaned.

Will turned to Dr. Smith and said, **"You'd better tell them Dr. Smith."**

"**Well, you see, in the course of teaching him to accelerate his response to orders—"**

"**You accelerated the lower half of him into that pod, right?"** John asked.

"**I'm afraid so."**

Don reached up and grabbed the remote from Dr. Smith's hands. **"For two cents, Smith, I'd accelerate you down there! What do you say, John? Do we go down for it?"**

"**To a planet we know nothing about till it's too late to pull out?"**

A high-pitched noise came out of the loudspeaker.

John grabbed the microphone and identified himself as commander of the _Jupiter 2_. The voice asked if the vehicle that landed on the planet had been sent by them. John replied that it had been accidentally launched, and he wanted it returned. They were told to come down and get it.

When John asked if they had facilities to handle their landing, static was the only reply. **"Well, if we care to risk it, we're invited down,"** John said.

"**I'll get a fix on the location if that's any help,"** Don commented.

"**I'm sure it will be, Professor,"** Smith stated. **"You may as well set us down."**

"**Well, even if I do decide to – it doesn't let you off the hook,"** John told him. He looked at the approaching planet. **"It doesn't look very inviting!"**

Don scoffed, **"Ever see Earth from 2,000 miles?"**

"**All right. We'll take her down." **John pointed to Will. **"Lower deck and strap in. Pass the word to your mother."**

"**Yes, sir,"** Will replied as he and Smith left.

They landed smoothly – right next to the pod. **"That's strange. There's no one down there,"** John observed. The area seemed to be some sort of industrial area. He asked the Robot for a rundown on the planet's atmosphere and life forms.

"**Atmosphere – there is. On life forms, I do not have sufficient data. However, they do exist,"** the Robot reported.

As John tried to contact the planet's landing facility, Maureen, Judy and Dr. Smith joined them. **"Well, this is a pleasant surprise – a nice clean city instead of a dismal planet," **Maureen observed. **"Are they friendly?"**

"**I think they're playing hard to reach,"** John replied.

Dr, Smith insisted that the reason no one answered was that a reception was being planned in their honor, and he volunteered to leave the ship to greet them. Before he opened the hatch, however, he turned to the others and asked, **"Is it safe, do you think?"**

Don answered, **"You're the ambassador of goodwill, Smith. You tell us."**

"**And while you are out there, Dr. Smith,"** the Robot said, **"send back my tracks. I do not like my present state of immobility."**

Dr. Smith was only gone for a few minutes and then returned spouting stories of beasts with fangs and sharp claws, which none of them believed. Maureen and Judy calmed him and entered the elevator to escort him to his cabin. John announced that they would retrieve the pod themselves, and Don started down the ladder.

Smith was truthful in stating that he had encountered an alien being – but not one with fangs and claws – one that seemed to be wearing a gown of plastic mucous with a blue bow tie. The being entered the ship and examined the humans, who were powerless to move, and then left.

"**Is anyone hurt?"** John asked after they had been released from their paralysis.

"**It was he – the beast I told you about. I know it was,"** Dr. Smith cried. "**Oh, I feel cold, as though I'd been immersed in ice water."**

"**I heard this high-pitched signal and felt this presence,"** Maureen stated, **"but I couldn't do anything about it."**

"**I could feel it touch me," **Judy added, **"but I couldn't even scream or move."**

After looking all over the upper deck, Don reported that the rest of the Robot was gone. John was concerned that the aliens preferred intimidation through communication and asked Smith what the alien had told him.

"**He wanted to know where we were from,"** Smith replied, "and when I told him, he wanted to know if we all looked like each other."

"**I hope you denied that,"** Don commented.

"**Of course, Major!"**

John surmised that the life forms might all be identical. Will joined them and asked about the Robot. John told him and then announced that they would be leaving the planet immediately.

"**And leave the robot?"** Will exclaimed.

"**Will,"** Don replied, **"we don't have any choice."** But when he tried to set the controls of the astrogator, he reported, **"We're out of luck, John. He not only took the Robot with him, he knocked out our guidance system and power."**

* * *

Sometime later, Judy found Don in the engine room, trying to find a way to re-engage the power system. "Don?" she called. "Is Will with you?"

"No," Don replied. "Is he missing?"

"Yes."

"Probably went down there to get the Robot back. Your father and I will have to go after him."

When he and Judy reached the upper deck, Will had already returned. He reported that his father had been right. The aliens all looked alike. "The leader said that they had become complacent in their uniformity, which was only a step away from decay. They made duplicates of all of us, Dad. He said that was the first step in rejuvenating their civilization, but they're going to Earth on our ship! **And when they get there, he said that they were gonna make Earth theirs."**

"**How did you get away?"** Maureen asked**. "Did the Robot help you?"**

"**No. They just let me go. They managed to get the Robot over to their side somehow."**

"**Yeah, well, that's quite a program they made for themselves," **John summarized. **"They make duplicates of us, hijack the ship and head for home – our home."**

Will told his father that he had tried to talk to the leader – but he didn't listen.

John mused that perhaps the leader would listen to him. John stood in front of Will and stated, **"And this time I'm giving the order out loud. No one leaves the ship till Don and I return."**

"**Yes, sir,"** Will replied.

The family watched them leave. "Do you think they'll be all right?" Judy asked.

"Well, they didn't hurt me, so they should be okay," Will replied. "I just hope they get the Robot back."

* * *

"Dear Joan,

We've thwarted another invasion of Earth – or I should say, Will did. We were chasing after the pod, thanks to Dr. Smith – and landed on this planet where all the aliens were identical. They made duplicates of us and were going to land on Earth to revive their civilization. I saw the female duplicates of Mom, Penny and me. Joan, they were exact copies of us, but they had this – this arrogant attitude. Then we were all put in these preservation tubes.

I only know what happened after that from what Will told us. He and Dr. Smith were able to switch clothes with their duplicates. Dr. Smith's duplicate still managed to get on board the ship. The _Jupiter_ lifted off and headed for Earth! Will said that Don and Dad's duplicates kept arguing with each about being in command and who was superior. Will said Dad's duplicate was getting power hungry and Don's duplicate resented being treated like an underling.

Of course, the duplicates found the other Dr. Smith on board and were going to throw him and Will overboard, but Will helped navigate the ship out of a meteor storm, so they thought he might be useful. Will said the storm brought the Robot back to his sensors and he was back on our side.

Will sent a message to Alpha Control begging them not to let the _Jupiter_ _2_ land because it was taken over by hostile aliens. His message must have been received because rockets were fired at the _Jupiter_. The aliens asked Will what they could do, and Will told them that they had to return to their own planet. Then Dad and Don's duplicates started arguing again about whether to land or go back.

Oh, Joan, they did land – in Chicago, right near the loop, but with the help of the Robot, Will knocked out the duplicates and took off again and came straight back to the planet where we were imprisoned in the preservation tubes. Thank goodness he didn't obey Dad's orders. Our duplicates might still be Earth, and the rest of us would have been in those tubes forever.

I'm not sure what happened to the duplicates when they returned. Will said that they just disappeared, and then we were set free. The leader told us that their mission was at an end because those who were alike and uniform still had a lot learn about being different. **"What we are, we must remain until a change comes within ourselves and not at the expense of others,"** the leader said. And then he disappeared too.

The Robot sent Dr. Smith into the pod to teach him a lesson." Judy laughed and continued into the tape recorder. "Dad asked Don if he wanted to let Smith out, and Don said no and then asked Dad if _he_ wanted to let him out. Dad replied that he had work to do. Smith is probably still in there, yelling to be let out. He deserves to stay in there a long time. If he hadn't split the Robot in two and accidentally launched the pod, none of this would have happened. Part of me wishes that Will had let him stay on Earth. Don's right when he says that Dr. Smith causes nothing but trouble."

* * *

Don came up behind Judy at that moment and asked, "Did I hear you right?"

Judy flinched and turned towards him. "Don, you scared me."

"Sorry… but what was that line about Smith causing nothing but trouble?"

"Yes, you heard me right. I guess I'm tired of his shenanigans too. If he wasn't with us, we might be on Alpha Centauri by now."

"Or at least a lot closer to it. We were supposed to be frozen for five years, remember?"

"Oh, yes. And I'd look a lot younger."

Don laughed. "It's not like you're an old lady, Judy. In fact," he said as he took a step closer to her, "as beautiful as you were then, I prefer your more – womanly – looks." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Judy slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "And, other than your hair, you haven't changed a bit."

"I'm not sure the Air Force would approve of the sideburns."

"Good thing there's no one around to report you," Judy teased. "You know, I wonder what would have happened if our duplicates had landed on Earth? What would our families have done?"

"Oh, I think they would have known it wasn't us in a second."

"They might have thought that we had all changed. They wouldn't even have recognized Penny."

"You're probably right about that. She _has_ changed the most – from a cute little kid to a beautiful young lady."

"I wish there was some single young man around who could appreciate how beautiful she is."

"Hey, I appreciate it. In fact," he laughed, "if I end up being the only eligible man around, all our progeny will be named West."

Judy didn't laugh and removed her arms from around his neck.

"Judy, I'm kidding."

"Are you?" she asked.

"Aw, come on, Judy, if you think that I… She's still a kid!"

The ship lurched at that moment and Don looked up towards the upper deck. "Now what?" He went to the ladder, but before climbing, he said, "We're going to continue this conversation later, Judy."

The ship was indeed in trouble. Repairs needed to be made again and they landed on yet another desolate planet…

* * *

_**Next week… an adventure in space fantasy awaits Penny Robinson when brother Will disappears in a magic carpet…**_

_**Next week… "Princess Of Space" on **__**Lost in Space**__** on this website.**_

* * *

**Princess of Space** (Written by **Jackson Gillis**)

"Dear Joan,

Well, here we are on another lonely planet. No life forms, ugly vegetation and lots and lots of rocks. Funny how all the planets we've landed on seem to be the same. I hope we won't be here long. Don and Dad worked out a repair schedule, and we set-up camp in record time. Dad sent Dr. Smith and the Robot down to the stream to count insects of all things. Dad and Mom are going star sighting tonight. I'm not sure how long they'll be gone, but I think the reason their leaving is as much to be alone as it is to gaze at the stars. I guess they need some time away from the rest of us. I wish Don and I could get away. I've barely seen him since we've landed.

I wonder if he's getting tired of me? I mean he was teasing me about being the father of both Penny's and my children someday. That wasn't funny… It made me wonder, though. What will happen if we never encounter another humanoid? What will happen to Penny if she never meets someone and falls in love? She'll be an adult in a few short years. Will Don be tempted to leave me for her? She's so much smarter and assertive… and she is beautiful.

I don't know what's wrong with me, Joan. Just a short while back Don and I were plotting to camp on our own and now I'm worried that he'll choose Penny over me someday. I mean – Penny is my sister… do I really think he would…"

"Judy?" Penny sauntered into the room. "Have you seen my book with the castle on the cover?"

"You mean the one about the common girl being mistaken for a princess?"

"Yes."

"I saw it on the galley table. Haven't you outgrown fairy tales, Penny?"

"I don't think we ever outgrow them, Judy. Don't you sometimes dream of Don being your night in shining armor and rescuing you from some horrible fate?"

"Do you?"

"Dream of fairy tales? Just last night I had one. I dreamt that I was someone else – a princess, and I lived with Mom and Dad, but no one knew I was a princess who had been hidden from her kingdom to keep her safe."

"I remember pretending to be a princess when I was a little girl. I guess that was why I loved acting so much – pretending to be someone else was exhilarating."

"Do you still miss it?"

"Sometimes… especially times like now."

"You mean when Don is involved in projects and ignores you?"

"Oh, you noticed."

"Maybe you should do something romantic for him?"

"Oh, Penny… men don't like romance…"

"Maybe you and Don should go on a trip just like Mom and Dad."

"We tried. I don't think Dad thought it was a good idea – remember when we were setting up the radar stations? Dad sent Dr. Smith and Will with us."

"Oh, yes… I remember that. Then you should just tell him that you want to spend more time with him."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I just… I just can't."

Penny shook her head. "Well, I'm going outside to read."

* * *

Hours later, Maureen and John had left and Judy had cleaned up dinner. Will and Penny were off somewhere and Don, as usual, was working on something mechanical… Judy thought about what Penny had said and decided to talk with him, but wanted to check on Will and Penny first. She searched the ship, but couldn't find them. When she did approach Don, it was to tell him that she couldn't find the children. They split up and searched the surrounding area and met up again at the ship.

"**Judy, did you see them?"** Don asked.

"**They weren't over there. I've been calling and calling. Did you radio Dad to come back?"**

Don shook his head, but a noise from the _Jupiter_ caught their attention. **"Oh, it's you, Smith. Where did the kids go? I can't even find the Robot," **Don said.

Dr. Smith, saying that he was in a hurry, tried to pass by them without answering. Don stopped him and pulled several items out of his hands – Penny's baby picture, a lock of her hair and Maureen's old diary. Dr. Smith mumbled something about the **'old aunt being interested' **and snatched the items back, and then added, **"The people on Beta are much smarter than we are. Don't you understand? Penny's memory will be tested."**

Neither Don nor Judy had any idea what he was talking about and Don grabbed Smith's arm and said, **"Smith, you're out of your mind again. You'd better start explaining-"**

A man dressed as a pirate snuck up and bashed Don over the head with his telescope. Judy screamed and tried to go to him, but the pirate grabbed her to keep her from screaming a second time. The pirate told Smith, **"I thought you'd need some help, matey."**

"**It's all right, Judy. Not to worry," **Dr. Smith told her.

"**I'm sorry, miss. He'll only be unconscious three or four hours,"** the pirate stated. **"That's all the time we'll need. Now, tell me quick. Are you a good hairdresser?"**

"**What? Who are you? Dr. Smith!"** Judy exclaimed.

"**Judy, please,"** Dr. Smith begged, **"we all want to be saved, don't we? Wouldn't you like to be a countess?"**

"**What are you saying?"** Judy tried to go to Don again, but was stopped by the pirate.

"**Here, now. Keep quiet and I won't hurt anybody,"** the pirate stated. Then he told Smith, **"Take her down to the longboat. Go on. Hurry up!"**

Don regained consciousness and stood, but the pirate pulled out his sword and turned Don into celluloid tape. Once on board the mother ship, the pirate handed the tape to Penny. **"This is Major West? Are you sure?"** she asked.

"**Positive. And I have your sister here… someplace**," he responded as he searched through his pockets.

"**Well find her!"** Penny exclaimed.

"**They're really in no danger, Penny dear,"** Dr. Smith stated as the pirate found the tape. **"I've been through it myself."**

"**Dr. Smith, what's the matter with you. You're helping him."**

Dr. Smith explained that it was the only way for them to be safe.

"**Now, there are three and a half hours left to get you ready. You'd better make up your mind. Do you want to be a princess or don't you?"** the pirate asked Penny.

"**I don't know"** she replied.

"**Well, you better decide. And fast,"** he added as he held the tape of Judy over the flame of a candle.

"**No! No, wait!"** Penny agreed to do anything he asked and begged him not to burn the tapes. And Dr. Smith promised to make her a princess…

* * *

Judy was brought back to her human form and she asked, "Penny, what is going on?"

"Oh, Judy, Captain Kraspo…"

"Is he the man who kidnapped me and Don?"

Penny nodded. "He thinks I'm the lost princess of planet Beta. He said his telescope pointed to me. Now Queen Gamma of Beta is coming to inspect me and I'm supposed to pretend to be her niece, Princess Alpha."

"You can't do that, Penny. You're not really a princess."

"I know that, but we might not get Don back if I don't!"

"What?"

"Captain Kraspo still has Don in tape. I don't know what else to do. The queen know I'm not a princess as soon as she sees me."

"All right. Let's see what we can do to get you ready."

* * *

Penny herself was amazed at her transformation. She was beautiful. When she was summoned, she bowed to the queen. Fedor, the ship's steward, kneeled and handed the queen a paper, which he said listed Penny's credentials.

"**Wow. Is that really you, Penny?"** Will asked.

The queen ordered Penny to stand. **"You're very pretty,"** she commented.

"**She's so beautiful, I think I'm going to cry,"** Dr. Smith exclaimed. **"Your Majesty, may I present this lovely child whom I have had the honor to know thus far as Miss Penny Robinson."**

The queen couldn't stand his voice any longer. **"Oh, shut up. Get out of here, all of you! Leave us alone!" **the queen commanded.

Judy and Dr. Smith stood by the doorway and heard all that transpired between the queen and Penny. It wasn't going well. Penny was told to call her 'Aunt Gammy' and the queen commented that she looked exactly like her dear sister's children used to, and then said that she supposed Penny already knew that.

"**No. No, I didn't, but I'm so glad you told me,"** Penny responded.

The queen didn't seem to be pleased with that response and unrolled the paper that Fedor had given her.

"**Uh, they did show me some pictures of the royal family. And it did seem that some faces were rather familiar. For instance, do you have a cousin named, uh--"**

The queen interrupted her. **"Oh, stop that, child. Do you know how long I've been searching for my niece?"**

"**All I was told was that Princess Alpha was hidden someplace on Earth by a nurse years ago. Captain Kraspo said the nurse sent a message back—K12B6, or something like that."**

"**A garbled message. The last we ever heard. Don't you know how desperately the people of Beta need their princess? To keep our beastly machines under control."**

"**I'm not afraid of machines,"** Penny stated.

"**The real Princess Alpha wouldn't be. In her hands, in her hands only, the magic of the royal scepter will work."**

Judy and Dr. Smith stared at each other behind the door, wondering what would happen if Penny were given that scepter.

"**Magic?"** Penny asked.

"**Of course,"** the queen replied**. "For instance, I can materialize the scepter out of thin air. But that's as far as my power. What's the matter, child? Didn't Captain Kraspo explain this to you?"**

"**Well, I-I just didn't know that the people of Beta believed in magic. That's all."**

"**Well, if people don't believe in magic, they'll turn into machines themselves."** The queen took a few steps away from Penny. **"Now, it says on that paper that that awful Captain Kraspo has been trying to cheat. He's been teaching you to lie to me."**

"**What? Well, you see, ma'am--"**

"**No, never mind. Anyone who would lie about a thing as important as this – should be boiled in oil! Don't you think?"**

"**Oh, yes. I mean, no! Oh, this is very important to me, ma'am. In fact, it's important to my whole family."**

"**Oh, stop sniveling. Just answer one question, child. Are you my niece, or aren't you?"**

"**I'm—I'm… Oh, I don't know! Oh, I hate myself!" **Penny turned away from the queen in tears.

The queen comforted her. **"Well, of course you don't know. Oh, that's just the right answer, Alpha dear."**

"**Alpha?**

"**I knew it was you the minute I saw you. And I've never been wrong about anything. Your eyes are just the right distance apart."** The queen kissed her on the forehead and called in the captain, who entered followed by everyone else.

The queen ordered Kraspo to the brig and appointed Fedor captain of the ship. Will worried that the queen would also punish Penny for pretending, but the queen assured him that Kraspo was only being punished for his lack of faith.

"**You see, Will, I guess maybe I'm not really your sister. But I'll still love you as much,"** Penny told him.

* * *

Will overheard Fedor talking with the machines. Fedor was one of them! Their plan was to take possession of the scepter, destroy the humans and rule the universe. Will tried to help Captain Kraspo escape. Fedor locked him in the cell room, but Will and Kraspo managed to escape.

* * *

The queen ordered Fedor to return Don to his human form. Judy stood by nervously. **"Can't you hurry up and get him out of there?"**

"**Here he comes. He'll be quite comfortable,"** Fedor assured her.

Don reappeared and asked, **"Where am I?"**

"**Nothing to worry about, Major West,"** the queen told him. **"The Robinsons' remaining daughter will explain it all to you."**

"**Remaining daughter?"**

The queen ordered them all onto the coronation. Don was still confused.

"**There's no reason for concern, Major. It's all for the best,"** Smith told him.

"**Well, whatever's good for you must mean trouble for everyone else,"** Don stated.

"**Spare me the insults!"**

"**Now you tell me what this is all about."**

"**Now that's enough, Major West. If you interfere in any way… I'll have Captain Fedor order his computers to—to— Well, where are the? What happened to those nasty computers that were here?"**

Fedor attempted to look innocent and explained that he had ordered the computers below deck until after the coronation. When Penny emerged dressed in a long red cape and royal crown, Don managed to stop his mouth from dropping open. She was breathtaking. Judy looked at him and wondered what he was thinking. Penny sat on the throne and the queen announced, **"In the name of the good people of Beta, I will now command the royal scepter to appear. Are you ready to receive the symbol and instrument of your royal power, Your Majesty?"**

"**I guess so… I mean, uh, yes."**

"**Behold!"** said the queen and she clapped her hands. A long gold scepter with a large ruby head appeared in her hands. **"I now present thee with this, the magic scepter."**

Kraspo interrupted the proceedings shouting, **"Stop!"** He confronted Fedor. The telescope rang in Will's hands. **"Listen to that." **The telescope was pointing at the Robot, not Penny. Kraspo thought the telescope was useless.

Fedor took advantage of that moment to start his revolution**. "Attack! Up the machines! Down the people!" **Fedor shouted. The machines entered and Dr. Smith hit a switch that sent the ship veering out of control. Don helped them all into the control room and finally steadied the ship while the Robot held the machines at bay.

Will had an idea and told Don about the garbled message, **"K12B6."**

"**Well, that's like the sequence we use to program the Robot."**

"**Now, suppose that nurse hid the baby princess and then reduced her to tape. Now, where would be the perfect place to hide the tape?"**

"**I get it. Now, what are those numbers—K12?"**

"—**B6."**

"**Got it." **Don ran out of the room and told the Robot that the formula to materialize the real princess was K12B6.

"**Check."**

"**Materialize her at once."**

The Robot programmed the materialization machine and a blond version of Penny appeared. Don opened the door and let everyone out of the control room.

"**Oh, my dear. My darling, it's you, really you this time,"** the queen told the girl.

"**Aunt Gammy!"** the princess replied and hugged her aunt.

"**Those nasty machines ran away the moment they saw you."** The queen turned to Penny and said, **"And as for you, my dear, everyone has a right to be wrong once. Don't they?"**

"**Yes, ma'am,"** Penny replied. She handed the princess the scepter. **"Oh, but here… you better take this."**

"**Thank you."**

Kraspo told her to point it at Fedor. Fedor disappeared and all that was left of him was a computer card.

* * *

Penny showed her parents the card after she told them her story. She explained that she had to take it back to the queen because he might be reconstituted into a useful machine. Then she took her parents to meet them.

Judy and Don were still with the royal family when Penny and her parents came to say good-bye to Kraspo, Princess Alpha and Queen Gamma. They were delighted to meet Penny's parents. "Oh, I wish I could have seen you as a princess, Penny," Maureen commented.

"She was beautiful, Maureen. You have one beautiful daughter," Don replied. He felt Judy's eyes bore into him and glanced at her. "Uh… two… two beautiful daughters," he corrected.

Penny laughed as John raised his eyebrows. The queen stated, "And now, we must return to Beta. Thank you," she said. "Thanks to all of you for bringing my niece back to me and her people."

John and Maureen backed away and Don held his elbows out for both Judy and Penny. "Shall we, ladies?" he asked. Each took an arm and he led them to the return ship. Once back in the _Jupiter_. Don went back to his repair work, Dr. Smith was sent off to count insects again, and the women prepared dinner.

John sought out Don and asked him. "What was that _really_ all about, Don?"

"It was just as Penny said. Just like a real fairy tale."

"And that look that Judy gave you?"

Don blushed. "She thinks Penny may be competition for her someday… Don't worry, she has nothing to worry about."

John pointed a finger at him. "Be sure you tell her that."

"I've tried."

John crossed his arms.

Don smiled. "And I'll keep telling her until she believes me…"

* * *

_**Next week… Will and Dr. Smith accidentally capture an evil space time merchant…**_

_**Next week… "The Time Merchant on Lost in Space… right here on this website…**_


	12. Time Merchant & Promised Planet

**The Time Merchant** (Written by **Bob and Wanda Duncan**)

"How much longer do we need?" John asked Don. The _Jupiter_ had been forced into an emergency landing on yet another unknown planet, but with cosmic storms being the rule rather than the exception, repairs were difficult. .

"If it wasn't for the cosmic storms, I'd be done by now," he replied.

"Well, I've decided to set-up a weather station. At least we'll be able to predict the storms in advance."

"That'll be a help. I'd like to have more than thirty seconds between the Robot screaming, 'Warning! Warning!' and the storm."

"We'll set it up near that cave Will found. I'll take him with me. He wants to try an experiment."

"Yeah, he was telling me about that. He wants to trap cosmic particles?"

John shrugged. "That's what he said."

"Well, what's he going to do with them once he traps them?"

"I guess I'll find out. Oh, I'll take Smith with me too."

Don laughed. "Are you sure about that? I mean, if Will ends up trapping some particles, who knows what Smith will do with them."

"I could leave him here with you."

"Uh… that's okay… go ahead a take him. I'd rather he mess up Will's experiment than my repairs."

"I thought you'd see it that way."

* * *

The weather station crew of John, Will and Smith had been gone almost the entire day. Maureen was preparing dinner when another cosmic storm was on the horizon. Don left his repair work to find Judy in order to finish the conversation they had started after returning the princess to her people the previous week. As he walked up the hatch, he was suddenly thrown in reverse… and kept moving in reverse until he had undone an entire day's worth of repairs.

* * *

Hours later the Chariot returned to the _Jupiter_ to be met my Judy, Maureen and Penny. "Welcome back!" Judy exclaimed.

"It seems like you've been gone forever," Penny added.

"We almost were," Will stated. "I'm starving, Mom."

"Well, uh, dinner was ready… but… I don't know what happened. It seems to have unmade itself."

Don strode up to meet them from behind the _Jupiter_ and John asked him, "How are the repairs going?"

"Well, you're not going to believe this," he replied, "but everything I've done today is undone! It's like I never touched the ship."

Will and John exchanged glances. They knew exactly what had happened. "It was Chronos' fault," Will stated.

"Who's Chronos?" Penny asked.

"A time merchant. I accidentally trapped him during my experiment. He was pretty mad at us, so I guess he kept you running backwards until his time factory was destroyed."

"Time factory?"

"Oh, if only I had been able to remain on Earth before that infernal time machine was destroyed," Smith lamented.

"_Remain_ on Earth? Smith, you mean to tell me that you went back to Earth?"

Smith nodded. "Yes, Major. And what a meal I had… **a steak sandwich, a lovely stuffed baked potato, a green salad with Roquefort dressing… two chocolate éclairs with three scoops of ice cream… **vanilla, chocolate and strawberry… **and for an appetizer, a double order of pickled herring."**

Don shook his head. "I don't believe it."

"It's true, Don," Will told him. "Dr. Smith went back to Earth, and could have stayed there, but he and the Robot got back on board the _Jupiter_ and that's what saved us."

"Wait a minute… if Smith wasn't on board the _Jupiter_, we would never have been thrown off course and would probably still be on our way to Alpha Centauri," Don stated.

"The time merchant told us that the ship would have been destroyed by an uncharted asteroid and we would all have been killed if Dr. Smith was never on the ship."

"You see, Don, it was the course change that ended up saving our lives," John added.

"If Dr. Smith hadn't come back, Chronos would have cut our time tapes. The only thing that saved us was that Dr. Smith decided to get back on the _Jupiter_," Will added.

"I can't believe Smith willingly got back on that ship," Don said.

"He had help, Major West" the Robot stated, "from Will Robinson and me."

"The Robot's tapes were erased when he was sent back in time to our launch day. I convinced Chronos to send me back so I could fix him. I tried to get him to remember me," Will explained. Then Will turned to the Robot. "What happened Robot? You didn't remember me when I came back."

"You told me you loved me, Will Robinson. It took some time for your words to penetrate my sensors, but I finally did remember – after Dr. Smith called me a bubble-headed booby."

Dr. Smith turned his nose up and said, "Ha! It was I who single handedly saved your life, Major… as well as the lives of the rest of you through my total disregard for my own safety."

"That is not quite true, Dr. Smith," the Robot stated. "I had to threaten you with bodily harm. When the general came in to arrest you, you begged him to take you prisoner to be saved from me." The Robot turned to the others and added, "If I hadn't incapacitated the guard with a right hook, Dr. Smith would still be eating his dessert."

"You pusillanimous pumpkin, I returned to the ship of my own free will! I could have stayed on Earth and started my life over…"

"Yes, Dr. Smith… in prison!" the Robot retorted. "I left to share the fate of my friends… and Dr. Smith finally chose to join me."

Dr. Smith looked upon Penny and Judy. "I couldn't see dear Penny, Judy and William destroyed…" He pointed to Don. "You, on the other hand, Major…" Don took a step towards him, and Dr. Smith took a step back and said, "The Robot and I barely made it on time."

"It is true that Dr. Smith chose to join me at the last minute of his own freewill," the Robot stated.

"So you see, Major, I did, indeed save your life."

Don looked at John for confirmation. John told him, "As difficult as it is to believe, Don, it's true."

Everyone's eyes turned on Don to see what he would do. "Well, Dr. Smith, I guess I owe you my thanks," Don said. He nodded towards him and said, "Thank you."

Judy smiled broadly and wrapped her arm around Don's. She placed a hand on his bicep and caught his eye. Then she turned to Dr. Smith and said, "Thank you, Dr. Smith."

"But what happened to the time machine?" Penny asked.

"The time machine blew itself up," Will explained. "It couldn't take the strain of bringing the Robot and Dr. Smith back from Earth."

"What about Chronos?"

"He said he was bankrupt, so I guess he had to go into another business."

"But if the time machine was destroyed, wouldn't we all be, um, out of time?" Maureen asked.

"I suppose our – time tapes – were destroyed, but our – real time – is now back in nature's hands rather than Chronos' hands," John surmised.

"Well, thank goodness for that," Maureen stated. "And now – to celebrate – I'll cook a wonderful meal in honor of our returning hero – Dr. Smith."

"Oh, no, madam, I couldn't eat another thing – however – if you could make a chocolate cake for dessert…"

Maureen took Dr. Smith's arm and walked him into the _Jupiter_. "Of course I can, Dr. Smith, and you won't even have to sneak a big piece. The entire cake can be yours."

* * *

_**Next week… the **__**Lost in Space**__** family is plunged into a strange galactic world of psychedelic danger…**_

_**Next week…"Promised Planet" on **__**Lost in Space**__**… right here on this channel…**_

* * *

**The Promised Planet** (Written by **Peter Packer**)

With the weather station in place, the repair work could be planned around the cosmic storms. During one of those storm breaks, Don searched for Judy. They never finished their conversation about her fears regarding his reaction to Penny's growing maturity. He found her in the galley. "Judy?" Don called. "Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"About Penny."

"Oh, Don. There's nothing to talk about – at least not now."

"What do you mean by _that_ – 'at least not _now_?'"

Dr. Smith interrupted their conversation. "Ah-ah-ah-choo!"

"Bless you, Dr. Smith," Judy told him. "You should be in bed."

"Yes, my dear, and I am on my way, but, would you be so kind as to heat a bowl of water for me? Your mother said that there is no vaporizer on board and I simply must have some steam or I will cease breathing."

"Of course, I will."

"Thank, my dear. Oh, the pain… the pain…" He left to return to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" Don asked.

"Oh, he caught a cold when he went back to Earth. And you know Dr. Smith… he's convinced himself that he's dying."

"If only we could be so lucky…"

"Don!"

John called over the intercom. "Don, storms over. Let's get back to work. The sooner we get off this planet, the better."

Don glanced at the intercom in frustration. "We're _still_ going to finish this conversation, Judy."

* * *

Two weeks went by and that conversation was never completed. The repairs were done, however, and the ship was back in space. Dr. Smith, although he had recovered from his cold, had taken to his bed and was convinced that he was dying. Don believed he was malingering until he saw him refuse a bowl of broth Maureen had made especially for him. **"Well, he really must be sick,"** Don commented.

"**Not merely sick, Major, but on the brink of the long, long journey to that undiscovered country from whose bourn no traveler returns,"** Dr. Smith replied. He thanked them all for standing by his deathwatch. He forgave Don for not getting them back to Earth and asked Maureen to pass his forgiveness onto John. He told Judy, Penny and Will not to miss him, but simply shed a tear or two for him daily.

The intercom came to life. The Robot reported, **"All hands hear this! My astral calculations indicate that we have a lock on the star system of the Alpha Centauri."**

The children erupted in glee and everyone left to run to the bridge. Everyone, except Dr. Smith, that is, but then, even he gave into the excitement even though he wished it were Earth.

The _Jupiter_ was already receiving a signal, and John replied. **"This is the United States Space Vehicle **_**Jupiter 2**_**, John Robinson commanding."**

A young man's voice instantly replied. **"**_**Jupiter 2**_**? This is Interstellar Relay Station 9, transmitting from planet Delta in the binary star system of Alpha and Proxima Centauri. Bartholomew speaking. Do you read me?"**

John asked if he was correct in assuming that there were terrestrial life forms in the system, and the voice indicated that there had been life forms living within the system for the past three years. **"Sure glad you finally made it, **_**Jupiter 2**_**!" **the voice exclaimed.

Don questioned if anyone remembered a **'Bartholomew'** at Alpha Control. John replied that, if families were being sent continuously for the past three years, there must be a community below.

They were greeted by an honor guard of Bartholomew and three other cadets. Each of the women – and Dr. Smith – were given beautiful bouquets of roses and Bartholomew explained, **"I, uh, gauss you should know that planet Delta's an advance station for new arrivals – orientation, processing, all that jazz. Our main colony's on planet Gamma. We run a shuttle over there twice a week."**

John asked, **"Who's in command of this advance station? I might know him."**

"**We have no chain of command here, Professor Robinson. I just happened to monitor your approach so you were my baby, I guess."**

Maureen stated, **"You seem awfully young to be acting as an official greeter."**

"**Well, thank you for the compliment, Mrs. Robinson." **Bartholomew went on to say that there was a buffet supper awaiting them, as well as sleeping accommodations. After they were rested, he stated that they would be making individual reports of their flight. **"Penny and Will, you'll come with me. We have separate quarters for the younger arrivals."**

John wasn't comfortable with that arrangement, but the young man chalked it up to 'Alpha regulations.' John insisted that the children stay with them, but Will was totally embarrassed. **"There's nothing wrong with being with children our own age,"** Will stated. John relented and allowed the children to leave with Bartholomew.

* * *

Bartholomew explained to Penny and Will that their adjustment shouldn't take more than a few days. Will was impressed. **"Gosh! You sure make it sound exciting," **he said.

"**Gosh? Gosh?"** Bartholomew repeated. **"That's an 'in' word – real in – in the squaresville dictionary."** He led them to a processing station since Will and Penny weren't hungry. He complained that all those **'olders'** thought about were eating and sleeping. Will defended the **'olders.'** And Bartholomew added, **"in their spare time, they're lecturing the youngers. That's their hang-up."**

Penny and Will were left in a large room where teenagers in body suits were dancing to 'galactic rock music' as psychedelic lights flashed around them. Will and Penny were placed in cubicles in which they had to answer academic questions while the music blared. Penny adjusted well… Will, on the other hand, was having difficulty. He was chided for being too much like his elders and was told that his loyalty was misplaced…

* * *

Dr. Smith droned on and on about how he had single handedly saved the each and everyone of the crew members – many times over. Don paced the room and finally had had enough. He switched off Dr. Smith tape recorder and complained. Dr. Smith commented that his individual report **"tells the truth, as I see it."**

"**Well as I see it,"** John stated, **"ever since we've arrived here they've fed us by automatic buffet, put us to sleep by Brahms' Lullaby – also automatic. We haven't seen sunlight nor moonlight for a fact. And our only contact has been with a teenager named Bartholomew."** He went onto question why they were speaking into tape recorders rather than a regular debriefing as they should be done. When he attempted to contact someone through the intercom unit, he was rebuffed. What disturbed him the most was he was not allowed to speak to Penny or Will until their adjustment period was over. When he asked how soon that would be, he received no answer.

Maureen suggested that perhaps they were being given time to adjust themselves and told John that they shouldn't be suspicious. John couldn't wait and responded, **"Let's just say I'm being curious." **He left the room.

* * *

When John rejoined the **'olders,'** he reported what he had seen – disco room with Penny and others dancing on top of a billiard table. **"So, it appears that this entire colony is meant for youngsters only. Now they're conditioned to this by being taught that oldsters, oldsters – that's us – are superfluous."**

Dr. Smith scoffed at the very idea of being superfluous and left to show the youngsters a thing or two. Maureen commented about how bazaar the entire situation was and couldn't believe they were considered irrelevant.

"**What if we are?"** Don asked. **"What happens now? Where do we go from here?"**

John attempted to call Will again, but was told that Will and Penny were in the final phase of their adjustment period and they would be called in thirty minutes. **"All right,"** John stated,** "we'll give them thirty minutes. But if we hear nothing by then, we'll go in and take our children by force if necessary."**

"**By force? But they're **_**all**_** children,"** Maureen said.

"**Children that are trying to take over our children, and convince them at even Judy is obsolete, aren't really children, Maureen,"** John replied.

"**I don't feel obsolete,"** Judy commented.

Before anyone else could comment, the room was infused with green smoke and an announcement was made over the intercom: **"Four olders now in suspended state under influence of memory-washing fumes. Continue treatment until further notice."**

* * *

"Dear Joan,

We have had such an unusual experience. Mom, Dad, Don and I landed on a planet that we thought was Alpha Centauri, but wasn't. When we went to leave, a young girl and boy tried to come with us claiming to be my brother and sister. The young boy gave Dad some cones and told him to light them up because we would need them. Dad told them to get home to their parents. I hope they did. They seemed so lost. I almost wish we had taken them with us."

* * *

While traveling in space, the Robot confessed that his calculations had been a mistake and that they were not in the Alpha Centauri system. He had been misled by magnetic impulses emitted by planet Delta. He also told them that the life forms on the planet they had just left were not terrestrial. He tried to remind them of Will and Penny, and suggested that they light up the memory cones Will had given him.

"**Don. Full power. We're going back,"** John ordered and the _Jupiter_ did a u-turn. Once they contacted the planet again, they were warned by Bartholomew to stay away. The _Jupiter_ was thrown out of control and on a course to crash land on the planet when Will's voice came over the radio. **"Will! Are you okay? Is Penny with you?"** John asked.

"**Just relax, Pops! We're okay," **Will replied**. "And one thing we don't need is any help from you! Why don't you just quit making with hero bit and reverse course.. Split the scene, man!"**

"**Listen to me, Will. We're coming after you,"** John stated.

"**Man are you psyched out. If you come any closer, you're just gonna get yourselves killed! And I wouldn't want that to happen… not even to a bunch of squares like you."**

"**Let me talk to Penny."**

Penny's voice trembled as she said, "**Look, man. We just don't groove to the same vibrations. Ciao, man."**

"**All right. We'll reverse course. Out."**

"**Oh, John, you can't,"** Maureen pleaded.

He instructed Don to reverse course, but to get right back on course in five minutes. He didn't believe the children meant what they said, and he had no intention of leaving his children behind.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

I can't believe we forgot about Will and Penny. When we tried to land, the aliens fired a missile at us, but Don evaded it and was able to bring us in for a landing without being hit. Dad and Don were able to bring Will and Penny back – oh, and Dr. Smith too. Apparently the aliens couldn't get any older and wanted to take transfusions from Will and Penny so they could get older, or as Edgar said, at least be able to shave. Thank goodness we got away. Mom wondered what kind of physiology they had that wouldn't allow them to age. Dad thought it might be their psychology, not physiology. He thought if their minds could grow up enough to accept us – oldsters – their bodies would grow too. So, we're, hopefully, on our way to the real Alpha Centauri again – that is – if we can find it."

* * *

After finishing her message to her cousin, Judy left to check on their navigational progress. As she climbed up the ladder she heard Don talking to Penny. "What was it about that place that was so appealing?"

"Oh, the lights… the music… Edgar had his own room and it was filled with pillows and color… Not like our cabins at all," Penny responded.

"Our rooms are utilitarian, Penny. We have what we need," her father commented.

"But… don't you ever wish we could have more than just – what we need?"

"No. That idea doesn't fit into our life anymore."

Don sensed John's growing irritation and changed the course of conversation. "But, it must have been fun having those cute boys around."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, if you like big shiny heads with antennas coming out of their ears." Penny cocked her head and lifted her shoulder. "Besides… none of them compared to you, Don."

Don wasn't sure he had heard right and blushed. John didn't like where _this _conversation was going, and this time _he_ changed the flow. "I don't understand how you could have bought into the notion that we're old and irrelevant – even Judy!"

"Oh, Dad, Judy's just like Mom – you know not the swinging type. I mean, I couldn't imagine any of you dancing like I was."

"Hey, Judy and I can dance," Don replied. He stood. "What was that music?"

Penny started humming – and Don started bouncing. Penny burst out laughing at the sight of Don trying to act like a 'cool' teenager. Judy had been waiting on the top step, listening and finally stepped onto the platform.

"Well, if it ain't my old lady," Don said when she approached them.

John gave him a dirty look and stated. "If Judy's old, then I'm ancient."

"Just kidding, John. You know… tryin' to be a 'younger.'"

"Not funny."

Penny flushed with guilt when she saw her sister. Judy crossed her arms and said nothing.

A warning light lit the console. Don turned and uttered, "Uh-oh."

"Another problem?" John asked.

"Something's not right. I'll check it out, but in the meantime look for a habitable planet. I have a feeling we're going to have to land again…"

* * *

_**Next week… Dr. Smith and the Major face a life in prison on the Planet Destructon…**_

_**Next week… "Fugitives in Space" on **__**Lost in Space**__**… right here on this channel…**_


	13. Fugitives in Space

**Fugitives in Space** (Written by **Robert Hamner**)

The _Jupiter_ was indeed in trouble again and had landed on yet another inhospitable planet. Repairs, as usual, were taking longer than expected, and John decided to set-up a radar station and relay site. He, the girls and Don piled into the Chariot, but John had Don drop them all off at the radar station and return to the _Jupiter_. Even though the relay station was fairly close to the _Jupiter_, Don would need the Chariot to carry the heavy equipment. Will was to stay at the _Jupiter_ and put together the signal receiver. Don had no idea why John insisted that he be paired up with Smith… He would soon learn to regret that decision more than he expected…

* * *

John had an ulterior motive for taking the girls with him and Maureen to work on the radar station. He had told Maureen about Penny's flirtatious behavior towards Don, but she wasn't surprised. "She's at that age, John, where she wants to be noticed by boys… and there aren't very many around here," Maureen had replied. She agreed, however, that a family conference – without Will, Don and Smith – was needed.

After lunch John called his girls together. "Judy… Penny… your mother and I want to talk with you about something… rather personal."

The girls glanced at each other, worried. They had no idea that the 'rather personal' issue involved themselves. "What is it, Dad?" Judy asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Is there?"

Confused, Judy looked at her mother for a clue, but her mother's face was a blank slate. "Are you talking about me and Don?" she asked.

"Judy, um…" Maureen gathered her thoughts. "We're talking about Don, you… and Penny."

"Me?" Penny was mortified.

"Penny, it's come to our attention that you might have a… crush… on Don," Maureen suggested.

Penny couldn't look at Judy as she spoke. "Oh, Mom, that's ridiculous."

"Then why were you flirting with him a few days ago?" John asked.

"I wasn't flirting… I was…" She didn't know what to say.

"Penny, it's all right, you don't have to explain," Judy told her.

"Judy, please don't be jealous."

"I know that, Penny. I'm not really jealous."

"I'm glad to hear that, Judy," John commented.

She glanced quickly at her father and said, "I'm more worried than jealous."

"Worried? Oh, Judy, Don adores you. You have nothing to worry about," Maureen stated.

"I don't know, Mom. Sometimes – almost all the time – Don pays hardly any attention to me… And Penny's growing into a beautiful woman… and she's smart and fun…"

Maureen had never admitted it, but Judy, not Penny or Will, was the child she worried about the most. Judy was the most sensitive one in the family and she tried so hard to please everyone. She knew that Judy would step aside if she had any reason to think that Penny and Don…

"Judy," John said, "Don told me himself that you have nothing to worry about."

"Maybe not now, but what happens in ten years?"

"In ten years you and Don will be married and have a family," Penny said.

"I'm not so sure of that anymore, Penny. Even if Mom and Dad let us get married—"

Penny turned to her parents. "I can't believe you still won't let them get married."

"We _still_ can't risk them having a baby right now… But we're not talking about Don and Judy. I want to be sure that there will not be a problem between you two. You have a close relationship and I don't want to see anything come between you."

"It won't I promise," Penny stated.

"I know, Penny. I won't let anything come between us either. If in ten years you and Don…" Judy started to say.

"Oh, Judy – no! I just have a crush on him, that's all. I mean he's so cute, but I know that's all it is. Besides – he's much too old for me."

"Right now he is, but in ten years you'll be twenty-five and he'll be thirty-seven. That's not such a big difference."

"Judy, Penny, I don't believe I've ever told you this, but, when I was Penny's age, I had a crush on Colleen's husband," Maureen confessed.

"Uncle Jim?" Penny exclaimed. She wanted to laugh, but didn't.

"Oh, yes. They were raising me and the summer I turned fifteen, I noticed how handsome and protective he was."

"Did you ever tell Aunt Colleen?" Judy asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she noticed, but we never talked about it. September rolled around and I forgot about Jim and transferred my crush to my English teacher."

"But Penny doesn't have anyone else to transfer it to," Judy commented.

"That's true, Judy, but I know how much Don cares for you. Don't doubt yourself," John stated.

"And Penny, don't take this 'crush' for anything more than it is," Maureen added.

Judy and Penny both nodded. "I'm glad we talked about this," Judy stated.

Penny agreed. "And now I won't feel guilty anymore."

Judy giggled, "He is cute, isn't he." Penny giggled with her and gave her a hug.

John and Maureen relaxed – glad to have that conversation done. John turned to his wife and said, "English teacher, huh?"

* * *

While John and Maureen were having their conversation with the girls, Don and Dr. Smith were setting up the relay station for the radar site, or, rather, Don was setting it up while Dr. Smith read a book. When he asked Dr. Smith for help, as was the usual outcome, all of the work Don had done was wrecked. He had to start all over again and ordered Smith out of his sight. Dr. Smith was more than willing to comply, but, when he took several steps away, he stumbled upon a gruesome site… a seemingly dead ape-faced man. Don assured Smith that the man was not dead – and ran to the Chariot for the first aid kit. The ape-faced man awoke and demanded Smith give him his down jacket and threw his own shirt at Smith as he ran off.

When Don came back he found Dr. Smith wearing a gray and burgundy striped shirt with the numbers 756498002 emblazed on the front and a vehicle parked nearby. Two men wearing silver helmets held Smith. He told the men to let Smith go.

"**Tell them who I am. Tell them I'm not an escaped prisoner,"** Smith begged.

"**Ah, you look very natural, Smith,"** Don responded.

"**Don't let them take me away!"**

"**It's a great temptation, but I guess I'm stuck with you."** He put down the first aid kit and again told the guards to let Smith go.

"**Interfere and you'll be destroyed,"** one of the guards replied.

A whistle blew and a second vehicle appeared with the warden who realized that Smith was not the escaped prisoner they were seeking. The warden surmised that Smith and Don had helped the prisoner escape, which was against section 42-B of the Intergalactic Penal Code. Don replied that they didn't know the man was an escaped prisoner and the 'warden's warden' commented that, **"Ignorance of the law is no excuse."** Smith tried to get out of the situation by blaming Don, but it did him no good.** "You are aware, of course, that article 863-D… provides that it is a felony not to try to forcibly stop a person or persons engaged in aiding a prisoner!"** The warden went on to say, **"You'll both be remanded to the Intergalactic Court for the Control of Criminal Procedure** **and tried** **for your crimes."**

The warden marched them to the _Jupiter_ where they found Will working on the receiver with the Robot nearby. The warden claimed that he had **"five hundred years of penal perfection"** behind him, and he wasn't about to have that record blemished. Will insisted that the warden couldn't assume they were guilty without a trial. The warden set-up an **"instant trial."** The **First Circuit Computer Control Court** was in session with **Judge 781, revised model 94-E **presiding.

Will did his best to defend Smith and Don during the trial, but their only hope was to find the escaped prisoner and bring him back. The Robot, using his tracking program, program, found the escaped prisoner and returned before the sentence was set. The prisoner, however, refused to cooperate. **"My lips are sealed. It's against the code of the underworld to sing,"** he stated.

The judge passed the sentence. **"You will both be taken to prison planet Destructon where you'll spend the rest of your life spans at hard labor."** The three prisoners were led away, leaving Will and the Robot behind.

Will tried to reach his father, but there was no response at their campsite. He had no choice but to wait until the next day to try again.

* * *

Judy urged her parents to take a moonlit walk while she and Penny cleaned up dinner. As they washed the last of the plates, Penny told her sister, "Judy? I'm sorry."

Judy stopped what she was doing and asked, "For what?"

"Oh, for having a crush on Don."

"Oh, Penny… That's like apologizing for being a teenager. You can't help how you feel. Besides… he is adorable."

"And you're in love with him."

Judy nodded. "Very much… but sometimes I wonder if we love each other as much as Mom and Dad do. I see the way Dad looks at Mom sometimes, and I'm actually envious."

"But they have a lifetime behind them. You and Don haven't been together very long."

"It's been almost five years. How long does it take?"

"But you really haven't been _together_… I mean _really_ together… Have you?"

Judy blushed. She was glad it was her sister asking her this and not her parents. "No, we haven't. We've talked about it and come close a couple of times, but the circumstances just haven't been right."

"If you're waiting for the perfect time, Judy, you'll be waiting forever. You have to make the circumstances right."

"I just wish… I don't know… I just wish Don would stride right up to Dad and demand that he marry us…"

Penny's eyes took on a mischievous cast. "It could happen," she said.

"Penny," Judy warned, "don't you dare tell him I said that."

"Well how is he supposed to know to do that if you don't tell him?"

"He'll have to figure it out on his own."

* * *

Hard labor waited. Dr. Smith and Don, or, rather, 756498273 and 756498274, were brought to Quadrant 6 and chained to another prisoner – none other that 756498002, also known as Creech. The air was hot – almost 150 degrees. Dr. Smith complained about being chained to the cause of their woes, and Creech held a rock over Smith's head, glad to put him out of his misery, but Don managed to wrestle the rock out of his hands.

The heat was unbearable. Don tried to find comfort in the fact that Will would tell the others and they would find a way to get them out – legally. Creech told him that that there was no parole, no mercy on Planet Destruction. The more Creech talked, the more upset Smith became. **"Major, you must get us out of this inferno!"** he exclaimed.

"**There's only one way. We have to escape,"** Creech replied. **"I'll lead you. I've done it hundreds of times already."**

"**And you've been brought back hundreds of times already – in chains,"** Don told him.

"**But not this time because this time I have a fantastic plan. I have friends on the outside who will help me."**

Don told Smith not to listen to him. A whistle blew and a guard appeared, making his rounds. A voice came over the intercom and stated that their work quota wasn't registering. Its final words were, **"No work, no ice."**

When Don asked what that meant, Creech explained, **"We work our fingers to the bone all day. They send us a block of ice so at least we can sleep at night."**

Smith refused to work, but Don and Creech grabbed their sledgehammers and started pounding the rocks. They barely made their rock quota for the day, but they received their ice. As they huddled around it, trying to cool their bodies, Dr. Smith complained that the work was too hard for him and the place too hot and Creech commented to Smith, **"You don't look like you regenerate too well…. I'm a Kaloron from the planet Zandor. We Kalorons regenerate every time we get killed."** When Dr. Smith asked him how many times he had been killed, Creech thought maybe 11 or 12, but had lost track. **"You're gonna be in big trouble here if you don't regenerate… unless you smarten up… and come up in my escape plan, huh?"**

"**And I told you nothing doing," **Don interjected. **"We're not gonna get into any more trouble by trying to escape."**

"**Couple more days of this heat, and you'll be begging me to take you with me."**

"**All right. Knock it off. Let's get some sleep. And think cool. We've got a tough day ahead of us tomorrow."**

The men settled on the ground. Don propped his head up on a rock and wondered what the others were doing. Before he could even conjure up a vision of Judy, however, exhaustion drove him to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Will reached his father and explained the situation to him.

"Smith again…" John commented.

Will defended him. "It wasn't Dr. Smith's fault, Dad. The escaped prisoner was big and mean. He wouldn't cooperate with the judge."

John sighed. "I'll have to take the jetpack to get the Chariot. Then I'll bring everyone back to the _Jupiter_. There's not much we can do until we all get back."

* * *

When Will looked for the Robot to tell him that he had reached his father, he found him in the galley baking a cake – a triple layer chocolate maple surprise cake – with plastic explosives hidden in the middle. Unfortunately Will lit the candle before the Robot told him about the plastic explosives. After cleaning up the mess, the Robot started all over again and Will agreed to his plan to help Don and Dr. Smith escape. Unfortunately, the Robot's plan didn't work. The guard set-off the explosive baked into the cake and he and Will were led away to the warden.

"**Once the warden hears about this, he's gonna cut off our ice rations for sure,"** Creech complained. Creech told them they had to escape, but Don still resisted the idea. Smith, however, was brought around when Creech told him, **"We'd be millionaires…"** He and his friends had a fortune in deutronium hidden. Don again tried to warn Smith away from the idea.

But Smith gave in. **"I'll do it. I'll escape with you,"** he told Creech.

"**Don't listen to him Smith. It's hopeless,"** Don exclaimed.

Creech grabbed a sledgehammer and threatened Don. **"Are you dumb enough to stand in our way? Are you? Now you either come with us willingly, or we'll drag your dead body along after us."**

Smith begged Don not to be difficult. **"And it's much too hot to be dragging you along after us."**

Don turned and said, **"Smith you're all heart."** Creech knocked him on the head and Don was out cold.

Creech threw Don over his shoulder and the chain gang escaped.

* * *

John informed the family of the situation. "Oh, John," Maureen stated. "What are we going to do?"

"There's not much we can do until we get back there. While I'm flying back to pick-up the Chariot, pack-up camp."

Judy hugged herself and Penny placed her hands on her shoulder. "I'm sure they'll be all right, Judy."

"I'd believe that if Dr. Smith weren't with him."

"Despite how Don feels about Smith, he'll protect him, Judy," John told her.

"That's what I'm worried about. How many knocks on the head is he going to get protecting Dr. Smith? He's so prone to concussions…"

* * *

When Don came to, he saw the ground moving beneath him. It took him a minute to realize that he was being carried – by Creech. "Put me down!" Don exclaimed.

"Glad to," Creech replied and threw him to the ground.

Don had no choice, but to follow along with them, their chains clattering on the ground. Creech stopped after a time and let Dr. Smith go ahead until he reached the length of the chains and fell. Smith asked why Creech didn't follow.

"**I'm standing here because if I take one more step, I could be destroyed,"** Creech replied. **"We're now entering a section separating Quadrant 6 from Devil's Quadrant. Rumor has it that it is mined with subatomic charges. One false step, and it could be instant vaporization."**

Don told Smith, **"Come back towards us following in your own footprints."**

Smith panicked. **"But I can't see them."**

"**I'll direct you." **He helped Smith place his feet and Smith thanked him.

Creech was not happy and told them, **"Now we'll never know if there really were subatomic mines there."**

Smith ventured that there really was no minefield and that the rumors were a scare tactic. He tossed a rock ahead of him and it exploded. **"What was that?"** Smith asked.

"**Just a scare rumor going up in smoke, Smith,"** Don replied.

"**What are we going to do?"** Smith asked.

"**I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We're going back right now,"** Don stated.

Creech wasn't about to let that happen and slugged him. They fought for several minutes and Creech slammed Don on the ground, knocking him out again. "**I think I solved the problem of how to get through that minefield!"** Creech told Smith. **"When he comes to, I'll use him as a guinea pig to lead the way."**

"**No, no. I won't let you do that. I mean, **_**he**_** won't let you do that," **Smith stated.

Creech threatened Smith. **"Well, maybe you can just convince him."**

"**I can try."**

* * *

When the family finally returned to the _Jupiter_ – there was no one to be found. "Will?" John called. "Will! Where are you?" No one replied.

"Where do you think he is?" Penny asked.

"Probably trying to save Don and Smith."

* * *

That was exactly what was happening. After Will and the Robot tried to break their friends out of prison with a **"chocolate maple surprise angel food birthday cake,"** they received a strong reprimand from the warden, who also told him that he was using Don and Dr. Smith as bait to catch Creech's gang and recover the stolen deutronium. Will was incensed. He wouldn't allow his friends to be vaporized in the warden's quest to solve the crime of the galaxy. He and the Robot went after Don and Dr. Smith.

* * *

The chain gang arrived at Devil's Quadrant. **"All we have to do is walk the length of this canyon and we're home free!"** Creech exclaimed.

"**And we collect that fortune in deutronium,"** Smith added.

"**Of course! That's waiting for us too. Come on."**

Don tried one last time to save their skins. **"Don't listen to him Smith. If you go across that line, you'll be a hunted man–" **Creech didn't give him a chance to finish. He knocked Don on the head with a large rock and Don was unconscious – for the third time.

"**You shouldn't have done that. Are you hurt, Major?"** Smith asked. When Don didn't reply, Smith added, **"Oh, good heavens, you are a wicked one."**

Using a pick and sledgehammer that were lying on the ground, Creech detached Don from the chains holding them together. **"There's nothing stopping us now. Come on."**

"**But he's hurt. I can't leave him here like this,"** Smith told him.

"**Last chance, Smith. Are you coming with me or are you staying here?"**

"**But who's going to take care of him?"**

"**Well, look at it this way. Who's gonna take care of those billions in deutronium?"**

"**Oh, dear. Why can't things be simple and uncomplicated for me."**

Creech detached Smith from his chains as well and gave Smith one more chance.

"**I can't. I can't leave him here like this,"** Smith stated.

"**Okay. Have it your way. So long, sucker."**

* * *

The family was awaiting Will's return when he, the Robot, Don and Dr. Smith entered camp. Don and Smith stumbled in each carrying a package holding their personal effects and a new pair of silver boots. The family ran up to them and Judy tried to put her arms around Don, but his arms were full. She anxiously peered into Don's face and saw the glassy eyes and pained expression. "How many concussions this time?" she asked him.

He plopped down on a chair at the table and rubbed his eyes. "Uh… three… I think…"

"Oh, Don."

"I would have been a billionaire were it not for his meddling," Smith said as he pointed to Don.

"You mean you would have been vaporized at Devil's Quadrant just like Creech if I hadn't stopped you," Don told him.

Dr. Smith sighed. "Oh, I suppose you're right," he replied.

Dr. Smith placed his five pieces of silver and a rolled piece of paper on the table. "What's this?" John asked as he picked up the paper and read it.

"It's a pardon," Don said. "Apparently we're heroes."

"The warden used you as bait to get Creech, his gang and the deutronium," Will told him. "That's why the Robot and I followed you. We wanted to be sure you wouldn't be vaporized."

"Then there really was a fortune?" Don asked.

Dr. Smith rolled his eyes to the heavens. "Oh, the pain… the pain…"

"Now, Dr. Smith, you know you would never have been happy with stolen money," Maureen stated. "And I have a meal waiting for you with a wonderful dessert – chocolate maple surprise cake…"

Don groaned at the mention of food, but everyone was surprised that Smith and the Robot groaned with him. "Not hungry, Dr. Smith?" Judy asked.

"I've had enough surprises for one day," he replied. "Perhaps my appetite will reappear after I have had a shower."

After he entered the _Jupiter_ Penny turned to Don and said, "You look awful."

Don nodded, "Thanks – I feel awful too."

Judy took his arm. "Come on – let's get you cleaned up before Dr. Smith gets in the lavatory."

"Just get me to a soft bed. I'll get cleaned up later," Don stated.

Judy looked at her mother, who nodded. "All right," Judy told him. "I'll let you rest now, but the concussion routine stays in place." She led him into the _Jupiter_ and to his room. She wanted to tell him about the understanding she and Penny had come to, but Don was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Judy placed a hand on his forehead. That conversation would have to wait for another day.

* * *

_**Next week…mystery on a fantastic planet where Judy enters a strange beauty contest without knowing it can cost her her life…**_

_**Next week…"Space Beauty" on **__**Lost in Space**__**…**_


	14. Space Beauty

**Space Beauty** (Written by **Jackson Gillis**)

As in the past, Don's skull recovered quickly from his encounter with the space fugitive and he immediately turned his attention to repairs. Volcanoes and lack of rain were two other problems that plagued the Robinsons. In addition to the _Jupiter_ repairs, Will and Don had constructed what they hoped would be a rain making machine. John and Maureen had gone off to investigate the volcanoes and placed Don in charge of the camp. Don realized that he hadn't paid much attention to Judy since his prison time – and they still hadn't finished that conversation about Penny. Since John and Maureen were on an overnight trip, however he thought it was a good time to surprise Judy with some "alone time." Everyone was in bed and, he hoped, sleeping deeply – especially Penny. After a final check, he planned to wake up Judy and invite her to a midnight snack in his room….

* * *

The Robot was on patrol outside the ship. **"Ten o'clock and all is well,"** he sang. Don opened the hatch and the Robot assured him, **"Evening Major West. Ten o'clock and all is well, sir." **They saluted each other and Don locked up the hatch, ready to go to the galley and prepare that surprise snack. He didn't see the cloaked knights who appeared behind the Robot and knocked out his power system – along with the _Jupiter's_ electrical system.

"**Oh, no. Not now."** Don said to himself as the lights went out. **"What a time for the power to go out." **He checked the electrical panel and mumbled, **"Reserve circuit… I wonder if the Robot—"** He turned and encountered the cloaked knights who knocked him to the deck with a well-placed electrical pulse. He lay on the floor – unconscious.

Searching the lower deck, the knights looked into Smith's and Will's cabins. Penny heard the whispered voices and came out of her cabin in her silk pajamas asking,

"**Don is that you? What happened to the lights?"** Penny called Don again. Judy came out behind her holding a candle. Penny turned to her and said, **"I thought I heard voices, but it's so dark."**

Judy tried to reassure her. **"Oh, well. Don will get the lights fixed in the morning. Go back to sleep." **They returned to their room. The knights had found what they were searching for…

* * *

John and Maureen were enjoying their volcano excursion more than they should have, but John felt no guilt. "You know, John, if I didn't know better, you arranged this trip to be alone with me – not to investigate the volcano," Maureen told him.

"Now, darling, I'm a scientist," he replied. "I have no choice than to investigate scientific curiosities… And if that includes a bit of tender exploration of my wife also – well – so be it."

"I just hope Don and Judy aren't doing some exploration of their own. Do you think it was wise to leave them?"

"Maureen, they're adults. We can't supervise their every waking hour."

"It's not the _waking_ hours I'm worried about…"

* * *

Judy rose before Penny the next morning and dressed. When she stepped off the elevator to the upper deck, she saw Don lying on the floor unconscious. She ran to him. "Don? Don!" Don opened his eyes and wondered what he was doing on the floor. He had no memory of the cloaked knights or how he had managed to fall unconscious – again. Judy looked at the side of this head. "You have a cut." She picked up the first aid kit and led him to a chair. Don was totally embarrassed by what had happened to him. He was supposed to have surprised Judy with a romantic night, and, instead, she was giving him first aid after he had spent the night – alone – on the floor.

Penny stepped off the elevator as Judy tended to Don's wound. **"Don! What happened to you?"** she asked.

"**I, uh, bumped my head in a fall last night."**

"**You what?"**

"**Well, the power went out and I guess I tripped in the dark."** Penny asked him what he though had happened. **"Search me. But nothing crossed our radar net. Must've just been a cosmic electrical disturbance."**

Will called Don from outside. He was working on their rain machine and wanted to test it. **"There's some rain clouds up there,"** Will told him. Don left the _Jupiter_ followed by Judy and Penny, and he helped Will prepare the machine to fire charges to the clouds

Judy couldn't help teasing them. **"The rainmakers. Why don't you put on some feather and do a little dance?"**

"**This is nothing to kid about. The drought's getting worse,"** Don told her.

"**Water, water everywhere and not a drop to drink,"** Penny chanted.

He tried to hide his amusement at their banter and remain the tough leader – just as John would have done. **"Look you two. If you have nothing better to do, why don't you check out the radar site?"** Don told them with a smile that he couldn't hide.

Smith came out as the rain machine coughed up charges towards the clouds. One charge misfired and Don had Will stop. A few seconds later, lightening lit the sky and Don brought Will to the ground to protect him.

The girls, who were now near the radar site, had fallen to the ground. A voice from behind the rocks said, **"Are you the only life forms on this planet? Because if you are, you simply won't do at all."**

"**I've heard that voice before someplace,"** Penny said, and Judy agreed. A man appeared.** "Farnum! You're Mr. Farnum!" **Penny exclaimed.

"**The great Farnum B., showman of the cosmos,"** he replied. He was surprised and delighted to see them.

"**It's a small universe,"** Judy told him.

Another figure appeared – a female humanoid, which Farnum described as "Nothing but my agent."

She greeted them. **"Hi, kids, I'm Nancy Pi Squared."**

Farnum instructed Nancy to investigate the planet as instructed by their backer. Farnum went on to explain to the girls that he was now **"the producer of the one and only beauty pageant in all these heavens – Miss Galaxy!"** Both girls were excited, but Mr. Farnum added, **"What a pity neither one of you qualifies."**

* * *

When Judy and Penny bounced back into camp and told the others of their encounter with Mr. Farnum. Smith and Don rolled their eyes, but Will was excited and dragged Dr. Smith off to find Farnum.

"Don why are you rolling your eyes?" Judy asked him.

"The last person I want to see – well other than the warden – is Farnum. Don't you remember that he threw us in cages?"

"I do remember – and it wasn't all horrible. Besides, he redeemed himself when he adopted Oggo."

"Was Oggo with him?" Don asked.

"No," Penny lamented. "I didn't get a chance to ask him where Oggo was. Mr. Farnum is with his agent, Nancy Pi Squared."

"Don, he's producing a beauty contest," Judy told him.

"A beauty contest…" Don was in no mood for Farnum's frivolous shenanigans. That's nice. I've got work to do." And he left.

Judy crossed her arms. "Ooh… He can be so…"

Penny crossed her arms, too. "Yeah. The _least_ he could have done was say something about us being so beautiful, who needs a beauty contest around here…"

* * *

Will and Smith soon returned spinning tales of fish women, six armed beauties and bearded ladies – all to be presented to some unknown backer who was looking for the most beautiful creature in the galaxy. "And they pay him in gold coins," Will exclaimed.

"Did you say gold, William?" Smith asked.

"Yeah. When he puts the contestant's picture and contract into this machine, the coins come out of these gold animal heads."

"Will did you see Oggo?" Penny asked.

"No. He didn't say anything about Oggo." Will responded. "But he told me that the mysterious planet circling out there has something to do with the beauty contest's backer."

"What?" Don asked.

"Farnum said that his backer is the dictator of that dark planet. He said he was one of the most powerful creatures in the universe," Will told him.

"What kind of creature is this dictator?"

"Farnum doesn't know. His agent got him the job by radio."

"Your father's been worried about that planet. I'm going to let him know what Farnum told you," Don commented, and he left to contact John.

"That makes it difficult for Farnum to know what kind of creatures his backer is looking for," Judy stated.

"Hah!" Dr. Smith stated. "The longer it takes, the more money he makes… crafty fellow."

Judy had no idea that the only reason the mysterious backer had sent Farnum to this planet was to fine _her_. And Farnum himself had just been told to sign Judy or lose his soul…

* * *

Mr. Farnum visited the _Jupiter_ with contract in hand. Penny finally had the chance to ask him about Oggo. "Oh – him," Farnum replied. "Unfortunately, he decided that the life of a showman wasn't for him. He befriended a gaggle of youngsters who convinced him that a life of freedom from adult supervision was the way to live." Farnum shrugged. "Oh, well. And now – the reason for my visit – Judy, dear, you must join my beauty pageant," he told her. Penny asked him why since he had told them earlier that they weren't appropriate for the pageant. He spouted some nonsense about being blind and stupid.

Judy had no intention of being in the contest and resisted Farnum's pleading**. "It's just not my style,"** Judy told him. **"I don't want to be in **_**anybody's**_** beauty pageant. And that's all there is to it."**

Farnum left empty handed, but… perhaps… he could manipulate Will or Smith into helping him. The three of them tracked a female pocket dragon that Farnum said he wanted for the contest, and, with Will's help, captured her. Farnum gladly split the payment with Will. When Smith saw the results, he was smitten with the gold. **"It occurs to me that there must be scores of young women running about eager to sign contracts," **Smith said, eager to get his share of the gold coins.

"**Oh, but there's the trouble, Dr. Smith,"** Farnum replied. **"There are some girls who simply don't want to be in beauty contests. Like, uh, Judy for example."**

"**Judy doesn't? Quite obviously, you did not approach her in the proper fashion. Perhaps if I were to explain it to her…"**

"**Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Never argue with a woman, I always say. But if only we had a photograph of someone as beautiful as Judy…and if only we had her flowing signature… on a lovely contract."**

Smith took the hint and scrounged up a photograph of Judy, forged her name on the contract and submitted it into the machine. A few coins were released, but he was caught. The gold coins were replaced by noxious fumes. Judy had to enter the contest of her own free will.

Farnum approached Judy one more time and offered her trinkets. **"Genuine cosmic gopheron fur for your very own. Oh! Diamonds and rubies. Wouldn't you like some jewels?"**

Judy continued to shake her head, no.

"**Why is it so important to you , Mr. Farnum?"** Penny asked.

"**You keep out of this!"** he shouted at her. Farnum continued to plead and Judy continued to resist. **"Oh, fiddle-faddle!"** he exclaimed. He dropped what he was holding and stalked off.

Dr. Smith observed the entire scenario and assured Mr. Farnum that he, of course, would succeed where Farnum had not. **"Now do stand aside and observe as a consummate master of his craft takes over," **Smith told him.

Smith strode into camp and said, **"Ah, good day to all, and to all a good day."** Don, who was working on the rainmaking machine, looked at him and smirked. Smith approached the girls, who were admiring Farnum's trinkets. **"Now then, what have we here?"** he asked them.

"**Mr. Farnum was gonna give this all to Judy if she'd sign up for his pageant,"** Penny replied.

"**Judy? Let me see."** Smith peered into her face. **"Oh, no. No, dear. It's a silly idea, and he's a silly man. It's perfectly ridiculous. Did you hear that, Major?"**

"**What?" **Don asked.

"**Judy in a beauty contest… She wouldn't stand a chance. No, dear. No need to conceal your amusement, Major. We could all do with a good laugh right now."**

Judy was downright mad and asked, **"Don, were you laughing?"**

"**No. But, uh, it is a pretty silly idea,"** he replied.

"**What's so silly about it, the idea of me being in a beauty contest?"**

"**Well, I don't know, uh - the picture of you parading around, I guess. Uh, I don't know. It's ridiculous."**

"**Ridiculous?"** She was becoming more angry by the second.

Don didn't want to argue with her and said, **"Aw, come on. Let's forget the whole thing, huh?" **Then he left.

Dr. Smith picked up the two contracts that were lying on the ground and continued to bait her. **"It's perfectly ridiculous, my dear. Now, no offense meant, but you couldn't possibly win against all those beautiful models."**

"**I what?"**

"**At any rate… since the major does not want you to enter the contest at all…"** Dr. Smith tore up a contract and threw it on the ground. **"I wouldn't dream of going against his orders."**

"**His orders? Who does he think he is? I'll show him. Give me that pen."**

Dr. Smith presented her with both the pen and contract. **"Sign here, my dear."**

* * *

Don's conversation with John was a short one. After he told John what he knew about the planet, John told him to be sure to check on the radar site. "If any ship from that planet lands – we want to be warned."

"I asked Judy and Penny to check on it this morning, but I'm not sure they ever made it because that was when they ran into Farnum," Don replied. "I'll check it now."

"Oh, and, Don… one more thing. Be sure neither one of the girls becomes involved in that beauty pageant. With Farnum involved, it's sure to lead to trouble…"

* * *

Later that day, Judy and Penny were helping with the pageant. Nancy Pi Squared was concerned about what would happen to Judy if she would win, but Farnum didn't want to know about it. All he wanted was his soul back. Once he had that, he was going to fire his agent.

Dr. Smith, always scheming, had plans for another contestant who would share the entire winnings with him – the Robot. **"But he's a male robot,"** Nancy Pi Squared observed. Dr. Smith told her that with some minor re-recording of a female voice… **"It does not compute,"** the Robot stated. **"It does not. It really does not compute…"** he repeated. Nancy and Dr. Smith took hold of the Robot's arms and led him away for his makeover.

* * *

Don walked into camp and found – no one. **"Judy?"** he called. He picked up the torn contract form the ground and mumbled, **"Beauty contests. Uh!" He started reading. "I, the undersigned applicant, do hereby—"**

* * *

Judy was dressed in a Grecian mint green gown that complimented her blond hair beautifully. Penny was helping her with the finishing touches and said, **"Boy, I bet Don will notice you now."**

Judy, however, was worried. **"Mmm. I just hope he isn't too mad to come and watch when he finds out I'm here."**

* * *

Don was becoming more annoyed with each word. **"That dirty double-crossing—"** he needed a magnifying glass to read the fine print. **"It is understood and agreed that the winner of this contest, Miss Galaxy will travel to—"**

An engine was heard overhead and Smith entered announcing that a starship had just landed. Don didn't care about the starship at that moment**. "Did you read the fine print in this contract?"** Don asked him.

"**Major, a contract is a contract. They're all the same."**

"**Not this one. Read it."** Don slapped the contract and magnifying glass in Smith's hands and ran off to warn Judy.

It didn't take long to find her. **"The fine print in that contract reads that the winner of this contest must live in their galaxy forever,"** he told her. **"Now come on. We're getting out of here." **He grabbed Judy's wrist, but it was too late. Farnum announced that it was time for the show.

The guest of honor was presented. **"Behold and tremble,"** his guards announced. **"The mysterious dictator."** A knight in shining armor appeared.

A voice announced that the dictator had chosen. **"Ten thousand years we have searched for such beauty,"** the knight stated.

Don was told to step aside, but he, instead, stood in front of Judy. He was knocked unconscious to the ground by an electronic beam. The knight walked up to Judy and said, **"You are the one. It is you who will be our Miss Galaxy… behold your new master."** He lifted his visor and Judy cowered in fear. He was nothing but fire… **"Ten thousand years we have searched for such cool, cool beauty as yours. You will be our beauty queen forever."**

Judy collapsed on her pedestal. Penny and Will ran to her side. The master was not pleased and asked Farnum what had happened to her. **"She merely fainted,"** Farnum explained. **"The sight of your handsome visage… was too much for the girl… your heated brow… the flashing eyes… Just give her some time,"** Farnum begged.

"**Very well. Prepare her. I shall come for her in ten minutes."** Farnum was warned that if they were not away with Judy in ten minutes. The entire planet would be destroyed in flames…

* * *

They all ran into the _Jupiter_ and Don engaged the force field. The knight and his guards approached and Don sent the girls and Will below. Smith, Farnum, Nancy and the Robot remained with him. The force field could not stop the approach of the knight and his guards. They were immune to its electronic frequency. Smith suggested the lasers, but Don didn't want to start a war. **"That ridiculous rain contraption of yours it might work,"** Smith said.

"**Yeah, there's a chance, but… somebody's got to stall them for a few minutes. Farnum! You got us into this mess. Get out there and stall 'em,"** Don ordered.

Farnum was eager to meet his master, but Nancy grabbed Farnum and screamed, **"No! I sold his soul. He'll double-cross us." **Farnum struggled to get away form her, but Don slugged him.

"**All right, Smith. Looks like it's up to you,"** Don told him and ran out to start the rainmaker.

The Robot pushed Dr. Smith out of the hatch against his will, then Smith had a brilliant idea. He told the Robot to dress in drag again. Smith tried to talk his way into replacing Judy with the Robot, but the knight was unmoved and the rain machine wasn't working. Don was getting desperate. He grabbed a wrench and started after the knight, but he and everyone else was frozen in place.

Judy was summoned and she left the _Jupiter_ in a trance. As she approached the knight, the rain machine started to spout its charges. The knight removed his gauntlet and told Judy to take his hand, which was a flaming torch. Judy extended her arm and continued walking towards him. Snowflakes started to fall. Farnum came out of the _Jupiter_ and jumped in glee as Judy came closer and closer to the knight. The snowflakes increased – until the torch was extinguished and the knight was nothing more than a empty suit of steam. The spell was over. Judy returned to her senses, everyone's paralysis had ended, and Farnum declared that his soul was back.

* * *

Nancy, Penny, Farnum and Judy left the _Jupiter_ and Farnum thanked the girls for forgiving him. Don walked up, toolbox in hand, and proclaimed that Farnum's spaceship was ready to travel. Judy took a few steps towards Don and said, **"Don, I promise that I will never be in another beauty pageant as long as I live."**

"**And do you **_**really**_** promise?"** he asked her.

"**Well, you know, it was sort of fun having you come to my rescue like that."**

"**I know what you mean, Judy,"** Nancy commented. **"Sometimes it's just nice to be noticed for a change. You know the boss has even forgiven me for selling his soul?"**

"**What are you talking about? I just don't want to lose a good agent, that's all,"** he said as he winked at Don in understanding. **"Besides, it's time to start work on our next show."**

After final good-byes were said, Don mentioned that they had some work of their own to finish. Judy took the hint and turned, making her way up the ramp. Don placed his hand on Penny's back as they entered the _Jupiter_.

Will, Smith and the Robot returned and watched Farnum's spaceship travel into the sky. Smith was more than happy to see the **"pompous popinjay"** leave.

The Robot added, "Good riddance." Will and Smith stared at him as the voice was that of Nancy Pi Squared. The Robot cleared his throat and lowered his dome and repeated, **"Good riddance,"** in as deep a voice as he could muster.

* * *

When John and Maureen returned to camp, they had little to report on the volcanoes, but looked more relaxed and refreshed than Don had ever seen them. "You, uh, must have had a good trip," Don commented with a twinkle in his eye.

"We did… And how was your time?" John asked.

Don looked to the ground before answering. "As frustrating as ever… but Judy was proclaimed the most beautiful creature in the galaxy."

"You let her get involved in that contest?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. Once Smith got involved…"

John held up his hand. "No need to say more, Well, that dark planet is gone, so whatever you did…"

Don nodded. "Believe it or not, Smith actually helped."

"If it were not for me, Major, Judy would have been toast," Smith added.

John stared at Don, not believing what he had just heard. Don nodded. "It's true."

"And we're all safe and sound… thanks to our heroes…" Judy added.

* * *

"A walk, Judy?" Don asked after dinner.

"Go ahead. I'll clean up," Penny replied.

Judy glanced at her parents who nodded. "Don't stay out too late," Maureen told them.

"I'll close up the _Jupiter_ when we get back," Don replied.

"Don," John added, "I want to get those repairs done and get off this planet as soon as possible. This drought isn't going to let up and it's only a matter of time before those volcanoes cause us problems. In by ten?"

Don hesitated. "Ten?"

John reconsidered. "Make that nine. I want to get an early start tomorrow."

Ooh… that hurt. "Nine?" Don repeated.

"Nine," John confirmed.

Don sighed and took Judy's hand. Now they had barely an hour to reconnect with each other. They had yet to find a comfortable niche on this planet, and a rocky slope would have to do. At least the skies could always be counted on to be a breathtaking sight.

"I'm sorry my dad was strict tonight, Don," Judy told him.

Don shrugged as he had her sit in front of him and lean back against his chest. "Hey, I'll take what I can get. So, Judy, I've been meaning to ask you… you were so adamant about not signing up for that contest, what changed your mind?"

She wiggled her hips to get more comfortable against him. "You."

"_Me_? But I never told you what to do!"

"Well, Dr. Smith said that…"

"When will you learn not to listen to Smith?"

"I know… I let him manipulate me. He said you ordered me not to enter and I was just so mad, I wasn't thinking straight."

"I confess that I had to bite my tongue not to give my opinion – especially when Farnum was trying to bribe you into signing. I'm glad you didn't fall for his trinkets…"

"Don, I'm not that shallow!":

"You're not shallow at all! I know that. That's why I didn't say anything."

"But you didn't think I'd win, did you."

"I never said that!"

"But you _thought_ that. You said that the whole idea was silly."

"Not because I don't think you're beautiful. You were too good for that contest, Judy. And if we hadn't been able to stop that dictator…"

"As Dr. Smith said, I'd be toast…"

He held her tighter. "And I never would have forgiven myself for not stopping that from happening. I'd sacrifice my own life for you, Judy."

"And for Penny."

"And for Will and your parents…"

She turned and looked at him. "And even for Dr. Smith?"

"Ah, well,uh…" he grinned. "Probably for Smith, too." She smiled and relaxed against him again. They stared at the stars for a few minutes then Don said, "Judy… we never finished that conversation about Penny."

"We don't have to."

"You're not jealous?"

"I was never jealous, Don… just worried."

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "Judy, you never have to worry about me. I am committed to you. We might not have sealed that commitment yet – but, believe me, it's there."

"Well, anyway, Penny and I had a talk. You know, she does have a crush on you."

Don blushed "I guessed that. I just wish there were other guys around for her to notice. She'll get over it, Judy. It's just a crush…"

"That's what we talked about when we were with my parents last week. It's a shame that Oggo wasn't with Mr. Farnum… I thought they had a real connection and it would have been good for Penny to see him again."

"Yeah.. and, speaking of connections, I have a confession to make."

"What's that?"

"I was going to surprise you with a midnight snack in my room the night I was laid out on the floor."

Judy smiled. "Don! Did you expect me to stay in your room all night?"

He half smiled. "Well, I was hoping…"

"Hm… I don't know what my parents would have thought."

"Who says they had to know?"

"Oh, Don. Remember the last time we tried to get away – when we found the ice princess? Dad sent Will and Smith with us because he _knew_. We just can't keep anything from them. Whenever we decide to do something like that, we'll have to tell them."

"Judy…"

"I'm serious about this, Don. I won't try to sneak around behind their backs anymore."

Don sighed. He knew she was right. They couldn't slip anything by John and Maureen. They sat in silence a few more moments. They said each other's names simultaneously and looked into each other's eyes. Their lips met and met and Judy turned her body and pushed him back onto the ground. He shifted and grimaced as the rocks dug into his back.

"Oh, Don, I'm sorry." She sat up. "Those rocks must be killing your back."

"Hey – I'd lay on a bed of nails for you."

"You don't have to do that. All you have to do is…"

"Is what?"

She didn't want to have to tell him what to do. "You'll figure it out."

* * *

_**Next week on **__**Lost in Space**__**… "Flaming Planet" on **__**Lost in Space**__**… right here on this channel…**_


	15. The Flaming Planet

**The Flaming Planet** (Written by **Barney Slater**)

Repairs were done and the _Jupiter_ was once again in space. The _Jupiter_ was set for twenty-four hours of smooth sailing – or so Don thought when he was speaking with John. Their conversation was barely over when the _Jupiter_ was caught in a radiation belt and tossed to and fro. The astrogator's electrical system erupted in sparks. While Maureen stabilized the ship, John and Don extinguished the flames. Thankfully, the disruption was short-lived, but that was not the end of their problems…

* * *

Once the ship was stabilized, Don went below to assess any damage and took a moment to check on Judy. He found her straightening up the galley with Penny. "Are you girls all right?" he asked.

"We're fine," Judy answered.

"What did you fly us into this time, Don?" Penny teased.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault," Don responded. "We ran into a radiation belt. We've got a lot of repair work to do. I just hope we won't have to land to do it. I'm getting Smith to help out. Have you seen him?"

"He was on his way to his room traumatized by your – ahem – and I quote, 'inept piloting skills,'" Judy told him.

"Inept, huh?" Don repeated. "I'll have to teach the good doctor a lesson."

"Are you sure you want to do that, Don? It might cause you more trouble than it's worth."

"Oh, he'll be under supervision – helping your father and me with the repairs."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Penny told him as he went off to find Smith.

* * *

Smith stood by as John and Don worked on the circuitry system on the upper deck. Smith was utterly bored as he handed tools to John. He saw something flick off the hull and warned, **"I think the ship is burning up!"**

The three ran to the console as a warning signal beeped, and Don explained that their hull had simply **"picked up some electroactive waves from going through the radiation belt." **

John added that it would **"burn off in a few hours."** Dr. Smith then initiated his 'tired' routine and John allowed him to get some rest, despite Don's complaint that it was simply an act.

Once he was in his cabin, Dr. Smith did not give a second look to the **"harmless little citrus plant"** he was cultivating. Dr. Smith had disregarded the professor's rules about not bringing alien plants onto the ship. Dr. Smith was sure the plant would cause no problems and be nothing, **"but a fountain of delicious orange juice."**

Will was not convinced, however, and Dr. Smith had promised Will that he would dispose of the plant before, as Will said, **"Don sees it and throws it overboard."**

But it was the Robot's addition of, **"and you with it,"** that finally convinced him to dispose of the plant – in his good time.

* * *

Dinner was ready and Will went to rouse Dr. Smith from his nap. As the family sat around the galley table Judy asked Don, "So, was it worth having Dr. Smith with you?"

"Did he learn his lesson?" Penny teased.

"Lesson?" John asked Don.

Don was just a tad embarrassed. "Well, um… let's just say he didn't cause any harm… _yet_…"

Will came to dinner with Dr. Smith and, even though it was against his better judgment, didn't say a word about Dr. Smith's plant. The plant had grown to five times it's size and had not only broken out of its pot, but made it's way across the floor to Dr. Smith's sleeping form – as if it was keeping watch over him. Dr, Smith promised he'd get rid of it immediately after dinner and Will advised him to be sure he put it through the exhaust stack so that it would be permanently disposed of.

* * *

While John and Don were working on repairs on the lower deck, Judy was showing Penny the course her father had charted on the astrogator. It would take about ten days to reach the next planet her father had targeted, and Penny lamented, **"Sure is a long time from now. Why didn't Dad select this galaxy? Look, it's much closer."**

"**True,"** Judy replied. **"But the chances of finding an advanced civilization in any of these small worlds is pretty slim."**

"**Yeah. I suppose so,"** Penny stated. Penny left the astrogator and sat down, sighing.

"**Penny, what's wrong?"** Judy asked her.

"**Nothing. Everything's just fine."**

"Penny… Is it something about me and Don?" Judy asked.

"No… **Well, it's just that well, now we're back in space, I'm anxious to go home."**

"**All of us feel the same way, Penny…"**

While the girls were talking, smoke started to leak out of the air ventilation system. **"Get Dad and Don,"** Judy told Penny as she turned off the system.

The men ran in and Jon said, **"The stabilizing unit's overheating."**

"**Switch them off and turn on to auxiliary,"** Don instructed.

"**How long do you think you can keep her steady on secondaries?"**

"**Oh, about a couple of hours, I think."**

The girls asked what would happen if they couldn't find and fix the problem. **"The **_**Jupiter 2**_** will just start rolling over and over, like a ball," **John replied. Don announced that all their intake ducts were closed. They couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"**The distribution imbalance seems to be resting directly on top of the **_**Jupiter**_**,"** Don stated. Penny drew their attention to something hanging in front of the viewport. **"Some kind of plant growth," **Don observed.

They had no idea how they had picked it up, but John was about to find out. **"Get Smith,"** he told the girls.

Smith confessed that he was at fault. Instead of disposing of the plant through the exhaust system, he had dropped it out of the hatch, and the plant had attached itself to the ship, closing the ducts and causing not only extra work, but a life-threatening situation for all of them. John reprimanded Will for not reporting the existence of the plant immediately.

When Don asked for suggestions, the Robot offered to be of service. **"My computers indicate the plant is clinging to the ship because it believes Dr. Smith to be its mother."**

"**Oh, no. Now I've heard everything," **Don commented.

The Robot had more news for them. Although he had no solution to their problem, he told them that the auxiliary stabilizers would only work for **"another 38 minutes and 10 seconds."** He went onto say that, **"If the intake ducts are not cleared of the plant growth before that time, we will all perish."**

John threw his gloves down and exclaimed, **"There must be some way out of this!"** He and Don went to flight console. **"Don. Get me a reading of the atmospheric density of that planet down there."**

"**About thirty pounds per square inch,"** Don replied.

"**That just might do it,"** John stated.

"**What's the plan?"**

"**Destroy the plant, if we're lucky. Take her down."**

"**John, wait a minute."** Don looked out of the viewport, then towards the Robot. **"The Robot might have something. That plant seems to have some kind of intelligence."**

"**You might be right. It moved up when I said destroy it." **They sat. **"Let's go."**

Dr. Smith was sure that John's plan would destroy them all. Will, however, believed in his father and defended him. **"We have one chance, Dr. Smith. If Dad's plan works, our entry into the planet's atmosphere will set the vegetation on the ship afire, killing it."**

"**And possibly us into the bargain,"** Dr. Smith argued. **"Suppose the gravitational pull of this unknown world is too strong for us?"**

"**In that case, Smith, your miserable life will come to a merciful end,"** Don told him.

They were moments from entering the planet's atmosphere when their radio beeped. Someone was trying to contact them. John instructed Will to respond. **"This is the **_**Jupiter 2 **_**space expedition from Earth. Come in…"**

A voice responded and announced, **"You are about to enter a restricted zone. Alter your flight pattern immediately and leave the area."** The message was repeated.

John asked Will for the mike and explained that they were in trouble and needed to pass through their atmosphere. The voice responded, **"A final warning: Leave this area at once. Do not attempt to enter our atmosphere, or you will be destroyed."**

John asked permission to enter the area again, but received no response this time. Instead, several blips appeared on the radar screen. A missile exploded as it glanced off the ship. The second missile was headed directly at them, but Don managed to dodge it.

A third missile also came directly at the _Jupiter_ and John ordered Don to take the ship out of the area at full rocket power and Don again pulled off a miracle. They were out of the danger zone. Don stood and caught his breath. John came back from extinguishing a small fire from the first explosion and said, **"That was close."**

While Dr. Smith fretted, Don coolly discussed how he had once studied to be an architect **"– too dangerous a profession,"** according to John. Will couldn't understand why they were attacked and Dr. Smith chalked it up to **"the hostile environment of space,"** where **"there are no reasonable explanations."** Will thought that the planet might not have heard their radio message, so John suggested he keep trying to contact them. Then Dr. Smith demanded to know what they were going to do. They could not enter the environment of that planet and there was no time to find another. Will proclaimed that they still had a little time. **"Hardly an optimistic outlook, if you would like my opinion,"** Dr. Smith told him.

Don had had it with Smith's pontifications, grabbed him by the arm and told him**, "We don't like it and we don't wanna hear it, Smith,"**

"**Spare me your bullying tactics, Major. You cannot frighten me. I shall say whatever I please whenever it pleases me," **Smith rebutted.

John had had it with their arguing. **"Look. We've got enough troubles without you two acting like a couple of overgrown schoolboys."**

"**He started it," **Smith stated.

"**Well, I'm going to finish it. Doctor, go to your quarters."**

"**I believe I shall. It will be a distinct pleasure to leave the presence of this militant moron."**

Don growled at him, **"I oughta—"**

Will continued to attempt to reach the planet by radio, and again asked permission to land, but the only response was a blown up console. **"Guess that answers our question," John said.**

"**What'll we do now?"** Don asked.

"**An immediate decision is essential. The mass of the monster plant outside is growing with every moment,"** the Robot told them.

John made a decision and said, **"We take her down."** Don asked about the warning. John said, **"Maybe we can burn off the plant before they launch another missile at us."** John sent Will and the Robot below and instructed everyone to strap in as they started their descent.

The lower they went, the higher the hull's temperature became. **"Skin temperature 4000 degrees. Nothing could survive that,"** Don stated. **"The ducts are clear. No indication of outside mass attached to the ship."**

"**All right. Let's get out of here while we can,"** John told him. Before they had a chance to pull-up, a laser beam was launched towards the _Jupiter_ and drained it of all its power.

Emergency lighting was engaged, but Don angrily stated, **"We're like sitting ducks up here. Why don't they just knock us over?"**

"**Well, that beam and all those missiles came from one attack area. Our orbit's taking us out of range."**

"**How long before we can recharge and get out of here?"**

"**We'll need twenty hours, full recharge."**

"**That'll give us enough power to reach escape velocity."**

"**There's only one problem. In eleven hours, our orbit's going to take us right over that attack area again." **John stood. **"I'll go below and tell the family what's happening. Keep trying to contact them." **Don nodded.

* * *

"Repeat… this is the _Jupiter 2. _We have no weapons…" Don turned as Judy stepped off the elevator.

"Still no response?" she asked him.

He shook he head. "Nah. It's like they don't _want_ to hear us."

She sat in the chair across from him. "Maybe their communication equipment can't pick up our signal this far out. We might have better luck when we get closer."

He leaned towards her, his elbows on his knees. "And right within range of their missiles again."

She placed her hand on his and told him, "You must have done some fancy flying to avoid those missiles."

"Oh, yeah. The adrenalin was flowing. The _Jupiter's_ great as an RV, but I'd hate to take her into a firefight. And it's a good thing they weren't heat-seeking missiles."

"You know, Don, that means their technology might not be as advanced as ours. Maybe that's why they're not responding… They can't hear us, especially since we're on the back side of the planet now."

"Yeah." He replied. _'And maybe they haven't heard us at all,'_ he thought, _'which means we'll all be dead in eight hours.'_ He took her hand and brought it to his lips. As her robe slid down her arm, he noticed an ugly bruise on her forearm. "What's that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a battle wound from one of your, um, fancy moves…" A shadow seemed to cross his face at those words. "Don, it wasn't your fault. Besides, it's just a bruise…"

He knew he had to do something… and soon. This time it was only a bruise. They couldn't risk going through that attack area again.

"Don, I'll take over the radio. Go get some rest."

"No, I couldn't sleep right now, and you're dad will be up in a couple of hours to relieve me." He stood and pulled her up with him. "You go to bed."

"All right." She kissed him quickly on the lips and turned to go, but he didn't release her hand. He pulled her back into his arms and held her. He buried his head in her hair and squeezed his eyes shut, wishing that… "Don," she whispered, "we're going to be all right."

He put his head up and placed his hand on her cheek. "Yeah…" He pressed his lips to hers and engaged them until he took her breath away. "I promise…"

* * *

John was due to relieve him in thirty minutes, which was plenty of time to enact his plan. He grabbed the laser and strapped the holster around his hips. He took a cleansing breath and climbed down the ladder. He was tempted to check in on Will and Penny and gaze at Judy one more time, but brushed that thought aside not wanting to take the chance of waking anyone. He could see from the light shining through the space beneath Smith's cabin door that he was still up. He knocked on Smith's door.

"**Yes?"** Smith called.

"**Major West."**

"**Come in."**

Don found Dr. Smith playing chess with himself. **"I wanna talk to you, Smith. It's quite important."**

"**Very well, proceed."**

"**We're still trying to make contact with the planet. So far, no luck. Something has to be done, and we have to do it."**

"**Did you say, **_**"we,"**_** Major?"**

"**Someone has to go down to that planet and convince them we're not their enemies."**

"**And how do you propose to accomplish this miraculous mission? Do we grow wings and fly?"**

"**No – By using the space pod, we can get to the attack area before the **_**Jupiter 2**_**. You see the pod's small enough to go undetected."**

"**That's a splendid idea, Major. I suggest you go along and my blessings go with you."**

"**I'm glad you approve, Dr. Smith, because you're going with me."**

"**I am?"**

"**Oh, we'll have a much better chance of success if there are two of us."**

"**Well, as much as I would like to accept your kind invitation, Major, I'm afraid you'd better look for somebody else. You see, by nature, I am not exactly suited for this particular type of work."**

"**You're the most expendable of the whole group, and you're going with me."**

"**Thank you, no. My mind is made up."**

**Don whipped out his laser pistol and held it to Smith's ear. "I'm sorry, Dr. Smith, but I just can't take no for an answer."**

"**You're quite right, Major. Two heads **_**are**_** better than one."** He wiggled his chair away from Don. **"I shall be delighted to accompany you."** He ran off to change.

As Don opened the hatch that lead to the pod, Dr. Smith complained,** "Indeed, forcing me to leave without saying good-bye to my dear friends." **He tried to get away, but Don grabbed him by the arm. **"You're a cold, callous man, Major."**

Don didn't tell him just how wrong he was. He would have liked a final good-bye himself. Instead, he told Smith, **"You'll be back before they know it. Get in here,"** as he forced Smith into the pod.

They landed and Smith complained about what a desolate place the planet was. Don assured him that they weren't alone. Someone had to fire those missiles. They left the pod to search the area. Neither noticed the vine, a remnant of Dr. Smith's beloved citrus plant, crawling along behind them. They were no more than ten steps away from the pod when it fired and lifted off – on its own. **"Major, the space pod!"** Smith exclaimed. The pod, however, was gone. **"Do you realize we're marooned on this forsaken planet? Why didn't you try to stop it?"**

"**Because I deliberately set the remote-control system so it would return to the **_**Jupiter 2**_**. Right now, Smith, we're expendable. No sense in sacrificing a vital piece of equipment along with us, now is there?"**

"**Oh, good heavens, I'm trapped here with a madman."**

Don hoped that it wouldn't be necessary, but John might need to send the family down to the planet in the pod if they couldn't save the _Jupite_r from becoming target practice again. **"You just take it easy, Smith. As far as we're concerned the spacepod has served its purpose. Now if the Robinsons want to return to this planet, they'll be able to. Why don't you understand that?"**

"**I understand that. And suppose we wish to rejoin them?**

"**Well, Smith, old boy, in that case, we've burned our bridges behind us. Now, we've got three hours before the **_**Jupiter 2**_** passes over here. Come on. Let's find those aliens who don't like us."** As they walked towards the source of the missiles, Don thought about Judy. There was a chance that she would never forgive him for what he had just done. He also knew there was a possibility that he'd never see her again, but he believed it was his only shot at keeping her safe – he had no choice – but to take it.

* * *

The radio was quiet. John called Don's name, but heard no reply. Where could he be? It wasn't like Don to desert his post. He checked his cabin – empty. He hated to do it, but if anyone knew where Don was, it would be Judy. Penny lifted her head. "Who's there?" she asked when she heard a knock on the door.

Judy scurried to the door sure that it was Don. She was surprised to see her father standing there. "Dad? Is everything all right?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure. I'm looking for Don. I thought you might know where he is."

"I offered to spell him at the radio a little while ago, but he said that he wouldn't be able to sleep."

"He's not there. Well, go back to sleep, girls. He's probably working in the engine room." He turned and left.

Judy knew that something was not right. Her gut told her that Don had done something rash. She grabbed her robe and ran after her father. "Dad, you already checked the engine room, didn't you," she stated.

John nodded. "I'm sorry, Judy. I didn't want to worry you. I didn't check Will's or Smith's cabins yet."

"He wouldn't be there… Is the spacepod still on board?"

"I didn't think to check."

Penny wandered out of her room, unable to go back to sleep after listening to their whispered voices. "I'll look in Will's cabin. You two go and check the pod."

As John and Judy entered the elevator, Penny knocked on Will's door. "Will?" she called and opened the door when he answered.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't find Don. I'm checking all the cabins."

"What do you mean, you can't find Don. Did you check his room?"

"Dad did. Now he and Judy are checking to see if the spacepod is still here. I'm going to check Dr. Smith's cabin."

"I'll come with you." They scampered to Smith's room and found the half played chess game still sitting on the small table – but no Dr. Smith.

"Will, you don't think that Don and Dr. Smith…"

"Left together? Are you kidding? Don would rather be boiled in oil than take Dr. Smith with him somewhere."

They climbed the ladder to the upper deck and saw their father opening the hatch to the pod. It was still parked in its compartment. "Dad," Penny said, "Dr. Smith isn't in his cabin either."

A horrified look spread across Judy's face. "You don't think that Don and Dr. Smith…"

"Can we check to see if the pod's been used?" Will asked.

John's stomach tightened at the thought. He entered the pod, and, sure enough, it had been launched and returned within the last three hours. He turned to his children. "The pod was returned by remote control. I'm afraid Don and Dr. Smith must be down on that planet."

Judy's hand covered her mouth. She was in shock. How could he have left and not told her? "He… he has no idea what he's getting into…" she stammered.

"Penny, get on the radio and try to contact that planet. Don't stop until you get a reply," John ordered.

"Yes, Dad," Penny replied.

"Will, get the Robot. We're going down to get them."

"I'm coming with you," Judy told him.

"No… You stay here with your mother. I'm not dragging anyone else down there."

"Dad, please let me come," Judy begged.

"Judy, I'm sorry, but no. I'll have enough to contend with without you complicating matters."

* * *

Don found a cave and after some _gentle_ persuasion, **"Which would you rather face, Smith? What's in there – or me?"** convinced Smith to enter with him. They found several military artifacts and a huge book on a pedestal. A torch erupted in flames and the book opened, inviting them to read. A disembodied voice began to speak.

"**Hear then the story of this ancient world. In the beginning, the planets fought among themselves. For 10,000 years, civilizations battled with each other. And then, the Sobrams appeared. A race whose sole enjoyment was the making of war. They had created an indestructible planet capable of moving through the galaxy at will. But if the world of the Sobrams was indestructible they themselves were not. They fought to their own extinction. Now nothing remains of this warrior race except this world and the history you have heard."**

Smith looked at Don and asked, **"But if there are no more Sobrams, who fired those missiles at us?"**

"**I don't know. But no matter how it was done we've got to find those missile launchers and destroy them," **Don replied. It didn't take long to find the missile launching tubes. Smith suggested they destroy the tubes immediately. **"You know something, Smith? Once in a while you do come up with a good idea."** He pulled the laser out of his holster and aimed it at a tube, but… he couldn't pull the trigger.

A blue skinned man appeared and said, **"Put away that weapon. It is useless here."** The man knew all about their situation – he had been observing them.

"**Since you're aware of our situation, I'll get right to the point,"** Don told him. "**We can be away from here in fifteen hours if you'll allow us to continue our orbit around this planet without firing."**

"**I might. If you agree to my terms." **It was he who had prepared the recording Don and Smith had heard in the cave. His end was near. He had only one condition for allowing the _Jupiter_ to pass through the attack area unharmed – **"One of you must stay behind and take over this planet."**

* * *

The pod landed. Will, John and the Robot began to search for Don and Smith, but it wasn't long before Dr. Smith found _them_. Smith sat himself down on a rock and reported that he was fine and Don was also **"…safe and sound. And I have other good news. Our difficulties are over. We can keep the spaceship in orbit around this planet as long as we like without fear of further attack."**

Will and the Robot were pleased, but John was suspicious. **"Why isn't Don with you?"**

"**He's still making arrangements with the alien."**

"**Arrangements?"**

"**There is no reason to concern yourself, just a minor detail."**

John wasn't satisfied and demanded to know the whole story. Dr. Smith stalled until John lost his patience. **"Are you going to answer me?"** he asked as he pulled Smith up by the arm.

"**There's no need for hostility."** Smith finally told John the conditions for the _Jupiter's_ safe passage. **"Major West volunteered. I feel as badly as you do, believe me. The major acted in the noblest tradition of the true hero. He sacrificed himself for us."**

"**You can cut the embroidery. I wanna to talk to Don. And I wanna to talk to that alien."**

"**Believe me, it is the best way."**

"**For the last time, are you gonna take me to them?"**

"**If you insist…"**

* * *

Judy paced in front of the console while Penny continued to radio the planet. Maureen brought up a tray of tea for them in the hopes of comforting her daughters. She placed the tray on the table and urged the girls to sit with her. "I can't, Mom," Penny replied. "Dad told me not to stop until I got a response."

"Penny you've been at it for over an hour now, if they haven't responded by now, chances are they never will," Maureen replied.

"But…"

"Just for a few minutes, Penny. You too, Judy."

"How can I drink tea when I know Don is down there… Dad should have let me go with him."

"Maybe you're right, but Don's down there and you're up here. There's nothing you can do to help him at this moment."

Judy and Penny both relented and joined their mother. "What could have possessed Don to go down there?" Judy asked.

"Since they're not responding to our calls," Maureen stated, "I'm sure he came to the conclusion that our only chance was to go in person and find the missile site. And he was probably right."

"I know that, Mom… but why didn't he tell me?" A mixture of grief and anger settled on Judy's face.

"He probably didn't want to worry you, Judy," Maureen stated. "Your father would have done the same thing. Remember the first time they went to confront the Saticons and they didn't tell us?"

"Yes. And Don and I had an argument about it back then. He said he wanted to tell me, but was following Dad's lead. This time is different, Mom. He left on his own – and to take _Dr. Smith_ with him… I just don't understand it."

"I wonder how he convinced Dr. Smith to go?" Penny asked.

"Probably dragged him by his feet," Judy answered.

"I just hope he's successful…" Maureen added.

* * *

When John found Don, he was sitting behind an elaborate machine that was focused on his head and exploded in a shower of sparks. The Robot ordered the Sobram to, **"Cease and desist, or I will destroy."**

"**Your friend will recover in a few moments, Professor Robinson,"** the Sobram stated. **"He submitted to this test as his own choice."**

John took the face shield off the machine and found Don was unconscious. **"What are you doing to him?" he asked the Sobram.**

"**The major volunteered to run this war world for me. I was testing him to see if he was capable,"** the Sobram replied.

When Don came to, he asked the Sobram, **"Do we have a deal?"**

"**No. Unfortunately, you have not the qualities necessary to run this world. I must make other arrangements."**

Dr. Smith couldn't believe it. **"But there must be some mistake, sir. The major is an expert in military strategy, and his courage is beyond question. I'm sure he's an ideal choice."**

"**His character test has revealed those facts. It's in the area of moral conscience that the major fails."**

John offered himself, but the Sobram did not accept him for the same reasons he did not accept Don. **"Your sense of honor and fair play is too great. Ethical standards have no place in my world."**

"**What's to prevent us from destroying this place right now?"** John asked him.

"**First of all, you must kill me, and that's against your ethical code. But if you could bring yourself to do it, there is a missile site on the other side of the planet which is automated to destroy if this site is attacked."**

The Robot interrupted their discussion. **"My sensors have computed this machine, and it is not as the alien says. He does not wish someone to take over this world after he dies."**

"**What does he mean?**

"**Merely a harmless deception designed to make it easier for one of your group to stay behind."**

"**The alien seeks one thing,"** the Robot reported. **"Someone to play against him in one last war game. A game that eventually will destroy this entire world."**

"**My opponent will be given the other missile site and together we will do battle until there is nothing left of this world. Can you think of a better way for a warrior race to end?"**

"**I can think of lots better ways,"** John replied.

"**Naturally. You're a constant victim of your own ethical standards."**

Don volunteered Smith for the job – as the only person he knew **"who's totally without any standards."**

Smith volunteered the Robot, who decided to sacrifice himself and take the challenge.

* * *

The radio crackled to life and Maureen answered. "John? Is everything all right?"

"I found Don and Smith and we've managed to negotiate our safe passage… but the Robot won't be coming back with us," John explained.

"No!" Penny cried.

"Mother, we can't leave the Robot behind," Judy stated.

Maureen didn't respond, and John asked, "Maureen, are you still there?"

"**Yes. Well, Judy and Penny are taking it very badly I'm afraid,"** Maureen told him.

"**There just wasn't anything else we could do, Maureen… Don and Will are on their way back to the spaceship. When they arrive, send the pod down to pick us up."**

"**All right."**

"**Mother, they're back,"** Judy told her. Judy and Penny went to meet the pod.

As the girls waited for the hatch to open, Penny turned to Judy. "Are you going to argue with Don for going off without telling you?"

Judy shook her head. "No. But I'm going to let him know that I wasn't happy about it."

As Don reprogrammed the pod to return to John, Will opened the hatch. The girls could see that his eyes were red. "Will, did the Robot _have_ to stay behind?" Penny asked. He nodded.

Don stood behind Will and put his hand on his shoulder. "Believe me, I did everything I could to get the Sobram to accept _me_ before we negotiated for the Robot."

"What?" Judy exclaimed. "You were going to stay behind?"

"Don volunteered first," Will told her. "And then Dad. But the Sobram wouldn't take them because they were too moral. Then Don volunteered Dr. Smith and Dr. Smith volunteered the Robot."

"But the Robot can't do anything immoral either," Penny stated.

"Dr. Smith took out his sensory tapes, so the Robot would just be a machine."

"What's going to happen to the Robot?" Judy asked.

"He and the Sobram are going to fight until the planet is destroyed," Don answered.

"Don! No! We'll never get him back!" Penny stated.

"I know, Penny." Don rubbed his eyes. He was still feeling the effects of the mind reading machine the Sobram had subjected him to and was developing a monster of a headache.

Maureen placed a hand on Don's forearm. "Are you all right?"

"I think so. Just a headache from that mind machine."

"What mind machine?"

"Don was hooked up to some contraption that was supposed to analyze his character, and it exploded in sparks. I guess that's why his head hurts," Will explained.

Judy could see that he was hurting. "Come with me," she told him and led him to his room.

He undid the collar of his space suit and lay down, closing his eyes. Judy was soon at his side with an ice pack and placed it on his forehead. "Are you going to yell at me for going off without telling you?" he asked her.

Judy sighed. "Not at this very minute. I'll at least wait until your headache is gone."

He opened his eyes and searched her face. He saw worry, not anger. "I'm sorry, Judy, but if I had told you, you would have wanted to come with me, and you know I couldn't let that happen."

She crossed her arms. "Why not?" she asked him. Now he saw the anger in her eyes.

"Because I didn't know what I was getting into. I thought it was too dangerous."

"But it was dangerous up here too. At least – if something had happened, we would have been together. How would you have felt if you were still down there and the _Jupiter_ was attacked again?" He couldn't answer her. "I'd be dead and you'd be down there – you and Dr. Smith alone forever…"

He moaned. "Oh, now that's a horrible thought. If I couldn't negotiate, I would have found a way to destroy those missiles."

"Suppose you couldn't destroy those missiles? What would you have done then?"

His head pounded now. "I… I don't know what I would have done…"

"Well… let's not talk about it anymore tonight. Try to rest."

He nodded and dropped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sometime later, Don woke up. He heard Dr. Smith droning on about some nonsense. Then he heard the Robot reciting math facts, **"Three and three make six. That is correct."** He sat up and thought, _'The Robot… how did he…' _He got out of bed and started up the ladder as the Robot continued, **"Nine and thirty-six make 'leventy leven… eleventy leven and one mile make six oranges…"**

As he reached the top of the ladder, the girls started giggling uncontrollably. They and Will left Dr. Smith, who was pulling yards of tape out of the Robot. "Don! You shouldn't be up," Judy told him.

"What happened? How did the Robot get back?" Don asked.

"Dr. Smith's plant," Will replied.

"Wait a minute… we burned that plant up."

"Not all of it – I guess it learned to survive. Dad said the plant was partho-um… parthono-"

"**Parthenogetic,"** Penny finished for him.

"Meaning?"

"That it can duplicate itself."

"Every time it was attacked by the Sobram, it replicated itself," Judy added. "Dad said that the Sobram didn't even notice him take the Robot out of the cave, he was so involved in figuring out strategy on fighting the plants."

Don shook his head. "I don't believe it."

Smith turned to him. "Believe it, Major. You are again indebted to me. If it weren't for my nurturing of that highly intelligent plant, this ship would have been blown to bits."

Don looked at Judy, who nodded. "Well… thank you, Dr. Smith. I knew there was a reason I had to take you down there with me."

"And not me," Judy added. "I take it your headache is gone?" Will, Penny and Smith looked at each other. They knew what was coming and scattered, but the explosion they were expecting never really happened.

"So, I, uh, guess I'm due for that reprimand," Don told Judy.

She folded her arms. "Not a reprimand… a question. Do you trust me, Don?"

"What? Of course I trust you."

"Then whey didn't you tell me?"

"Judy, I've already told you. I thought it was too dangerous."

"It would have been more dangerous up here if you couldn't stop those missiles."

"That's why I sent the pod back. So you could all escape down to the planet if I wasn't successful."

"Hm… but why ask Dr. Smith to go with you? Didn't you think I could be as helpful as he was?"

Don chuckled. "Probably better."

"Exactly."

"I, uh-" He looked at the floor and tried again, "Um… I see your point."

John climbed up the ladder and stepped off. "Don, glad you're up. We'll be able to power up in a few hours. We'll have to chart a new course."

Don looked at Judy as he responded, "Sure, John." He smiled as he added, "A new course is fine."

John wrinkled his brow. He felt as if Don wasn't speaking directly to him. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Nothing that can't wait until later, Dad," Judy replied.

"Oh, your mother wants another celebration, but is trying to think of something _different_. Try to talk her into keeping it simple?"

She nodded. "I'll do what I can," she said and stepped down the ladder.

John turned to Don and asked, "Has she forgiven you for leaving without telling her?"

"I think so – but she won't next time."

* * *

_**Next week… the space family Robinson fights for its life on the strange vegetable planet…**_

_**Next week… "The Great Vegetable Rebellion" on **__**Lost in Space**__** right here on this channel…**_


	16. The Great Vegetable Rebellion

**The Great Vegetable Rebellion** (Written by **Peter Packer**)

The _Jupiter_ was safely away from the warrior planet and once again in a state of domestic bliss. Decorations were going up and Maureen was baking a cake. Judy volunteered to tell the Robot that the celebration was going to be in his honor. She found the Robot on the upper deck and called to him. He turned towards her. "I wanted to tell you that we're planning a party," she told him.

"Will Robinson has informed me, Miss Judy. It is to be a birthday celebration for me, but I do not have a 'birthday' as such. I was built over a period of months. I do not know the exact date that I was activated."

"That doesn't matter, Robot. Just think of all the wonderful gifts you'll receive."

"Oh, no, Miss Judy! I am not programmed to be the center of such attention."

"Oh, Robot, it's a thank you for all that you've done for us."

"But I cannot accept gifts for doing what I was programmed to do."

Don came up the ladder. "What's going on?" he asked Judy.

"Oh, the Robot isn't happy with our planned celebration."

The Robot corrected her. "It is not that I am not happy, Miss Judy. As Dr. Smith told me a few moments ago, I do not deserve a celebration."

"Ah, come on, Robot… Don't listen to Smith," Don told him. "It'll be fun. We all deserve a little celebration now and then. I'm looking forward to it."

"You are correct, Major West. Dr. Smith is jealous that the celebration is for me and not him. He is sulking."

"Well, let him sulk," Don stated. "Just relax and enjoy it."

"That's right, Robot," Judy added. "Dr. Smith had his birthday celebration months ago. Now it's your turn."

"I will do my best to enjoy it," the Robot stated.

John came up the ladder. "Ready, Don?"

"Sure," Don answered. He gave Judy a wink. She mouthed the words, 'Thank you,' and left to return to the galley.

John approached the viewport with Don behind him, and said, **"Well, until we can plot a new course, we'll save a lot of fuel by going into that planet's orbit."**

"**Okay with me if there are no trigger-happy lookouts who don't like orbiting strangers,"** Don replied.

"**We have a spectrum on plant life, and that's it. There's no other form of life down there."**

"**What could be safer than a slew of pleasant purple meadows?"**

* * *

The food, punch and cake were on the table. The cake was even adorned with an iced miniature of the Robot. A basket of fake flowers graced the center of the table and Will lamented to Dr. Smith that he wished they were real flowers rather than plastic imitations, which gave Dr. Smith an idea that he hoped would ingratiate himself with the Robot once again.

Dr. Smith came off the elevator and found the men plotting a new course. When he asked if they were going to stop on the planet, Don replied that they were only going to orbit for two or three hours. Smith went to the viewport and stared at the planet below, wondering what form of savage beasts might be lurking down there. He was assured by John that there was only vegetation, which fit Dr. Smith's plan perfectly. **"Good!" **Dr. Smith exclaimed. **"I mean, how nice."**

"**We're still not visiting,"** John told him. **"We'd exhaust too much fuel on lift-off."**

"**Oh, yes, yes of course. I quite understand."**

"**Well, everything's under control,"** Don stated. **"I vote we set the ship on automatic and get below for that party."**

"**All right I second the motion,"** John stated. **"Escape procedures in ninety minutes."**

They went below and neither noticed Dr. Smith leave the _Jupiter_ in the spacepod. He intended to gather flowers as a gift for the Robot.

* * *

Maureen placed several hats around the table. "Mother," Judy asked, "Where did you find these hats?"

"Oh, I've had them stashed away. They were supposed to be used at our first celebration on Alpha Prime."

"I'll take the clown hat," Will stated.

"That's fine, but leave these two for Don and your father."

"The Napoleon hat must be for Don, but why the Mexican hat for Dad?" Penny asked.

Maureen chuckled, "Well, I've always told your father that he must have lived in Mexico in another life." When the men stepped off the ladder, John immediately reached for the tiny sombrero and placed it on his head. The celebration was well underway, but Judy wondered where Dr. Smith was.

The Robot answered, **"Dr. Smith may be angry. We had a few words."** Will left to find him, but he was not on the ship, and the pod was missing. The party was over…

John contacted Dr. Smith through the pod's radio and ordered him to return to the _Jupiter_ immediately. **"We leave in thirty minutes,"** he told him.

"**Adieu. Adieu. May your journey flourish. May you reap the ripe fruits of accomplishment."**

John warned him to cut the **"flowery talk"** and return – or get left behind.

"**Oh, the folly of those who plant the seeds of threat in the soil of contentment. Such seeds will die, unnourished by fear. The eloquent beauty of nature is all that I need."**

Communication ended. John fretted that he couldn't activate the remote return of the pod unless he was sure Smith was in it. He decided to land the _Jupiter_ to look for him.

Don was not happy. **"Look, he's been a pain in the neck since the first day out – complaining, lying, loafing, interfering. And now this **_**boarder**_**, who we never wanted in the first place, has found himself a new home. In the soil of contentment, no less. And you want him back?"**

"**Are you through?"** John asked him.

Don knew his speech was fruitless. **"Yeah, I've said my piece."**

* * *

The _Jupiter_ landed one mile from the pod. The planet was thick with vegetation. They would have to cut their way through the lush growth to search for Smith. John sent Will back inside for machetes. Don had no desire to search for Smith. He hoped John would let him stay behind this time with Judy. He told John, "I'm not sure I'm right for this mission, John." Judy and Penny exchanged glances, knowing what was coming next. **"I don't think I'll sound too sincere telling Smith how much we miss him and need him,"** Don finished.

"All right, then," John replied. **"Maureen and Penny do the persuading and you and I will be their bodyguards."**

Don smiled. **"Well, as long as you put it that way…"** John assigned Will and Judy to stay with the ship. Judy said she would call them if Smith were to return, and told her, **"Oh, he won't, Judy. No. Nature Boy will have to be carried back here in a pine needle stretcher."** He almost gave her a wink as he said it, but her smile indicated that she knew he was kidding.

* * *

John and Don led the way through the plant growth, Maureen and Penny behind them. As they slashed their way through the vegetation, Don said, **"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I seem to be hearing things."**

"**Like voices?"** John asked.

"**You could call 'em that, I guess."**

"**Yes, I heard them too. Every time I cut through a vine or a branch – like this…"** He slashed at a branch and they heard a moan. **"There it is again."**

Maureen ventured an opinion. **"John, you don't suppose—"**

John stopped her, not wanting to hear it. **"No, please. Please!"**

"**You were going to say that plants might feel pain when they're hurt, weren't you?"** Penny asked. **"Plant life isn't so different from human life and maybe there's something in this atmosphere that lets us hear them when they're hurt."**

"**That's a fine and sensitive theory, Penny, but this jungle's between us and the pod,"** her father responded. They had no choice than to cut their way through.

A short time later, heavy netting dropped from above – they were trapped! As they struggled to stand and escape from the netting, a man-sized carrot appeared who was as orange as the finest naval oranges from Florida… The carrot had a human face and spoke with excellent diction**. "Fine catch. Four of them. I hope you're healthier than that jellyfish type. You think you can come in here, hack away at us and get off scot-free?"** John demanded that he let them out, but the carrot replied, **"It'll hold you until I'm ready for you."**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the ship, Will was worried that the rest of the family had been gone for over an hour. Judy surmised that Dr. Smith wasn't with the pod and they had continued to search for him. Will was sure his father would have radioed if that were the case. He retrieved two more machetes and handed one to Judy. **"They could be in the same kind of mess that Dr. Smith is in…. We're gonna go out there, and we're gonna find them."**

As Will left a message on the radio for his father, Judy found the Robot outside and called to Will. When he left the ship, he saw the Robot covered in vines and told Judy, **"This isn't jungle warfare. The Robot doesn't need camouflage."**

"**Correction," **the Robot stated. **"This is indeed jungle warfare, but this is not camouflage." **When Will asked what had happened, the Robot replied, **"It just grew, Will Robinson. I stopped to rest in the course of my sentry duties and before I could say "Will Robinson," these trailing plants crept up on me… totally incapacitating me."**

As they cut the vines off the Robot, they heard the same moans that the rest of the family had heard. The Robot reported that the wounds were the plants' screams of pain. **"It is my considered opinion that this entire planet is the domain of a vegetable kingdom and that we are its enemies. We are at war with the plant world."**

Will suggested that they continue to try to find the pod. **"And we better not stop to rest, any of us.**" Before long, they found Dr. Smith hugging a tree – leaves growing around his body. He told them that he had found his true destiny. Will ordered the Robot to take Dr. Smith back to the _Jupiter_. He and Judy would continue to look for the others.

As they continued on their way, Judy and Will became entrapped in a cat's cradle of vines. A humanoid with purple hair walked up to them. **"What's going on here? What's the trouble?"** he asked them.

"**Oh, I guess you can see what kind of trouble we're in,"** Judy replied.

"**Yes, yes. Tybo and his vegetable kingdom are up to their old tricks again."** Will asked who Tybo was. **"All this is his, you know. He and his kind hate the animal world,"** the man explained. He decided to help them, but said, **"Don't tell Tybo. Because if he knew, he'd probably turn me into something awful… like a red banana. Now all you have to do is talk to these plants. People don't talk to their plants enough and they're very lonely."** He turned to the vines and said, **"Now please let them go. These are my friends." **Judy and Will were free.

The man introduced himself as, **"Willoughby."** Then Tybo called him and Willoughby advised Will and Judy to run away, but they decided to follow him in the hope of finding their family.

* * *

When they finally escaped the netting, John, Maureen, Penny and Don found that they were imprisoned in a hothouse. Penny started to sway and Don caught her as she collapsed. Maureen was immediately at her side and asked her what was wrong. **"I don't know. I can hardly keep my eyes open,"** Penny responded. Maureen told her to just lie back. As Maureen held Penny's hand, John tried to escape through a doorway, but the hothouse was surrounded by a force field that held them back.

Tybo approached them, laughing and said, **"We vegetables can be violent too if we have to. Now, why don't you both relax like the little one there? You'll find it's so much easier to accept your future life-forms if you don't fight it."** When John asked for further explanations, Tybo replied, **"Think of yourselves as towering oaks, maybe… lifting your branches to the sky shedding little acorns to grow more and more oaks like yourselves. You both have the build for it, you know."**

Don looked at John and shook his head. The only acorns he wanted to grow were those he planted with Judy, not **'shed from his branches…'** John demanded that they be let out, but Tybo had other plans. He called Willoughby over to watch over them and left. Don eyed him up and down and commented, **"Oh, look what's standing guard over us."**

Willoughby explained that he wasn't a guard and actually felt sorry for them. When John asked if there was a way out, Willoughlby said that there wasn't. He left them with a 'hint,' however, and explained, **"There's only Tybo's hydrostatic system underneath you, but I'm afraid that he'd be quite offended if you tried to get out that way."**

John and Don started digging and struck metal, but before they could explore further, Maureen called their attention to Penny, who was covered in a beautiful white flowering vine. **"It's begun,"** John said and he moved to cut the vine, but Maureen stopped him.

"**Oh, John, don't. It might not be the right thing to do."**

"**Yes, it's Penny who might feel the pain. It's the temperature... something to do with the humidity. Don, let's check those coils. If they can heat this place there must be a way to cool it." **They found the thermostat and lowered the temperature thirty degrees, and it started to snow. Don and John returned to the metal they had discovered and found that it was a trap door leading below. They had no idea what they were doing, but they descended, instructing Maureen to bang on the pipes if Tybo were to approach.

* * *

As Judy and Will continued to search for the family, they fell into a hole and were accosted by a huge attack plant. Fortunately, the Robot had returned and heard their cries for help. He sent a vine down and they climbed out of the pit before any harm was done to them. When Will asked why he had returned to them, the Robot told them that Dr. Smith was exhausted and had ordered him to bring someone who could to help him return to the _Jupiter_. Will countermanded that order and sent the Robot back to Dr. Smith.

* * *

After much searching and a few mistakes, John and Don found a valve conveniently labeled, 'Main shut-off.' As they debated if the valve would cut off the water supply or the oxygen, they heard banging on the coils and returned to the hothouse, covering their tracks before Tybo arrived at the doorway.

Tybo laughed and said, **"The things you animals will do to avoid a better life. And the little one was going to be so pretty in her new life. I had a trailing arbutus in mind for her. Best I'll be able to do now is something in a much lower class – goldenrod or mustard or something."**

"**What we've done, Tybo, is try to preserve what we are,"** John stated, **"not what you'd have us be."**

Tybo ignored his remark and said, **"Can't leave you alone for a minute. The moment my back is turned, there you go trying to kill yourselves. Why can't you be meek and mild like Willoughby? Where is he?" **Tybo asked as he looked around. **"Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty. Probably ran off to warn me. This may cause you a momentary discomfort. Protect yourselves." **He turned up the heat and humidity and then went to a water pump and hosed himself down and left.

Just as John and Don were about to go below again, Will and Judy ran up to the hothouse. John stopped them from trying to enter and told them, **"Now, I want you to get back to the ship and stay there until dawn. If you haven't heard from us by then, take the ship and get out of here." **Will suggested that he bring the Robot back. He was sure the Robot could crash through the force field. John agreed to Will's plan.

Don watched them leave. Judy threw him a brief backwards glance as she left. He knew there was no way she was going to leave him or the rest of her family behind. He and John once again descended the steps to the system below and turned off the valve. The circulation stopped and they breathed a sigh of relief that it was the water system and not the oxygen. John hoped that there wasn't a back-up system or reservoir, but he hoped their job was done.

* * *

Judy and Will easily found the Robot and Dr. Smith – who was turning into a huge stalk of celery – with Willoughby munching on his leaves. Dr. Smith seemed to be quite happy, although he would have preferred to be a calla lily or a rose. **"Will you kindly tell this creature to stop nibbling at me?"** Dr. Smith asked. **"It jars me to my very roots."**

Willoughby explained that he had Tybo's permission to nibble as long as he didn't **"swallow the seeds."**

Will appealed to Willoughby's sense of kinship with the animal kingdom and asked him to stop nibbling so Dr. Smith wouldn't have less hair when they turned him back. Dr. Smith, however, did not want to be turned back. Will fretted that he was really acting like a stalk of celery.

"**I look like celery. I draw moisture from the soil like celery. I feel the pulsing crunch of life like celery. Ergo, I am a real stalk of celery,"** he replied.

Will suggested that Judy remain with Dr. Smith while he took the Robot back to the hothouse.

* * *

Hours later, the family was safely back on the _Jupiter_ – along with Dr. Smith – and once again in flight with the pod parked in its garage. As they finished dinner, they compared notes on how they had all escaped. "The Robot ran out of power and couldn't crash through the force field around the hothouse," Will explained. "And then Tybo tried to turn me into a sapling."

"What kind?" Penny asked.

"What does that matter?"

"I was just curious, that's all."

"Oh, all right… a willow or a silver birch," Will replied.

Penny laughed. "Somehow a graceful willow doesn't suit you."

"But how did you get out of the hothouse?" Judy asked.

"Your father returned to the hydrostatic station and turned the rest of the switches off," Maureen stated. "We told Will to keep moving."

"If he hadn't, he would have taken root," Don added. "Tybo thought he had won, but he noticed that the system was losing steam and I had to stall him until your father could get back."

"I'm surprised he didn't you into something," Judy commented.

His eyes twinkled as he told her, "Well, he did think I'd make a **'powerful-looking teakwood tree.'"**

Judy smiled and said, "I'd agree with that."

He lifted his eyebrows. "How about a towering oak? With lots of little acorns running around…"

"Can we get back to the story, please?" Penny asked. "I want to know how I stopped growing into a plant."

"I told him he was **forgetting about human resistance**… that he couldn't stop that unless he killed us. He couldn't believe I'd rather die than become a tree."

"And what did you say to that?" Judy asked.

Don chuckled. "I told him, **'If you've seen one tree, you've seen them all…'**"

"I guess Tybo didn't laugh at that line," Judy said as she giggled at his comment.

Maureen laughed along with her. "No, I'm afraid it had the opposite effect. He said we needed a **'crash transmutation,'** but he needed more steam."

"I was able to overload the steam system until it exploded," John added.

"Wouldn't that destroy all the plants?" Penny asked.

"Just the ones in the hothouse that he used for his experimentation. The rest of the plants depended on nature, just as it should be."

"What happened to Tybo, Dad?" Penny asked.

"Well, I couldn't let Tybo die of thirst," John stated. "I gave him a bucket of water. He couldn't believe I had helped him, but I told him that it was **human instinct not to let anything or anyone die of thirst."**

"It's a shame Willoughby is stuck there with Tybo," Maureen stated.

"Oh, I invited him to come with us, but he insisted on staying to help Tybo recover."

"He was indeed part human and part vegetable, Professor Robinson," Dr. Smith stated.

"And how do you know that, Smith?" Don asked him.

"He told me himself. He had been space wrecked on the planet several hundred years ago and Tybo saved him with a heart transplant," Smith replied.

"A heart transplant? Where did he get a human heart?" Will asked.

"Not a human heart, a lettuce heart…"

"Uh, speaking of lettuce… how did you escape your, uh, vegetative state?" Don asked Smith.

"Vegetative state indeed!" Smith replied. "I'll have you know, Major, that I was a healthy stalk of celery. If Judy hadn't bribed me with that oil, I might still be turning my head towards the sun."

Don turned to Judy. "You just _had_ to turn him back, didn't you?" he asked her.

"It wasn't my decision. I left it up to Dr. Smith. I had no idea if the oil Willoughby gave me would dry up his animal self as well as his plant self," she explained. "All I did was put one drop on the top of his head."

"I thought you wanted to stay a vegetable Dr. Smith?" Will said.

"Once your sister mentioned that I could be washed away in a flood or dry up in a drought…"

"Why did Willoughby have the oil?" Penny asked Judy.

"He was Tybo's assistant – kind of like a nurse," Judy explained. "He had all kinds of instruments in his pouch…" she glanced at Dr. Smith and added, "even a nasty long needle that was designed to put plants that failed out of their misery."

"Do you know what would have happened if the oil didn't work?" Penny asked her.

"Willoughby said Tybo would have studied Dr. Smith's celery remains to see what went wrong. So you see, Dr. Smith, I actually did you a great favor."

"Maybe for him, but not for us," Don muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Major!" Dr. Smith stated. "I have had enough of your insults. I shall retire for the night. After all, it has been a trying day for me."

Don rolled his eyes. "Not to mention for the rest of us. Do you know how much fuel we lost rescuing you from your… bliss?"

"Fuel that was well spent. It was all his fault anyway," Smith stated as he pointed to the Robot.

"His fault?" Will asked. "What did the Robot have to do with anything?"

"I went down to gather flowers for his birthday celebration. And it was you, after all, who mentioned that you wished we had real flowers for the table."

Everyone stared at Will. "I didn't tell him to go down and get them."

John raised his hands. "All right. That's enough bickering for one night. We're all safely back in flight."

"And we should all be thankful for that," Maureen added. "Now… Dr. Smith – you were retiring for the night. We girls have the galley to clean up."

"You know, Mother," Judy stated, "Penny and Will have had a rough day too. Why don't you and Dad spend some time with them. I'll clean up."

"And I'll help," Don said.

Maureen looked at her husband, who said, "That's a wonderful idea. How about a game of Scrabble?"

Dr. Smith rolled his eyes. "Just keep the volume low. I simply must get my rest."

"Good-night, Dr. Smith," Maureen told him. She turned to Don and Judy and added, "Thank you."

"Oh, it's nothing, Mother. Go enjoy yourselves," Judy told her.

"Believe me, we will too," Don added. Maureen raised her eyebrows. "Ah, come on, Maureen," Don complained, "What can we do in a kitchen?"

"Well… all right…" Maureen commented before she left. "But keep your mind on what you're doing."

"Oh, we will," Judy promised.

Don helped Judy carry the dishes to the washer, but as soon as everyone was out of earshot, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in close to him. "Now, Don," Judy warned him, "we have work to do."

"I know… but I wanted to know if you're mad at me."

"Mad at you? What for?"

"Well, for wanting to leave Smith down there, for one thing."

"Oh, Don… I know he drives you to distraction. You didn't mean what you said about leaving him."

"Oh, yes I did, Judy and he would have been out of our hair forever."

She stood back. "Don!"

"Look, he said he was happy. What would _you_ have done if Smith hadn't let you put the oil on him?"

She looked away. "I… I don't know."

"You would have let him be."

"Maybe not. It was like he was brainwashed or something. What would you have done if it was Will or Penny instead of Dr. Smith who was a plant?"

"They're kids, Judy. I wouldn't have given them a choice. Smith is an adult – at least he's _supposed_ to be an adult."

"Well, Don, that's the point. He doesn't act like a responsible adult most of the time."

"_Most_ of the time? Try _all_ of the time…"

"All right – all of the time. So we need to treat him like he's a child, and that means we need to look out for him and take care of him, even though he drives us all crazy."

"You mean… he's getting on your nerves too?"

She nodded. "Oh, more and more."

"But if we treat him like a child, he'll continue to act like one. You know, your father and I have talked about this."

"About Dr. Smith?"

"Yeah… He thinks we need to force him to be more responsible – to expect him to act like a man and then – maybe – eventually he will."

"I don't know. I think you're both wrong. You can't get blood from a stone…"

Don laughed. "You're probably right, but I'll let your Dad decide on how to handle Smith. So… you're not mad at me?"

"No… unless there's something else you're not telling me…"

"Like planning to run off to another planet?"

"Or… something like that…"

"No, but, uh, there was something _you_ were going to tell me a while ago."

"There was?"

"Something that I was supposed to figure out on my own when I told you I'd lay on a bed of nails for you?'

"Oh, _that_… Well… have you figured it out?"

"Would you tell me if I had?"

"Of course."

"Oh – so I guess I, uh, haven't figured it out yet. Can you give me a hint?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders and stepped back into his arms. She kissed him gently on the lips. "There's your hint."

He wrinkled his brow. "You call _that_ a hint?" She kissed him again – longer and harder – then pulled back and stared at him. He gave her a wry grin. "Um… I'm still not quite getting it… Can you give me one more hint?"

She smiled and was about to lean into him one more time when Smith's cabin door clattered open. They stepped apart and Judy told Don, "As I said before… You'll have to figure it out for yourself…"

* * *

_**Next week…the space family Robinson is marooned on the deadly junk planet…**_

_**Next week… "Junkyard in Space" on **__**Lost in Space**__** in color right here on this website…**_


	17. Junkyard in Space

**Junkyard in Space** (Written by **Barney Slater**)

"Dear Joan,

Our journey has been smooth for the past week. Don tried to get a few more hints from me, but I managed to put him off. It was easy because we've had no privacy. Men can be so clueless sometimes. We've talked about marriage off and on with Mom and Dad, but they still won't allow it. I can hear you say – so, just go off and be together. We talked about that too – and came pretty close, but there is always someone chaperoning us. Sometimes I think the gods must be against us. You'd say it's not the gods, it's my parents, but I just don't feel right sneaking around behind their backs. So where does that leave us? Well, I confess that I wish Don would go to Dad and give him an ultimatum. Either he marries us or we go off and marry ourselves…"

* * *

Don had yet to figure out what Judy was so reluctant to tell him. He ran into Penny in the galley getting a snack and thought she might know something he didn't. "Hey, Penny, can I ask you something?"

After she finished pouring her milk, she turned to him and answered, "Sure."

"Um… Judy's been dropping hints for the past few weeks that she wants me to do something for her, but I have no idea what it is."

"Oh…" Penny took a sip of her milk.

He tilted his head and lifted his eyebrows. "Ah – so you _do_ know something."

"I promised her I wouldn't tell you."

"You don't have to tell me, just give me a hint. Does she want me to _give_ her something?"

"Nooo… not exactly."

"What do you mean, not exactly…"

"She, uh… she wants to give _you_ something."

"Then why doesn't she just give it to me?"

Penny blushed.

"Penny, your face is as red as a Manatou Junction fire truck," Don told her. "So it must have something to do with…"

Penny nodded. "Yes…"

"But she told me she doesn't want to sneak around behind your parents' backs."

"Right."

The light bulb finally went off. "Oh… but we've tried that already. We've talked to both your parents and they still say 'no marriage' until we're settled."

"Maybe she doesn't want you to exactly 'talk' to them… you know… like…"

"Like… don't ask? Just say 'this is it or else?'"

Penny shrugged.

"If I do that, you're father's liable to throw me out the airlock."

Penny giggled. "Well… if he does… at least you'll know you gave it your best shot."

Dr. Smith walked by holding a feathered quill and notebook. "Working on your memoirs again, Dr. Smith?" Penny asked him.

"A book for the ages, my dear," he told her.

"Sure, Smith – the Age of Fantasy and Lies…" Don commented.

"Cease with your insults, Major. Mark my words, Outer Space and I by Dr. Zachary Smith will be the best-selling autobiography of all time!"

"Sure, Smith – like I said – in your fantasies."

"You will rue those words, Major. My adoring public will not think kindly of you after they have finished reading."

Don brought his hand to his heart in mock hurt. "Oh – the pain…" Then he left to find John and found him at the console monitoring their flight. _'As good a time as any,'_ Don thought, _'to talk to him about Judy and me – a bit more forcibly…' _He never got the chance to open his mouth. **"One of the atomizing fuel tanks is malfunctioning," **John reported to him. **"We're going to have to set down to fix it."**

"But we could get by for little while without it. Look out there," Don told him, and he nodded towards the viewport.

"**A cosmic cloud. It could be toxic."**

A warning signal blared followed by an explosion. John grabbed a fire extinguisher and told Don to page Smith to the upper deck. After John put the fire out, he walked back to the console and said, **"Don, we've got to take the chance."**

"**Yeah, I guess you're right," **Don replied. "**That fire knocked out all the long-range sensing equipment."**

Dr. Smith finally joined them. John took three screwdrivers in his hand and held them out. He told Dr. Smith to pick one. Whoever chose the shortest screwdriver would take the space pod and do a test probe on the cosmic cloud. Dr. Smith suggested that they send the Robot.

"**No, the job might call for some unusual reflex actions for which he's not programmed,"** John explained.

Dr. Smith accused the Robot of being afraid to volunteer for the job. When Smith reached for a screwdriver, he, of course picked the shortest one. **"Doomed, I'm doomed,"** Dr. Smith mumbled to himself**. "And right smack in the middle of my most exciting chapter."**

When Smith returned to the upper deck dressed in his space suit, John told him, **"That cosmic cloud is probably harmless. But you can never tell until you get in it."**

"**For once in your miserable life, Smith, try to act like a man," **Don chided him.

"**You are cold and cruel, Major. Give the others my love,"** Dr. Smith told them. **"And tell them that my last thoughts were of their kind faces."**

Then the ship lurched. The pod had unexpectedly launched itself – without Dr. Smith on board. It was the Robot who was piloting the pod. Will couldn't believe it. The Robot had been below deck with him a few moments before the pod took off. When he asked the Robot why he had gone in Dr. Smith's place, the Robot replied, **"For this task, I am better equipped. I am braver."**

Will told Dr. Smith, **"The Robot's just about the best friend anyone could have, Dr. Smith. I mean, we just couldn't do without him. You've got to admit that."**

"**You're absolutely right, William. As I have said many, many times in the past. He's true-blue all the way through,"** Dr. Smith replied.

As the Robot passed through the cloud, he reported that the cloud was not dangerous and he was preparing to land on the planet below. Then his panicked voice was heard saying, **"Who? What is it? They have me! They have me! This is the end!"**

John sent Will below and instructed everyone to strap in. Don picked up the microphone and announced, **"Prepare below for a hard landing. We're entering the magnetic zone."**

The family was instructed to remain aboard until they could discern if the planet was safe. Then John told Don to investigate outside while he went below and checked the fuel tank. Don ordered Smith to join him, and Will begged to come along because he was worried about the Robot, and Don agreed.

When they left the ship, they saw nothing but wrecked machines scattered about. They heard a moan and found the Robot hanging upside down by his treads from a huge red magnet. Although Don warned him not to touch anything, Dr. Smith pulled a lever and the Robot crashed to the ground. The Robot was fine for the moment. When asked what had happened, he explained that he had been pulled from behind, but remembered nothing else until he was saved by his friends.

"**We haven't seen any form of alien life,"** Don told the Robot. "You may have been picked up accidentally by this magnetic machine." The roar of what sounded like a falling jet engine was heard overhead and they ran for cover. Something hit the ground and exploded in sparks.

"Where did that come from?" Will asked.

"We could all have been killed in our tracks!" Dr. Smith added. **"I suggest we return to--"** Before he could finish, another large metal object crashed near them. They returned to the ship. Don ran inside to report to John and Will volunteered to stay on guard duty. Dr. Smith and the Robot remained with him.

* * *

"John!" Don called as he ran below.

"Don!" Judy replied as she saw him jump off the ladder. "Is it safe to leave the ship?"

"Wait until we figure out what's going on out there. Big metal objects are just dropping out of the sky," he told her.

A few moments later, Will and Dr. Smith came inside and told the family that they had encountered a life form. "He's all silver and looks kind of like a humanoid, but he's made up of different parts of machines and things," Will told them.

"And he speaks with a French accent and carries a double sided hockey stick," Dr. Smith added.

Don laughed. "Did he try to use you as his hockey puck, Smith?"

"This is not a laughing matter, Major! He 's never heard of Earth and thinks we are all space junk!"

"He offered to buy the _Jupiter_ so he could melt it down," Will told them.

"I hope you told him that we're not selling," John said.

"He said he would give us a good price for it," Dr. Smith stated. "The man has cornered the intergalactic junk market."

"So he's a uh, _junkman_?" John asked.

"Both literally and figuratively, Professor Robinson. He improves himself with whatever he can use from the junk that falls here. This entire planet belongs to him," Dr. Smith explained. "All space junk falls on this planet and he melts it down in his blast furnace, stockpiling it for future use."

"We better get this fixed ship fixed so we can get out of here before that junkman comes back," John stated.

* * *

The family was instructed to stay inside, away from the falling space junk. Penny and Judy watched a huge chunk fall and explode on impact close to the ship. **"Oh, we can't leave this terrible place fast enough for me,"** Judy told Penny.

Don came in from the engine room, a rag in his hand and grease on his forehead. He breathed a sigh of relief when he told them, **"Fuel tank's repaired. We can lift off."**

"**Oh, I can hardly wait,"** Penny commented. **"Imagine a whole planet that's nothing but a junkyard."**

Don sat at the controls and John gave him the signal to test for lift-off. He hit the switch and the engines powered, but the test failed. **"We're not lifting,"** Judy exclaimed.

"**Don, what is it?"** Penny asked.

"**I don't know. We're getting enough thrust,"** Don replied.

"**This spaceship is incapable of flight, Major West,"** the Robot told him. **"It is being held by the incredible magnetic force of the junk planet."**

"**You mean we're stuck in this dreadful place?"** Judy asked. Maureen joined them and Judy told her that the _Jupiter_ couldn't lift off.

Maureen explained that things were worse than that… **"Our entire food supply has been contaminated by some sort of, oh, a rust blight. The hydroponic garden is ruined."**

"**Oh, but we still have our freezer units," **Penny commented.

"**No, we haven't. Whatever this rust blight is, it's resistant to cold. There's not a thing that's edible, even in the lockers."**

There was a flash of light and the junkman appeared outside the viewport. **"You are never going to leave here,"** he told them. **"Nothing ever leaves the junk planet."**

* * *

With no food available, the family left the _Jupiter_ to search for anything edible. Judy, Penny and Don left first and found Dr. Smith turning his boot

over an open fire outside the ship. "Don't even ask," Don warned the girls.

As they searched the dry, rocky planet for any kind of vegetation, Don spotted a small animal scurry behind a rock. He unholstered his laser and took aim. Penny grabbed his arm and screamed, "No, Don. Don't!"

"Penny, it's food, not a pet," he told her.

"Oh, but it's so small and helpless. It wouldn't be enough to feed even one person by the time you skin it and clean it and…"

Don looked at Judy in frustration. "Are you going to skin it and clean it, Don?" Judy asked him.

"Me? I thought cooking was…" He backed away from her as he finished, "… woman's work…" He turned and ran as both Penny and Judy chased him. "Donald West! Some provider you are," Judy yelled after him.

"Hey, I offered to be your provider, but I never promised what it is I'll provide," he shouted over his shoulder. Not watching where he was running, he plowed into John and Maureen.

As John helped Maureen up and dusted himself off, he asked, "And what is it that you have to provide for us, Don? It better be something good."

The girls burst out laughing and Don stammered a reply. "Uh… some little animal Penny wouldn't let me shoot."

"I didn't know you were a hunter. Would you skin and clean it, Don?" Maureen asked him.

The girls laughed even harder. "Uh… I'm uh, not a hunter," Don replied. "I mean… I was a Boy Scout… but, uh…"

"Oh, Mother," Judy said, "Don said that, since cooking is _women's_ work…"

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Just like your father," she stated. "He said the same thing when he spotted one of those little things scurrying around."

"All right," John said, "Enough hunting for one night. We'll have protein pills tonight. It'll be easier to search in daylight," he told them and led them all back to the ship before he got into more trouble with his wife.

* * *

The search for food did not go well the next day, but Dr. Smith came to their rescue. He waited until everyone returned, empty handed, before he made his announcement. "You need not worry about food for the foreseeable future, Professor Robinson," Dr. Smith told him. "I will provide for all of us."

Don stared at him. "You – a provider?"

"I assure, Major, I am quite serious. I will have dinner ready for everyone shortly."

"And where did you get this… food?" John asked him.

"From the Junkman. Penny, dear, would you please set the table with the best china and don't forget the wine glasses. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes," he called as he retreated to the galley.

"Now, what do you suppose he has up his sleeve?" Don asked.

"Who cares?" Penny stated. "I'd do just about anything for a peanut butter sandwich right now."

"We're all hungry, Don. If Dr. Smith can come up with some food, then we should thank him," Judy told him.

"Remember the last time this happened?" Don asked her.

John could sense an argument coming on and excused himself, as did Penny. "But that was different. The space trader manipulated him."

"And how do you know the Junkman didn't manipulate him too?"

"Maybe he did, but as long as he didn't sign any contract, we should be all right," she told him. "I'm going to help Penny." Don shook his head. He knew whatever food Smith had coaxed out of the Junkman was going to lead to some sort of trouble for them sooner or later.

Before long, dinner was on the table. **"Beef Stroganoff delicately laced with sour cream,"** Dr. Smith announced as the family sat down to eat. He picked up a bottle of wine and poured a glass for himself, Maureen and John. "None for you, Major, you are bellicose enough. And just a sip for you, Judy."

"Thank you, Dr. Smith," Judy said. "But, I'll give my share to Don."

"No, thanks, Judy. I may have to pay for it in blood," Don told her.

"Don!"

"Always suspicious, Major. Well, no matter," Dr. Smith said as he held his glass aloft. "A toast to the wonderful meals to come."

"Oh, my. This wine is quite good," Maureen commented.

"Oh, yes, indeed, madam. Only the best for us."

Dinner was inhaled, as everyone, even Don, was starving. John and Maureen were feeling the relaxing effects of the wine and went for a stroll around the ship after dinner. Judy shooed Will and Penny inside to play a game. Don stood and finished his coffee as Judy collected the empty plates. **"Oh, we're so grateful to you, Dr. Smith. I don't think Will and Penny could've gone another minute without food."**

"**Still your fears, my dear. Our starvation is over. From now on, the Junkman will supply us with everything we need,"** he told her.

"**I can't understand why he suddenly became so generous."**

"**The explanation is quite simple. I appealed to his better nature."**

Don shook his head. **"Well, just the same, I think I'll check the spaceship." **Don warned Smith, **"If anything's missing—"**

"**A typical Major West reaction,"** Smith replied. **"Always greet kindness with distrust."**

"**Now, look, Smith, we appreciate the food, but if you're up to your old tricks, heaven help you." **Don retreated into the ship.

Dr. Smith called after him, **"Let me assure you, Major. I acted only with honor—"** Smith picked up his wine glass and muttered, **"A word which is alien to your nature."**

* * *

Don ended his check on the ship in the galley where Judy was finishing the dishes. "So, did you find anything missing?" she asked him.

"No," Don replied. "But I still can't believe the Junkman was acting out of the goodness of his heart."

"I agree."

"You do? What happened to the girl who trusts everyone?"

She put the last dish away and turned to him. "Too much _Don West_ I guess."

"Or, maybe," he said as he stepped closer and placed his hands around her waist, "she's grown up and left 'Pollyanna' behind?"

She laughed. "How did you know that was one of my favorite books when I was young."

"I didn't, but my sister Suzie loved it, too. She drove us all crazy for a whole month playing the 'Glad Game.'"

"And I'm sure you and Chuck finally broke her down."

"Well, it really was Chuck's idea, but we took her clothes, and I mean _all_ her clothes, and hid them." He laughed. "We even had my mom's blessing. At first Suzie said she was—" he cleared his throat and imitated a female voice, "—just _glad_ to have clothes to wear. By the third day, she had had it."

Judy put her arms around his neck. "It's good to hear you talk about your family, Don. I know you must miss them."

"Yeah, I do, but… I knew what I was signing up for… Besides, someday we'll have our own family." He leaned his head to kiss her, but she looked down. "What's the matter?"

"I, um, I have a confession to make."

"Does this have anything to do with what I'm supposed to figure out?"

She nodded.

"That I'm supposed to go to your Dad and tell him, _'Marry us, or else?'"_ She slid her hands off his neck, but Don reached up and grabbed them. "It's okay, Judy. It shows that you're as frustrated as I am. It's time… Maybe not this very minute… but once we're away from this place, I'm going to have a serious talk with your parents."

"_We're_ going to have a serious talk with them."

He leaned down and their lips met for the briefest of moments, but then Will ran in looking for the Robot. They pulled apart. "Have you seen him?" Will asked.

"No," Don replied.

"I guess he's with Dr. Smith," Will surmised. "By the way, Mom and Dad are back. Dad wants to talk to you about doing some tests on the ship tomorrow, Don."

"Okay." He squeezed Judy's arm. "I guess I better get up there."

* * *

The next day, Judy was mending a space suit and Penny was reading while space junk landed all around the ship. **"Trying to concentrate with that metal falling all over the spaceship's impossible,"** Penny told Judy.

"**It's setting my nerves on edge too,"** Judy commented.

Both of them screamed as a rather large chunk landed and exploded right in front of the viewport window. **"This junk delivery should be over soon,"** Penny said.

Judy stood. **"Oh, I've never felt so frustrated in all my life. Here we are with a spaceship in perfect flying condition and we can't even get off the ground!"**

Don walked in at that moment carrying a piece of equipment, and Judy asked him if they had found out anything. "Plenty," he said and explained, **"According to the test we just made, the **_**Jupiter 2**_** isn't being held on this planet by a magnetic field."** When Judy asked what could be holding them, he said, **"Well, my guess would be some kind of a machine that, uh… also attracts junk metal to this area."**

Penny walked over to them and said**, "Then all we have to do is find that machine and turn it off."**

"**That's right, Penny. But there must be thousands of machines out there."**

"**We could have the Robot locate it," **Judy stated.

"**Yeah, let's hope so,"** Don replied. **"Boy, he's been acting strange lately."**

"**Dr. Smith said he was suffering the effects of being grabbed by the magnet," **Judy told him. Don wondered where the Robot was and Judy commented, **"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him all day."**

Penny turned to the window and exclaimed, **"The Robot's outside!"**

The Robot was barely able to roll into camp. **"Boy, he looks in bad shape,"** Don observed.

"**I hope he wasn't hit by a piece of metal,"** Judy stated.

"**If Smith forgot and left him out there, I'll break his neck,"** Don said. Then he told Judy to find Will and Dr. Smith while he and Penny went out to check on the Robot. Don asked the Robot why he wasn't inside the ship and the Robot explained that he didn't have the strength.

"**What's the matter with you?"** Penny asked him.

"**Nothing. I am in great shape,"** the Robot replied, but he almost fell over and Don caught him.

Judy never found Dr. Smith, only Will, who had no idea where Smith was, but he believed that the Robot's weakness was due to the magnetic force that held the _Jupiter_ to the planet. "If we can find that machine and turn it off, maybe the Robot will be back to normal," Will suggested.

"If not, at least we'll be able to take off and work on the Robot while we're in flight," John told him. "We need to locate that machine, and fast. We'll split up into groups. I'll take the jetpack and head over the south and east quadrant. Maureen, you and Will take the west quadrant. Don, you and Judy take the north."

"What do we look for, John?" Maureen asked.

"Any machine that has working components," John stated.

She nodded and she and Will were off. Don helped John get into the jetpack while Judy strapped on a laser pistol, and then he and Judy headed off to the assigned quadrant. John told Penny to stay close to the ship, and then he, too was off.

Will contacted the ship and Penny answered. "Mom and I didn't find any working machines, but we found where the Junkman stores the food from the wrecked ships. Mom is going to stay with it while I bring back what I can. She's going to radio Dad. I should be there in five minutes."

In the meantime, John radioed Don that he was heading over the east quadrant, but hadn't had any luck yet. Neither had Don and Judy and they had worked their way back to the _Jupiter 2_. At that moment, a deafening roar sounded overhead. **"What's that noise?"** John asked. **"It came from your area."**

"**Rocket engines,"** Don replied.

"**It's our spaceship!"** Judy exclaimed. Don took her hand and led her to Penny and Will who were a few steps away. They watched in horror as the _Jupiter 2_ lifted off into the sky with only Dr. Smith and the Junkman aboard.

"I'm going after it in the pod," Don stated.

"**How can you dock the space pod in the **_**Jupiter 2**_** while it's still in orbit?"** Judy asked him.

"**The toughest part comes after docking, to get to the control room section,"** he answered.

Penny was as worried as Judy. **"Don, do you think you should try? Maybe you should wait until Dad gets back."**

"**Or until Will has the Robot working again,"** Judy suggested.

"**We don't have a choice. If we wait, the Junkman could blast out of orbit into space,"** Don replied and ran into the pod.

The girls turned away as the wind kicked up from the pod's lift-off. Penny put her hand on Judy's shoulder. "He should be all right, Judy. He knows what he's doing."

"I just hope he doesn't take any unnecessary chances." Judy looked around. "Penny? Where's Dr. Smith?"

"The last time I saw him, he was on the ship. Oh, Judy, you don't think he and the Junkman…"

"Oh… Don is going to kill him for sure this time…"

"I'm going to find the Robot," Will said. "I've got to find a way to fix him."

* * *

As Don neared the _Jupiter 2_, a rocket was released and barely missed the pod. He picked up the microphone and desperately radioed the _Jupiter_. **"This is Major West calling the **_**Jupiter 2**_**. Junkman, do you read me? Come in if you read me. This is Major West calling the **_**Jupiter 2**_**."** Another rocket was fired and exploded even closer. Don radioed back to the planet. **"Ground Control, this is Major West. I can't get near the **_**Jupiter 2**_**. There's nothing I can do up here. I'm coming back down."**

Don landed and Judy and Penny met him. "What happened?" Judy asked.

"He fired the rockets at me. I couldn't get close enough to dock**,"** Don replied. "We better find your father."

As he and Judy went to meet John, Judy asked him how the Junkman knew about the rockets. "Your father and I decided to make the rockets functional, so we uncovered the switch and installed the handle after we fixed the fuel tank. I wanted to do that a long time ago, but your father didn't agree. I guess being stuck here finally changed his mind."

Before they found John, a small engine roared overhead. "Will!" they both exclaimed simultaneously. Don radioed John. "Will just took off in the pod."

"Get back to Penny and find out what in God's name he thinks he's doing. He's sure to return, just like you did."

When Judy and Don found Penny, she was wiping tears from her cheeks. "Penny, what's going on?" Don asked her.

"Oh, Will is convinced he can talk to the Junkman. He found the Robot at the blast furnace. Dr. Smith must have traded parts of the Robot for our food and the Junkman installed them in himself. He has the Robots sensors, memory tapes and stability unit."

"Will might be right, Penny. If he can get through to the Junkman through the Robot's memory tapes, maybe he can convince them to come back. It's our only hope."

* * *

It wasn't long before the _Jupiter_ landed. Will had done it. Penny, Don and Judy met him, Dr. Smith and the Junkman at the base of the steps. Dr. Smith greeted them. **"Oh, my dear, dear friends, how good it is to see you."**

"**What happened?"** Don asked him.

"**Everything's fine now, and it's all William's doing!"**

"**Well, the Robot deserves all the credit,"** Will said. **"He told me that – The Robot! He was gonna destroy himself in your blast furnace!" Will told the Junkman. "We've gotta stop him!"**

"**Oh, I shall go with you, Will Robinson," **the Junkman told him. **"But do not get your hopes too high. My computers tell me that it is too late. Your Robot is no more."**

"**Don't even say that."**

Dr. Smith started to go after Will, but Don grabbed his arm and held him back. "Smith! You're not going anywhere. You got us into this mess, didn't you?"

"Indeed, I did, Major, but it was not my fault! I was just going to sneak the Junkman aboard. He's the one who took off without the rest of you. I begged him to talk with you, but he wouldn't listen. Now, please let me go. I must find out what happened to the Robot."

Don thought twice about it and then released his arm. "Go ahead."

Judy smiled at Don. "That was nice of you, Don."

"I'll deal with him later. Right now, I want to get the ship ready to take off. He handed Judy the radio. Tell your parents what's going on and then you and Penny help your mom bring back all the food you can."

* * *

Hours later, the _Jupiter 2_ was once again in space. The Robot had been repaired and cleaned up by Will and Dr. Smith, and the family was sitting down to a decent meal as the Robot stood by them. "Why did the Junkman take the ship in the first place?" Maureen asked.

"He became unhappy with his lot in life, madam," Dr. Smith said. "After he improved himself with the parts I had traded for our food, he wanted to see more of the galaxy. I had no idea he was planning on stranding all of you on this planet."

"You should never have traded those parts in the first place, Dr. Smith," John told him.

"Oh, I quite agree, professor. Believe me, I have learned my lesson."

"Ha! That'll be the day…" Don commented.

"And if he hadn't," Maureen stated, "We wouldn't have known about the food in the storage lockers, and we'd still be starving."

"Well, like I told the Junkman, **Dr. Smith has his faults, but everyone does. When the chips are really down, he always comes through,"** Will said.

"You all know that** I'm really a very nice person,"** Dr. Smith stated. "And I have saved your life, Major… more than once… remember the cave?" Don sighed. He couldn't deny that.

John crossed his arms and turned to the Robot. "Will said you were inside the blast furnace when he found you. How did you survive the flames?"

"I do not know, Professor Robinson. All I know is that **something happened to the heat of the flames. They would not consume me," **the Robot replied.

"The Junkman said that **it was love that consumed him before the flames could**," Will explained.

The Robot agreed. "That is the only explanation, Will Robinson."

"I want to know how you convinced the Junkman to bring the _Jupiter_ back," Penny said.

"The Robot gave me the idea. Since the Junkman had his memory tapes, I asked him if he remembered all the times the Robot had saved my life. He realized that the Robot and I were friends. I told him that he had parts of the Robot, but didn't have his heart. He said that mechanical men don't have hearts, but I told him that this one did. Even though you couldn't see it, it was there. I said that even if he lived for ten thousand years, he would always be lonely and unhappy because he couldn't love."

"But that doesn't explain why he decided to return the ship," Judy commented.

"Well, he asked me how somebody learns to love and I guess he listened."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that **it starts with kindness to others… and then there's trust and – and respect.** And that, **well, there it is – love."**

Don's hand curled around Judy's as Will spoke. He looked at his plate and was no longer listening to the others as they praised Will for his words and actions. "I guess love really does conquer all," Maureen summarized.

"As you've said yourself, Mother," Judy stated, "it's the greatest force in the universe." Judy squeezed Don's hand. "Right, Don?"

"Huh?" Don said as he looked up from his plate and found everyone staring at him.

"Are you all right, Don?" Maureen asked.

"Oh, uh, sure… I'm fine. Just thinking that's all."

"About what?" John asked.

Don looked at Judy. "Love." He raised his eyebrows at her in an unasked question, and she nodded in reply. "Um… John… Maureen… I have something I would like to say… to both of you."

Judy wrapped her arm around Don's and corrected, "We_ both_ have something we would like to say."

John looked at his wife. They both knew what was coming. John hoped they would be able to put Don and Judy off yet again, and Maureen wondered if they had been asking too much of them.

Don cleared his throat and looked around the table. He had hoped to talk to John and Maureen in private, but everyone was glued to their seats. "Please, Major, proceed," Dr. Smith told him with a wave of his hand.

"You can leave, Smith. This doesn't concern you," Don told him.

"Oh, but I am quite interested," Smith replied.

Don rolled his eyes and sighed. He might as well get on with it. "You both… well… you _all_ know that Judy and I have been wanting to get married for quite some time now."

Everyone nodded in unison.

"And we both want your blessings." he continued.

Judy nodded and added, "Very much."

"And you have that," John told them. "Just not—"

"I know, I know… just not… _now_…" Don finished for him in frustration.

"We've only asked you to wait for a short while," Maureen said.

"Mother… it's already been a _long_ while," Judy responded. "And we're… we're not waiting anymore." Her statement was met with silence. It wouldn't have surprised anyone if it had come from Don, but no one expected to hear it from Judy.

Don sat up straighter and finished for her. "We're going to be married on the next planet we land on – with or without your blessings."

John and Maureen remained silent. Penny finally clapped her hands together and said, "Oh, this means you're really engaged!" She jumped up and hugged both Judy and Don. "I'm so happy for both of you."

Will wasn't sure what all the fuss was about. "We all knew you were going to get married someday. What's the big deal?"

"The 'big deal,' as you say," Dr. Smith explained, "is that space is no place to raise a child."

"Why not?" Will asked. "Penny and I have been all right."

"But you are not a baby, William."

John stood. "All right. Enough!" he said. "Your mother and I will finish this conversation with Judy and Don in private. Now, everyone out."

Dr. Smith turned to Maureen and John before he left and said, "Consider this, professor. Perhaps it will tame the major's temper if you allow…"

John pointed a finger towards the elevator and shouted, "Out!" He waited for everyone to leave the area and then sat next his wife and sighed as if the fate of the universe rested on his shoulders. "I don't suppose you'll listen to reason again?"

"Will _you_?" Don asked him.

"Dad, love isn't reasonable…" Judy said as she looked towards her mother for support.

Maureen looked at her husband and then towards Judy. "No… it isn't." She took her husband's hand. "John, it's time." John shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Look, John," Don said, "we're _trying_ to do this the right way, but…"

"There _is_ no right way in your situation," John finished for him.

Don nodded. "I love your daughter and I want her to be my wife in every sense of the word."

Judy placed her chin on Don's shoulder and whispered, "I love you."

John looked to his wife for strength. He knew there was no longer anything to be gained in making them wait. Maureen was right. It was time. "All right," he told them. "You have my permission."

Maureen squeezed her husband's arm and added, "And our blessings."

The tension drained from the room and Don stood and extended his hand to John. "Thanks," he said.

John stood and shook his hand. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Well we've finally done it. Don and I talked with my parents and told them that we were going to be married on our next stop, with or without their permission. Joan, I felt so badly at first. Mom and Dad really weren't happy about it. Mom came around, but Dad – well he looked like we had just given him another burden to bear, but it's not his burden. Don and I want a family someday, but not now – floating around lost in space…"

There was a soft knock on her door. "Don! I thought it was Penny wanting to come to bed," she told him.

"Well, she does, but I asked her to help me with something first. Actually, everyone helped," he told her.

"With what?"

He took her hand. "Come with me." The rest of the family was on the lower level.

Will played chess with Dr. Smith while John and Maureen finished a late night cup of coffee. Penny stood from the table and told Judy. "Oh, good, you're out of the room, so I can finally go to bed."

"Penny, you could have come in earlier," Judy said.

"Well, Don had me running around for him." She gave her sister a quick hug. "Congratulations again." Then she turned to Don and said, "I'm glad I'm getting an older brother." He laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "Good night!"

John and Maureen stood. "We'll be off to bed too. Don't stay up too late. We'll be making a course change in the morning, Don."

Don nodded. "We won't break any, uh, rules either."

"I shall be happy to chaperone, professor," Dr. Smith stated.

"That won't be necessary, Dr. Smith," John told him. "I'm sure my daughter and future son-in-law won't need a third party observing them."

"And be assured, Major West," the Robot stated, "That I will complete my duties as assigned." He took Dr. Smith by the arm and pulled him up.

"Get your claws off me, you tin-plated tyrant!"

"Can we finish our game, Don?" Will asked. "I'll be sure Dr. Smith leaves you and Judy alone."

"Sure, Will," Don told him, and then he turned to the Robot and said, "You can drop him. Just be sure he stays away from the upper deck."

The Robot opened his grip and Dr. Smith plopped down onto the chair. "You traitorous fugitive from a junkyard! How dare you manhandle me!"

Don led Judy to the elevator and Will jumped up and ran over to them. "I know I didn't say anything before, but… I'm glad you're finally getting married. I mean, Don's always been like a brother to me anyway, but it's nice it'll be official." He hugged his sister and Don ruffled Will's hair.

Dr. Smith rolled his eyes and stood. "I assume I, too, must make some overture of congratulations." He turned to Judy. "I am happy for you, my dear, if this is what you truly want… And _you_, Major," Dr. Smith said, "_you_ are getting the better end of the bargain!"

Don looked at Judy in adoration. "Don't I know it."

"Treat her well, Major."

Don held out his hand to Smith. "I will, Dr. Smith. I promise." He turned to Judy. "Ready?" She nodded and they stepped on the elevator. When they reached the upper level, Don opened the panel for the controls and unhooked one of the wires. He turned to Judy. "This won't be going back down for awhile."

"What about the ladder?" Judy asked him. He pointed to it, and the plate that covered the opening to the lower deck was in place.

"I guarantee… well, almost guarantee… no interruptions," he told her. He led her to a small table that held two candles, a bottle of wine and a loaf of bread. He held the chair out for her and she sat down. Then he lit the two candles and turned down the lights. Music started to play. It was the CD she had made the previous year in that acoustically perfect canyon – the place Don took her to the first time the Saticons came. Then Don sat across from her and placed a small box in the middle of the table. He poured the wine and picked up his glass. She did the same. "Well, we're on our way," Don told her. They touched glasses and sipped.

"How did you manage all this in the short time I was in my room?" she asked.

"Your mom brought up the bread. Will brought up the chairs and Penny set the table. Your dad suggested the CD and Dr. Smith contributed the wine. I guess it's safe to say that we have _everyone's_ blessings."

"Even Dr. Smith's," Judy stated.

"Yup, even his." Don placed his wine glass on the table and stood. He walked around the table and knelt on one knee.

"Oh, Don, you don't have to kneel for me."

"I'd do more than kneel for you, Judy. I'd crawl on my hands and knees through broken glass…"

She shook her head and smiled. "Oh, please, Don… I know. You've proven your love many times over."

"Well, I want to do this right." He took her hand in his and stared into her eyes. "Judy, I've loved you for a long time… Probably ever since I first laid eyes on you… Maybe even before. We've talked about it and even come close to doing it, but… I never formally asked you…" He picked up the small box and opened it. Inside was a small diamond ring. He took it out and held it. "Judy Robinson, will you marry me?"

She wasn't sure she had her voice, so she nodded at first and then whispered, "Yes, Don, oh, yes… I will."

He slid the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand and she threw her arms around his neck. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her… and no one interrupted. The kiss went on and on and Don finally stood and returned to his chair. Judy fingered her engagement ring and said, "I didn't know you had this."

"Hey, I was a Boy Scout, remember?" He grinned. "Always prepared." He held her hand and admired the ring on her finger. "I know it's not very big, but it was all my grandfather could afford when he gave it to my grandmother back in the thirties."

"Oh, it's lovely," Judy told him. "And I'm happy to have something that was a part of your family. It's almost as if they're here with us."

"My parents would have liked us to get married before lift-off, so I know they're happy for us."

"I just wish everyone was," Judy told him.

"Hey, your parents are happy for us… they're just… worried about the future."

"I know." She sipped at her wine and became pensive. "Don? What about the future?"

"Judy, are you having second thoughts?"

"No! Oh, Don, no. I just wish I knew what was going to happen. Will we ever reach Alpha Centauri? Will we ever establish that colony?"

"I don't know, Judy. Your father and I will do everything we can to get there."

"Sometimes I feel like this is what the rest of our lives will be like… floating around from planet to planet lost forever."

He shook his head. "Judy, we still have a long way to go, but we'll get there… This isn't the end of the road for us." He took her hand in his. "And whatever happens… we'll always be together…"

**END OF SEASON THREE**

**AND THE SERIES**


End file.
